A Sombra e a Escuridão
by Astasia666
Summary: Continuação direta de Meu Destino é Pecar. Agora o bicho vai pegar... Tudo o que você já sabe e mais alguma coisa. Recomendado para adultos. Publicado originalmente no site Obscuros Desejos.
1. A Sombra e a Escuridão Prólogo

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Prólogo_

"Não sei se estou cometendo um erro mais grave do que os que já cometi, não sei se estarei cometendo uma vil traição contra mim mesmo. Eu erro ao revelar meus segredos nestas páginas que um dia, eu sei, serão a minha ruína, e, no entanto, é tarde demais para deter o fluxo desta corrente. Que meus segredos morram todos nestas páginas, como eu morri, naquela vivenda de bárbaros, a leste..."

"Sim, eu sou um homem morto... Eu morri quando abandonei tudo o que tinha, em busca de um sonho negro que me perseguiu por noites e noites, a ponto de ele estar frente a meus olhos, e não mais em meus sonhos.

- Venha – Ele disse, sumindo na escuridão da noite. – Você está destinado a ter a todos nós, mas você precisará conquistar a mim, antes de trazer os outros para as suas mãos.

Saí pela noite afora, correndo, chamando pelos criados da casa, ordenando que os cavalos fossem preparados. Paguei em ouro e minha única bagagem era minha coragem e desespero quando embarquei naquele navio de especiarias, para atravessar em meio a uma negra tormenta até a costa do Japão. Eu era jovem, não sabia o que era, ou quem era, aquela força que viera até mim, mas ela inspirava poder, inspirava a realização de negros desejos. Eu era jovem... Mal havia me tornado o único senhor de meu palacete, assim que minha mãe havia falecido, e era ávido por conhecimento. Havia viajado muito, conhecido lugares do Oriente e do Velho Mundo, mas nem tudo o que aprendi saciava aquela ânsia.

A noite era negra, eu fui para a proa do navio, e não enxergava nada. O navio deslizava rapidamente entre a tempestade, sem deixar rastro, sem rumo... Eu me sentia como ele, negro por dentro, sem rumo. Apenas a Escuridão... Sempre ela... Guiando meu caminho."

"Era uma terra de bárbaros. Naquela época eu quase nada compreendia o que diziam as pessoas que se afastavam de meu caminho, desde quando desembarquei do navio, na costa do Japão, quando reconheciam-me como estrangeiro. Vaguei por dias, atormentado por visões mais terríveis e perturbadoras do que todas as que tivera em minha vida até então. Eu só via a Escuridão à minha frente, sempre um passo adiantado de mim, me guiando, levando-me por praias repletas de rochedos pontiagudos, carcaças de grandes animais do mar, encalhados e mortos, espalhando o contraditório cheiro da morte e o perfume delicado do âmbar-gris de brotava de suas entranhas apodrecidas. Havia também carcaças de embarcações destruídas pela tempestade. Assim eu me deixei arrastar pelo inferno de um país desconhecido..."

"Rostos estranhos, pessoas estranhas, eu despertei um terror antigo nestes corações bárbaros, meu rosto era o mesmo rosto ocidental dos piratas que violam suas mulheres e queimam suas aldeias, no litoral. Meu rosto era o dos missionários que tentam salvar suas almas à força. Nenhum deles se atreveu a ficar no meu caminho, quando cheguei a esta aldeia pequena, miserável e faminta chamada Tomoeda, como tantas outras. Nenhuma autoridade veio encontrar-me, questionar-me.

Somente um homem abriu as portas de sua casa humilde, de chão de terra batida, e me ofereceu um punhado parco de arroz, um gole de seu único saquê. E à noite, este homem cansado e marcado pelo tempo, pelo trabalho e pela miséria, me ofereceu sua jovem esposa, para me satisfazer. Ela veio chorando. Pela manhã, suas lágrimas já se esgotaram.

Esta é uma terra de bárbaros. Eu não desejaria por nada fazer essa mulher sofrida e faminta sofrer mais ainda, tendo a mim em seu corpo, sem que fosse essa a sua vontade. Eu não a forcei. Mas também eu não poderia recusá-la.

A Escuridão me fez ser cego para suas lágrimas..."

"Era ali... Ali... Longe dos olhos de todos, onde a Escuridão tinha seu recanto e seu templo. Um pássaro morto estava pregado na estaca que sustentava o pórtico do templo, do caminho de pedra, indo para o interior daquele bosque de bétulas e pinheiros. O pássaro tinha o bico aberto e a língua ressequida projetada para fora da garganta. Sua carcaça era retorcida. Ele foi pregado vivo ali. Um pássaro negro. Eu não poderia estar errado. Apesar da miséria a qual aquele lugar todo estava entregue, e que este templo estivesse quase destruído pelo abandono e pelo esquecimento, cerejeiras floresciam livremente ao redor dele.

Entrei respeitosamente, deixei uma moeda no chão, antes de entrar.

O templo tinha o chão forrado de folhas secas, e então escutei meu nome dito como se por alguém que nos conhece e há muito não nos vê. O templo era então um reino de trevas.

E num mundo de sombras, eu encontrei, afinal, a Escuridão."

"Naquele dia, eu tive a minha morte. A dor de todas as mortes. E dentro de minha alma, quando o silêncio e a dor invadiram meu corpo, não havia mais nada. Minhas mãos fecharam-se em folhas secas, que estalavam a cada movimento, quando despertei. Neste momento eu era outro. Eu me senti o que homem nenhum sonha em ser. Eu me descobri um deus, com poder, com vontade, com desejos e coragem para satisfazer a todos eles.

Jamais voltaria a ver este templo, tinha quase certeza disso, e agora acredito nisso. Jamais voltarei aquele templo humilde, nem que fosse para atear-lhe fogo. Deixo algo que faço com meu próprio poder, a partir da mesma moeda de bronze que deixei no chão do lado de fora. É um presente. Ainda não sei para quem, mas a quem couber este sino, saberá o que fazer com ele, quando a hora – não sei do quê – chegar. Pouco importa. Em alguns anos não mais me recordarei de nada disso, e mesmo agora quase me esqueço dos motivos pelos quais deixei aquele sino ali, debaixo das tábuas do altar.

Eu não voltei a ver a escuridão. Não da forma que antes, ali, antes meus olhos. Eu passei a vê-la, como vi na manhã em que despertei da minha morte, em minhas mãos, aprisionada de bom grado, olhando-me através de olhos vermelhos, naquele gasto cartão de couro pintado de ocre e índigo negro.

A primeira das cartas. A primeira, mas não a última, e não a menos importante de todas. A Escuridão. Ela jamais teria ido ao meu encontro, como veio apenas uma outra, depois dela, se não escutasse em mim um eco de si mesma. Minha mãe possuía este mesmo eco, e todas as mulheres antes dela. Este eco era tão intenso que matou meu pai, e a matou. Este eco de Escuridão também me matou, mas trouxe-me de volta. E ela, totalmente dentro de mim... Numa treva tão absoluta que para tentar iluminar meu caminho dali em diante, nem todas as outras cartas seriam capazes de fazer."

"Era uma carta como eram as cartas das ciganas da Europa, e não muito distante, em forma, tamanho e em sua ilustração, daquelas que interavam as de Marselha. Com o tempo, e após as sete primeiras, descobri que elas poderiam ser usadas quase que da mesma forma. Quase. O que acontecia mais freqüentemente era o espírito preso nelas se manifestar. Algumas vezes, como a carta do Fogo, de uma maneira selvagem e descontrolada. Mas sempre de uma forma consciente e ardilosa. Muitas vezes sinto receio por estar lidando com arte tão delicada, mas cada morte cometida em nome do poder, é um assassinato cometido com prazer. Nenhuma mente vulgar poderia compreender tais coisas em toda sua grandeza."

"As cartas completaram-se quando aquela que chamei de Justiça veio ao meu encontro. Sei o que ela significa frente às outras e em relação a meu futuro. Mas não farei nada que contrarie o menor de meus desejos. Não sou um homem, sou mais do que um homem. Não sou um camponês ou um jesuíta crédulo, para temer quaisquer destas coisas, ou a conseqüência delas.

Meu conhecimento amplia-se, eu me sinto crescer como sábio. Não hesito em dizer que terei meu nome escrito com sangue nos tomos das sociedades secretas de todo o mundo, e serei lembrado ao lado de outros que como eu estudaram esta arte tão refinada.

Mas por tudo se paga um preço.

Pessoas rondam minha casa, e acumulo mais inimigos do que acumulo conquistas amorosas.

Recordo-me de um antigo sonho, de quando ainda era um rapaz, estudando na Europa, e que neste sonho, adentrava uma sala de chão de mármore, com o chão repleto de cacos de espelho, e via um leão no chão, à direita de uma cadeira, e à esquerda, uma estátua de gelo, transparente como vidro. Eu também via uma pantera passar à minha frente, antes de conseguir me aproximar da cadeira vazia, e quando estendia a mão para tocar na madeira envernizada do espaldar, e no veludo vermelho da forração, tudo desaparecia. No meio da Escuridão, tudo o que eu via era uma sombra... De mim mesmo, e de uma única borboleta, circulando em torno de minha mão."

Fragmentos do Diário do Barão Lead Morrisey Clow,

gentil-homem inglês em terras pertencentes à Coroa Inglesa, em solo do Oriente.

1746. Ano do Senhor.


	2. A Sombra e a Escuridão 01

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 1_

Inglaterra,

A casa me parece maior e mais escura, incrivelmente parecida com aquele palacete de Hong Kong. O primeiro rosto que vejo é o de Akizuki, vindo pelo corredor, fácil de confundir com uma mulher, fácil de confundir com um rapaz, e suas perguntas, sua curiosidade quase mórbida em relação a tudo o que acontece com Eriol, sua maneira de fingir que ele retribui sua dedicação. Não consigo responder-lhe muita coisa. Eriol está aqui. Pergunte a ele. Passo direto por Kaho, ela não se incomoda comigo, não mais do que deveria esperar dela. Pode ser providencial. Enquanto o bombardeiam de perguntas, posso chamar discretamente uma das empregadas e mandar que ela arrume uma mala de viagem. Não, não esta que está nas minhas mãos, esta não servirá. Você não viu nada. Todos os empregados desta casa têm a vantagem de serem acometidos de amnésia, cegueira e surdez, de vez em quando.

Tranco a porta do quarto para que ela faça seu trabalho. Procuro detrás dos livros do armário da parede do meu quarto, entre a madeira e a parede forrada de cetim verde-esmeralda, e encontro a passagem que tinha guardado. Paris não pode mais esperar, agora mais do que nunca. Afago sem querer a carta que está no bolso de meu sobretudo, quando guardo a passagem, e estremeço só de imaginar o que Eriol poderá fazer.

Se ele sabe que esta carta está comigo, ele está apenas esperando para fazer alguma coisa. Daria tudo para poder dormir agora, nem que fosse preciso me esconder naquela forma de animal e me enfiar debaixo de algum sofá da casa. Ainda não tivemos tempo de parar para conversar, mas sinto em seu olhar que ele deve ter algo a me perguntar, e tem a ver com o que Cerberus conversou comigo e com Frost.

Não, não adianta pensar neles agora.

Sinto falta de Frost andando pela casa – Ele é um bom menino, gostava de conversar, e gostava de ficar revirando meus bolsos atrás das balas de menta que trazia para ele, e quando Akizuki não tinha seus ataques de ciúmes, o ajudava a fazer seus deveres –, porém é melhor que não esteja aqui para ver isso.

Respiro fundo e procuro por documentos necessários para a viagem, enquanto a empregada me pergunta indiferentemente se prefiro que coloque o terno branco ou o cor-de-vinho na mala. Eu não confio no seu bom-gosto, Betsy, mas faça o que quiser. Ela coloca os dois. Guardo os documentos e o dinheiro francês dentro de uma mesma carteira. O nome que há nestes documentos não é o mesmo pelo qual sou chamado nesta casa. Isso não importa. Pego as chaves da casa e coloco-as no bolso. A casa é minha. Quando chegar lá, poderei dormir o quanto quiser. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que aturar as perguntas de...

"Eriol?"

Ele está parado à porta, o ombro encostado na madeira do umbral, displicente, tranqüilo, parecendo mais cansado do que antes. Nunca viajamos tanto com tanta urgência, e ele mal pregou os olhos durante os vôos, sempre pensando. Ele pensa demais, coisas difíceis de adivinhar. A única pessoa que conheço que sabe até com que humor ele vai se levantar pela manhã é Akizuki. Ele sabe, inclusive, quantos torrões de açúcar Eriol gosta de ter em seu café, e respeita o fato de ele gostar de chá adoçado com mel. Kaho jamais engoliu não saber tanto assim sobre ele.

"Se já terminou seu serviço, Betsy, pode sair agora."

"Sim, senhor Hiragizawa." – Ela some literalmente de vista quando passa pela porta.

Eriol então dá mais um passo para dentro do quarto e acende a luz do interruptor da parede. Apesar de ser de manhã, o tempo está carregado e chuvoso, e o sol não consegue atravessar as janelas altas. A luz da lâmpada invade o quarto. Pela primeira vez em todos estes anos não consigo depositar confiança no que ele pretende, fechando a porta delicadamente detrás das costas. É estranho, sempre tive confiança nele, amizade... Até dois dias atrás. Estava tão cansado e irritado, tenho certeza de que falei mais do que deveria, quando conversei com Cerberus. E ele... É tão diferente da última vez que o vi, achei que eu era o único que podia manifestar uma forma humana, e foi uma surpresa vê-lo se mover como um humano. De todas as maneiras, ele é muito diferente do que imaginei, e bem diferente também do que estava descrito no diário de Lead Clow.

Mais estranho ainda...

Estou olhando nos olhos cor de chumbo do próprio Lead Clow, quando Eriol levanta a mão, me mostrando a chave que é cópia da que fecha a porta deste quarto. Ainda não disse nada, é do seu feitio esperar que os outros comecem o assunto. Olho para o relógio na parede e conto os minutos que levarei para chegar ao aeroporto. Uma vez fora desta casa não terei de responder nenhuma pergunta e nem aturar nenhuma exigência. As coisas mudaram entre nós rápido demais. Esta carta deve valer muito mais do que eu posso imaginar. As páginas do diário de Clow que falavam sobre ela estavam cobertas de rabiscos quando não estavam completamente rasgadas. Eu gostaria de ter podido conversar mais com Cerberus sobre isso tudo... Sobre o passado e sobre nós. Todos nós.

Se não estivesse tão perto da porta, eu sairia sem nem olhar para ele. Não estou com a mínima vontade de dar explicações, nem de conversar, ou de falar sobre essa coisa que está no meu bolso. Eu poderia viver sem ela, mas talvez só o que me garanta viver agora seja...

"Eriol, eu quero falar com você!" – Akizuki invade o quarto, empurrando a porta com toda a força, quase a arrancando da moldura, tanta a sua força para abri-la. O que deu nele? O olhar de Eriol é assassino quando se volta para Akizuki.

"Depois, Nakuru."

"Eriol, eu disse que quero falar com você!" – Parece surdo. Agarra Eriol por um braço e tenta arrasta-lo para fora. O que esse louco está tentando fazer?

"Não pode esperar?" – Eriol acaba se distraindo, tentando se soltar das mãos de Akizuki e de suas delirantes acusações.

Ele está inventando mais uma crise de ciúmes. Que hora para isso. Não são nem oito da manhã... Está fazendo um escândalo, está inventando coisas inacreditáveis... Não digo nada. Apenas vejo-o levar Eriol debaixo de uma avalanche de protestos e expressões de raiva. Ele se esqueceu de mim, vai durar apenas um momento, tenho certeza. Akizuki estava ouvindo detrás da porta de novo, seu balanço de cabeça e seu olhar para mim, quando leva Eriol para o corredor não negam que ele sabe mais ou menos o que está havendo. Vamos, mexa-se, ele me diz nesse gesto, não sei quanto tempo ele ainda vai acreditar em mim!

Tem razão.

Agarro a alça da mala e apenas procuro fazer menos barulho do que nunca ao pisar, quando passo correndo pela parte do corredor entre meu quarto e as escadas, e daí para frente, com toda a pressa do mundo.

Fugindo...

Eu nunca achei que um dia fugiria dele.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**_Inglaterra, 1876._**

"Será apenas uma viagem de negócios. Será bom para nós viajarmos todos juntos, em lugares tão exóticos, entre povos tão diversos. Será bom para a educação do pequeno..."

"Não. O oriente é um lugar selvagem... Eu ouvi as histórias. Neste tal país, as pessoas curam doenças com infusões de escorpiões!.."

"Eram os tempos antigos. Agora há modernidade! Há progresso!" – Ele argumentou, enquanto folheava mais uma vez aquele livreto colorido, repleto de desenhos sobre as terras do oriente. – " Pela Europa iremos no Expresso do Oriente. De resto, o navio. E diversos portos e cidades para conhecer. Será uma experiência única para todos nós!" – A idéia de desbravar aquele lugares tão distantes o enchia de expectativa e ânimo. Nunca havia conhecido o berço de seus antepassados e de seus pais, queria ao menos mostrá-lo ao seu filho.

"Não!" – Ela estava menos relutante do que a princípio, porém ainda irredutível. Era uma mulher que nascera e se criara em torno de luxos e sedas. Educada em Paris, entremeava suas palavras com expressões em francês e um ligeiro sotaque, tão agradável de ouvir que até seu marido poderia esquecer que ela era tão inglesa quanto a casa em que viviam. Tão inglesa quanto ele mesmo. Embora neto de orientais, ele já sentia-se tão inglês quanto qualquer outro, e tratado como tal, com modos refinados como tal, com uma fortuna construída com boas sociedades, tecelagens, funilarias, importações e estradas de ferro na América Ocidental, onde o progresso chegava nas linhas de trem e telégrafo.

"Você conhecerá afinal legítimas sedas chinesas."

"Sedas? Oh, não! Meu filho não conhecerá aqueles bárbaros!"

"Vai escolher as sedas que quiser. Sombrinhas, biombos, pentes... E não se esqueça de que é casada com um bárbaro, portanto!"

"Oh, não se atreva!..."

"Oh, sim, eu me atrevo. O Expresso do Oriente parte quinta-feira. Hoje ainda é sábado." – Ele se levantou e afagou delicadamente o ombro daquela mulher que parecia feita de porcelana, que cruzava os braços, falsamente indignada. – "Vai ter tempo de sobra para arrumar as malas."

E assim eles partiram. Uma das famílias mais ricas de Londres partia rumo ao oriente em uma viajem que deveria durar no mínimo dois anos. Eram felizes. Isso era inegável. Quincey Hiragizawa não tinha com o que se preocupar, e nunca economizou para dar boa educação ao seu filho e conforto para sua mulher. Ela era quase trinta anos mais jovem do que ele, educada em Paris e herdeira de várias casas em Montparnasse e nas proximidades do Bois de Bologne. Embora negasse querer ir naquela viagem, não disfarçou nem um pouco seu sorriso de exultação quando embarcou no vagão reservado a eles, no Expresso do Oriente. Apertou com mais força o pequeno Eriol no seu colo, que pressionava o rosto redondo contra o vidro, enquanto o trem estremecia e acelerava, o apito e a fumaça se espalhando na estação lotada, os amigos acenando do lado de fora...

A viagem de trem pareceu muito mais breve do que imaginavam que pudesse ser, e quando, após atravessarem de navio, de Constantinopla até o Cairo, e em seguida, pelo Mar Vermelho, até Bombay, nas Índias Inglesas, o mar tornou-se calmo, o vento, veloz. O Capitão que comandava aquela escuna alemã que transportava especiarias apenas bendizia o bom tempo. Mas as passagens por aqueles portos não eram desperdiçadas. Havia mais de duas semanas entre uma viagem e outra, e aquela família aprendia sobre o lugar, palavras, hábitos, sem se deixarem perder em seus hábitos ingleses e ensinava o mais que podia, sobre aquela estranha e minuciosa, particular maneira de fazer sua diplomacia. Em quase nenhum daqueles lugares exóticos, portos repletos de estrangeiros, e hotéis cheios de aventureiros e estranhos, alguém já ouvira falar deles, daquela família tão rica. Isso lhes dava uma segurança tremenda.

Estranhos galanteavam aquela jovem mulher, e seu marido permitia que ela dançasse com eles nos bailes das embaixadas. Estranhos encantavam-se com a educação de seu filho e com seus olhos azuis. Estranhos vinham até ele, conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada. Liberdade. Poderiam passar o resto da vida vivendo suas pequenas aventuras nas seculares cidades do oriente.

De Bombay em diante, para mares mais quentes e agitados, as paradas tornaram-se mais freqüentes. Habituaram-se a voltar a aprender, e de repente o mundo que era suas vidas antes daquela viagem parecia frio e pequeno demais para tudo o que haviam visto até então. Quincey tomava Eriol nos braços e apontando-lhe várias direções nos horizontes, na proa do navio, contava-lhe sobre piratas, pescadores de baleias, e toda sorte de lenda que o mar inspira. Eriol crescia assim. Aprendia com facilidade palavras estrangeiras, aprendeu a língua de seu pai antes dos cinco anos de idade, e agora aprendia cada vez mais. Aprendia a de sua mãe, escutando-a conversar com outras senhoras à bordo. Aprendia até o que não deveria, escutando as conversas dos estrangeiros, enquanto brincava pelo convés ou pelos corredores dos salões internos dos navios.

"Irmão maçom..."

"Salve filho do dragão..."

"Ave Satani..."

Palavras perdidas, significados diversos. Nunca vira seu pai participar de nenhuma daquelas conversas que se iniciavam sempre com cumprimentos como estes, embora ele conhecesse alguns daqueles homens. Alguns eram ingleses, franceses, austríacos e belgas, e haviam também outros... Árabes, tailandeses e chineses. Destes e apenas destes Eriol atreveu-se a se aproximar tanto que um dos estranhos, parando a conversa, naquele canto do convés ensolarado, entre mulheres de sombrinhas rendadas e marujos de branco impecável, chamou-o e sorriu. Disse-lhe polidamente que sua curiosidade era demais para alguém tão pequeno, e que esta vontade de saber demais poderia destruí-lo, um dia. E afagou-lhe o cabelo muito preto, sobre o boné azul. Apenas isso.

Eriol sentiu-se tão mais curioso que por pouco não teria perguntado o que significava aquela conversa ligeira no canto do convés, aquelas palavras, sentidos misteriosos. Raramente escutava conversas assim, e nunca com tanta clareza quanto escutou essa.

Sua mãe o chamou, e olhando fixamente para aquele chinês gordo como uma estatueta de louça e vestido com tantas cores quanto possível, Eriol afastou-se dele, e não voltou a escutar nenhuma daquelas conversas, ainda que as palavras, as saudações, fossem vivas em sua mente.

Passaram ainda por Calcutá, Singapura, Jacarta, e demoraram-se longos seis meses ainda em Xangai, impedidos de viajar por conta das chuvas, e por conta do impedimento dos navios ingleses aportarem, por causa de uma epidemia de cólera. Mas isto não os amedrontou, sentiam-se aventurosos como qualquer estrangeiro no oriente.

Quando a epidemia já não era tão perigosa, embarcaram para Fiji, Bora-Bora e Taiti, onde Quincey Hiragizawa fez negócios, tomou acordos e adquiriu sociedade em uma das Companhias Inglesas de navegação. Estavam no ponto máximo de sua longa viagem e Eriol já contava nove anos recentes, comemorados numa noite em que se via, à milhas de distância no mar aberto, o céu avermelhado a leste, do fogo de um vulcão em Java. Os negócios do oriente estavam fechados, restava apenas um porto para visitar, e então, fariam o caminho de volta, com tanta pressa – ou falta dela – quando o fizeram no começo desta aventura.

O próximo porto a conhecer era Hong Kong.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Paris,

Aqui é o único lugar do mundo em que posso estar escondido. Ele sabe onde fica esta casa, o nome da rua e até o número da frente do portão. Mas ele não se atreveria a vir aqui, embora um dia já tenha tentado tirá-la de mim. Esta casa não tem telefone, televisão, o único rádio é um antigo modelo – arrematado em uma obscura casa de leilões na rua adjacente ao Champs Elysees – onde por alguma espécie de superstição, há anos a única rádio em que está sintonizado é a que toca as músicas mais antigas. Nesta porta não chegam correspondências (não freqüentes, ou de pessoas que não saibam exatamente a razão de escreverem), não são entregues jornais e nem revistas (não os leio, por mais tentador que seja saber de qualquer notícia de fora) e as contas são entregues diretamente ao banco, e quando há assuntos para serem resolvidos fora, mensageiros experientes e extremamente discretos são enviados para repassar breves recados verbais, ou apenas envelopes marcando horas, convites, reuniões, saraus e óperas. De tudo, não freqüento quase nada, os lugares que freqüento são pouco e selecionados, as pessoas com que tenho contato são poucas e com todas tenho laços de amizades antigos. Muito antigos.

Também não costumo sair durante o dia, embora acorde quase sempre muito cedo. Gosto de sair logo que anoitece e evito lugares vulgares. A vulgaridade de hoje nada tem da elegância de antigamente. Nesta casa vivo quase que o tempo todo sozinho, e apenas uma velha criada vem observar a ordem das coisas, oferecer-me chá e às vezes sentar-se ao meu lado na sala-comum, como não fosse apenas a criada, enquanto uma outra empregada, mais jovem e que vem com ela, limpa o pouco que há para ser limpo nesta casa.

Em meus armários há ternos feitos sob encomenda, camisas italianas e sapatos de couro. Também há perfumes finos e caros sobre a cômoda, ao lado de um pente de madeira de dentes largos e de um aparador onde costumo deixar as gravatas que usarei à noite. Minha cama é larga e coberta sempre por uma colcha vermelha – Mais uma superstição estranha. Desde que a última pessoa que realmente tinha valor deitou-se nesta cama, que todas as colchas sobre ela tem sido vermelhas – e durmo sozinho nela. Sempre. Salvo apenas por duas vezes, nunca trouxe nenhum amante ou conquista para esta casa e apenas amigos muito raros e confiáveis tiveram este endereço e souberam que eu vivo aqui.

Nesta época do ano, o vento traz pelas portas abertas do jardim de inverno as folhas secas das plantas do jardim interno – o jardim de inverno – , elas se espalham no mármore do chão e quando as piso, sinto que estou em casa e seguro. Não gosto da solidão, mas ela me conforta. Aqui, pisando sobre folhas secas que estalam sozinhas e com esta maleta no chão ao meu lado, eu sei que estou em casa. Aqui eu não preciso ser o que quiseram que eu fosse, eu sou apenas o que eu quero ser. Aqui, eu não sou Spinel Sun.

Aqui eu sou Sheridan. Mais nada.

E eu realmente gostaria de saber se Eriol faz alguma idéia sobre eu ter um nome que não tenha sido o que ele deu a mim. Eriol sabe muito pouco, quase nada, sobre mim, embora nos conheçamos quase que por uma vida inteira. E até além dela.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Inglaterra,

Eriol não fuma, somente quando oferecem-lhe cigarros de tabaco fino, e destes ele prefere os que tenham anis. Ele também gosta de chá de anis, e Akizuki sabe que deve cuidadosamente quebrar um dos torrões ao meio, pois ele prefere apenas um torrão e meio em sua xícara, isto quando não prefere que o chá seja adoçado com mel. Ele não está mais calmo, apesar de ter sorrido para a empregada que acaba de colocar ao seu lado a correspondência do dia. Ele está furioso e amaldiçoa Spinel Sun em voz baixa, mas Kaho ouve cada palavra, com curiosidade e ânsia pelo que acontecerá agora. Ela sabe o quanto vale aquela carta, embora nunca a tenha tido nas mãos e compreenda a natureza a qual pertence, e esta natureza não é tão diferente da sua.

"Akizuki, onde estão meus óculos?" – Ele pergunta, casualmente, depois de terminar o chá. Afrouxa um pouco a gravata e não parece disposto a dormir. Duas horas atrás era como se fosse colocar a casa abaixo, quando descobriu que Spinel Sun já havia conseguido ir embora da cidade. Parece outro, sua frieza voltou a reinar, a casa quase parece em paz, e mandou que Betsy, a empregada, deixasse sua mala no mesmo lugar, ao lado da porta da frente. Não pediu uma muda de roupas, ele continua com as mesmas com que chegou, o terno de risca-de-giz cinza, lustrosos sapatos de verniz. Kaho olha para ele como visse alguém que pensou que nunca mais veria, e ela descobre que nunca havia visto-o, em todas as formas que ele já vestira, com a barba por fazer, como agora. – "Akizuki?"

Akizuki pede que ele espere. Abre outra gaveta e finalmente encontra os óculos de Eriol. Os que levara para a viagem se quebraram. Ele os entrega e se senta no sofá oposto ao de Kaho. Eriol está sentado sozinho em sua poltrona vermelha, e a poltrona ao seu lado está vazia, e normalmente Kaho estaria ali. Uma tensão paira entre eles e Eriol Hiragizawa sabe que de nada adianta gritar com Akizuki, ele apenas vai fingir que nada escutou e continuar como se nada houvesse acontecido. Kaho? Talvez possa confiar nela, mas sua curiosidade dias antes, não serviu-lhe de bom sinal.

Ele coloca os óculos e a sala torna-se mais nítida, até suas idéias se tornam mais claras. Ele pede a Kaho a agenda de telefones. Antes de terminar de falar, Akizuki estende o livro a ele.

"Não sei o que seria de mim sem você." – Ele diz para Akizuki, que solta uma exclamação de alegria ao ouvir isso. Eriol, como poucas vezes, é sincero ao dizer isso. Mas uma recordação antiga e que não deveria pertencer-lhe faz com que pare um pouco, olhando para ele e pense em Cerberus. Clow, aquele que Eriol foi um dia, também deveria ter-lhe dito isso, pois nunca houve servo tão leal quanto aquele. Eriol também pensa naquele estranho de olhos verdes que estava com Cerberus, o curandeiro, e sua raiva retorna tão intensamente que Akizuki pode senti-la como uma onda passando pela sala.

Eriol folheia a agenda e pega o telefone que está na mesa ao seu lado. Silenciosamente disca e espera. Dois minutos depois desliga, procura outro telefone e disca novamente. Espera. Pede por um dos nomes de seus amigos e rapidamente anota na beirada da agenda outro número. Desliga. Telefona este que anotou e espera. Cumprimentos gentis, gentilezas, inicia-se uma conversa de velhos amigos e assuntos banais. Pede um momento.

"Saiam. Se escutarem pelo outro telefone, eu saberei." – Ele sabe que Akizuki não faria isso, mas Kaho?... Eriol já não tem tanta certeza.

Eriol fica sozinho na sala e resguarda um longo silêncio antes de retomar a conversa com seu amigo.

"Apollinaire, está tudo bem agora. Você deve saber que este telefonema não é apenas por amizade."

"Eu sei que não. Esta manhã, quando acordei, eu sabia que hoje você me cobraria por aquele antigo favor."

"E quanto vale aquele favor que você me deve? O quanto posso contar com você, Apollinaire?"

"Até se quiser dormir com a minha mulher ou com a minha filha, será pouco para pagar. Peça o que quiser, Hiragizawa."

"Eu preciso de alguém que não tenha medo. Eu quero que você encontre este alguém aí mesmo, na sua cidade. Este alguém deve ser capaz de cortar o pescoço de sua própria mãe pelo preço de uma moeda furada, você compreende?"

"Eriol, você quer o quê? O diabo em pessoa?..."

"Não é uma má idéia."

"..."

"Eu preciso de um caçador. Paris é uma selva de luzes e espelhos, eu preciso de um caçador que se mova nesta selva sem medo de absolutamente nada."

"Eu não conheço tal pessoa. Se estivesse em outra cidade?... Paris é um lugar para poucos, para passantes..."

"Você vai querer me dizer que nunca ouviu falar de ninguém assim? Apollinaire, eu quero um caçador. Impossível, sendo você quem é, que não conheça tal pessoa."

"Eu conheço."

"..."

"Ele é o diabo em pessoa, Hiragizawa."

"Que seja."

"Você o conheceu. Na mesma época em que você me conheceu. Ele estava no leilão do Renoir."

"Não brinque comigo. Diga-me se conhece ou não esta pessoa, este caçador de que preciso."

"Eu conheço. Ele esteve sentado ao seu lado."

"Havia apenas uma mulher sentada ao meu lado, naquele leilão."

"Era ela. E também era o ancião que deu-lhe boa noite assim que você entrou no salão, e também era o rapaz que serviu a sua taça de champagne."

"... E como se chama esta pessoa?"

"Já disse. Ele é diabo em pessoa."

"Sendo ou não, então chame-o e faça dele o meu caçador em Paris. A cidade é grande, mas ele não precisa procurar muito para achar."

"Qual seria esta caça?"

"Uma pantera."

"Se eu disser isso a ele, ele entenderá isto como uma piada."

"Que entenda, mas quero que esta pessoa que você diz que é o demônio cace esta pantera para mim, em Paris e eu..."

"Você?..."

"Eu estou partindo agora mesmo. Enquanto ele estiver caçando uma pantera, eu estarei à caça de um leão. Mas você estava falando sério sobre deixar que eu dormisse com a sua mulher?..."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Paris,

Acordo sem saber onde estou. Reconheço o teto de lambris pintados de branco fosco, pintado com flores pastéis, e respiro fundo. Também reconheço o branco das paredes. Minhas roupas estão sobre a cadeira ao lado da cama e a porta do quarto está aberta, lá fora está escuro e o que ilumina as coisas é a luz do corredor. Tudo é familiar. Isso é reconfortante. Os sons são os da rua, entrando pelas janelas abertas. É o meu perfume, e apenas ele, nos lençóis da cama. Dormi o dia todo, e nem achei que estivesse com tanto sono assim, mas eu sempre durmo demais, e às vezes em momentos inacreditáveis, e nas horas mais estranhas, consigo cochilar. Talvez faça parte de nossa natureza, do modo que fomos criados. Estranho que nunca parei para pensar que fosse o único, embora soubesse disso, porém, a imagem de Cerberus sobre duas pernas, uma forma humana como a minha, esta imagem ainda está no fundo dos meus olhos como uma imagem aterrorizante e chocante. Não, não sinto medo, sinto o choque de tê-lo visto assim. E seu nome não é mais Cerberus, nunca foi e eu compreendo isto, porque meu nome também nunca foi esta piada de mau-gosto de que Eriol gosta de me chamar. O sorriso de Eriol nunca me foi estranho e nem consigo saber a razão. O rosto de Cerberus também não me é estranho, aquele rosto tão jovem e tão antigo... Em uma das partes do diário de Clow havia algo escrito sobre ele, sempre havia algo escrito sobre ele, e nem posso imaginar ou perguntar o motivo de tanto interesse de Clow, e muitas vezes penso que nem mesmo Eriol sabe responder isso, levando em conta a irracionalidade das coisas que fez, dias atrás. Nós não somos tão poucos quanto sempre gostei de pensar, reconheço, e esfrego os olhos, afastando o torpor do sono definitivamente. Nós somos quatro, cada qual a seu tempo, cada qual a sua tarefa junto ao mestre. Cerberus, não me recordo seu nome, ele poderia responder muitas perguntas que teria a fazer-lhe, sobre Clow, sobre o passado, sobre as cartas, e talvez sobre o que devo fazer agora. Talvez aquele homem da rosa-cruz que escutei falando ao público anos atrás estivesse totalmente enganado ao afirmar que algumas pessoas podem estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, pois eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade neste momento. Minha natureza é a de qualquer coisa, menos de algo que pertença a este mundo e até eu temo por isso, mas não creio que seja possível isso.

Porque fico aqui, deitado, pensando bobagens, e coisas impossíveis, se Eriol deve estar querendo minha cabeça, do outro lado do Canal da Mancha? Ele não viria aqui, embora até saiba onde guardo a cópia da chave desta casa, ali, dentro da lombada do Saramago, o segundo livro da primeira prateleira. Ele sabe cada detalhe daquela casa como conhece cada parte de seu próprio corpo, já o vi saber até a hora exata em que um copo iria se quebrar na copa, então não me espanta que Eriol saiba também de detalhes de minha vida, mas ele não sabe meu nome, e o que sabe chega até ele como pedaços de um livro rasgado. Ele consegue ler algumas palavras, compreender algumas partes, mas nunca conseguirá juntar a página inteira.

Há uma semelhança entre esta sensação e as coisas que Clow dizia em seu diário, sobre o Leão, de estar perto dele e nunca atingi-lo, nunca saber o que havia dentro dele, e que ele era tão inumano que tentar compreendê-lo, de qualquer maneira que fosse, era algo capaz de enlouquecer um ser humano.

E tudo isso foi feito pela mão de Clow. Assustador. Eu também fui feito pela mão de Clow. Ele apenas mudou o animal, a função a que eu devo prestar-me para Eriol, é exatamente a mesma. E quando eu deveria afinal cumprir estes mandos, eu fiquei parado, e admito para mim mesmo que ansioso em ver Eriol ser humilhado.

Eu mesmo não me compreendo e me surpreendo com este tipo de sensação. A quietude da casa parece vibrar quando sinto toda a raiva de ter Eriol me chamando por aquele nome estúpido, todos estes anos. Cerberus deveria também se sentir tão mal quanto eu, sendo chamado pelo nome de um monstro, e eu, por uma piadinha idiota inventada por alguém com um senso de humor muito duvidoso.

Fico por muito tempo escutando o que se passa ao redor, por fim olho para o sobretudo jogado no sofá do canto e penso na carta em seu bolso. Mal olhei para ela desde que a guardei. Vai ficar aí, dentro do sobretudo, e o sobretudo sobre o sofá até que eu pense em algo. Há muitos anos que não pratico feitiçaria, mas creio que será fácil lembrar de como fazer um círculo de defesa em torno da carta, apenas para que ela não chame mais atenções para si do que já tem feito.

Levanto da cama sem me importar com o lençol que fica meio sobre ela e mais da metade no chão. Aqui posso me dar a este luxo. Não acendo luz alguma, consigo enxergar perfeitamente na escuridão, vou para o banheiro e percebo o vapor da água quente da banheira, quando viro as chaves. Eu gostaria de sair hoje. Não um lugar em específico ou um lugar da moda, mas andar, sem pensar num rumo e ver pessoas. Ir a um café... Chocolates recheados de calda de laranja, outros com glacê e avelãs. Não, não, isso não. É perigoso. Doces me fazem fazer coisas estranhas. Entro na banheira, a única luz é a que entra pela janela alta e de vidro fosco, agora embaçado. Sei que a água está muito quente, mas sinto apenas um morno acolhedor. Posso também segurar ferro em brasa e nada irá me acontecer, sinto o calor, mas não me queimo, e algumas vezes percebi que também consigo atear fogo em algumas coisas, se realmente quiser, ou ter uma razão que justifique o esforço. Não que seja tanto esforço assim, mas... Eu tenho preguiça.

Tento lembrar se há algum livro que queira ler, posso ir a uma livraria e comprar alguns. Minha mão se ergue no escuro e vai certeira sobre o sabonete na beirada de mármore ao meu lado. Eu tenho preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa quando estou em Paris.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Escolho roupas ao acaso dentro do armário, mas não há erro. O paletó marfim, a gravata cor de vinho. Tenho preguiça de sair e talvez seja ainda cedo demais, se pelo menos eu tivesse um relógio nesta casa para ter certeza. Meu Rolex está parado há anos, descubro quando o encontro na gaveta. Vou andar pelo Bois, e depois, quando for mais tarde, irei para Montparnasse. Vou para aquele café centenário do fim da rua, na curva da esquina do teatro. Se eu soubesse que dia é hoje poderia ir para a frente do teatro, sentar nas escadas e escutar o eco da ópera. Como eu consigo pensar em óperas quando estou com um problema daquele tamanho dentro do bolso do sobretudo? Sinto que não estou sozinho nesta casa, e que esta companhia não são os ratos que vem pelo telhado roubar as sementes que a empregada deixa para os passarinhos na pedra da janela.

Sinto que estou acompanhado muito de perto por alguém que não posso ver, mesmo sendo quem sou, mas ainda que não seja humano, não costumo, como diz Akizuki... Ver assombrações. Nem creio que existam, apesar de saber que pessoas como o irmão da morta Sakura não apenas falam com os mortos como os vêem por toda parte. Nunca perguntei, mas algumas vezes que vi Eriol ficar muito tempo quieto num canto da biblioteca de sua casa para depois mudar de idéia repentinamente sobre algo, quase tive certeza de que ele também é capaz de escutá-los. Kaho nunca se aproxima nestas horas, ela nunca entenderia, mas deveria...

Não vou pensar neles, nem quero. Akizuki diria que eu estou com medo realmente de ter assombrações nesta casa. Não tenho medo disso, e nem das cadeiras que se arrastam sozinhas no andar de baixo, e sei que se movem, livros se abrem sobre as mesas e de tempos em tempos as folhas viram. Não tenho medo disso, ou da sensação que percebo, sozinho neste quarto escuro, numa casa quase toda silenciosa. Vou até perto da porta e acendo a luz do teto. Agora sim tenho medo, não gosto de me assustar comigo mesmo no espelho. Tenho medo de mim mesmo mais do que de outra coisa.

Minha pele é toda negra. Eu não sou um raio de sol como aquele nome pelo qual Eriol me chama quer dizer. Minha pele é toda negra assim como meu cabelo, que é liso e vai até minha cintura, completamente reto. Completamente negra, como houvesse sido pintada, e meus traços são finos, a despeito disso. O que me separa de parecer como qualquer humano é a cor de minha pele. Meus olhos são verdes e muito claros, muito mais chamativos do que gostaria. Eu mesmo assustei-me quando olhei-me num espelho pela primeira vez. Eu talvez um dia tenha tido a pele branca e os olhos comuns de um humano? Não sei, mas quando vi o quanto era negro, a primeira vez que constatei isto frente a um espelho, eu acreditava que sim. Não sei se gostaria de saber, mas... Isso importa?

Minhas roupas estão alinhadas, escolho um perfume de aroma ligeiramente cítrico, mas não adocicado para sair esta noite. Não será uma noite como as outras, talvez pela manhã Paris inteira, ao menos a parte que se interessará pelo assunto, estará toda sabendo que estou aqui, e dentre estes, os que mais se interessarem ainda, estarão dispostos a vender a alma ao diabo para obter esta carta que está comigo. Que vença o melhor. Não vou enlouquecer por isso agora. Eu gostaria de conversar com Cerberus para saber mais sobre isso, mas o que faço é antes de sair para a rua, é passar pela biblioteca e pegar aquele livro que anos atrás desisti de tentar entender.

O diário de Clow.

Esta será a melhor companhia para uma noite tão inquieta.

Nunca gostei de ler este diário, é invadir e vasculhar as gavetas de um morto, olhar cada detalhe dos seus armários, não gosto de ter lido este diário mais vezes do que deveria, e li muitas vezes, algumas partes são incompreensíveis, as páginas estão rasgadas, e cheias de desenhos. As páginas ainda têm, detrás do cheiro de mofo e papel antigo, um cheiro de um perfume que nunca foi de todo desconhecido. Vou pela rua folheando-o rapidamente. Vou começar do começo, pelo menos do que parece ser um começo, pois as páginas estão rasgadas, mas sei que não adianta. Este diário não ajuda a desvendar o passado, apenas a deixar o presente mais preocupante.

Eu deveria estar louco quando aceitei aquela carta nas minhas mãos. Ela jamais deveria ser minha. Quanto mais me afasto da casa, deixando seu portão decorado para trás, e desço a rua para o Bois, mais sinto a importância disso tudo. Preciso me distanciar o mais que posso, e quando estou já nas largas calçadas do Bois, olho para trás, na direção de minha casa, e percebo que estou em perigo, pela primeira vez em minha vida. Não, não é a primeira...

CONTINUA


	3. A Sombra e a Escuridão 02

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 2_

_I started a joke_

_Which started the whole world crying_

_Oh, but I didn't see_

_That the joke was on me... oh, no_

**_Hong Kong, 1883_**

Quando Quincey Hiragizawa, sua mulher e seu filho chegaram à Hong Kong, e foram do porto até a casa da família da qual Hiragizawa era parente, ele lhes contou, dentro da carruagem negra, qual era exatamente a misteriosa descendência que os unia. Algumas gerações antes, o velho Barão, comandando um de seus navios negros, dirigiu-se para as terras do oriente, e ali desapareceu. De sua morte, sua mulher e seus filhos tiveram apenas a notícia, na Inglaterra. Na verdade ele havia se casado com uma mulher do oriente, uma mulher que, dos que vieram depois, nada com certeza podia-se dizer. Deste casamento, o Barão teve um filho, que herdou seu título e a parte de sua fortuna que ele construiu no oriente, pois era seu único filho homem. Na Inglaterra ele deixara sua esposa viúva e três filhas, mas deixou-lhe também uma boa herança e um certo conforto, se ela soubesse usar bem a herança. Mas o que houve com esta falsa viúva não é importante agora, disse Quincey, preciso contar antes o que houve com o Barão, no oriente. O Barão morreu antes de ver este filho nascer, cujo nome ninguém tem certeza, e esta segunda viúva, depois deste filho, ainda teve uma filha, de um outro homem, também um estrangeiro, mas como é o costume desta terra, e naquela época mais ainda, esta filha foi entregue à sorte, ou melhor: entregue a outra família, pois esta mulher do oriente não queria sujar o nome do Barão com uma filha bastarda. Não importa agora o que houve com ela. O herdeiro do Barão foi educado com primor, estudou na Europa e em Pequim, diziam que era um homem de muita educação e senso de humor. Nunca casou-se, e nem sabia-se com certeza de seus romances, e possuía um criado ocidental, quase um escravo, muito fiel e silencioso, que amedrontava as criadas. Ah, sim, as criadas... Ele preferia que seus empregados fossem todos ingleses, e talvez este homem soubesse de suas irmãs por parte de pai, na Inglaterra. Quando ele morreu, e ele ainda estava na flor de sua idade quando isto aconteceu, seu corpo só foi encontrado pelos empregados no dia seguinte, e não havia nada que desse um motivo para seu suicídio. Ele tinha uma faca na mão e em uma das salas da casa foi encontrado um livro com capa de bronze. Se ele estivesse na Inglaterra teria sido queimado, naquela época. Seu criado desapareceu, e no dia seguinte à sua morte, apenas uma pessoa além dos empregados esteve em seu velório. Era uma mulher que alguns dizem ser a irmã dele, outros, dizem que era sua amante, mas o certo é que tudo o que pertenceu àquele homem passou a ser dela e de seu filho. O tempo passou e este filho cresceu, se casou, deu-lhe vários netos, e ela continuou naquela casa, vivendo no quarto do antigo senhor do palacete e sem nunca sair. Um dia bateu-lhe à porta do palacete uma mulher, um rapaz e um empregado que os acompanhava. A mulher era neta do barão, o rapaz era seu sobrinho, acompanhando-a. Eles entraram e viram nas paredes retratos do barão e sua esposa chinesa, o retrato do filho do barão e chegaram a falar com a senhora do palacete. Ao rapaz, ela ofereceu uma de suas netas, que lhe foi presenteada como quem dá um objeto a alguém. Envergonhado, ele aceitou, e sem saber o que fazer com a menina, a levou consigo, e sua tia, confusa, partiu sem mais dar palavra.

Eles nunca falaram sobre aquela visita, em que tudo o que gostariam de perguntar à dona do palacete, que em um dos retratos das paredes era mostrada em todo o frescor de sua juventude, e que mesmo idosa, conservava traços desta beleza. Tudo o que queriam perguntar a ela sumiu em suas gargantas. O rapaz levou a menina para sua casa e ela foi tratada com a cordialidade de alguém da família, e a verdade era esta, aquela menina de roupas chinesas, traços ocidentais e olhos que não eram negros era parte de sua família e ele, parte da dela. Quando ela cresceu, ele viu nela a mesma beleza do retrato da mulher que casou-se com o Barão, e que o fez desistir de sua amada Inglaterra. Ele também não resistiu a esta beleza e casou-se com ela.

No dia de seu casamento, ele recebeu uma carta vinda do oriente, com o mesmo brasão do Barão no selo, felicitando-o por este casamento, como se houvesse maneira de alguém no oriente saber disso, e celebrando-o como parte daquela família meio chinesa, meio inglesa, do palacete da Colônia Inglesa. Ele nunca mostrou esta carta a ninguém, mas guardou aquelas palavras. Não era a menina que trouxera consigo que entrava em sua família, e sim ele que fora trazido para a dela. Eles tiveram três filhos, uma moça, a mais velha, e dois rapazes. Quando todos seus filhos estavam adultos, ele mostrou a carta que recebera no dia de seu casamento. Os dois rapazes então, movidos por curiosidade e espírito aventureiro, usaram o nome da família de sua mãe e partiram para o Oriente, e até onde se soube, foram recebidos muito bem pelo filho daquela antiga matriarca, já morta. Era, disseram em uma carta, como se já esperados lá. A moça, a filha mais velha, ficou fazendo companhia aos pais, e não pensava em casar-se. Mas um dia, tão por acaso quanto tudo acontecia a todos naquela família, um homem veio fazer sociedade com seu pai, e ele a viu, e acabou por casar-se com ela. Talvez a última tragédia tenha ocorrido apenas com o filho do Barão, mas daí já se vão muitos anos...

"E o que houve depois, Quincey?"

"E daí que este homem se chamava Hiragizawa. Eu sou o neto desta mulher. São várias gerações, encontros e desencontros, mas inegável é que temos todos muito de sangue em comum. Meu avô chegou a Inglaterra com tecidos e especiarias, nunca havia pensado em casar-se, e quando viu minha avó... Ele deve ter pensado... Atravessei um mundo, fugindo de algo que finalmente encontrei." - Quincey riu, e acariciou o rosto da esposa. - "Não há tratado diplomático melhor do que este. O que eu passei a vida procurando, a vida deu-me quando era quase tarde demais."

Sua mulher riu suavemente. Não fora apenas um casamento de acordo. Ela gostaria de ter dado mais filhos a marido, além de Eriol.

O coche começou a sacudir quando as rodas passaram sobre as pedras da alameda, Olharam pela pequena janela e viram grandes jardins, mansões e palacetes se mostrando entre portões e árvores centenárias, do outro lado apenas um paredão de pedra que sustentava a elevação do bosque do outro lado. Em breve, no alto da colina estava o palacete negro, de telhado de ardósia e jardins repletos de roseiras e madressilvas, e perto das janelas, quase encobrindo-as, haviam touceiras de romãs.

Curiosamente, todos os criados eram ingleses, alguns, mestiços. Um deles quando viu a carruagem, correu para dentro, e os outros esperaram para receber o coche. Veio o então senhor do palacete, que já não herdava o título de Barão, o qual morreu junto com o filho do primeiro Barão. A casa era ampla e repleta de crianças, era uma família numerosa e eram educados dentro dos moldes ingleses, então nenhum deles estranhou qualquer coisa, a não ser a familiaridade, como fossem sempre esperados. O senhor do palacete era um homem já bastante idoso, e imediatamente considerou Quincey um velho amigo, as mulheres da casa, mesmo as de traços mais ingleses, correram a convencer sua esposa a usar um vestido chinês. De certa maneira era o mesmo que estar em casa.

Uma criada levou Eriol para vestir roupas comuns, naquele caso, roupas comuns das crianças da casa, roupas chinesas, tão coloridas quanto as das outras crianças, e deixou-o brincar livremente com as outras, todas da sua idade ou pouco menores, que lhe mostraram as ninhadas de gatos siameses que haviam nascido naquela casa, não muito antes, e o convidavam a brincar de esconder pelos cômodos. Os adultos o tratavam com igualdade, e todos eram sobrinhos, irmãos e tios de algum deles, quando senão, padrinhos e madrinhas de batizado, de maneira que todos os laços de parentesco encerravam-se entre a mesma família. Todos os cômodos, as salas de leitura, eram abertos, as janelas eram todas abertas e a casa, muito iluminada, mas quando as crianças mais velhas correram para cima para se esconderem nos quartos vazios, Eriol parou por um momento, tentando escutar ou ver seus pais no salão de baixo, mas não estavam lá, embora escutasse a voz de sua mãe e das outras mulheres, as mais jovens querendo saber como eram as modas de Paris e Londres, pois embora tão longe e com tanto sangue oriental, no fundo, elas todas possuíam algo muito inglês, talvez ainda estivesse no sangue, desde os tempos do filho do primeiro Barão. As outras crianças chamaram por Eriol, e ele foi, sem pressa, pelo corredor, admirando os quadros, e em um deles, no fim do corredor, já perto de onde as crianças estavam rindo, ele sem querer viu-se em uma das telas na parede. Não. Ele parou e recuou um passo, a sola de seus sapatos engatou-se na beirada de uma das pedras e fez com que se sobressaltasse, a casa era toda muito familiar, e não apenas pela maneira amistosa da família. Aquele homem da tela era familiar, e não apenas por ter visto alguns daqueles traços no próprio rosto de seu pai, especialmente quando ele sorria, mas por ter visto aquele rosto em si mesmo. Sim, Eriol era uma criança, porém via-se um adulto naquela tela. Vestido de negro, com roupas de um século perdido no tempo, uma sombra que escurecia seus olhos azuis, e maldade em um sorriso que apesar de doce, também era insano. Talvez a casa tivesse fantasmas.

Eriol correu quando lembrou-se disso, e foi encontrar as outras crianças. Não olhou para trás com medo de ver os fantasmas que imaginou, e lembrou-se da história que seu pai contara, de que o filho do primeiro Barão havia se suicidado. Também se lembrou de que em uma das ilhas, dos inúmeros portos que visitara com sua família, eram deixados doces sobre as pedras, para que os espíritos dos mortos não entrassem na casa para assustar os vivos. Talvez fosse apenas isso, deixar alguns doces para o homem do retrato.

"O que houve?" – Um dos garotos mais velho, pouco mais alto que Eriol, deu de encontro com ele no corredor. As crianças todas falavam inglês, algumas com menos sotaque do que as outras, mas todas se compreendiam, e mesmo que ela houvesse falado em mandarim, Eriol teria compreendido. – "Viu o fantasma?"

"Fantasma? Então há um fantasma aqui?"

O menino fez um gesto de silêncio e chamou as outras crianças.

"Todos nós já vimos o fantasma. Ele vem quando há trovões. Mas hoje ele veio porque a sua família veio nos visitar. Ele fez o leite todo azedar hoje pela manhã, e também fez a cozinheira gritar de medo, quando atravessou a sala de jantar..."

"Ah..." - Nunca Eriol escutara alguém lhe falar sobre isso sem que dissessem que fantasmas não existiam. As outras crianças confirmaram com silenciosos gestos de cabeça, e as menores se encolheram. - "É aquele homem do retrato?"

"Sim, sim, ele mesmo." - O garoto olhou ao redor, como se pudesse estar sendo ouvido. - "Minha mãe me disse que ele sempre esteve aqui, ele não faz nada, apenas olha e sorri. Está vendo aquela porta? É o único quarto que nunca é aberto. Ele sempre anda a casa toda, uma vez eu estava com a minha ama e o vi perto da adega, e outra, uma das criadas o viu andando pelo salão de festas, onde as crianças não podem entrar." - Este menino mais velho levou as outras crianças até o corredor, onde todas ficaram muito juntas e apontou para o retrato e para o homem vestido de preto. - "Este homem era o filho do Barão inglês que foi o primeiro dono desta casa. Ele nunca teve descanso, ele ainda vem derrubar livros de estantes, quebrar copos de cristal e procurar seus óculos nas gavetas da casa."

"Ele vem sempre?" - Eriol perguntou, com medo da resposta e sentindo que não estavam apenas ele e as crianças naquele corredor. Tentou convencer-se de que era um adulto espionando-lhes a conversa. - "Ele não diz nada?"

"Minha ama!" - Uma das meninas, de rosto redondo como o de uma boneca de louça, gesticulou, no meio das outras, afobada em falar. - "Minha irmã mais velha uma vez escutou o fantasma falar!"

Todas as atenções voltaram-se para ela.

"Ele perguntava onde estavam seu livro e seus óculos."

Elas se aproximaram mais umas das outras e nisto, uma das criadas os chamou, do fundo do corredor, perto da escada, mandando aquele, o mais velho, parar de assustar os menores com histórias sobre o filho do barão. Todos eles referiam-se ao pai daquele homem do retrato com o mesmo respeito como se ele ainda vivesse na casa, e falavam daquele fantasma vestido de preto e azul como se a casa fosse dele, e apenas dele, e todos os descendentes da família nada mais fossem do que ocasionais hóspedes.

Eriol ainda perdeu um longo momento olhando para aquele homem e naquela mesma tarde ainda voltou aquele mesmo trecho do corredor para olhar de novo para ele, enquanto ainda não fosse noite. Mas naquela noite, apesar de ter demorado para dormir, pensando nas histórias do fantasma que ainda procurava por seus óculos, não se preocupou tanto. Estava dormindo no mesmo quarto das outras crianças, enquanto os adultos conversavam num salão cor de rosa, cheio de espelhos, onde as crianças não tinham permissão de entrar, somente os rapazes e as moças que já tivessem quinze anos e os adultos. Eriol logo esqueceu-se daquele fantasma e dormiu. E quando a madrugada era alta, ele despertou com um sonho estranho. A casa toda estava silenciosa, e sentiu muita sede. Levantou-se e desviou de pisar sobre a coberta das crianças que estavam no chão, junto com ele. Foi até o aparador, junto à parede e ao lado da porta, uma cômoda de madeira escura e pesada, quase impossível de arrastar, como eram todos os móveis maiores da casa. Antigos e escuros. Uma das meninas rolou entre os travesseiros da cama e as outras resmungaram, e logo ficaram quietas de novo. Eriol ficou parado até que o movimento cessasse, e aí sim serviu o copo de água e bebeu. Encheu-o de novo e desta vez bebeu mais devagar, olhando ao redor, para o quarto grande e escuro, somente com uma cama ampla. As meninas dormiam nela e os meninos dormiam em colchões no chão. Os pequenos que choravam ainda à noite ficavam com as amas no quarto ao lado. E apesar de ser noite, um grande luar entrava pelas janelas.

Eriol já quase terminava de beber a água quando outro menino se mexeu, e sentou-se, pedindo água também. Eriol encheu o copo e entregou-lhe.

"Por que você está acordado?"

"Estava com sede."

"Mas eu vi você acordado a noite toda."

"Estava sonhando, eu estava dormindo aqui." - E apontou para o lado.

O outro menino olhou-o, desconfiado. A única coisa oriental naquele menino que falava com Eriol era seu cabelo preto e liso.

"Mentira. Você estava falando com o fantasma. Você achou os óculos dele."

Eriol engoliu em seco. O outro menino entregou-lhe o copo vazio e deitou-se de novo. Era um menino pequeno, talvez houvesse sonhado. Mas o que ele lhe falara era exatamente o mesmo que Eriol havia visto em seu sonho. Ele deixou o copo ao lado do jarro do aparador e foi deitar-se de novo, pensando naquilo. Logo cochilou, e acordou novamente com alguém sacudindo-o pelo ombro.

"O que houve?"

"Levante, antes que as amas acordem! Vamos brincar de nos esconder!"

"Ainda não é dia!"

"E porque vamos esperar? No escuro podemos assustar uns aos outros!" - E o menino o puxou pela mão, até que levantasse, esfregando os olhos de sono e confusão. Estavam todos os outros de pé, como pequenos fantasmas, todos de pijamas brancos e risos escondidos detrás das mãos. Riam de Eriol, que não entendia as brincadeiras deles.

Desceram as escadas correndo descalços, para não fazer barulho, e foram todos se espalhar nos cômodos de baixo, debaixo do piano de cauda, atrás das cristaleiras, debaixo de mesas e entre as cortinas das janelas. Eriol sem querer acabou divertindo-se naquilo, escondeu-se também enquanto outros tentavam achá-los, e se o perigo de ser surpreendido por outros meninos em um canto aumentava, corriam para outro, seguravam a vontade de rir e de falar alto. Em dado momento, uma das meninas que estavam com eles deixou a boneca cair no chão, era uma boneca de pano recheada de arroz, e fez um leve baque quando bateu na madeira corrida. Entreolhou-se com Eriol e ambos perceberam o barulho, outras das crianças que estavam escondidas pelos outros cantos da sala (que de tão escura era difícil saber qual era), fizeram um gesto de silêncio. Correram então, desta vez, para uma porta aberta, para um canto muito escuro, e pela fresta da porta viram os outros também mudarem de lugar. Logo haviam outras crianças amontoadas no mesmo lugar que eles, todos juntos, ansiosos e travessos. Um menininho começou a reclamar bem baixo que a adega cheirava mal. As outras chiaram, e viram que o menino que vinha procurá-los ia para outra sala. Eriol quase tropeçou em algo de ferro caído no chão, e uma menina, quase da sua idade tirou das dobras da manga do pijama uma caixa de fósforos. Eriol descobriu que tinha um lampião nas mãos, e eles o acenderam, e então se viram cercados de garrafas, numa sala repleta de armários vazados, garrafas vazias, de vinho, vinagre, aguardente e licores. A sala era maior do que parecia, e para não serem encontrados por causa da luz do lampião, encostaram a porta sem a fechar completamente. Haviam pelo menos cinco crianças, contando com Eriol, e todos riam, até que, nunca se soube de quem partiu a idéia, talvez dele mesmo, um impulso do medo ou curiosidade por aquela adega, decidiu-se por brincarem de se esconder alí dentro mesmo.

Um deles saiu e esperou que os outros se escondessem, e depois de contar, voltaria, enquanto isso, fez-se no escuro uma correria de crianças por todo o lado, por entre as estantes cheias de garrafas e atrás das caixas fechadas de vinho da Europa. Eriol descobriu que os lugares que sobravam não eram para o seu tamanho e quando olhou para o chão, nem lembrou-se do seu medo por aquela casa estranha, e se fez o que fez, foi por apenas não querer perder aquele jogo. Ele olhou para o lampião em sua mão e achou melhor levá-lo consigo, a menina ainda tinha seus fósforos, se algum deles tivesse medo de escuro.

E ele abriu a porta que encontrou no chão.

Talvez soubesse onde aquela porta daria, ou apenas estivesse, fazendo isso, dando vazão a uma curiosidade que não o abandonava desde que viu-se naquela adega. Desceu com o lampião na mão pelo degrau que a luz fraca do lampião mostrou-lhe, e não sem importou que o limo das pedras sujasse seus pés e quando abaixou-se para passar por debaixo da pesada peça de madeira escura, seu pijama também ficasse sujo. Sua mãe o mataria... Mas ela não estava na adega para mandá-lo parar, e seu pai talvez risse de vê-lo todo manchado como sabia que estava. Se algo acontecesse... As outras crianças estavam lá e viam onde ele estava entrando. Fechou a porta, mal sustentando com o braço livre o peso na hora de abaixar a tampa do alçapão. Escutou tilintar o aro quando ela se fechou totalmente, e por um breve instante, estava tudo na perfeita escuridão. Depois a chama do lampião revigorou-se e iluminou ao redor.

Estava sentado no alto das escadas, Eram escadas de degraus largos, de pedra escura e úmida, as paredes iam até embaixo, onde a luz não alcançava. Cheirava a limo, como um porão de navio há muito fechado e também a piche. Olhou para cima, e o teto era negro, calafetado como um porão de navio, mas inutilmente. A umidade das pedras gotejava e era esse som que quebrava o silêncio, junto com a breve movimentação dos ratos. Estava acostumado com ratos nos navios, aqueles não o assustaram. O meio dos degraus era mais baixo do que as laterais, como se houvesse sido muito usado em alguma época. Levantou de onde estava sentado e desceu. Viu uma aranha do tamanho da sua mão correr e sumir em uma fresta na parede, rés ao chão, quando se aproximou com o lampião. Ela era toda de um amarelo pálido e sujo. Andou por toda aquela parte, mas sabia haver outra, depois da curva do fim da escada que seguia reta, havia mais uma descida, mais ou menos oculta por pedaços de madeira encostados na parede, velhas telhas de cerâmica, um rolo de corda com um esqueleto de um rato encima. Naquele espaço já não haviam insetos ou ratos, como se os animais evitassem aquela parte. Só havia muita umidade e pó, sujeira acumulada por anos a fio, talvez séculos, Eriol pensou. Lembrou-se do fantasma do filho do barão, que procurava os óculos pelas gavetas da casa e quase sentiu-se seguro. Depois sentiu medo, quando lembrou-se que os seus próprios óculos estavam esquecidos encima da cômoda do quarto das crianças, ao lado do jarro de água.

Estranho como lá embaixo o ar era pesado e muito frio, como uma estufa de guardar frios, cheirava um pouco a serragem e também tinha algo doce no ar. Um cheiro de perfume, que se misturava ao desagradável cheiro de terra e sujeira. Não sabia que perfume era esse, mas era um tanto adocicado, familiar. Eriol olhou para as paredes, haviam coisas escritas, mal apagadas na terra. Havia um símbolo chinês e logo embaixo, mais uma coisa, escrita, que não conseguiu ler. As letras de giz estavam quase sumidas, e olhou para baixo, para o fosso da escada que abria-se, mais estreita e com degraus mal acabados, à sua frente. Sentiu algo próximo ao terror: o teto deste nível era mais baixo, a luz do lampião parecia sufocada por mãos invisíveis. Na descida desse segundo lance de degraus, notou que ao invés das paredes do primeiro, nestas haviam apoios para tochas e candelabros de velas amareladas e apagadas. Algumas são velas de sebo, e estas estavam negras, embaciadas pelo tempo.

Desceu as escadas, um degrau de cada vez, esquecido do tempo e de tudo lá fora. Um silêncio total, pulsante, apertando suas têmporas. Estendeu o braço para a frente e tateou com nojo a parede úmida, com medo de pisar em falso. Quase nada podia enxergar. Viu uma parede no fundo do compartimento à frente e mais um outro, unido a este por uma porta sem banda, à sua direita, além desta porta escancarada, um arco dava para algo como um salão, com antigas luminárias de óleo de baleia, tão antigas quanto Eriol jamais vira. Um lampião enferrujado tombado no chão chamou sua atenção. Ao lado dele, um brinquedo de criança, um pião de madeira já podre, mas mesmo escurecido, com nuances das cores que teve um dia. Não entrou mais do que o necessário para ver isso. O chão era quase negro nesta parte do porão, escuro e fétido, com cheiro de ferro, ferrugem, sangue, difícil saber. Tudo fedia. Quem deixara aquele brinquedo num lugar tão escuro?

Eriol teve medo de continuar ali, e quando afastou-se daquele salão de teto baixo, andou de costas, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Sentiu que as paredes vibravam ainda que fossem paredes de pedra, de mais de três dos seus palmos abertos de largura, era muito pouco, mas sentiu quando prendeu a respiração, para escutar isso melhor. Era um eco, as paredes ressoavam com gritos. Se houvesse tido coragem e fechado os olhos, escutaria-os com toda a força. Mas nem isso era necessário, ele escutou ecos silenciosos de gritos que não estavam lá, de choros desesperados, de dor e de muito medo. Sentiu seus pés presos ao chão de tanto medo de estar naquele lugar imundo, tão longe de sua mãe, de seu pai, das crianças e de qualquer outra pessoa que lhe dissesse que não havia nada de errado com aquele porão. Forçou-se a andar de costas e quando chegou na frente daquele compartimento sem porta, ergueu o lampião acima de sua cabeça, e a luz refletiu-se no chão úmido e também em algo mais. Colocou-se bem debaixo do umbral e estendeu somente o braço para dentro, com a respiração em suspenso. O cheiro era o de uma cova aberta, sem diferença alguma. Olhou ao redor e viu que o que rebrilhou no chão era um prato de bronze perto da parede à direita. Também havia um lampião enferrujado, mas deixado em pé. Nesta parede, haviam argolas, grilhões e correntes, entrelaçados de musgos negros e farrapos de roupas. Olhou para o fundo do compartimento e viu uma grande gaiola... Uma jaula. A porta dela estava aberta, e estava vazia. O ferro estava enferrujado. Olhou para a esquerda e certamente não esperava ver aquilo, daquela forma. Assustou-se com algo coberto por um oleado negro e apodrecido, e a curiosidade o fez esquecer-se da cautela e entrar na galeria. O cheiro era muito pior do que o de uma cova aberta. Era o cheiro da garganta de um cadáver. Insuportável.

Abaixou-se e segurou a ponta do oleado. Suspendeu-o brevemente, lentamente, e aproximou o lampião para ver o que era. Eriol viu então um amontoado de ossadas enegrecidas e brilhantes, mal-cobertas por farrapos de roupas antigas, quase todas azuis. Olhou com espanto e horror para aquilo tudo, e notou que uma mãozinha, muito menor do que a sua estava pousada perto do seu pé, como se arranhasse o chão. Não contou quantos crânios haviam embaixo da lona apodrecida, mas soube que eram todos corpos de crianças. Crianças pequenas... Aquilo fedia tanto que o deixou desnorteado, ele largou o oleado, deixando a pilha de mortos em parte descoberta, e afastou-se correndo, e nisso perdeu o rumo, acabou voltando para o salão do fundo da galeria, e suspendeu num susto o lampião, quando quase tropeçou em algo no chão, algo muito macio...

Olhou para baixo e descobriu que pisava numa massa ressecada e disforme, seca como um pergaminho, e da cor de couro velho. Ele olhou para aquele rosto... Um rosto... Uma face disforme como se vista pelo fundo de um copo sujo, uma face naquele chão, apenas a pele, e pelos buracos dos olhos, apenas o negro do chão, como num abismo infinito. Eriol pisava exatamente sobre o cabelo. Alguém esfolara uma criança. Uma criança pequena!

O inferno existe, ele pensou, lembrando-se do que escutava os pastores de bordo de alguns navios pregarem, e ele ouviu aquilo tantas vazes que sabia cada palavra de cor... O inferno existe. Foi um demônio quem fez tudo isso, matou as crianças... Ele matou as crianças! Ele está aqui e também vai me matar! Este cheiro é o perfume dele. O perfume dele está em mim. Ele também irá arrancar a minha pele!

Recuou nervosamente e sem querer viu algo rebrilhar no teto. Olhou para cima, aterrado. Garrafas. Garrafas penduradas, e de modo que se esticasse bastante seu braço, poderia pegar. Estavam na altura dos olhos de um adulto. Eram três garrafas de vidro branco e sujo, e aproximou bastante o lampião delas, estavam uma ao lado da outra, os gargalos atados por cordas finas, que estavam presas no esteio do teto, e estavam imóveis. Estavam fechadas, havia um líquido ligeiramente amarelado dentro delas, e o que as diferenciava era apenas... Duas delas estavam com um farrapo de tecido azul, igual ao tecido das roupas dos cadáveres do outro compartimento, dado um nó em torno da base do gargalo, e entre estes, um tinha uma mecha de cabelo louro, anelado e empoeirado, amarrada nele. O outro tinha um pedaço de cabelo fino e liso, de um louro mais claro, quase branco, como são os cabelos de crianças muito pequenas. A terceira garrafa estava atada com um pedaço de renda que um dia deveria ter sido branca, mas como os outros, era apenas um pedaço de tecido podre, e mantinha amarrada uma mecha de cabelo negro e liso. Ele olhou mais de perto, os olhos arregalados e rasos de lágrimas de horror, e viu que este olhar aterrado também lhe era devolvido.

Dentro de cada uma daquelas garrafas um par de olhos azuis olhava de volta para ele, globos oculares conservados no álcool, em garrafas vedadas, penduradas num esteio do teto, como troféus. Três pares de olhos muito azuis, arregalados, olhando-o como fosse ele o culpado por tudo aquilo. Sentiu que algo além de si mesmo movia-se. Olhou de novo para o chão imaginando ver algum rato, mas não havia nada além daquela pele morta, aberta pelas costas. Havia esqueletos também deixados no chão, nos cantos. Eram maiores do que de crianças, eram esqueletos de animais grandes, maiores do que bezerros. Os restos de uma caixa de madeira, cercada de restos de serragem.

Eriol quase não percebeu quando as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Um monstro havia estado alí. Matara as crianças, arrancara os olhos delas e os deixara como prêmios naquelas garrafas. Três crianças tiveram seus olhos arrancados. Olhos azuis.

Eriol lembrou-se de seus próprios olhos azuis, azuis como os da sua mãe. Começou a tremer e a chorar, soluçou de pavor, e voltou-se, correu de volta até a direção das escadas, quando escutou algo, não os pingos de umidade, ou ratos. Não havia ratos. Não deveria haver mais ninguém além dele mesmo, mas Eriol sabia que a mesma pessoa que arrancara a pele e os olhos das crianças ainda estava lá, estava tão perto dele... Eriol pensou no filho do Barão, aquele rosto no quadro, aquele sorriso, e seus olhos, estreitos, penetrantes e azuis. Olhos azuis. O filho do velho Barão tinha olhos azuis. Mal colocou um pé no primeiro degrau, estancou. Desta vez não havia imaginado nada. No silêncio absoluto, quebrado apenas por sua respiração, escutara passos, passos macios e leves. Passos muito próximos de si. O terror o paralisou. Foi quando levantou um pouco mais o lampião. A chama animou-se mais e iluminou-o. Mas a luz era pouca, todo o seu redor ainda era de escuridão. Nesta escuridão, Eriol viu um rosto completamente negro, olhos grandes e verdes. Era o rosto de um monstro, de uma fera, era um rosto que não era humano, a um palmo do seu, olhos verdes fosforescendo no escuro, olhando nos seus olhos.

Eriol gritou com todas as suas forças e deixou o lampião cair no chão. O óleo espalhou-se e o fogo que fez-se dele iluminou um pouco mais o seu redor. Eriol viu com susto e pavor que as pernas e os pés daquele monstro também eram absolutamente negros. Eriol gritou, ofegante, tentava lembrar-se de suas orações de todas as noites, mas todas fugiam de suas recordações. Pensava no rosto da mãe, no sorriso de seu pai, nas histórias de antes de dormir, mas todas as lembranças eram atravessadas de alguma forma pelo sorriso do quadro, do filho do Barão.

Eriol caiu sobre os degraus quando tentou correr por eles, na escuridão. Não enxergava nada a sua frente por mais que arregalasse os olhos, sentiu que esfolava as palmas das mãos nas pedras, e subiu o mais rápido que pôde, ofegante, com pavor de voltar-se para trás e ver aquele monstro de rosto negro, olhando para ele, exatamente a sua frente. Esfolou também um dos joelhos, quando tentou em vão colocar-se de pé. Engoliu em seco, e subiu o mais que pôde. Estava longe da saída, mas estava também perto demais daquela coisa negra que estava alí embaixo, e sentia que não podia parar, por mais dor e medo que sentisse, e deveria continuar fugindo, aquela vibração das paredes aumentava, talvez fosse sua imaginação, talvez não fosse, mas o que importava agora? Estava apavorado e queria fugir. Mas o som estava aumentando, a viração tornou-se eco, ele definia com exatidão gritos desesperados, choros, vozes de crianças. Vozes de crianças chamando pelas mães, rezando, chorando, implorando por comida, por água, implorando pela morte em palavras sem sentido... Ele mesmo sentia-se repleto de todo aquele desespero, quando o som aumentou tão absurdamente que invadia tudo e fazia seus pulmões vibrarem...

"Tire-me daqui."

O som dos gritos desapareceu quando a voz de uma criança falou com Eriol. Ele quase parou neste instante, mas o alto das escadas ainda estava longe, embora achasse o contrário. Quase olhou para trás, quase gritou novamente, mas silenciou e respirou dificultosamente o ar abafado do porão, sentindo que o fedor também aumentava. Fedia como a garganta de um cadáver, fedia mais do que o cadáver que uma vez viu resgatarem do mar, meio devorado por tubarões, perto de uma das ilhas de Java.

"Me ajude! Tire-me daqui!"

Aquela voz... Havia uma criança alí embaixo? Como poderia? Quem deixaria uma criança para morrer deste jeito? Talvez outra das crianças da casa houvesse descido e não conseguira sair, assim como ele. Talvez nunca mais consiga sair daqui, Eriol pensou, quando seu pé resvalou no limo e escorregou mais alguns degraus para baixo, terminando de esfolar o seu outro joelho.

"Tire-me daqui, por favor. Antes que ele volte!"

Eriol não escutou seu próprio grito desta vez, mas gritou como se fossem os seus próprios olhos que fossem arrancados, quando a mão tocou-lhe o braço, impedindo que ele rolasse pelas escadas abaixo. Era o monstro! Estava alí! Bem alí, ao seu lado. Era impossível fugir. Eriol viu apenas seus olhos, quando o grito morreu no fundo de sua garganta seca e dolorida.

"Quem... Quem é você?" - Eriol perguntou, arquejante, enquanto desistia de apoiar-se para fugir. A voz que pedia-lhe ajuda falava-lhe também em inglês, um inglês antigo e difícil de compreender.

"Deixe-me ir com você. Não me abandone aqui!"

Era uma voz sussurrada. Eriol definiu mesmo na escuridão absoluta aqueles olhos verdes brilhando na escuridão. Era a voz de uma criança, a mão no seu braço, segurando-o daquela queda que não teve. Eriol aquietou-se mais, sentindo seu corpo todo esfriar, e não era, com toda a certeza, o contato de suas costas com a parede gelada de umidade, na lateral da escada.

"Tire-me daqui antes que ele volte. Ele disse que voltaria! Leve-me com você! se ele o encontrar, ele também irá arrancar seus olhos, da mesma maneira que fez comigo!"

Eriol sentiu suas mãos geladas e se não estivesse com tanto medo, teria desmaiado, de tanta exaustão. Algo lhe dizia que aquela criança, que deveria ter a sua idade estava falando da mesma presença que o assustava. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz chiou e os olhos verdes que brilhavam no escuro estreitaram-se.

"Ouça."

Ele escutou, fizeram silêncio longamente. Eriol escutava apenas a vibração das paredes, crescendo de novo, lentamente, independente de que falasse ou tivesse consciência de tudo ao redor.

"Eles não param de gritar. Eu acordei quando você entrou aqui. Eu escutei você me chamar..."

"Eu não chamei. Quem deixou você aqui?"

"Ele. O Homem de Chumbo. Você me chamou, você os acordou também. O Homem de Chumbo está aqui, ele acordou todos os outros e eles não param de gritar. Eles não querem ficar sozinhos, aqui, no escuro."

"..."

"Tire-me daqui! Eu não sei como sair daqui! Eu tenho medo! Ajude-me!"

Eriol escutava também as vozes subindo de altura, gritos agudos de crianças e pensou naqueles olhos azuis, dentro das garrafas. Talvez o próximo par fossem os seus próprios, então pensar nisso... Ele agarrou a mão que segurava o seu braço e sem querer saber como, desatou a correr pelos degraus acima, sem direção, apenas guiando-se pelo medo e pelo horror. Sua mão resvalava em pedras, e também no que pareciam ser pedaços de carne, duras, moles, fétidas. Sentia-se rastejando sobre cadáveres, na escuridão, tentando desesperadamente lembrar-se do caminho até encima. Para cima. Chegara na curva para a escada que dava para o adega.

"Estão aqui! Estão aqui e não querem ficar sozinhos! Eles não querem ficar sozinhos, eles tem medo do escuro!"

Eriol sabia que isso era verdade, sentia mãos tentando agarrá-lo pelo cabelo, e ele apertou mais a mão daquela criança que estava presa alí embaixo com ele. E ela ficava mais leve, já não o escutava falar, ou sentia-o arrastar-se o mais depressa possível pelos degraus acima. Agora estava apenas àquele lance de distância da saída, e com nojo, escutando aqueles gritos de crianças bem perto de si, como se tentassem agarrar-se em suas roupas, Eriol apertava-se junto ao canto da escada com a parede do lado. Do outro lado havia apenas um fosso que era impossível saber a profundidade, mas algo lhe dizia que o fundo de toda a escuridão em que estavam perdidos era o próprio inferno. Chegou ao fim da escada quando sua cabeça e seu ombro bateram contra a madeira do alçapão, e com a mão livre, esmurrou a madeira repetidas vezes, gritou, esmurrou mais, até que perdesse o fôlego, até que sentisse pequenas mãos agarradas nas suas roupas, até que a mão com que batia na madeira se machucasse, ardesse e ferida, não pudesse mais fazer nada com ela, e nem pudesse fazer nada além de gritar, gritar, até que seu peito quase explodisse, e da sua lembrança, não saísse o sorriso daquele homem do quadro. O sorriso do filho do Barão, seus olhos azuis, escuros. Olhos de chumbo.

Era aquele homem, o Homem de Chumbo. Era o filho do Barão, que ainda viam procurar por seus óculos pelas gavetas da casa

Eriol então começou a soluçar, não tinha mais como gritar, sua voz estava toda sumida, estava perdido. Estava morto. Esquecido junto com aquela criança que pedira-lhe ajuda para fugir daquele monstro negro, para sair daquela cova. Eriol sentia-se culpado por não poder tirá-lo de lá, por ter descido até o fim daquele porão, por ter de morrer assim, sozinho com aquele menino assustado, no escuro, com tanto pavor... O ar faltava-lhe, o fedor o sufocava. Começava a desfalecer, sem suportar mais a dor de sua mão ferida e de seus joelhos, mãos e cotovelos esfolados. Não sentia mais o menino perto de si, e não sabia nem o que seria de si, quanto mais dele. Mas lamentava, estava com frio, o suor que descia de sua testa era gelado e ensopava suas roupas, assim como a umidade que pingava das pedras do teto, e quando fechou os olhos, perdendo o ar completamente, não chegou a perceber a porta abrindo-se logo acima da sua cabeça.

Eriol não escutou o alarido das crianças desesperadas que ajudavam a ama a puxá-lo e precipitadamente fechar o alçapão de volta, e nisto, nenhuma deu atenção ao que Eriol tinha nos braços, muito menos quando o levaram carregado, sem sentidos, para fora da adega.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Acordou somente muito tempo depois. Acordou suando muito e exausto, no quarto que havia sido emprestado a seus pais, e sua mãe estava ao seu lado. Eriol olhou para o rosto dela tentando reconhecê-la, mas apenas via o quanto ela era bonita. De repente todas as recordações do porão vieram à sua memória de uma única vez e ele fechou os olhos para não ter de chorar na frente daquela mulher tão bonita que passava a mão por sua testa úmida.

"Você está bem, Eriol? Fale comigo."

"Está tudo bem." - Respondeu, no mesmo tom baixo que ela usava. O sol estava amarelado, quase cor de açafrão, do lado de fora, e a luz atravessava as cortinas coloridas, enchendo de cores o quarto. Esta sensação de luz em toda a parte era reconfortante, e pensar no anoitecer seria desconfortável, se não estivesse com sua mãe ao lado.

"..."

"Onde está o papai?"

"Lá fora. Ele também está muito preocupado com você." - Ela disse, de uma forma um pouco grave.

"Perdoe-me, mamãe..."

Ela fez um sinal delicado para que silenciasse. Eriol tentou mover-se na cama larga e notou que estava com um pijama novo, e não estava mais sujo. Sentiu as bandagens em torno dos joelhos, dos cotovelos e das mãos, mas não foi essa dor que o paralisou. Descobriu que havia bandagens ainda mais grossas em volta de seu tornozelo esquerdo.

"Não peça desculpas. Os parentes de seu pai estão muito envergonhados pelo que aconteceu. Aquela porta deveria estar lacrada há anos..."

"Mas a culpa foi minha!"

"Não por tudo. Aqueles porões são como labirintos. Outras crianças já haviam se perdido lá, antes de você."

A porta do quarto estalou, de repente.

"Eloise?"

"Estou aqui, Quincey. Eriol já acordou."

Ele entrou. Para Eriol, seu pai envelhecera quase dez anos apenas naquele espaço de horas. Quincey puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama, passou a mão pelo cabelo grisalho e trocou um olhar estranho com Eloise.

"Você quase quebrou o tornozelo nesta sua aventura. Eriol, você estava tão branco quanto este lençol quando a ama das crianças tirou você daquele alçapão. Nunca mais dê um susto como este no seu velho pai!"

"Acordamos com as crianças gritando, elas não conseguiram levantar a tampa sozinhas, mas disseram que você fez isso com facilidade, quando desceu. Aquele lugar horrível...! Deveria estar repleto de ratos! Espero que em breve fechem com argamassa aquele lugar! Ninguém nunca desce lá, ninguém faz idéia sequer do tamanho dos porões." - Eloise não tentava falar sobre os ratos com naturalidade. Ela sempre falara em ter um gato em casa, na Inglaterra, para ter certeza de que não haveria rato algum.

"...Eu..."

"Não diga nada. Até mesmo febre você teve. Não vai poder brincar com as crianças tão cedo, portanto fique nesta cama, comportado e sem dar sustos assim em ninguém. O seu tornozelo está horrível, sem falar dos seus joelhos, você os esfolou quase até os ossos!" - Eloise levantou-se, incomodada de falar de coisas desagradáveis, sem contar a expressão de asco ao falar dos ratos. - "Se estiver com fome, tem chá, pães e biscoitos aqui." - E apontou para um carrinho de chá encostado ao lado dos pés da cama.

Eriol estava bastante perplexo de não ser castigado pelo que havia feito, mas de qualquer maneira, seu castigo era ficar naquela cama sem poder brincar e sem poder sair. Sua mãe despediu-se dele com um beijo na sua testa e disse que ia sair com seu pai, que iriam conhecer melhor a cidade.

"E fique longe de problemas. A ama das crianças vai cuidar de você, enquanto não voltarmos." - Seu pai disse, depois de abrir as cortinas da janela, o que fez a luz entrar com força pelas vidraças, bem sobre a cama, iluminando todo o resto do quarto. Eriol olhou durante este momento para seu pai, vendo a sombra do rosto do filho do Barão fazer coincidir traços que de alguma forma eram comuns a todos eles que descendiam daquela casa. Teve medo por um momento, mas estava tão envergonhado de causar problemas em casas de estranhos, que calou-se. Quincey também abriu as vidraças para o ar entrar. Então sua mãe, que havia saído para o vestíbulo voltou com algo nos braços, e entregou para Eriol. A luz que entrava pela janela o ofuscou, e não viu o que estava encima da colcha da cama, até Eloise dizer:

"Aqui está. Ele lhe fará companhia agora. Pode segurá-lo, Eriol, nos já demos banho nele, estava imundo de fuligem e teias!" - Eriol arregalou os olhos, uma vez que ela falava como se estivesse se referindo a alguém, uma pessoa. - "Vamos, vamos, Eriol, abrace o seu irmãozinho!"

"Irmãozinho?"

"Ele não é lindo?" - Eloise não deu-lhe tempo de ver o que era aquilo empurrado no seu colo e fez de conta que não escutou a pergunta do filho. Quincey apenas riu, tolerante, abrindo uma gaveta e procurando por seus lenços, do outro lado do quarto. Para Quincey, não havia nada mais divertido do que estar em família, nada mais deliciosamente caótico.

"Eu já disse que este filho não é meu." - Quincey riu, dando a volta na cama e sentando-se ao lado de Eriol, que segurava um gato preto, pequeno e arrepiado, que olhava diretamente para eles, como se entendesse o que estavam dizendo. - "Ele nem se parece comigo!"

"É claro que é seu, Quincey, esta coisinha fofa, assim como você, não queria sair de debaixo da minha saia!"

"Eloise!"

"Oh, desculpe!" - Ela cobriu os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Durante o constrangido silêncio que estendeu-se por muito tempo entre eles, Eriol não escutara o que sua mãe dissera, e ficara olhando para o gato, lembrando-se do rosto negro olhando para ele na escuridão do porão. Lembrou-se de arrastar-se pelas escadas, com aquela coisa, aquele monstro, fugindo do demônio que vivia alí, no fundo do porão. Pensou nos olhos dentro das garrafas. Se falasse algo diriam que era mentira. Melhor silenciar...

"Mas é um gato..." - Reclamou, um pouco decepcionado, uma vez que já passara desde pequeno pedindo por um irmãozinho.

"Não é um gato, Eriol, ele é o seu irmãozinho! Ele estava escondido na adega e deve ter se assustado com as crianças. Quase não conseguimos tirá-lo de detrás das tábuas do armário."

"Mas é um gato...!"

"Vamos, Quincey? Já estou pronta!" - Ela afastou-se e alisou a saia do vestido e pegando a sombrinha rendada que estava pendurada no encosto da cama, olhou-se ainda no espelho da parede. O gato torceu-se no colo de Eriol e miou, vendo os pais de Eriol saírem, como se quisesse ir junto.

O gato olhou para Eriol, olhou para a porta e miou novamente.

Eriol ficou pensando se havia visto mesmo tudo aquilo no porão. Sua mãe dissera que teve febre, poderia ter sido um sonho. Talvez nem houvesse chegado ao fundo do porão, e sim apenas tropeçado e caído nas escadas. Ajeitou-se melhor no meio das cobertas e conseguiu ver que na bandeja do carrinho de chá ao lado da cama, num prato sobre o guardanapo de cambraia, havia bolinhos de arroz, dourados, de tão bem fritos. E também havia algumas frutas carameladas, ao lado. Sentiu-se faminto e olhou para o gato, que estava sentado embolado encima dos lençóis, olhando-o fixamente.

"Eu quero os bolinhos, e você? Quer as frutas ou os biscoitos?"

Eriol esticou-se para pegar um guardanapo e um dos bolinhos. Gemeu quando amassou seus joelhos feridos e sentiu a vista turvar com a dor do seu tornozelo esfolado e torcido. Nunca mais se meteria em um porão, pensou. O gato continuou imóvel, a não ser pela cauda arrepiada, que balançou de um lado para o outro.

"Eu quero que você feche estas cortinas. A luz está me machucando!"

Eriol quase cuspiu o pedaço de bolinho de arroz que havia mordido.

Largou imediatamente o bolinho com o guardanapo e saltou da cama, quase caindo, e foi pulando em uma só perna até a janela, tão assustado que nem parou para pensar de onde vinha aquela ordem com voz de criança autoritária. Quando fechou as cortinas, a luz ainda entrava, no entanto menos intensa, e Eriol tomou coragem de olhar para trás.

"Ah..." - O ar faltou. Eriol segurou-se na pedra da janela, escorou-se nela para não cair e quase esqueceu-se e apoiou-se no tornozelo machucado. Não acreditava no que estava vendo. Cambaleou para a frente e segurou-se na cortina. Escutou o coche com os seus pais afastando-se, os cascos dos cavalos batendo nas pedras da alameda, distante, sumindo. Sentiu seu corpo todo esfriar e pensou em todo o medo do porão, pensou naqueles olhos azuis nas garrafas. Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas a voz sumiu, perdeu todo o ar que tinha.

Sobre a sua cama, estava a criatura mais estranha que já havia visto em toda sua curta vida. E com certeza, de todas as que estava ainda por ver, seria uma das mais assustadoras. Não soube precisar imediatamente o que era, só sabia que já a havia visto antes, na ameaça do porão, e aqui, agora, sob o sol, à luz do dia... O terror que Eriol sentiu não tinha tamanho. Era uma coisa completamente negra, na ponta da cama, que olhava para ele com os mesmos olhos que vira brilhar no escuro do porão. E era bem maior do que apenas um gato, embora Eriol tivesse certeza de que estava apenas ele e aquele filhote que sua mãe lhe entregara. Mas ele fora achado na adega. Talvez houvesse conseguido sair de lá, do porão. Talvez houvesse vindo para buscá-lo de volta, para o fedor daquela cova... Talvez fossem seus olhos os próximos a estar em uma garrafa, pendurados no teto. Eriol descobria que o monstro que o aterrorizava no porão estava bem a sua frente, havia poucos passos de distância. Ele era absolutamente negro e apavorante. Parecia-se com a pantera que Eriol vira, quando sua família estivera em Bombay. Era tão negro quanto ela e os olhos eram exatamente os mesmos, até a maneira de ficar imóvel e encará-lo. Eriol tremeu, sentiu os olhos arderem e a garganta fechar-se, tornando inútil gritar, e ainda assim... deu um passo a frente e mordeu a língua para não trair a vontade de desesperar-se em frente aquele demônio.

Mas quando deu aquele passo... Eriol descobriu que o demônio negro, aquela criatura que estava sobre a sua cama... Eriol quase decepcionou-se em ver: não era maior do que ele mesmo, e inclusive, talvez fosse menor. Então, não foi mais o medo, e sim o choque de ver como aquela coisinha negra se encolhia no meio dos lençóis que o intrigou, que fez ficar imóvel. Aproximou-se, cautelosamente, mais um passo da cama, mancando e apoiando-se numa perna só, e quanto mais se aproximava da cama, mais aquele... aquilo... se encolhia.

Eriol engoliu em seco e já não sentia medo. Sentia curiosidade e raiva de si mesmo por ter tido um susto tão grande com algo... com alguém tão pequeno.

Não agüentava mais estar ali de pé, com os joelhos esfolados e com aquele tornozelo inchado, então, muito devagar, para aquela coisa não fugir antes que descobrisse o que era aquilo. Olhou-o com atenção e cuidado. Procurou por seus óculos na cabeceira e os colocou, enxergando com muito mais clareza, e a luz mostrava-lhe que não era um animal, ou um monstro, e sim, uma criança como ele mesmo, de fato um pouco menor, e com absoluta certeza, com muito mais medo de Eriol do que o contrário.

Ele tinha o tamanho e o medo que seriam de uma criança de sete ou oito anos, e estava bastante emagrecida, como se houvesse passado fome por dias... Seus rosto fino, suas mãos pequenas e todo o resto de sua pele e seus cabelos eram completamente negros. O que quebrava esta cor era o brilho de sua pele, que fazia-a parecer como se ele fosse feito de cetim, e os olhos, que eram grandes e verdes, muito claros. Por isso parecia-lhe uma pantera, pois era negro como uma, mas pelo tamanho e pelo tremor, pelos olhos arregalados, Eriol achou-o mais parecido mesmo com o gato que vira antes, encima da cama. Olhou com mais tenção e viu que era apenas sua pele que era negra, que aquele menino não era como os africanos que Eriol vira pelo Mar Vermelho, ou nos navios de baleia, os traços dele eram muito finos.

"Quem é você?" – Eriol respirou fundo e pensou no que sua mãe faria se visse isso. Talvez desmaiasse, ou talvez se encantasse de vez com o pequeno. Isso o fez sentir um ardor de ciúmes, em pensar em como aquele... gatinho, era querido por sua mãe. Mas como era possível que aquele gato arrepiado fosse aquele menino?

"... Eu... Eu não vou dizer!" – Ele falou com a mesma voz de quem pedira ajuda a Eriol no porão. Voz de criança. Era uma criança, e muito assustada.

"O que você estava fazendo no porão?"

"Alguém me trancou lá!"

Eriol já havia notado que era um menino, e que estava sem roupas. Seu cabelo estava cheio de pontas, embora muito liso, bastante desalinhado.

"Eles me deram um banho de água fria!" – Reclamou ainda, indignado.

"Quem?"

"Aquela mulher de saia azul!"

"Ela é a minha mãe." – Eriol baixou os olhos, lembrando de que ela dissera mesmo isso sobre ter dado um banho no gato. Se ele mesmo já sofrera o bastante com os banhos que sua mãe lhe dava, o menino com certeza achou que ia morrer! – "Mas quem trancou você no porão?"

"O homem de chumbo!"

"Como?" – Eriol ajeitou os óculos, tentando entender melhor o que ele lhe dizia naquele inglês antigo, quase uma outra língua. Era uma pronuncia estranha e muito complicada de entender, mas Eriol não tinha outra opção a não ser habituar-se a ouvir as palavras pronunciadas como se sílaba a sílaba e com erres puxados. – "Quem deixou você ali?"

"O homem de chumbo." – Ele apontou para Eriol, encolhendo-se mais, quase no canto da cama. – "Você é igual a ele. Você tem olhos de chumbo."

"Eu não sei quem é esse homem, e acho que não sou como ele. Onde está a sua mãe? Onde está a sua família? Você vive nesta casa?"

"Eu não sei. Eu estou com fome." – Voltou-se, com seus grandes olhos verdes, claros e brilhantes, para o carrinho de chá. Eriol teve pena, e imaginou se ele estivera passando fome naquele porão, ou quanto tempo estivera lá.

"Pode pegar."

O menino olhou para Eriol com desconfiança.

"Eu posso?"

"Pode. Eu estou lhe dando."

"Os bolinhos também?" – Ele engatinhou encima da cama, indo para o lado do carrinho de chá.

"... Ah. Claro." – Eriol por pouco reclamou pelos bolinhos, mas ele era menor e estava com fome. Eloise não gostaria de saber que não queria repartir com o pequeno. Aqueles bolinhos tinham queijo dentro, e o arroz era temperado com curry e por fora, depois de fritos, ficavam dourados e deliciosos.

Quando Eriol levantou-se, pulando num só lado da perna, o pequeno apontou e perguntou o que era.

"Eu me machuquei no porão."

"Eu não empurrei você."

"Mas eu não disse que você me empurrou!"

"O que você está fazendo? Não me deixe sozinho aqui, eu tenho medo!" – Largou um bolinho de lado e fez menção de seguir Eriol a qualquer lugar que ele fosse.

"Eu vou procurar roupas para você. Não pode andar sem elas!"

"Você vai demorar?"

"Não, eu vou estar bem aqui."

Eriol parou na frente do quarto de vestir, respirou fundo e se conteve para não fazer mais perguntas. Um estava tão curioso sobre o outro que não havia como poder saber de onde aquele gato, que também era um menino que parecia uma pantera, havia vindo, e nem porque estava ali, na sua cama, comendo os seus bolinhos e bebendo o seu chá. Eriol teve de pular várias vezes até alcançar a prateleira em que estavam as camisas de seu pai, e nisso, soltou um pequeno grito quando teve de se apoiar no tornozelo machucado para não cair. Esperou a dor passar e pensou se não era melhor chamar um adulto para cuidar do pequeno. Sempre quisera e pedira por um irmãozinho, e se soubesse que seria assim, nunca teria pedido. Mas por que a pele dele era tão negra? Por que ele na frente de Eloise era um gato e na frente de Eriol era um menino? Mas com certeza não era um monstro. Monstros são feios, pensou. Voltou para o quarto trazendo uma camisa de Quincey e um pente de madeira que era de sua mãe, disse para o menino vestir aquela roupa, e neste momento é que ele pareceu notar que estava sem elas.

"Mas onde estão as minhas roupas?"

"Eu não sei. Você não está com frio? Não há ninguém que cuide de você?"

"Hm... A mulher de saia azul."

"Não, ela é a minha mãe, não a sua! Onde está a sua mãe?"

"Ela é a minha mãe, agora!" – O menino sorriu, e entre seus lábios negros surgiram seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, com caninos um pouco agudos e de aparência afiada. Ele balançou-se, enfiando-se na camisa de Quincey, que ficava-lhe tão grande quanto um batão de dormir. Depois que havia se vestido, continuou comendo os bolinhos, os pães e vendo que Eriol não estava nada feliz com o que escutara, ofereceu-lhe um pedaço de fruta caramelada como a tentar abrandar esta raiva. Mas estava sentindo-se pleno de todas as razões: – "Você ouviu! Ela disse que é a minha mãe agora!"

"Então você não tem ninguém? Quanto tempo você esteve no porão?" – Pegou a fruta e sentou-se, comendo também, pois estava com fome e aquela fatia de pêra era tudo o que iria sobrar do seu lanche. Não gostava nem um pouco de pensar em dividir sua mãe com aquela coisa preta e de sotaque engraçado. E mesmo desconfiado em ficar perto dele por muito tempo, não podia ficar em pé, de qualquer maneira, e também assim poderia ter certeza de que ele era todo como uma criança pequena e mimada, até a impertinência..

"Não sei."

"Quantos anos você tem?"

A resposta foi apenas sua mãozinha negra espalmada. Pela idade então ele deveria estar com a ama e com as crianças menores, e não no quarto com Eriol...

Ele terminou de comer tudo o que havia no carrinho de chá e perguntou se Eriol iria querer as frutas.

"Não, obrigado. Você já comeu tudo mesmo..." – E olhou com pena para as migalhas dos bolinhos.

"Agora eu quero tomar um banho!"

"Mas a minha mãe já lhe deu um banho! Você não está sujo, o seu cabelo ainda está molhado! Eu vou pentear...!"

"Não, eu não quero! Eu quero tomar banho!"

"Você já tomou!"

"A água estava fria! Eu não gosto de água fria!" – Reclamou novamente, enquanto comia pedaços de calda de açúcar que caíram das frutas. À medida que comia as coisas que eram doces da badeja, sua voz ficava arrastada e ele parecia sonolento e mais teimoso do que antes.

"Ah, como eu vou conseguir água quente para o seu banho? Eu nem consigo me levantar! Eu posso levar você para a ama!"

"Não! Não! Eu estou sujo e eu tenho medo deles!"

"Você não está sujo!" – Irritou-se de uma vez. – "E não fique insistindo em querer tomar banho ou eu mando a ama lhe dar outro de água fria!"

"Não, não!"

"..."

"Mas eu estou sujo. Veja só... Estou sujo de carvão! Eu quero a minha mãe!" – Mostrou-lhe o braço, puxando a manga da camisa. O braço era negro, e a pele, muito lisa. Eriol passou um dedo e esfregou, com cuidado. Olhou depois o dedo e viu que aquela era de fato a cor de sua pele, e não havia sujeira alguma.

"Mas... Mas eu não sei onde ela está!"

"Ela saiu com aquele homem grande!" – Ele parecia prestes a começar a chorar, e pulou da cama, correndo para a porta e se encolhendo no canto do quarto. – "Quem é aquele homem? Eu quero ficar com ela..."

Eriol piscou várias vezes e fez um gesto para que o pequeno falasse mais baixo. E se escutassem no corredor? As crianças teriam medo dele, se o vissem tão negro. A ama não iria querer cuidar dele, e se Eloise visse desse jeito o seu... gatinho, não ia mais querer ficar com ele.

"Você não quer brincar? Vamos brincar! As crianças vão gostar de você."

"Mas eu não gosto delas. Eu quero a minha mãe! E eu quero tomar banho!"

Mas que insistência para tomar banho...

"Ela é a **minha** mãe! Você não tem mãe! E aquele homem é o meu pai!"

"Mas eu quero tomar banho..." – Soluçou, começando a chorar. Eriol entrou em pânico quando viu que ele estava chorando, soluçando, inconsolável, reclamando que queria tomar banho.

"Não, não, não chore!..." – Pulou da cama e foi mancando até onde ele estava, antes que a ama ou algum criado escutasse aquele choro e o encontrasse. Ninguém ia querer ficar com ele, se o encontrassem ali. – "Eu vou cuidar de você, eu vou conseguir água para você tomar banho!"

O menino de pele negra esfregou os olhos, fungando. Lentamente ele parou de soluçar e olhou para Eriol de maneira mais branda.

"Eu não gosto de água fria."

"Está bem..."

Ficou calado, piscando os olhos verde-água... De repente começou a soluçar tudo novamente e empurrou Eriol, que tombou sentado no chão, fazendo um esforço para não gritar de dor no tornozelo machucado. Aquilo irritou-o demais, e esperava que ninguém escutasse aquela confusão toda, pois nem ele saberia explicar como o gato era aquele menino. Mas isso não fazia diferença, ia ter de cuidar dele tendo ele duas ou quatro patas mesmo...

"Mas por que você está chorando desta vez?"

"Vo-você disse que eu não tenho mãe! Eu não tenho mãe! E quem é que vai cuidar de mim?..."

E continuou a chorar copiosamente, esfregando os olhos, no canto do quarto. Para fazê-lo parar, Eriol teria sido capaz de dizer qualquer coisa, e de fato o fez, mas no fundo sabia que deveria ter escolhido melhor as palavras:

"Não fique assim, eu deixo você ficar com a minha mãe! Você pode ficar com ela! E eu também vou cuidar de você!"

E ele parou de chorar imediatamente.

CONTINUA


	4. A Sombra e a Escuridão 03

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 3_

Eriol pediu para a criada que lhe preparasse um banho, ela estranhou, pois ele já havia tomado um, mas mesmo assim fez o que ele pediu. O menino era educado, e estava convalescendo daquele acidente no porão. Ela encheu a tina na sala de banho nos altos da casa de água quente e mandou que ele tivesse cuidado e chamasse se precisasse de ajuda. Ele agradeceu e quando teve certeza de que ninguém voltaria tão cedo, foi mancando, segurando-se nas paredes, até o quarto de seus pais e abriu a porta.

"Vamos, eu já consegui a água!"

Ele saiu do quarto olhando para os lados, suspendendo as pontas da camisa branca para não arrastá-las no chão, e quando passou ao lado de Eriol foi que este notou que ele era mesmo menor e pelo excesso de tecido sobrando, o quanto estava magro.

Ele foi correndo pelo corredor, como uma pequena assombração de cabelo desalinhado, e Eriol foi mancando atrás, até chegarem no quarto de banho. Lá, Eriol fez menção de abrir as cortinas, mas o pequeno não deixou. Disse que a luz fazia seus olhos arderem, e deixou apenas que abrisse um dos pares de cortinas, e Eriol ficou daquele lado da sala de banho, perto da porta, atento a qualquer um que tentasse entrar. Ele tirou a camisa e a deixou no chão, e antes que Eriol conseguisse dizer-lhe para tomar cuidado que a água estava muito quente – na verdade, a criada derramara-a ali ainda fervendo –, ele já havia subido no banquinho ao lado da tina e se jogado dentro dela. A água estava fumegante.

"Você... Você não se queimou?" – Eriol aproximou-se um pouco, o vapor que a água soltava era denso e fazia a sala de banho ficar enevoada, e realmente sabia que a água estava terrivelmente quente.

O pequeno tossiu, tendo afogado-se um pouco e fez que não com um aceno de cabeça. Sua pele não tinha uma única mancha mais clara, e nem de longe parecia estar suja, mas mesmo assim ele esfregava os braços com aquela água quente e fumegante, sem parecer sentir o calor e muito menos se queimar.

Eriol ficou parado no mesmo lugar, no fundo, também um pouco ansioso em descobrir que aquele garotinho tinha razão em dizer que estava sujo e que sua pele não era tão negra assim. Mas passaram-se vários minutos, e ele tentava limpar-se já de uma maneira desesperada, e Eriol já começava a ficar também, só de imaginá-lo chorando novamente, e do corredor...? Então a ama escutaria, e o que seria deles? O que seria do pequeno? Trancado no porão de novo? E ele próprio? Posto de castigo? Talvez cinturadas de Quincey - embora nunca houvesse levado surra alguma em toda sua vida?

"Aqui... Use isto!" - Entregou-lhe uma bucha de alga, que estava sobre o aparador do canto. Mancou até perto da banheira e ficou vendo o pequeno esfregando os braços com aquilo, violentamente, tentando limpar a pele, que Eriol sabia (por mais que tentasse se enganar)... Era negra e não era de carvão ou de qualquer outra coisa.

"Não quer sair..." - Ele olhou para Eriol com olhos grandes e verdes, terrivelmente tristes e assustados. - "Não quer sair! Eu estou sujo de carvão!" – Soluçou, baixinho, tentando desta vez esfregar os joelhos, mas a cor de pele continuava intocada. – "Eu não quero ficar sujo assim...!" – Começou a chorar, largando a bucha de alga de lado e ficou sentado no meio da tina, com o cabelo muito liso e desalinhado, molhado, jogado encima do rosto arredondado, soluçando que estava sujo de carvão.

Eriol ficou parado, apreensivo, tão apavorado que quase sentou-se no chão para chorar também. Por que a pele dele era tão negra, se ele tinha um rosto tão delicado quanto o de qualquer criança ocidental, qualquer criança inglesa? Talvez estivesse queimado? Não... Não estava. Não estava sujo, queimado e não era um africano, com toda a certeza. Ele se parecia com uma pantera, negro como era, mas soluçando, mergulhado na água fumegante da tina... Aquele monstro era só uma criança.

"Eu quero a minha mãe...!" – Chorou, fazendo o coração de Eriol, se apertar. Ele não sabia cuidar de crianças pequenas, e não poderia pedir ajuda a ninguém. – "Eu estou sujo... Ninguém vai gostar de mim se eu estiver sujo!"

"Não, não... Pare de chorar. Você não está sujo, e a minha, quero dizer... A sua mãe, vai gostar de você de qualquer maneira!"

"Não, não vai! Ela vai me dar banho de água fria de novo! Eu não gosto de água fria! Eu não quero ficar sujo!..."

E começou a chorar mais alto, sem parar, arquejando. Eriol olhou ao redor realmente preocupado de que a ama ou as criadas escutassem aquele choro. Estava com o coração tomado de pena, e quase chorando junto, quando viu um espelho de cabo esculpido, esquecido sobre o mesmo móvel onde encontrara a bucha de alga. Pegou o espelho e olhou para o próprio rosto, vendo o olhar daquele homem do quadro, tendo certeza de que era a si mesmo naquele espelho embaçado. Esfregou o espelho na beirada de seu pijama até enxugá-lo e mancou para mais perto (um tanto que cautelosamente, pois embora aquele na banheira fosse pequeno e não fosse feio... Sua pele continuava negra, e estava naquela água fumegante sem sentir nada... Talvez fosse um monstro de fato, mas muito, muito pequeno... Quem sabe o mesmo que o assombrava no porão) e colocou o espelho na sua frente. Mas o pequeno estava de cabeça baixa, chorando e só olhou quando Eriol o chamou. E por que fez isso, pensou, quando ele gritou, assustado com o que viu.

"Não grite! Não! Acalme-se! Não grite!"

O pequeno arquejou e se encolheu no fundo da banheira, tapando os olhos com as mãos, chorando mais ainda, quando seu grito perdeu força.

"Olhe aqui! É um espelho... Veja só!" – Eriol colocou sua mão na frente do espelho, tentando argumentar, mas não conseguia. – "Pare de chorar. Você não está sujo! Você está molhado e eu tenho de pentear o seu cabelo, mas não está sujo. A sua pele é negra... Mas não é carvão ou algo assim..."

"Eu quero a minha mãe!" – Soluçou. Eriol pensou que seria melhor mesmo que Eloise estivesse ali, ainda que quando o pequeno estivesse com ela, por alguma razão misteriosa, o visse como um gato.

"Está bem, está bem... Mas olhe aqui. Mostre-me a sua mão. Olhe aqui!" – Eriol puxou a mão dele até perto do espelho e olhou. Era de um total contraste com a cor de sua própria pele. –"Está doendo?" – Respondeu com uma negativa e olhou desconfiado para o espelho de cabo. Talvez por curiosidade, pois o cabo era dourado e trabalhado, esticou as mãos para pegá-lo, e acabou dando com seu rosto de novo no reflexo e por pouco não gritou da mesma maneira que antes. Antes de gritar, olhou, assustadíssimo, para Eriol, e conteve-se. Dos dois, Eriol era o que mais se mantinha calmo, embora a curiosidade sobre tudo o que aquele gato que era um menino que lhe parecia uma pantera fosse maior do que todo o resto. Talvez nem tanto, o medo de ser descoberto e de deixá-lo voltar para o porão era maior.

Ele ficou calado, alternando olhares de medo para o espelho e para Eriol.

"Eu não sou assim..." – Choramingou baixinho, erguendo os olhos. No escuro, eles pareciam brilhar de uma maneira anormal, exatamente como os de um gato.

"..." – Desta vez, foi Eriol quem se assustou. Abaixou-se, segurando-se na cadeira e pegou a camisa de Quincey, que estava no chão. – "Como assim?"

"Eu sou como você. Mas por que eu estou sujo?"

"Você não está sujo, eu tenho certeza! Mas não sei porque você é assim!"

"Eu não sou assim!" – Fungou, olhando no espelho, olhando para o próprio rosto e inconsolável com isso.

"Ah, não importa. Vamos para o quarto, você não pode ficar o dia todo nessa água! A ama vai voltar e se nos encontrar aqui, estaremos em apuros." – Tirou o espelho das mãos do pequeno e puxou-o pelo braço. – "Não chore... Vamos, pequenino! A sua mãe não vai gostar de ver você chorar. Ela vai colocar nós dois de castigo!"

Ele disse algo que Eriol entendeu como um "sim", engrolado de soluços e cheio daquele modo estranho que ele tinha de falar. Estava cada vez mais complicado entender o que dizia, mas ele aceitou sair da banheira e ser enrolado numa toalha de algodão, enquanto Eriol arregaçava a manga do pijama e puxava a corrente da tampa do ralo. Eles escutaram e olharam juntos a água limpa e fumegante descer pelo ralo de bronze. Depois a banheira ficou vazia e o pequeno continuou olhando para a banheira vazia, e Eriol mancou, segurando-se no aparador e depois na parede, e puxou a cortina, abrindo-a somente numa estreita faixa.

"Qual é o seu nome, pequenino?"

"Eu não vou dizer!" – Emburrou-se. Já não soluçava e nem tremia, mas seu rosto estava molhado, e não era apenas da água que escorria do seu cabelo despenteado. Continuou resmungando baixo. – "Eu não quero dizer o meu nome para você!"

"Eu vou chamar você do que eu quiser então!" – Foi para a porta e esperou que o menininho correr para lá também, quando viu que ficaria sozinho se não se apressasse.

Foram em silêncio pelo corredor, passando por portas fechadas e Eriol sentia o tornozelo machucado doer, assim como os joelhos, os cotovelos, e pensando bem... Seu corpo todo doía e ele queria voltar para a cama. O pequeno alternou um olhar entre o chão e Eriol. Também parecia cansado e triste. De repente queixou-se de fome.

"Você acabou de comer!"

"Mas eu estou com fome. Dê-me algo para comer!"

Seu tom era autoritário, apesar da voz de criança e daquele modo de falar confuso. Algumas palavras Eriol mais adivinhava do que entendia. Não era como o falar de crianças pequenas, eram palavras formais e ditas de maneira antiga. Isso mesmo: pareceu-lhe que era uma maneira muito antiga de falar inglês.

"Menino!" – Chamou.

"Meu nome é Eriol." – Entraram no quarto, e o garotinho correu e jogou-se na cama

"Eriol." – Repetiu, como se fosse quase um palavrão, o erre da palavra tão puxado que doía, e todas as vogais eram fortíssimas. – "Como você vai me chamar?"

Eriol olhou para os lados no corredor e fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Estavam sozinhos no quarto e o sol já estava dobrando e a luz entrava por uma fresta da cortina de voal, projetando-se na parede do fundo do quarto.

"Como você vai me chamar!" – Insistiu.

Eriol olhou para o pequeno, fazendo um esforço tremendo de se acostumar com ele, com as perguntas que ainda tinha para fazer e mais ainda com sua aparência, sua pele negra, seus olhos de pantera.

"Raio de sol." – Conteve um riso que surgiu do nada, sem razão nenhuma, e nem sabia porque havia respondido isso. – "Spinel Sun."

O pequeno arregalou os olhos e depois se encolheu. Estava furioso, mas nada disse. Continuou num silêncio terrível, ignorando o riso de Eriol, que mesmo sabendo ser aquela uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, não conseguia evitar. Deixou-o que sentasse ao seu lado e penteasse com custo e dificuldade seu cabelo, que afinal, mostrou-se mais longo do que parecia, e completamente liso. Logo depois de terminar, o vestiu de novo na camisa de Quincey e sem mais nada que pudessem fazer, ficaram em silêncio. Começava a escurecer do lado de fora e o pequeno pulou da cama, rodeando-a. Quando virou-se para ver o que ele estava fazendo, não havia mais o menino, Eriol arrastou-se sobre a cama somente a tempo de ver a ponta da cauda do gatinho preto sumir debaixo da beirada da coberta que chegava ao chão. Ele entrou debaixo dela e ali ficou, até a hora que Eloise e Quincey chegaram. De então em diante, o gatinho continuou dormindo na cama dos pais de Eriol ou no colo de Eloise, por quase todos os dias em que continuaram na casa. Mesmo assim, (e mesmo sem saber as razões de tantos mistérios) Spinel Sun – era assim que até os pais de Eriol já o chamavam – ia perturbar Eriol, como um fantasma com voz de criança, comilão e impertinente, e talvez por vingança pelo nome que lhe dera, o perseguia. Mas Eriol nunca irritou-se com ele, afinal... Afinal, Eloise mesmo dissera: agora ele era o seu irmãozinho.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Quando não o estava perturbando, Spinel Sun acompanhava Eriol pela casa, mas afastava-se das outras crianças, e voltava para o colo de sua dona. Quando estavam somente os dois, ele caminhava como um menino, às vezes vestido nas roupas de Eriol, outras na camisa de Quincey. Ele era mais bem educado do que Eriol gostava de imaginar, e bem mais impertinente e mimado do que as outras crianças. Perguntava por tudo, e principalmente, onde estava o dono daquela casa, e apesar de todas as respostas que Eriol julgava adequadas, nenhuma era a que o satisfazia. Eriol não chegou a mostrar-lhe o retrato do filho do Barão, pois se o mesmo já lhe dera pesadelos, o que faria com o pequeno? Tentava com custo acostumar-se de vê-lo assim, de pele negra e olhos assustadores no rosto de criança. Ao lado daquele pequeno e inofensivo monstro, Eriol explorou toda a casa de Hong Kong, pelo menos os lugares que escapavam à vigilância de seus pais e das amas. Ao lado dele recuou respeitosamente um passo à frente do salão de festas, no qual apenas adultos podiam entrar, e não ateve-se de bisbilhotar com tanto interesse outro lugar que não a própria biblioteca. Lá, Eriol revirou prateleiras como se procurasse por algo. Spinel Sun olhava sem perguntar nada. Assim deu-se por várias vezes, até que no último dia, já de roupas trocadas, no costume preto de viagem próprias de meninos ingleses, ele escutou:.

"Eu quero roupas!" – Spinel Sun segurou-o subitamente pelo braço, quando Eriol virou uma curva do corredor, já a caminho da biblioteca. Seus pais estavam ocupados nas longas despedidas da família, nas trocas de presentes e últimas formalidades. Pareciam não querer nunca mais ir embora e Eriol não sabia se também queria ficar, ou a ansiedade era apenas vontade de voltar para casa. Uma casa, que, pensando bem, ele mal se recordava. Para todas suas recordações, lar era um camarote de navio, um convés cheio de senhoras de sombrinhas brancas rendadas e homens de jaquetão azul, lar era isso, e também eram salões de hotéis, plataformas de embarque de trens, portos, ruas e lugares estranhos, de ar saturado de aromas intensos, línguas exóticas e todo um passado ao qual ele sentia que poderia pertencer. O passado daquela casa, todas as paredes dela, encerravam segredos dos quais ele também queria fazer parte, e era aquela casa um lugar que ele também desejava chamar de lar.

"O quê?"

"Eu quero roupas!" – Spinel Sun puxou com mais força, quase derrubando-o desta vez. Isso o arrancou de seus pensamentos e por um momento esqueceu das saudades que já antecipava. Voltou um olhar que se ele mesmo pudesse ter notado, saberia-o estranho e Spinel Sun, mesmo pequeno, mesmo com sua fala estranha e sua intransigência de criança, notou esta diferença e largou seu braço. Ele estava vestido naquela camisa de Quincey, e certamente metade dela era arrastada pelo chão. – "O que você está fazendo, olhos de chumbo?"

"..."

"O que você vai fazer agora?" – Eriol arrepiou e estremeceu, e recuou até o outro lado do corredor quando escutou Spinel Sun falar assim. Era apenas uma criança falando com ele, mas parecia ter dez vezes mais aquela idade e dizendo aquilo... Não. Eriol sabia que não era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava daquela forma.

"O... Do quê você me chamou?"

"..."

"Você me assustou." – E continuou no caminho em que estava. Spinel Sun ficaria em silêncio, de qualquer maneira. Duvidava que ele surgisse daquela maneira para mais alguém, e tinha certeza de que isso jamais aconteceria. – "Eu já lhe dei o que comer! Você come o dia todo!... Não sei como você é tão pequeno se come tanto!..."

Eriol foi pelo corredor e escutou-o andar ao seu lado, mais um farfalhar de tecido solto do que passos. Ele nunca fazia barulho quando andava, talvez por andar sempre descalço, e enquanto o acompanhava olhava para ele insistentemente, até que o agarrou pelo braço, pendurando-se nele e fazendo Eriol arrastá-lo por boa parte do corredor. Parecia uma brincadeira, até que ele notou que talvez o quisesse impedir de andar naquela direção. Perguntou a razão de estar fazendo isso, mas o não respondeu. Spinel Sun então, como um animal, cravou os dentes na manga de seu casaco e puxou. Eles estavam exatamente à porta da biblioteca.

"Do que você está com medo? Aqui está vazio. Não tem ninguém, como de todas as vezes que estivemos aqui." – Eriol empurrou a porta com cautela, percebendo que Spinel Sun estava com medo e que este o contaminava com isso. – "Vazio!"

Spinel Sun largou o braço de Eriol e tomou a frente, empurrando-o e entrando. O lugar estava escuro, nem as janelas conseguiam iluminar a biblioteca e o cheiro de mofo fazia a garganta de Eriol arder, e ficou parado na porta, respirando fundo, como se pudesse aspirar o que havia naqueles livros. Viu Spinel Sun andar por ali, viu seus olhos, e eles reluzirem quando entrou entre as estantes e saiu pelo outro lado da biblioteca.

"Me diga o que você quer que eu irei buscar para você." – Ele falou como um adulto.

"O que eu quero?... Do que está falando?"

"..."

"Vamos embora daqui, Spinel Sun. Minha mãe vai enlouquecer se eu não estiver nas despedidas."

"É isto o que você queria?"

Eriol estranhou o que vê a sua frente. Spinel Sun, talvez já havia um bom tempo estava parado à sua frente, no escuro da biblioteca, segurando nos braços de criança três livros que não eram exatamente finos. E eram livros muito velhos. Tremeu em pensar se alguém os visse ali, mas o corredor estava vazio, apesar das vozes não estarem tão distantes assim.

"O que são estes livros?" – Eriol sabia, no entanto, muito bem o que eram aqueles livros. Por causa deles voltara tantas vezes à biblioteca, algumas, sozinho, em segredo. Nunca se atrevera a abri-los, embora soubesse onde estavam, na segunda prateleira, ali, entre o Don Quixote e um livro português. Precisava erguer-se nas pontas dos pés para encostar os dedos nas lombadas. Estendeu os braços e recebeu os três livros nas mãos. Eram especialmente pesados, por conta da encadernação de couro. – "Como você sabe?"

"Eu segui você!" – Spinel Sun disse com ar triunfante. Agora parecia de novo uma criança de cinco anos, que triunfa porque sabe algo que outra não sabe. – "O que tem nestes livros?"

Eriol deu um passo para dentro da biblioteca, abraçando os três livros como se fizesse alguma idéia do que houvesse neles.

"Eu não sei. Ainda não li. Você os leu, Spinel Sun?"

"Eu não sei ler! Mas as figuras são bonitas!" – Deu um pulo para tentar alcançar os livros e quase fez Eriol desequilibrar.

Em vez de irritar-se, riu. Spinel Sun não contaria a ninguém que estavam roubando aqueles livros da casa e talvez ninguém nunca notasse. Sentiu uma ponta de inveja da coragem dele em abrir os livros. Pelo menos tinham figuras, pensou com certo alívio por sua preguiça de ler livros sem elas. Riu sozinho, pois Spinel Sun apenas olhava as capas, até que enjoou-se e olhou o resto da biblioteca. Estavam pisando diretamente sobre a pedra. Não havia tapete e nem mobília. A papeleira encostada no fundo da sala estava com as portas abertas e vazia.

"Este lugar..." – Eriol continuou rindo. Desta vez ria mais alto, sem razão alguma que ele mesmo entendesse. Spinel Sun parou e ficou olhando aquele riso. Era de pura alegria, e Eriol olhava o chão como se conseguisse ver algo mesmo muito engraçado. Olhou também e não viu nada.

"Do quê está rindo, Eriol?"

"Não sei. É como se houvesse algo muito engraçado aqui nesta sala. E eu não sei o que é."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Eu quero ir!"

Eriol mal havia acabado de esconder os livros no baú de viagem que só voltaria a ser aberto na Inglaterra, quando Spinel Sun puxou seu boné de veludo.

"Devolva-me!"

"Não! Eu quero ir também!" – Spinel Sun agarrou-se ao boné e virou-se de costas, obstinado. – "Eu quero ficar com a minha mãe!"

"Nós estamos indo para muito longe... Você não vai gostar de lá! Agora devolva-me este boné!"

"Eu quero ir!" – Ele jogou o boné no chão e se encolheu no canto do quarto, no meio das maletas e do resto da bagagem. – "Você quer ficar com a minha mãe só para você!..."

"Ela não quer que você vá! Nós vamos viajar de navio e você é muito pequeno... Vai enjoar!"

"Navio? Pelo mar?"

"Sim."

"Eu quero ir!"

Eriol juntou o boné que estava no chão e o espanou. Que hora para discutir com o gato... Se alguém os escutasse, melhor não pensar no que iria acontecer. Não poderia levar Spinel Sun, embora quisesse que aquele encrenqueiro também fosse. Sua mãe adorava animais, mas Quincey já havia dito que não concordaria com gatos na casa, se Eloise também não concordasse com seus cães de caça. Spinel Sun quando estava no colo dela, quando era apenas um gatinho, era tão pequeno e calado, que pensava se pudesse haver um modo de deixá-lo com um gato o tempo todo. Mas ele comia demais, talvez o problema fosse esse... Continuava encolhido no canto, já soluçando e repetindo que queria ir. Parecia uma réplica do dia em que ele insistira em querer tomar banho. Ao menos já desistira de se limpar, todavia continuasse com pavor de estar sozinho na frente de um espelho, mesmo que se comportasse quando estava no colo de Eloise e ela estivesse escovando os cabelos na cômoda...

"Eriol? Você está aí?"

Era a voz de Quincey. Engoliu em seco e olhou para o canto. Spinel Sun ainda estava lá, pedindo para ir e prometendo que não ia comer tanto e que ia se comportar. Eriol olhou de novo para a porta e não teve tempo de responder, pois seu pai já a abria, e pareceu-lhe ligeiramente assustado.

"Pai?"

"Eu escutei um choro, quando passava neste corredor. E quando abro esta porta..." – Quincey entrou e passou a mão na testa. Estava pálido, porém a cor já voltava a seu rosto. – "Estou vendo coisas. Tive a impressão de que havia uma criança bem ali." – Apontou para o canto.

Eriol arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para olhar. Não havia nada. Havia o canto e a camisa embolada alí no chão, detrás das maletas. Quincey riu, e suspendeu Eriol do chão, jogando-o por cima de seu ombro. Nunca havia notado como seu pai era alto, até que viu o corredor daquela altura. Ele também não era jovem, apesar de seu sorriso, apesar de sua disposição para ver o mundo.

"Já vamos, pai?"

"Sua mãe ainda está chorando lá embaixo. Vamos esperar que ela se recomponha... Você está ficando pesado, menino."

Continuou andando com Eriol pelo corredor, até que chegaram até os antigos quadros dos primeiros donos daquela casa. Quincey parou e olhou. Como Eriol estava sobre seu ombro, estava de costas para lá. Seu pai o colocou no chão e apontou para o retrato do filho do Barão.

"Eriol, você acha que eu me pareço com ele?"

Eriol olhou para o retrato na parede.

"Sim, eu acho." – Disse, seguramente.

"Foi a sua mãe quem disse que eu me parecia com ele. Estranho... Acho que você quando for adulto, vai se parecer mais com ele do que eu. Se este quadro estivesse em nossa casa na Inglaterra, quando você fosse adulto, até eu acreditaria que era você em roupas antigas."

"..."

"Vou sentir muita falta deste lugar. E também de todos os que conhecemos."

"Pai?"

"Sim, Eriol..."

"Podemos levar o gato?"

Quincey riu sem pressa alguma.

"É por causa dele que a sua mãe está em prantos lá embaixo." – Riu. Eloise chorava à toa, quanto mais em despedidas, ele disse. Ela jamais deixaria seu filho caçula para trás. – "Você sabe onde ele está?"

"Está no quarto!" – Forçou-se a rir também, e acabou divertindo-se, lembrando de Eloise apresentando-lhe seu irmãozinho. Queria que o pai o levasse no ombro mais uma vez. O tornozelo não estava mais inchado, mas ainda estava em bandagens e doía quando ficava por muito tempo em pé.

"Então vamos pegá-lo. Sua mãe está inconformada de não ter tido tempo de dar mais um banho nele..."

E não precisou pedir. Seu pai o segurou pela cintura e o jogou por cima do ombro de novo. Nisso, Eriol pôde olhar novamente para o quadro do filho do Barão, desta vez com menos desconfiança e menos medo do que antes. Se ele houvesse sido retratado mais velho, seria Quincey, e se quando menino, seria Eriol. Talvez um dia o que Quincey dissera se mostrasse verdadeiro. Talvez fosse isso, que Eriol seria como ele... Talvez um dia se tornasse o mesmo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

E assim eles voltaram para a Europa. Do navio inglês de Hong Kong até as Índias Inglesas, e depois, um navio italiano que os levou para Marselha, no sul da França, e de lá, o trem, para atravessar o continente rumo ao norte e por fim, a barca para o outro lado do Canal da Mancha. Não contou-se o tempo que este retorno demorou, assim como não economizaram tempo na ida desta viagem. Eram um senhor de sorriso gentil, seu filho de óculos e boné de veludo e uma dama falante com um improvável gato preto no colo. O gato agora tinha um dos braceletes de Eloise em volta do pescoço, como uma extravagante coleira, que passava facilmente por sua cabeça, de tão pequeno que ele era. Esta dama inglesa chamada Eloise chamava seu gato de filho e o tratava assim, e exigiu de toda a criadagem de seu palacete, quando apresentaram-se em revista, no dia em que lá chegaram, que ele assim fosse tratado.

A casa estava exatamente do jeito que fora deixada e o mordomo, da maneira que lhe havia sido ordenada, guardou cada exemplar de jornal e semanário que fosse do interesse de Quincey, daqueles anos em que estiveram fora. Ele resguardaria alguns dias para olhar aqueles jornais, para saber o que acontecera em seu país quando estivera em viagem, e no mesmo passo, para saber das novas intrigas da sociedade, Eloise planejou uma festa, que também serviria para apresentar seu... Filho mais novo aos amigos. E como cada qual tinha seus próprios meios de saber como estavam as coisas de seus interesses, a Eriol coube apenas saber que no mês seguinte começariam suas aulas no colégio, e portanto, deveria começar a estudar desde então.

Quando Eriol entrou em seu quarto, descobriu que não lembrava-se de ter tido um antes de ir naquela viagem, e pensando bem, não sabia muito bem o que significava isto, e teria se sentido muito melhor se fosse ele um camarote de navio. Seu quarto era grande (maior do que um camarote), e suas coisas ainda seriam arrumadas pelas criadas dentro do guarda-roupa e da cômoda. Também havia uma arca para a roupa de cama, e outro armário menor, para as roupas comuns, da mesma feita que agora em seu quarto havia uma escrivaninha para seus estudos e alguns livros de gramática inglesa e francesa. Toda a mobília era de madeira escura e acabamento simples, e as paredes eram forradas de tecido. Estava escuro, e ele quase se esquecera, naquele meio tempo de viagem, de Spinel Sun, que dormia dentro de uma caixa de chapéus de Eloise. Ele estava ali! Eriol arrepiou-se de medo de pensar o que aconteceria se alguma criada o visse, mas ele se comportava bem quando estava com Eloise, não havia o que temer. Escutou alguma coisa arranhar a porta, perto do chão.

Levantou-se e quase tropeçou nos próprios sapatos, que havia deixado no chão ao lado da cama. Abriu a porta e o gato correu para dentro do quarto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não quero tomar banho frio, Eriol!"

Quando atravessou o quarto para abrir as cortinas, não havia mais gato, havia Spinel Sun, menino na sua frente. Tão cedo não iria se acostumar, se pelo menos houvesse uma razão para isso, um porquê.

"Como você faz isso?"

"Eu não quero tomar banho frio! E aquele homem grande disse que não vou mais poder dormir com a minha mãe! Ele me colocou num cesto debaixo da mesa do corredor, e eu não quero dormir lá!"

"Está bem, está bem... Você pode dormir aqui! Pode dormir no..."

Spinel Sun puxou um lençol que cobria uma cadeira, enrolou-se e atirou-se sobre a cama, ficando ali, encolhido, com frio. Seu rosto negro aparecia no meio do tecido branco como uma porcelana pintada.

"Sofá..."

"Eu não quero dormir em cestos, e nem em sofás! Eu quero roupas e quero dormir aqui!"

"Está bem. Fique aí..." - Soltou os ombros, derrotado. – "Spinel Sun?"

"O que é?" - Sua voz estava arrastada. Talvez pretendesse dormir.

"Como você faz aquilo?" - Eriol aproximou-se um pouco da cama. Depois de tanto tempo no navio e no balanço do trem, quando olhava para o chão (e tinha de fazê-lo agora, para ter certeza de onde estava pisando) ele ondulava, como se estivesse ainda em alto mar.

"Aquilo o quê?"

Sentiu-se embaraçado em perguntar, pois era tão absurdo quanto improvável.

"Aquilo... Você fica... pequeno... quando está no colo da minha... Da sua mãe."

"Assim?"

E de repente era só um gato pequeno e muito preto no meio do lençol branco. Eriol piscou algumas vezes e se aproximou. O pêlo do gato não era mais tão arrepiado quando da primeira vez que o vira assim, nesta forma, e estava uma autêntica bolinha, de tão roliço.

"Mas por quê?..."

"..." - O gato passou a língua pelo focinho e se sacudiu.

"Mas como você consegue fazer isso?" - Eriol puxou-o por uma das patas, chamando sua atenção. Spinel Sun olhou e ergueu as orelhas. -"Como você faz isso?"

"Eu não sei."

Era a voz de Spinel Sun, mas vinha de lugar algum e ao mesmo tempo vinha de dentro da própria mente de Eriol. Ele estremeceu e suspendeu o gato no colo. Era como segurar qualquer outro gato.

"Então você é um gato? Que estranho..."

"Eu não sou um gato!"

"Então que você está fazendo assim, pequenino e miando no colo da minha mãe? O que você é, se não é um gato?" - Eriol deixou-o de novo encima da cama, olhando-o bem para ter certeza de que quando voltasse a ser um menino, não deixasse de ver aquilo. - "Para mim continua sendo um gato... Um gato mimado e que tem de andar com laços no pescoço!"

"Eu já disse que eu não sou um gato!"

E ao dizer isso, não adiantava o quanto prestasse atenção, era um segundo ou menos, ou ainda, era o tempo de um piscar de olhos que ele levava para voltar a ser um menino, e o fez na frente de Eriol, e já estava pulando para o outro lado da cama. Estava muito irritado e repetiu o que disse, gesticulando e até mesmo parecendo magoado.

"Eu não sou um gato. Gatos têm pulgas! E eu sou grande demais para ser um gato..."

"Mas você não é um menino. Não o tempo todo..." - Arranhou a cabeça, procurando em todas as histórias que escutara em sua vida alguma explicação para a natureza daquele menino. - "E eu sei que você não é uma fada!"

"Eu sou uma pantera!"

"..."

Eriol arregalou os olhos. Não achou aquilo engraçado, e nem achou que ele estivesse brincando ou fantasiando o que estava dizendo.

"Você já viu uma pantera?" - Quis saber. - "Você sabe como é uma pantera?"

E olhando bem, Spinel Sun, de pele totalmente negra e olhos verdes claríssimos, não estava tão longe assim de ser uma. Ele assentiu e aproximou-se de Eriol, como se fosse contar um segredo.

"O homem de olhos de chumbo me mostrou uma, no circo. Era um gato grande e preto... Não era como um gato, mas parecia-se com um. De dentes grandes assim..." - Abriu as mãoszinhas espalmadas, como a mostrar o que achava que era o comprimento dos dentes que vira. - "Eu vi a pantera bem de perto..."

"E porque você me disse que você é uma pantera? Eu não entendo..."

"Agora eu sou uma. Veja..."

"...!"

Ele não mentiu e nem exagerou, Eriol pensou apenas consigo. Spinel Sun era uma pantera, de qualquer maneira. Ele se tornou uma na frente dos seus olhos, mas... Era uma pantera pequenina. Definitivamente um filhote, roliço, negro e parecendo mais com um gato do que com uma pantera. Mas era uma pantera...

"..."

"Do que você está rindo, Eriol?"

"Você é uma pantera... Mas é uma pantera muito pequena!"

"Eu... Eu vou crescer!"

"É claro que vai..." - Não pareceu-lhe outra coisa senão que Spinel Sun continuaria para sempre assim, do jeito que estava vendo-o. E divertia-se muito vendo-o voltar a ser um menino na sua frente, e desta vez, um menino mais furioso ainda. - "Vai ser uma pantera enorme..."

"Eu vou ficar grande, e quando eu crescer, vou ficar grande e vou engolir você, Eriol!"

Teve de se sentar na ponta da cama, dobrando-se sobre o próprio estômago para não cair. Estava achando muito mais engraçado ainda a promessa de que um dia aquela coisa redonda e pequenina fosse engoli-lo.

"Eu vou engolir você e eu... eu... eu vou ficar com a minha mãe só para mim! E eu também vou engolir aquele homem grande que não me deixa dormir com a minha mãe! E eu também... Eu..."

Ficou calado, subitamente, ofegante. Parecia ter descoberto que não havia mais a quem engolir. Sentou-se no meio dos lençóis e ficou pensativo, balançando os pés, com as mãos muito negras sobre o tecido branco.

"O que foi? Não vai mais querer me engolir quando ficar grande?"

"Não é isso..."

"O que é?"

"Estou com fome!"

Eriol parou de rir, e sentiu-se leve. Finalmente achava graça em algo que desde o começo só servia-lhe de preocupação. Estava mostrando-se muito divertido ter alguém com quem conversar e brincar, ter afinal, um irmão menor, mesmo que ele ameaçasse engoli-lo quando ficasse grande.

"Do modo que vive com fome, acho que vai acabar me engolindo mesmo..."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Depois disso, houve a festa que Eloise queria para fazer-se presente mais uma vez na sociedade. Não aceitou quando convidaram-na para viajar até Paris, e portanto, visitou somente os modistas de Londres para que fizessem-lhe vestidos com os tecidos que trouxera do oriente. Na festa quanto em seus passeios e nos eventuais chás que fosse convidada, fazia-se acompanhar sempre de Spinel Sun. Atava-lhe grandes laços no pescoço e logo tornou-se moda entre as mulheres da sociedade fazerem-se acompanhar de gatos, alguns, de exótica pelagem.

Depois da festa, houveram os jantares longos e densos de conhaque e fumo, onde Quincey discutia negócios e inteirava-se de tudo o que poderia interessar-lhe. Até certa altura, Eriol poderia tomar parte destes jantares, mas a determinada hora, ele deveria dormir. Spinel Sun continuava no colo de Eloise, e mesmo quando ela recolhia-se, ele passava para o colo de Quincey e ali dormia pela noite inteira. Ele tinha antipatia por estranhos, e quanto mais forte fosse o cheiro do fumo que este estranho fumasse, mais antipatia ele conseguia nutrir por esta pessoa. Em certo jantar, sem querer prestou um grande favor a Quincey. Eriol e Eloise ainda estavam acordados, e como a noite fosse mais de diversão do que de negócios, um dos convidados - de quem Quincey nunca gostara, e então menos ainda por ter sido enganado por ele na assinatura de algumas terras em Edimburgo, nada grande, mas que fizera-o perder-lhe totalmente a confiança - tirou Eloise para dançar a música que vinha do gramofone, e vendo isto, enquanto Quincey ainda aprontava-se para levantar do sofá, Spinel Sun já saltava, do ombro de Eriol para cima do convidado. O homem (que contra si próprio já tinha o cheiro insuportável de fumo barato impregnado em suas roupas) gritou e tentou em vão livrar-se dele, que atacava-lhe de garras abertas o rosto e a testa, e por mais que os bons modos mandassem que algo fosse feito, ninguém moveu-se, nem os donos da casa, nem os criados, e nem os outros convidados. O homem saiu correndo pela varanda com Spinel Sun tentando cegá-lo, e de fato conseguiu o que queria. Spinel Sun voltou sozinho, sujo de terra, naquela noite, e uma semana depois o homem chamava Quincey em sua casa, estava cego de um lado do olho, e seriamente ferido do outro, dizia-se arrependido e devolveu-lhe as terras que roubara.

A partir daquele dia, Quincey tivera Spinel Sun como uma companhia de grande sorte em seus jantares, e um ciumento guardião para zelar por Eloise quando ele não estivesse por perto. As visitas já o consideravam um membro da família, e se traziam presentes, charutos ou vinhos finos para Quincey, flores e perfumes para Eloise, ou livros e jogos para Eriol também traziam algo para Spinel Sun.

E daí começaram as aulas de Eriol num colégio católico e tradicional, e em casa, com tutores para que pudesse acompanhar sozinho a escola mais tarde. E não foi o único a aprender. Enquanto estudava, Spinel Sun andava sobre a mesa, e quando o tutor apontava para a lousa verde escura, cheia de lições de gramática de francês e inglês, ele olhava com igual atenção. Os professores tinham medo dele, e não importava se fosse trancado à chave em qualquer cômodo da casa, sempre reaparecia para acompanhar as lições de estudo. À noite, andava como menino e acordava Eriol à qualquer hora da madrugada para que lesse com ele mais um capítulo da Ilha do Tesouro, ou ditasse novamente toda a lição de inglês que Eriol havia copiado na escola e feito em casa. Mostrava-se tremendamente curioso sobre como escrever usando pena e tinta-da-china, e forçou Eriol a acordar na metade de uma madrugada para ensiná-lo como escrever com a pena e com o lápis. Exigiu roupas, e com custo aceitou ficar com as mais antigas de Eriol, que não serviam-lhe mais. Queria sapatos, e quando Eriol mostrou-lhe os seus, disse que não eram como aqueles os que queria, e mostrou-lhe a figura de um livro, com sapatos muito antigos, de mais de um século antes, e Eriol disse-lhe a verdade, que aqueles sapatos não eram mais feitos. Spinel Sun não entendeu de pronto porque escutava aquilo, e disse que eram como aqueles os sapatos que conhecia. Então ele entendeu que estava em um mundo ao qual não pertencia, e Eriol descobriu que tinha à sua frente algo que não sabia explicar, mas que compreendia.

Nesta mesma madrugada desceram em silêncio até um velho quarto onde ninguém nunca habitara e que servia de depósito de coisas velhas, ao lado da cozinha. Lá encontraram os baús usados na viagem e dentro deles, coisas que não foram tiradas de lá, e talvez não o fossem tão cedo. E junto delas, dentro de um baú de couro, estavam os três diários que haviam roubado da casa em que estiveram, na China.

Eriol não entendia, mas compreendia. E esta tranqüilidade em descobrir sobre este mundo que o cercava o assustava, pois quando o fazia, sabia que não eram os olhos de um menino que olhavam ao seu redor. Eram os olhos de um caçador. Eram olhos de chumbo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Duas semanas depois deu-se o início da pausa de seus estudos, entre um ano e outro. Eloise estava em Londres, e desta vez ao menos, não levara Spinel Sun consigo. Ela prometera uma surpresa para quando voltasse, e sua ausência na casa fazia-a muito silenciosa e sem atrativos para todos eles. Sendo assim, Quincey armou o rifle e convidou um vizinho para caçar faisões – e eles eram péssimos caçadores... – enquanto Eriol, sem aulas, sem deveres e sem mais o que fazer, saía para andar pelas propriedades da casa, e além delas, pelo parque que estava nos limites das terras e às vezes até pela cidade, para comprar doces ou apenas andar. Spinel Sun sempre estava com ele e pelo menos quando estavam brincando pelo bosque, lendo aqueles velhos diários que pertenceram ao filho do barão e atirando-se em montes de folhas secas que os empregados da casa juntavam pelas alamedas dos jardins, sempre vestia a forma de um menino e continuava usando uma das camisas de Quincey para se vestir, e o dono das camisas nunca sabia o que pensar quando encontrava uma delas pelo chão da biblioteca, ou da sala de chá, ou então na cozinha, então toda manchada de caramelo e farelos de biscoito.

Eriol e Spinel Sun leram o diário do filho do Barão juntos. Na verdade, Spinel Sun definitivamente aprendera a ler naquelas páginas. Algumas partes eram incompreensíveis e eles demoravam-se muito olhando as figuras. Eram desenhos feitos pelo mesmo traçado de pena e tinta azul ou violeta que escrevera aquelas linhas,e alguns eram muito bonitos e bastante seguros. Ainda liam o primeiro volume dos três, o que ainda continha as datas mais antigas, e várias páginas encontravam-se arrancadas, e este diário exalava um estranho perfume, que impregnava-se nas roupas e nas mãos de Eriol, juntamente com o cheiro de poeira e papel antigo. Eles entendiam muito pouco do que liam, até que entenderam, por sorte ou azar, que o filho do barão tratava-se de um homem que não era cristão, que não tinha os mesmos valores que Eriol pelo menos, aprendera como corretos, e que seu tempo estava muito longe dele mesmo, ainda que Spinel Sun compreendesse a época que ele descrevia em seu diário. Ele não lhe era de todo estranho em nada daquilo que dizia. O filho do Barão descrevia experimentos em magia, haviam desenhos intrincados e cálculos nestas páginas, haviam desenhos de selos e observações, e ele as misturava com amenidades, com comentários sobre seu dia, sobre "belas moças de olhos escuros" que ele visitava e as quais levava presentes, falava sobre dúvidas e incertezas. Brevemente, eles notaram que aquele não era como o livro de um feiticeiro, como o que era descrito nos contos de fadas, e mesmo que fosse, então deveria ser um muito diferente.

Spinel Sun um certo dia pediu folhas de papel e lápis a Eriol, pois queria desenhar. Eriol entrou na biblioteca da casa, depois que todos já haviam se deitado, com uma vela num pires e descalço para não fazer ruído algum e abriu a gaveta onde sua mãe guardava seus gizes e pastéis. Ele pegou as pontas soltas, que ela não repararia a falta quando voltasse de Londres e na mesa do escritório de Quincey, buscou algumas folhas limpas e correu de volta ao quarto, levando-os. Lá, Spinel Sun pediu que ele abrisse o diário e que relessem certa parte. Ele começou a rabiscar em uma das folhas de papel e Eriol entendeu o que ele pretendia. Buscou um pastel azul e começou a riscar também, desta vez imitando o que via naquela página. Deixou a folha com seu desenho no chão do quarto e o pires com a vela encima de um móvel. Estava com medo e muito curioso e ansioso em fazer aquilo. Nunca pensara em fazer algo assim, mas o que Spinel Sun estava fazendo o inspirava à mesma coisa. E Spinel Sun terminou seu desenho, e mostrou-o a Eriol. Era uma borboleta, colorida demais para ser uma borboleta de verdade, mas feita com capricho, um desenho de criança, e voltou a ler mais uma parte daquele diário, soletrando, errando letras, mas leu sozinho e Eriol fez o que estava dito ali, ele rasgou as beiradas do papel até que ficasse apenas a borboleta sozinha, e a deixou sobre a folha que estava no chão.

"Agora... Agora me diga o que fazer. Eu não posso fazer isso e ler ao mesmo tempo... Eu acho." – Disse, tirando os óculos e deixando-os de lado. Sentou-se no chão e Spinel Sun sentou-se também. Estavam frente a frente, com aqueles desenhos sobrepostos bem entre eles.

Spinel Sun buscou o diário e começou a ler. Eriol olhou para ele com uma ponta de arrependimento por estar se deixando levar. Não. Sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e não tinha vontade alguma de desistir agora e algo lhe dizia que sempre quiseram fazer algo assim, desde o dia que soubera que talvez fosse possível. Lembrou-se de quando ainda estavam em viagem, quando prestava atenção na conversa daquelas pessoas à bordo dos navios, tentando entender do que falavam. Um dia perguntara a seu pai e ele também não sabia, mas reconhecia serem eles pertencentes a certas sociedades, certos meios que ele próprio não conhecia e muito menos freqüentava. Nenhum deles voltou a falar do assunto. E agora, no escuro do quarto, escutando Spinel Sun ler, soletrando as palavras mais longas e dizendo o que deveria fazer, pouco importava que Quincey houvesse lhe dito para não ter curiosidade por estas coisas, ou que os padres do colégio contassem com prazer como as pessoas que faziam aquilo eram castigadas em vida e na danação do inferno. Pouco importava e pelo menos o que os padres diziam soava como mentira.

"Agora eu devo repetir o que você disser?"

"Sim."

Spinel Sun começou a ler a parte mais difícil. Eriol fez o que deveria, colocou a mão direita sobre a borboleta de papel e repetiu, inclusive com os mesmos erros de Spinel Sun ao ler. Não era preciso muito. Fechou os olhos e disse mais uma vez as mesmas palavras, corrigindo-as para si mesmo e desta vez sem hesitar, e descobriu que já estavam gravadas em seus ouvidos, e todas estavam na ponta de sua língua.

Ficaram em silêncio, olhando para a borboleta, depois que ele terminou de falar. Devagar tirou a mão de cima do desenho, e olhou mais de perto, sem saber o que esperar. O desenho escorregou um pouco para o lado quando fez isso, e de repente a borboleta fechou as asas, lentamente... E logo em seguida, abriu-as de novo, e as bateu, vigorosamente, levantando-se no ar.

"Borboleta... Borboleta de verdade..." – Spinel Sun disse, seguindo-a pelo quarto enquanto ela voava, pousava no canto dos móveis, e depois circulava em torno da chama da vela. Não havia dúvida alguma. Era uma borboleta de verdade. Mas as asas eram pintadas com desenhos de criança, círculos coloridos, linhas tortas, cada uma de uma cor, e um lado da asa não era igual ao outro. Eriol pareceu acordar de um sonho, e deu-se conta de que aquilo era real e estava acontecendo no seu quarto. A borboleta pousou na beirada do móvel em que estava a vela, parecendo mais colorida ainda e brilhante junto à madeira escura. Levantou do chão e foi olhar de perto. Spinel Sun parecia hesitante em chegar mais perto dela, ainda que ele não costumasse ter medo de borboletas e nem de abelhas ou besouros. A borboleta abriu e fechou as asas, mostrando que era por fora, amarelada e cheia de veios, como um papel amarrotado.

"Ela está viva?"

"É de verdade!" – Spinel Sun estreitou os olhos muito verdes. Na escuridão ele quase desaparecia, era possível ver apenas seus olhos, seus dentes brancos quando falava e o reflexo de sua pele.

Eriol esticou as mãos e pegou-a entre elas, com cuidado. E as asas eram bem maiores do que suas mãos de menino.

"Ela até se mexe!" – Disse, esbarrando a ponta de um dedo fino e negro nas asas coloridas.

"O que faremos com ela? Ela vai morrer se chegar perto demais da vela..."

"Solte-a."

"Soltá-la?..." – Eriol repetiu, um pouco desolado, como se soltar no jardim aquela borboleta o mesmo que se lhe dissessem que iriam decepar-lhe a mão. Sentiu-se aflito e aproximou mais o rosto das mãos em concha. A borboleta era sua... Não, ela não tinha dono, mas se agora abria e fechava as asas calmamente na palma de suas mãos, era por terem feito aquilo. – "Está bem. Abra a janela."

Spinel Sun pulou para cima da cama e abriu as bandas da janela e fez um gesto para que viesse. Eriol ajoelhou-se sobre os lençóis e colocou a borboleta para fora. Ela ficou um momento parada no meio de suas mãos e depois bateu as asas com mais força, indo para longe, na noite clara, perdendo-se no meio do escuro das árvores. Ficou olhando para ela até que sumisse, perguntando-se o que seriam as palavras que repetira, que para ele não faziam sentido algum, e queria saber se voltaria a ver a borboleta de asas coloridas. Ou mesmo até... Recriminou-se só de pensar, e lembrou-se de todas as ameaças que os religiosos do colégio em que estudava fariam se soubessem, e da certeza, quando fosse tarde demais, de que havia mesmo um inferno. Mas ainda assim, Eriol perguntou-se se ainda seriam capazes, ele e Spinel Sun – Que acenava para a borboleta, num adeus alegre e silencioso – de fazer isso de novo.

Um pouco atordoado em pensar que poderia sim fazer isso, não hesitou. Também acenou na direção em que a borboleta se fora.

CONTINUA


	5. A Sombra e a Escuridão 04

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 4_

Antes de ter visto Eloise pela primeira vez, Quincey nunca pensara em casar-se. Casar-se para quê, ele perguntava aos amigos e chegou a perguntar isso para o pai de Eloise quando ele propusera o casamento. As mulheres se tornavam literalmente loucas por ele, quando o conheciam e a seus galanteios. Ele foi educado nos melhores colégios de Londres e havia estudado na América, quando jovem. E desde muito jovem, ele foi o terror e o sonho das boas famílias inglesas: desvirtuador das mulheres casadas e sedutor de virgens, querido nos bordéis de Paris e mal-falado em várias das casas mais tradicionais. E mesmo assim, fazê-lo casar-se era um perfeito desafio. Não era jovem e ainda assim, nada diminuía-se sobre o que se falava dele, muito pelo contrário. Ele era um homem muito atraente, de cabelo completamente negro, curtos, penteados para trás, muito lisos e por vezes desalinhados quanto voltava das tardes em caçadas, e olhos escuros, entre cinza e azul, bastante densos e penetrantes, parecia sempre muito sério, mas seu sorriso era fácil e seus modos, muito educados, especialmente com as mulheres, era galanteador e envolvente, principalmente com as bonitas. Gostava de fazê-las apaixonarem-se por ele, e cultivava este amor também em Eloise. E também um pouco sem querer, Quincey ensinava estes modos a Eriol, um certo olhar, uma maneira de ser educado bastante diferente das outras crianças de sua idade. A própria viagem ao oriente dera-lhe um ar mais misterioso, fizera-o mais silencioso, e Eloise nunca disse-lhe nada, mas achava apenas consigo, que o tempo fizera-lhe muito bem, além do próprio sol e calor do oriente.

E Eloise era trinta anos mais jovem do que seu marido, conhecera-o apenas no dia do casamento, e por muito pouco não mandara o padre encerrar logo a cerimônia, tão impressionada ficou com ele, de quem só conhecia os sujos boatos das criadas, e logo esqueceu-se de como eram "terríveis as obrigações de esposa", pelo que dissera-lhe sua mãe e suas tias. E de fato, Quincey, que já a conhecia de vista, e apenas assim até o dia do casamento, fez o melhor que pôde para que estas obrigações se mostrassem o menos terríveis possível. Eloise quando casou-se era pequena e bastante magra, quase uma menina, seu cabelo era castanho escuro, espesso e até os ombros e por seu próprio peso, era liso, depois, formavam cachos que iam até as pontas. Usava-o preso por pedido de Quincey, que gostava de vê-la de brincos. Os olhos de Eloise eram grandes e castanhos, e usava barras de carvão encerado, como as espanholas, em torno deles, o que fazia seus olhos muito marcantes e vivos. As pessoas que a conheceram em Londres, ao lado de Quincey, nunca julgaram que ela fosse sua mulher, e sim sua amante, tantas eram suas liberdades e tantos os cuidados com ela. Também era de admiração que Quincey andasse ao lado da amante livremente nos cafés, teatros e passeios, a qualquer hora que fosse e tivesse prazer em dar a entender que Eloise não era sua esposa, e tanto para isso, que os vestidos que ela encomendava tinham o mesmo corte da última moda de Paris e tal era a mesma ousadia que possuíam. Quando ela voltara do oriente, descobriu que as sedas que ganhara de presente na China, fora os tecidos que comprara em outros portos do oriente estavam completamente dentro de tudo o que a moda exigia naquele momento, e Quincey não incomodou-se quando ela anunciou-lhe – Não, ela não pedia-lhe permissão para nada do que queria fazer, ao contrário do que uma legítima esposa inglesa deveria fazer, apenas anunciava-lhe a decisão – que iria até Londres sozinha, encomendar vestidos e comprar algo "para fazer-lhe uma surpresa". Ele imediatamente entendeu daí que seria um espartilho de cor forte (vermelho ou preto, unicamente), rendado e feito de seda, quase sempre muito parecido com aquele que ele lhe dera de presente de casamento, alguns anos atrás.

Realmente, ela nunca pareceu-se com o que deveria ser uma esposa inglesa, mas que diabos, ele pensava, eu também não me pareço com um marido inglês. E este nosso filho, ele também pensava, quando olhava para Eriol, que colocava o gato dentro do bolso do casaco para correr melhor pelo jardim, brincando com os cães, este nosso filho também não se parece com uma criança inglesa. Eriol se parecia bastante com seu pai, mas tinha o formato dos lábios e o sorriso de sua mãe. Também tinha dela a mesma falta de talento para tocar piano ou cravo, ao passo que saia-se muito bem nas aulas de violino que tomava no colégio. Eriol tinha cabelos lisos como seu pai, e também pretos, embora quando fosse pequeno, seu cabelo não fosse tão liso e de fato, se o deixassem crescer livremente, seu cabelo tomava as pontas tão enroladas quanto as do cabelo de Eloise. Eriol tinha olhos estreitos, e como seu pai, azuis e escuros. Não era muito diferente de uma criança inglesa comum, quando estava no meio das outras, mas olhando-o com atenção, seu olhar era diferente, um pouco mais penetrante, e sua pele, um pouco mais branca e lisa. Seu cabelo também nestes momentos parecia um pouco mais negro. Sua educação também era diferente, ele beijava a mão das senhoras que o agradavam, quando ele ia até a _delicatessen_ comprar balas e confeitos, com aquele estranho e pequeno gato preto enfiado dentro do bolso do casaco, e quando fazia isso, as mulheres por vezes coravam, como se ele fosse um rapaz, e não um menino. De fato, não era como uma criança inglesa, ou talvez se parecessem com ele as crianças de uma Inglaterra que ainda não era aquela que conheciam, ou mais provavelmente, ele não fosse tão criança assim. E Quincey fechou as cortinas, pois era hora de trabalhar.

Eloise ainda estava em Londres. Ninguém preocupava-se muito com o que Eriol fazia depois do almoço, então ele poderia sair e brincar com os cães, ou andar mais um pouco e ir brincar com os carneiros que eram criados na propriedade. E se andasse mais, ninguém sentiria sua falta, porque ele não era uma criança barulhenta, e estava sempre com Spinel Sun – E as criadas e empregados tinham pavor de Spinel Sun, por ele ser um gato preto, e gatos pretos serem de mau-agouro, e não apenas por isso, mas em certa madrugada, a governanta foi até a copa buscar água, e encontrou-o sentado sobre a bancada, "um duende negro como carvão, chamuscado do fogo do inferno, de dentes afiados como facas, babando como um demônio, com o rosto sujo de sangue", e gritou, e quando Quincey desceu para ver o que estava acontecendo, encontrou a governanta branca como cera, em choque, e o gato encima do balcão, quase dormindo, tonto, sujo, lambuzado e empanturrado de cerejas e geléia de morango de um pote que fora esquecido aberto. Quiseram atirar Spinel Sun dentro de um poço seco, mas ninguém permitiu. E em outra ocasião, duas criadas viram o gato, "num piscar de olhos, se transformar numa criatura deformada, coberta de escamas e que soltava fumo pelo nariz, com garras no lugar de dedos" entrar no quarto dos donos da casa e ir até o baú onde Quincey guardava suas camisas, no quarto de trocar, tirar uma delas e a vestir. Desde então o pânico instalava-se entre os empregados, de imaginarem-se sozinhos com Spinel Sun em casa. Faziam questão que ele fosse com Eriol a quase todos os lugares e até costuraram uma parte de tecido a mais dentro do bolso de seu casaco, para que o gatinho coubesse melhor ali.

E eles tinham a tarde toda para fazerem o que quisessem. Desta feita, foram para o bosque da propriedade, sentaram-se nas partes em que ele era mais escuro e Spinel Sun, caminhando como um menino, folheava ainda aquele livro, o diário do filho do barão, e soletrava o nome das folhas e das raízes que estavam descritos ali. Também havia nomes de cogumelos, e alguns deles cresciam nos troncos caídos no bosque, e tinham nomes complicados demais. Não sabiam ao certo para quê serviam aqueles cogumelos, exceto alguns tipos que no diário, ao lado do desenho e do nome, havia algo como uma receita culinária, um modo de prepará-los. Eriol e Spinel Sun recolhiam um pedaço de raiz, um pedaço de casca e um pouco de cada uma das coisas que eram descritas no diário, guardando-as numa sacola de linho velho. Sujavam-se muito, mas não se preocupavam, Eriol vestia roupas de brincar quando saía assim, e Spinel Sun vestia as roupas antigas de Eriol, que não lhe serviam mais, embora protestasse por conta dos sapatos e reclamasse da falta das meias iguais as que exigia. Eles andavam muito, brigavam muito e às vezes saíam da propriedade, chegando até os limites do bosque, atravessado de alamedas por todos os lados e moitas podadas. Muitas pessoas andavam ali, e tinham de tomar especial cuidado com isso. Ao escutar qualquer estranho se aproximando, Spinel Sun voltava a ser o gato preto de antes e escondia-se na sacola de linho. Mas isto estava se tornando raro, o inverno estava chegando, e eles andavam lado a lado falando muito, assustando codornas nas moitas e juntando galhos secos para uma eventual fogueira.

Spinel Sun não gostava de ir tão longe e sempre lembrava-se de Eloise e dizia que ela não ia gostar se soubesse.

"Já tenho idade para me afastar da casa, e estou cuidando de você." – Eriol respondeu, pensando se aqueles cogumelos ficariam realmente bons assados, quando fosse hora de pararem um pouco. O dia estava claro e morno, e sentia-se faminto.

"Então não há problema?"

"Não. Nenhum." – Não haveria, realmente, problema algum, a não ser que alguém visse Spinel Sun. Para quem se deixasse levar pela surpresa, ele pareceria mesmo assustador, um autêntico monstro, mas assim, pequeno, com as mãos escondidas nas barras da camisa era apenas uma criança com roupas grandes. Cinco anos, quase seis, desajeitado e travesso.

Um coche veio pela alameda cercada de árvores e Spinel Sun escondeu-se detrás de uma moita e ninguém o viu. Eriol ficou um momento em suspenso, esperando que o coche negro ficasse bem longe para poder continuar. Viu dois olhos verdes encarando-o pelas sombras da moita, quando olhou para trás.

"Está tudo bem."

Spinel Sun levantou-se e correu até ele. Não entendia bem porque tinha de esconder-se, mas fazia isso, e dizia que tinha medo "daquelas pessoas grandes que gritam o tempo todo". Claro que referia-se aos empregados da casa, os poucos que chegaram a vê-lo ainda que rapidamente nunca esqueceram-se e suas imaginações encarregaram-se de fazê-lo algo inominável.

"Eles vão voltar?"

"Não." – Segurou a mão de Spinel Sun e continuaram. Saíram da alameda e chegaram em uma pequena colina, onde uma estradinha fazia uma curva, e dali poderiam olhar para a cidade, e descendo mais um pouco estava o Sanatório, Eriol explicou, apontando uma construção branca, no meio de amplos jardins podados à perfeição. Ele encontrava-se fora da cidade, nesta parte alta da região, e sem construções por perto, a não ser o alojamento dos empregados, que era de tijolos vermelhos. O Sanatório também tinha um chafariz, com um grande peixe de pedra jorrando uma corrente fina de água pela boca, no alto da coluna. Não havia portões e nem grades em torno, a não ser em uma ala anexa, que era a dos loucos, mas apenas nas janelas mais altas. De resto, as janelas eram todas livres. Eriol ainda não havia chego tão perto do Sanatório, mas tinha curiosidade, e pelo que seu pai dizia, que era como um grande hospital, onde as pessoas iam curar-se da tísica, doenças do peito e do tempo, e alguns, da loucura.

"Tem pessoas ali?"

"Sim, mas acho que muitas estão doentes e não vão nos ver."

"Então por isso não tem ninguém nos jardins?"

"Sim."

Pelo menos a parte dos jardins que podiam ver dali, da estradinha de calçamento de pedra, estava vazia, habitada apenas por borboletas no chafariz e abelhas. Uma enfermeira vestida inteiramente de branco passou por uma das calçadas, trazendo uma pilha de lençóis brancos nos braços, e mesmo depois de muito tempo somente olhando, a única pessoa a passar por ali fora ela.

"Você quer ir até lá?"

"Nós podemos, Eriol?"

"Não tem ninguém, e não há portões. Depois podemos voltar para a propriedade e assar os cogumelos."

"Podemos também brincar no balanço quando voltarmos para casa?"

"Claro."

Foram caminhando naquela direção. Os jardins eram ainda maiores e mais bonitos de perto. Por fim foram andando cada vez mais rápido até correrem para chegar logo. A água do chafariz era limpa e era bastante fria quando eles a provaram. O dia estava quente, sentaram-se ali, na borda de pedra por um momento, como a esperar se alguém fosse surgir em alguma das calçadas, mas ninguém apareceu. Logo esqueceram-se do perigo e começaram a andar por todo o lado, olhando tudo com atenção. O jardim do Sanatório não era lugar para crianças, mas não havia adulto nenhum para mandar que saíssem. Por fim Eriol sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, depois de ter escapado de levar uma ferroada de abelha e depois de ter sujado um pouco mais suas roupas, lutando com Spinel Sun pelo gramado, numa briga que era só risos e ameaças exageradas demais para serem verdadeiras. Ele ficou olhando para a construção do hospital, branca, de frontões triangulares e rígidos. Quase todas as janelas estavam fechadas, ou com as cortinas brancas cerradas.

"Eles estão dormindo?"

"Não sei. Mas sei que estão doentes, todos ou quase todos dos que estão aqui." – Eriol apontou, sentindo de repente vontade de voltar para casa, só de imaginar-se sozinho num lugar tão branco... Tão... Frio.

"O que eles têm?"

"Meu pai disse que muitos deles têm tuberculose."

"Tu-ber-cu-lo-se..." – Soletrou, tentando entender aquela palavra e perguntou o que ela significava. Eriol não sabia, mas era uma doença do peito, pior do que uma asma, do que a inflamação dos brônquios, ou uma pneumonia.

Tentou explicar o melhor que podia, e não era muito, ou o suficiente, mas conseguiu fazer-se entender. Era uma doença comum naqueles tempos, muitos estavam morrendo e era triste estar com ela, e doente num lugar como o Sanatório, porque ele tinha jardins bonitos, borboletas e abelhas, mas não havia ninguém neles.

"Nós estamos aqui."

Eriol apenas acenou com a cabeça, cabeceando de sono, logo em seguida. Era um dia quente e confortável. O vento era persistente, fazia-o fechar os olhos...

Spinel Sun o chamou, tentando continuar a conversa, mas Eriol dormia pesadamente, preguiçoso, recostado à árvore, com as pernas soltas sobre o gramado e impecável. Não havia a menor graça falar e nem brincar sozinho. Sentou-se perto de Eriol para esperar que ele acordasse, já que havia tentado sacudi-lo. Tentou chamar uma última vez, e desistiu. Logo desistiu também de ficar sentado e deitou-se na grama, sob a sombra, e sem querer, dormiu também.

Eriol acordou um pouco confuso. O sol havia dobrado e estava um pouco menos quente. Levantou a cabeça, e lembrou-se onde estava. Era o jardim do Sanatório, e haviam passarinhos brincando na borda do chafariz, mas como antes, não havia ninguém andando ali, e as únicas crianças eram eles. Spinel Sun estava dormindo ainda, mas já havia rolado para o lado e estava com a cabeça encima de suas mãos. Apenas por sorte e talvez unicamente por ela que ninguém o havia visto.

"Vamos, acorde. Temos de ir para casa..."

"..."

"Acorde!" – Eriol o sacudiu com um pouco mais de força e o pequeno acordou esfregando os olhos.

"É hora de comer, Eriol?"

Eriol colocava o livro dentro da sacola de cogumelos e tentava espanar um pouco do excesso de terra das suas roupas. Quando Spinel Sun se levantou, fez o mesmo com as roupas dele, pois de branca, sua camisa estava quase marrom, e aquela camisa um dia fora de Eriol.

"É hora de comer?"

"Afinal, para onde vai tanta comida?" – Amassou a barriga de Spinel Sun (ele havia engordado bastante desde que viera para a Inglaterra, e da magreza quase assustadora que possuía quando Eriol o viu pela primeira vez não restava nada, ele estava sem um único osso aparente, e mesmo como um gatinho, no colo de Eloise, ele gostava de cócegas) com a ponta do dedo e ele se torceu, rindo.

Seu riso estava bastante alto, e era difícil vê-lo rir, e muito menos rir alto, a não ser quando comia doces, e mesmo assim, quando depois de se encher de algum doce, Spinel Sun a princípio ria como se estivesse se divertindo muito, e depois, o riso sumia, ele se escondia debaixo de algum móvel, mesmo como um menino, como já havia acontecido de ficar dentro do armário do quarto de Eriol e chorar uma noite toda, mas não o fizera como uma criança. Ele chorou silenciosamente como um adulto. Eriol assustava-se quando fazia essas coisas. Outras vezes, ele comia doces e agia como um bêbado impertinente, risonho, sonolento, e fosse onde estivesse, o meio da sala, a copa da cozinha, o corredor dos quartos ou o jardim, ele caía sentado, tombava para o lado e dormia pesadamente, e nada conseguia acordá-lo antes do dia seguinte. Mas vê-lo assim, rindo alto? Era difícil, e era cada vez mais raro vê-lo sorrir.

"Vamos para casa de uma vez..."

E já estavam indo, e talvez apostassem uma corrida até os arcos do portão do Sanatório. Spinel Sun começou então a empurrar Eriol, como se ele que não quisesse sair do lugar, e lembrou-se de que aquele não era um lugar de risos. Não viu ninguém, nenhuma enfermeira.

Olhou para o outro lado, a parte do prédio que era voltava para o jardim. Havia janelas sem grades ali, e todas estavam fechadas e com cortinas cerradas. Não, não estavam. Havia uma aberta, bem no primeiro andar, logo acima dos arbustos podados. Eriol estancou, olhando para ela. Não estava assim quando chegaram. Esperava que ninguém os houvesse visto, e principalmente que ninguém houvesse visto Spinel Sun. Não saberia o que fazer se o vissem, e nem idéia do que aconteceria, mas tinha certeza de que não seria bom. Estava mentindo então? Não, definitivamente, Eriol não considerava aquilo uma mentira, e sim que o protegia. Sentiu um medo profundo, uma dor e uma náusea que o fez esquecer totalmente a fome que estava sentindo.

Spinel Sun também parou, como se percebesse que havia algo errado e olhou ao redor. De repente ele se afastou de Eriol, indo na direção da janela aberta, acenando com os bracinhos vestidos naquela camisa grande.

"O que está fazendo? Vamos embora!"

Spinel Sun correu na direção das moitas. Eriol viu que havia uma mão acenando dali. Alguém os havia visto. Aproximou-se correndo, tentando parar Spinel Sun, mas ele não parava e parecia muito curioso. Engoliu em seco, quando pôde ver quem estava lá. Era um menino. Só um menino.

"Olá..." – Spinel Sun falou, com seu inglês de pronúncia estranha, como se fosse muito natural ser visto por estranhos. Mas sempre fugira de olhos de qualquer pessoa... No entanto eram todos adultos. Talvez acreditasse estar à salvo se quem o visse fosse outra criança, e aquele menino na janela do Sanatório não tinha mais idade do que ele próprio.

"Olá!" – Ele respondeu, aproximando-se mais, e só podia ver seus olhos e suas mãos apoiando-o na pedra.

Eriol lembrou-se de que o Sanatório não deveria ser um lugar para crianças. Nunca havia imaginado ver crianças ali. Imaginava que havia apenas adultos, mas ele poderia estar apenas visitando alguém.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Spinel Sun perguntou, depois de um momento de curioso silêncio, olhando. – "O que há neste quarto em que você está?" – E disparando perguntas, começou a procurar um jeito de subir pelas trepadeiras que esticavam-se do chão pelas paredes muito brancas de cal. – "Qual é o seu nome?"

Eriol escutou um riso quebrado, muito parecido com o de Spinel sun, vindo de dentro do quarto.

"Spinel Sun, não suba!"

"Mas por que não? "

"Por que não é seguro! Alguém pode ver você!"

"Mas eu quero subir!"

"Fique aqui no chão! Você não vai subir! Vão me matar se você cair e se machucar!"

"Mas eu quero subir, Eriol!"

"Spinel Sun, eu mandei você se comportar! E do que você está rindo?"

"Você parece aquele homem grande falando..."

Emudeceu por completo. Spinel Sun... Ele disse que Eriol estava falando como Quincey! Aterrorizou-se de pensar que estava crescendo para ser igual ao seu pai. E enquanto ficava totalmente sem ação de responder, Spinel Sun terminava de escalar o pedaço de parede que os separava e já caía dentro do quarto e ele, por sua vez, achava-se sozinho do lado de fora. Seria pior ainda se alguém o visse ali, sem ter como explicar o que estava fazendo naquele jardim, e com certeza em casa gostariam menos ainda de saber onde estava. Agarrou-se nos ramos de trepadeira e mais rápido do que podia notar, levado pelo medo de ser pego e pelo medo de deixar Spinel Sun fazer algum tipo de arte, quando deu por si, já estava estatelando-se num duro chão de ardósia cinza. Colocou-se para levantar quando viu os pés calçados de Spinel Sun andarem ao redor, largando pequenos torrões de terra onde ele pisava, e ele não parava de perguntar e apontar para tudo o que havia no quarto, e não havia muita coisa, em verdade. Eriol também viu os pés, por debaixo da cama ao lado, do outro menino, de quem vira somente uma parte da cabeça e a mãozinha acenando. Eram pés pequenos descalços, e havia a barra de uma calça de pijama e de um camisolão inteiramente brancos.

"..."

Eriol levantou penosamente do chão, vendo que seus sapatos também deixavam marcas de terra onde pisava e que havia ralado um joelho subindo a janela. Arregalou os olhos quando o menino que havia visto estava aproximando-se e o viu frente a frente. Ele estava segurando a mão de Spinel Sun, como se fossem antigos conhecidos. Aquilo o apavorava muito. Tinham a mesma idade e teriam até o mesmo tamanho, se o menininho de camisolão branco não fosse um pouco mais alto. Eriol sentiu que seu rosto estava muito vermelho e não sabia a razão, porque haviam várias de estar tão envergonhado assim, e uma delas era que alguém finalmente havia descoberto Spinel Sun, havia falado com ele, estava ao seu lado como se o conhecesse a vida toda e não demonstrava nada, nem o mínimo espanto, surpresa, nada. Apenas curiosidade, e ele próprio sentia-se assustado com tudo isso e ver a porta do quarto, fechada, logo atrás das costas deles não servia de alívio algum. E se alguém mais entrasse?

"Eriol, este é o Paul. Ele mora aqui, e é a única criança em todo este sana... Sana..."

"Sanatório." – O outro menino inteirou, e eles riram. Era tão pequeno quanto Spinel Sun, e não estava assustado em tê-lo ali.

"Você mora aqui?"

Ele fez que sim e subiu na cama, com um pouco de custo, posto que era uma cama alta de hospital.

"Mas porque você está aqui?" – Eriol aproximou-se mais. Se ele era o único menino naquele Sanatório, então deveria haver um motivo, pois que soubesse, só havia adultos lá.

"Eu estou doente!"

Spinel Sun subiu na cama também e sentou-se do seu lado, olhando tudo ao redor.

"Onde está a sua mãe?"

"Eu estou sozinho aqui!"

Eriol sentiu algo opressivo em torno de si. O olhar do menino não era triste.

"Meu nome é Eriol... Hiragizawa. Eu... Nós moramos aqui perto."

"Vocês estavam brincando?"

"Sim... Você não pode sair para o jardim?"

Spinel Sun parecia interessado. Ficou muito quieto, olhando para o menino e para as mãos dele.

"Não, eu estou doente. As enfermeiras não me deixam sair!" – Ele falava animadamente, apesar do rosto lívido, da palidez perturbadora, um branco quase como de cera.

Fosse qual fosse sua doença, e Eriol não perguntou unicamente por polidez (e porque lembrou-se de sua mãe recomendando nunca fazer este tipo de pergunta), não era a tísica. Eriol sabia, porque tinha visto nas viagens pelo oriente, pessoas padecendo de tuberculose, e a maioria delas tossia quase incessantemente, e tinham, embora da palidez, uma tal cor nas faces que era um falso arremedo de saúde. E este menino tinha em lugar do rubor da tuberculose, olheiras fundas, azuladas, e suas veias também transpareciam através da pele macilenta. Seu rosto magro era também um rosto bonito, e talvez ele sentisse dor, mas mesmo assim sorria para Spinel Sun, e com um estremecimento, Eriol olhou para seus olhos, e viu que eram azuis. Não como os dele, que eram escuros, mas de um intenso e vivo. E eram apenas aqueles olhos que traziam vida ao rosto pálido.

"Você também não pode brincar?"

"Não. Elas dizem que eu vou ficar mais doente se eu brincar."

"Onde está a sua mãe?" – Spinel Sun perguntou, ajoelhando-se na cama, olhando bem de perto para a cabeça do outro menino. O cabelo dele era castanho, mas não era escuro, era um tom de castanho como o de mel queimado, curto e cortado de qualquer jeito, e Spinel Sun deveria estar curioso, pois em casa, todos tinham cabelos muito escuros e as criadas sempre tinham cabelos atados debaixo das toucas. – "Quem cuida de você aqui? Você tem giz de cera para desenhar?"

"A minha mãe está em casa com os meus irmãos! E... Eu... Eu... Não tenho giz para desenhar. As enfermeiras disseram que são coisas de crianças! E elas levaram meu urso embora..." – Sua voz tremeu quando falou do urso. Eriol lembrou-se de animais feitos de veludo, muito delicados, de olhos de vidro, que eram vendidos em Paris, na maioria ursos, e talvez fosse de um assim que Paul estivesse falando. Ele parecia sentir-se mais pela falta de seu brinquedo do que pelo resto.

"Mas você é criança! Não tem brinquedos?" – E Spinel Sun olhou ao redor, vendo as paredes brancas e nuas do quarto. A cama era de ferro e além dela, e de um criado mudo, de uma cadeira simples de madeira escura e de uma mesa de ferro ao lado da porta, não havia mais praticamente nada. Melhor dizendo, havia: vidros escuros de remédio e álcool estavam sobre a mesa do lado da porta, e uma bandeja com uma seringa de injeção, de vidro já embaciado, ao lado de vidros menores, alguns pela metade. Eriol aproximou-se, olhando bem para ter certeza e arrepiando-se de pavor. Nunca adoecera a ponto de estar num hospital, mas do que vira durante o tempo em que ficaram em Xangai, durante a epidemia do cólera, esperava jamais ter de por os pés em um. E, no entanto, onde estava agora?

"Não..."

"Qual é o seu nome?" – Eriol perguntou de repente, e os dois pequenos voltaram-se para ele, embora soubesse a resposta.

"Paul Crowley. Ele é o seu irmão menor?" – Ele olhava para Spinel Sun com curiosidade. – "Ele parece um gatinho... Quantos anos você tem, Eriol?"

"Dez. Eu tenho dez anos. Ele é meu irmão... Há pouco tempo."

"Mas ele é escuro..." – Ele riu, investigando o quanto era negra a pele de Spinel Sun.Esfregou a ponta de um dedo na testa dele, e olhou. – "Você está sujo de carvão?"

"Não é carvão! Eu sou uma pantera!"

"O que é uma pantera?"

"É como um gato, mas é muito maior! Grande assim!" – E abriu os braços, mostrando o tamanho que queria dar a idéia.

"Mas você é menor do que eu..."

"Mas eu sou uma pantera!" – Spinel Sun insistiu.

Eriol estremeceu. As palavras sumiram na sua garganta. Não encontrava um lugar naquele quarto em que estivesse à vontade, sem parar de pensar que alguém entraria a qualquer momento. Não conseguia parar de pensar o que fazia uma criança num sanatório, e no nome dele que não era estranho de maneira algum. Ele era tão pequeno... Tão pequeno quanto Spinel Sun, e parecia tão doente e sozinho, e aquele quarto era tão triste e vazio... Não tinha mais de seis anos e não tinha brinquedo algum, o quarto era todo branco e ninguém entrava, por mais que eles estivessem rindo alto, lutando encima da cama, rolando no meio de uma bagunça de lençóis. Ninguém escutava do lado de fora? Ou ninguém se importava? Olhou para as mãos de Paul, e sobre seu dorso, haviam várias marcas arroxeadas, fundas e escuras, em torno de pontos onde havia recebido injeções, e enquanto ele brincava, podia ver que as marcas de furadas e hematomas prosseguiam por seus braços, no caminho das veias mais aparentes.

A náusea estava voltando, de puro desconforto.

"Nós temos de ir, Paul. Spinel Sun!"

Ele virou-se.

"... Temos de ir para casa."

"Vocês já vão?"

"Vamos comer cogumelos!" – Spinel Sun disse, enquanto escorregava de cima da cama para o chão.

"São gostosos?"

"O cheiro é bom. Acho que são gostosos!"

"Eu nunca comi..."

Eriol engoliu em seco. Havia cogumelos em sua sacola, mas estavam crus e não sabia se poderia dá-los a Paul, ou se isto lhe faria algum mal. Puxou Spinel Sun pela mão até a janela, e o suspendeu do chão fazendo o máximo de força possível, para que ele pulasse de volta no meio das moitas. Quando ele preparava-se para descer também, e já havia pensado em nunca mais ir ao jardim do Sanatório, olhou para o lado e viu-o sentado no meio da cama, tão branco quanto os lençóis, pálido, triste, seus olhos azuis muito baços, olhando para ele.

"Eu vou trazer cogumelos amanhã. E giz para você desenhar também! Mas você vai ter de prometer uma coisa!..."

Ele pareceu animar-se subitamente e fez que sim. Concordaria com qualquer coisa para provar os cogumelos de que Spinel Sun falou e nada poderia alegrá-lo mais do que giz para desenhar. Giz de todas as cores que só via pela janela do Sanatório, e nunca dentro das paredes do quarto.

"Vai ser o nosso segredo. Prometa que não vai dizer a ninguém que falou conosco, e nem que viu Spinel Sun! Ou as pessoas irão machucá-lo!"

"Eu prometo! Eu prometo! Vai mesmo trazer cogumelos?"

"Vou!"

"Traga biscoitos de manteiga também, Eriol!"

Eriol sentiu-se corar e apenas disse que sim. Não olhou para trás, embora os olhos de Paul lhe fossem de tal forma fascinantes, por serem tão diferentes, que não conseguia parar de olhar para eles, e sabia que era esta uma extrema falta de educação.

"Eriol!"

Spinel Sun estava chamando e já estava afastando-se, rumo aos portões.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Voltaram para casa ainda antes da hora do chá, e mesmo que Spinel Sun tenha entrado na casa já como um pequeno gato dentro do bolso do casaco de Eriol, quando a governanta os viu, apressou em mandar que tomasse um banho, ao qual Spinel Sun não escapou. Enquanto Eriol tinha os braços violentamente esfregados pela criada (que não escondia o asco frente a tanta terra) com a bucha, na tina de banho, ao lado, num balde de folha de flandres, o gato também era mergulhado em água e limpo com um esfregão, em meio a uma confusão de miados e água espalhada. Ao final, limpos e um pouco tristes, enrolados em toalhas, eles estavam sozinhos novamente. Spinel Sun lambeu o dorso de uma pata e passou-a pelo focinho, como a consolar-se de mais um banho tomado a força. Eriol não protestava contra os banhos, mas não gostava de ser pego à força e ter os braços esfregados assim. O quê poderia fazer? Seu cabelo estava pingando, e esfregou a orelha de encontro à toalha. Já havia uma muda de roupas sobre a cama. Terminou de enxugar-se e vestiu-se. Havia deixado a sacola de cogumelos pendurada num gancho ao lado do galinheiro, nos fundos da casa. Spinel Sun ainda estava enrolado na toalha menor em que a outra empregada o deixara.

"Está triste?"

Eriol pegou a toalha maior e esfregou a cabeça de Spinel Sun, até que escutou sua voz e suas mãoszinhas de menino afastaram a toalha de sua cabeça. Seus olhos verdes estavam úmidos.

"Estou. Estou muito triste, Eriol."

Não disseram mais nada. Procurou em seu baú por roupas que não lhe serviam mais, porém que poderiam servir em Spinel Sun. A criada bateu levemente na porta do quarto, dizendo que era hora do chá e eles logo em seguida desceram. Eriol, como um bom e bem educado menino, e Spinel Sun, como um bom e bem educado gato. Chegaram à sala de chá e encontraram Quincey ainda sonolento. Ele trabalhara a tarde inteira – e quando fechava-se em seu escritório dizendo que estava trabalhando, todos sabiam que na verdade, ele cochilava pela tarde afora, pesadamente, no divã de sua sala – e perguntou a Eriol o que ele fizera durante a tarde. Disse a verdade, que estivera com Spinel Sun colhendo cogumelos.

"Você trouxe algum para casa?"

"Estão do lado de fora, perto do galinheiro."

"Alguns cogumelos ficam ótimos assados..." – Ele suspirou, enquanto a criada servia o chá nas três xícaras. Logo em seguida, o leite. Spinel Sun pulou do colo de Eriol para o chão e foi para o lado de Quincey, e ele se sentou numa cadeira, desconfortável, e nunca havia sentido-se assim antes na hora do chá, que para ele fora uma conquista desde que completara seus dez anos e já podia estar junto com os adultos pelo menos neste momento. – "Mas eu prefiro-os servidos com carne. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, sempre ia colher cogumelos."

"Eu ia assar alguns, para mim e para Spinel Sun. E trazer para casa também."

"Deixe para amanhã. Só não se esqueça de trazer a sacola para dentro antes que escureça. Serão ótimos para o almoço de amanhã..."

Eriol concordou. Melhor deixar para o dia seguinte. Lembrou-se de que tinha de separar os venenosos e os alucinógenos dos cogumelos para comer, embora tivesse vontade de largar uma porção de cogumelos venenosos dentro do bule de chá da governanta, que evidentemente, havia comentado de alguma coisa com Quincey.

"Por que você está tão calado?"

Eriol ocupou-se com um biscoito. Era de manteiga, e provando-o, lembrou-se de Paul Crowley, o menino do Sanatório, que lhe havia pedido para levar daqueles. Sabia que ainda deveria ter na cozinha. Uma vez por semana, as criadas faziam daqueles biscoitos amanteigados, simples, com amêndoas, ou polvilhados de açúcar branco.

Quincey pegou a terceira xícara de chá e ofereceu-a a Spinel Sun, e o gato aceitou, bebendo todo o chá, e depois lambia o focinho, como a dizer que gostava, e miou baixo, subindo para o ombro de Quincey. Ele gostava muito daquele animalzinho preto, e quanto mais escabrosas as histórias que se contavam na casa, sobre ele ser um pequeno demônio, mais gostava dele, porque isso excitava seu gosto por mistérios e por coisas assustadoras. O gatinho subia por seu braço para seu ombro para poder escorregar de volta ao seu colo, deslizando pelo veludo negro de suas roupas e tornava a subir.

"Não me respondeu, Eriol."

"Nós fomos um pouco longe demais hoje. Estou cansado..."

"Longe demais?"

Eriol estremeceu e provou o chá. Queimou-se nele, mas manteve-se firme. Não era uma mentira, de todo. Ou era?

"Andamos muito, apenas isso."

"Você não falou com estranhos, falou?"

"...Não." – Não conseguia considerar o menino do Sanatório um estranho e nem considerava-o com desconfiança, como seus pais o preveniram sobre desconhecidos. – "Pai... Você conhece algum Paul Crowley?"

"Ele já veio até nossa casa. Era dono de várias minas de carvão em Liverpool, e depois, comprou algumas ao norte de Londres, e sempre há um escândalo sobre ele. Porque está perguntando-me isso?" – Quincey bebeu sem pressa alguma seu chá, estava fumegante. Depois passou a mão pelo cabelo preto, tirando uma parte dele de cima de seu rosto. Spinel Sun estava quase dormindo em seu colo, tornado agora apenas uma bola de pêlos negros, muito quieto depois de duas xícaras cheias de chá. – "É uma pena que gatos não falem..."

Eriol esteve tentado a dizer o quanto queria que gatos fossem mudos... Mas saber que seu pai conhecia alguém com tal nome era de algum alívio. Mas era apenas um nome.

"Eu escutei o nome dele hoje. Na alameda do bosque, havia pessoas falando o nome dele."

Sabia que Quincey reconhecera sua mentira, pois ele demorara a responder, olhando-o atentamente. Por fim, ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

"Não há quem não fale sobre ele, principalmente depois de ter assassinado o marido de uma de suas amantes. Mas não diga a sua mãe que eu estou lhe contando estas coisas, ela detesta este tipo de conversas, mas você tem idade bastante para entender. Não tenho negócios com Crowley e espero jamais ter de fazer isto. Um dia tudo o que eu tenho será seu e espero que siga o que estou lhe dizendo."

"Por que? Por que está me dizendo estas coisas? Eu não conheço este homem, apenas perguntei sobre quem ele é."

Quincey fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse. Eriol deu a volta na mesa de centro e sentou-se ao lado de seu pai.

"Paul Crowley é um homem sem moral alguma. Ele não possui boa conduta para seus sócios, para suas amantes e tampouco para sua família, e sua esposa combina perfeitamente com ele. Eles estão partindo para a América ainda neste Natal."

"..."

"E deixaram um de seus filhos largado em um sanatório, apenas porque o pequenino não tem saúde." – Ele não escondia sua indignação. Respirou fundo e continuou. – "Se um homem tem tal conduta em sua família a ponto de fazer isso com um dos seus, então não queira imaginar o que este tipo de pessoa é capaz de fazer em seus negócios. Entende, Eriol?"

"Entendo, pai."

"Por isso eu quero mantê-lo longe de pessoas assim. Eu não estou educando-o para ser como ele, ou ser indolente e permissivo como vários jovens que conheci. Eu estou educando-o para ser um homem de palavra e dignidade. Que você não preste quando adulto, o problema será seu, mas leve consigo a educação que lhe foi dada. Cuide dos seus e tenha-os com estima. Isso vale até para o gato." – Ele sorriu, e baixou os olhos escuros para o chão. – "Porque é por coisas pequenas e por coisas grandes que se mede um caráter. Se tiver de ser uma má pessoa, pelo menos não faça maldades pequenas."

Eriol sorriu também. Olhou para seu joelho machucado, logo abaixo da barra do calção de linho preto. Não sabia se concordava com seu pai, mas ele sempre parecia saber de algo, e também quando estava mentindo, e afinal de contas, qual era a verdade por detrás da mentira.

"E o filho dele?"

"Está em algum lugar da Inglaterra, morto, muito provavelmente, e enterrado em uma vala comum, ao lado de pessoas sem nome, pois é isto o que ele é agora. E se estiver vivo, pobre menino... Realmente, pobre menino... É apenas pelo dinheiro que enviam a quem estiver lhe cuidando. Ele vale mais vivo do que morto. Todos comentaram sobre isso quando os Crowley o abandonaram em um hospital público."

"Ele tem alguma doença?"

"Sim, sim..." – Quincey balançou a cabeça, pensativo. – "Quem o viu disse que é algo de partir o coração. Uma doença de nome indizível... Logo que os Crowley largaram o menino à própria sorte, a mãe dele não esperou nada para anunciar um novo herdeiro para seu marido. E ela procriou como um coelho, e jamais falam do pequenino, como se ele houvesse morrido, ou nunca houvesse existido. Ele é a vergonha dos Crowley. Pobre menino..."

"..."

"Se ele tiver tido sorte ao menos uma vez na vida, deve estar morto agora. Quem o viu disse-me que era de partir o coração..."

"..."

Quincey ficou por longos momentos em silêncio, afagando Spinel Sun em seu colo. Não o fazia como se afagasse um animal, mas como a uma pessoa, mas isto não era de todo espantoso, pois ele tratava-o assim. Eriol observou como sua mão era cuidadosa, viu a aliança de casamento ao lado do anel de formatura, e no dedo mínimo, um anel pesado, com uma negra pedra de ônix. Sem querer, olhou para a sua própria, uma mão de dedos longos, de criança, com as pontas sujas de um pouco de farelo de biscoito. Seu pai sabia que estava mentindo e já não tinha tanta certeza quanto antes, ao dizer que o filho de Paul Crowley estava morto. Mas nomes eram apenas nomes, e certamente era apenas uma coincidência, mas para o inferno se fosse, ou deixasse de ser. Era o que menos importava. Como ele mesmo havia dito, os Crowley haviam partido para a América, e este filho, se houvesse, estava à própria sorte e sendo assim, era o mesmo que ter nascido como órfão. E de fato, talvez tivesse mais valor morto do que vivo, do que o contrário. E afinal de contas, Eriol descobriu que não importava quem era o menino do Sanatório, e tampouco tornou a falar do assunto. Logo seu pai mandou que fosse buscar o saco de cogumelos e pediu para olhar quais eram. Eriol obedeceu, e mesmo em parte mais tranqüilo por seu pai saber que estava mentindo e não falar nada sobre isso (como um consentimento para ver até onde ele iria), ainda estava inquieto.

Mais tarde, ele recusou o jantar e seu pai não insistiu, mas mandou-o cedo ir dormir. Eles separaram juntos os cogumelos, e Quincey não conhecia vários dos que estavam na sacola, mas os que serviam para comer ele reconhecia de pronto. Foram deixados na copa, com a ordem de serem servidos no próximo almoço.

No dia seguinte, depois que Quincey anunciou que ia trabalhar, Eriol saiu, com seu casaco preto, pois o dia não estava tão acolhedor quanto o anterior, e com o gato dentro de um dos bolsos. Estava novamente em roupas de brincar e com a sacola de linho, e dentro dela, um guardanapo feito um embrulho de biscoitos, e outro, com cogumelos assados com queijo. Tinham a tarde toda para fazerem o que quisessem, e tão furtivamente quanto no dia anterior, atravessaram a propriedade, a ponta do bosque e chegaram à estrada, e depois de touceiras desfolhadas de madressilvas, viram os portões sem muro do sanatório, apenas arcos de pedra, cercados de flores pelo caramanchão ao lado deles. Era um lugar muito bonito, seria mais bonito se houvesse pessoas no jardim. Spinel Sun continuava calado e triste.

Desta vez, andaram sentindo-se um pouco mais tranqüilos pelo jardim, pois não viram ninguém, e fora os passarinhos e as folhas das árvores estalando no vento, havia uma completa quietude. Havia um nó no fundo de sua garganta quando reconheceu a janela, que desta vez estava com as cortinas cerradas, ainda que com as folhas abertas. Fez um gesto de silêncio para Spinel Sun quando chegou mais próximo e escutou vozes adultas. Havia pelo menos duas enfermeiras no quarto e a voz de um homem também poderia ser ouvida. Eriol chegou mais perto da janela e olhou para dentro, vendo as enfermeiras indiferentes saindo e ainda um médico ao lado da cama, fechando um estojo de flandres, e pelo tilintar de vidro e metal, aquela seringa de injeção havia sido usada, e ele recordou-se imediatamente das marcas roxas pelos braços do menino.

"O que você está vendo, Eriol?" – Spinel Sun o puxou pela roupa, tão ansioso que falava de uma maneira quase impossível de compreender. Ele fez um chiado e sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando o médico olhou naquela direção, com olhar severo. Eriol teve a impressão de que fora visto e então largou a beirada da janela e encolheu-se no chão, rés à parede e as heras e puxou Spinel Sun para esconder-se também. Em verdade o esconderijo não adiantava de absolutamente nada, e a sacola ainda fora esquecida bem à vista, logo embaixo da janela, mas o médico não notara nada disso.

"Este menino custa muito caro para morrer tão rápido..." – Eriol escutou mas não acreditou, e estremeceu com o susto de ouvir a janela batida com força, sendo fechada e o trinco puxado. Mesmo assim escutou ainda o médico dizer alguma coisa, e novamente o tilintar da bandeja. Um momento depois, escutou a porta do quarto ser batida e esticou-se para olhar novamente por cima da pedra da janela. Bateu as unhas no vidro, tentando chamar atenção, mas não via ninguém, e nenhum movimento mais. Era como se o quarto estivesse vazio de tão quieto e então resolveu forçar a janela. Empurrou e sacudiu até que o trinco de cima escorregasse para baixo e então a janela cedeu e enfim estalou, abrindo. Chamou Spinel Sun com um gesto e ajudou-o a subir, entregando-lhe a sacola, depois subiu, tomando mais cuidado com seus joelhos do que da última vez. E mal havia entrado, e já via Spinel Sun escalando a beirada da cama, pendurando-se nos lençóis da cama alta.

Foi então sua vez de aproximar-se da cama e viu que era Paul quem estava nela, um pouco sonolento, com olheiras fundas e rosto abatido. Mesmo assim, ele sorriu quando os viu, e fez um aceno quando Spinel Sun sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

"Olá!" – Ele disse, e sua voz saiu fraca, tão débil quanto seu sorriso. Parecia sinceramente feliz por vê-los em seu quarto de hospital.

"Olá, Paul. Eu trouxe os seus biscoitos."

"Obrigado, Eriol. Eu gosto muito de biscoitos."

Eriol precipitadamente puxou a sacola que estava no chão ao lado da cama e achou o embrulho do guardanapo. Abriu-o e mostrou ao pequeno, que sorriu largamente, mostrando uma falha de um dente que havia sido trocado havia pouco tempo, e seus dentes eram amarelados e transparentes, marcas de anemia profunda. Eriol sorriu também. Era de partir o coração.

Paul fez esforço para sentar-se na cama, e pegou os biscoitos. Parecia faminto, pois sua atenção era toda para eles.

"Paul, você está doente?" – Era a voz de Spinel Sun. – "A minha mãe diz que temos de comer devagar!"

"Desculpe..." – Um certo rubor voltou ao rosto do pequeno, envergonhado de sua falta de modos, mas ele não fazia aquilo por grosseria, e sim apenas por fome. – "Eles não me deixam comer nada, só beber leite à noite. O doutor disse que qualquer comida vai me fazer mal."

Eriol preocupou-se. Talvez não devesse ter trazido os biscoitos e muito menos entregá-los assim.

"Você... Você se sente mal quando se alimenta?"

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, lambendo as migalhas em torno de seus lábios. Ele não estava mais em um batão branco, como no dia anterior, e sim em um branco e azul, listrado. Seu cabelo parecia frágil como barba de milho.

"Então porque eles não lhe deixam comer nada?"

"Não sei."

Pronto, ele acabara os biscoitos.

"São muito gostosos, Eriol, muito mesmo. São os biscoitos mais gostosos que eu já comi em toda a minha vida." – Ele passou a língua nos lábios novamente e realmente pareceu mais disposto depois de comer. Spinel Sun chegou mais perto e disse-lhe que haviam trazido os gizes de cera e papel. Ele se alegrou mais ainda quando puseram os papéis na sua frente. Eriol sentou-se no chão e fez desenhos para ele colorir. Não era bom para desenhar, mas para o menino Paul, isso não importava. Ele disse que estava muito feliz e não havia modo de duvidar. Por outro lado, Eriol sentia-se cada vez mais desconfortável ao olhar para ele, principalmente quando arregaçava as mangas do batão listrado, para riscar melhor encima da folha de papel, colorindo aquele barco que havia desenhado.

"Eu nunca vi um barco..." – Disse, mostrando o desenho já pronto, o céu era azul, mas o casco do barco era violeta e as velas eram amarelas.

"Nós estivemos em um barco, não foi, Eriol? Era um barco enorme e cheio de ratos..." – Spinel Sun pulou, olhando de perto o desenho de Paul.

"Sim, estivemos."

"Eu também nunca vi um rato..." – Ele baixou os olhos azuis. Eram olhos impressionantes e por eles era possível enxergar cada mudança de luz. Neste momento eram um pouco desapontados por nunca ter visto um rato, ou qualquer outra coisa além da janela do quarto. – "Eu quero ver um rato!"

"Ratos são sujos..." – Eriol teve de sorrir, lembrando de seu próprio pavor no porão da casa da família, na China, no que parecia ter sido há muitos anos atrás, pois a lembrança do que acontecera era embotada, mas a sensação do medo ainda era viva.

"Ratos mordem..." – Spinel Sun encolheu-se, um pouco enojado.

"Eu vou ver um rato um dia? Eu vou ver um barco? Comer mais biscoitos?" – As perguntas saíam de qualquer jeito, e estava aflito. Ficou subitamente pálido e tossiu, como se houvesse engasgado com alguma coisa, mas tossiu uma única vez, o bastante para um filete largo de sangue correr por sua boca, descendo pelo queixo. Spinel Sun arregalou os olhos e chegou mais perto, engatinhando pela cama. Eriol assustou-se tanto com o sangue, que era escuro, quase negro, ensopando a gola do batão de Paul, que nem lembrou-se de que ali era um hospital, sentiu tanto medo quanto estivessem sozinhos, e apesar do choque que causava em ambos, Paul apenas pegou a ponta do lençol e começou a limpar o queixo, parecendo ser aquilo tão normal que não havia motivo de surpresa.

"..." – Ele baixou os olhos um momento, deixando o lençol sujo de lado. Parecia achar que era normal o que acontecera. – "Desculpe-me Eriol. Mas eu queria muito ver um rato de verdade."

Estremeceu, sentiu-se nauseado de horror. Olhou para Spinel Sun, que tentava ajudar a limpar seu queixo, sem muito sucesso. Aquele fluxo de sangue parecia continuar e não acabar nunca. Ele estava doente e ia morrer. Seu pai estava certo, era de partir o coração.

"Eu estou com sono. Está doendo..." – Ele pegou o mesmo lençol com que havia limpado o sangue de sua boca e de seu pescoço e o puxou desajeitadamente para seu colo. Spinel Sun chegou mais perto, se sentando ao lado de onde ele estava.

Paul olhou para eles, como se houvesse sido pego no meio de uma mentira. Brincou com os dedos sujos de giz de cera azul e de sangue, como se não houvesse nada neles.

"Eu estou doente. Vocês não gostam mais de mim porque eu estou doente..."

CONTINUA


	6. A Sombra e a Escuridão 05

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 5_

"Eu gosto de você, Paul." – Spinel Sun disse, um pouco triste. Falou baixo. Paul sorriu fracamente ao escutar, mas foi um sorriso sincero, que quase fez seu rosto pálido voltar a parecer o de uma criança e não de uma criaturinha magra e quase morta. – "Eriol, podemos levar ele para casa?"

"Eu..." – Eriol com toda a certeza não sabia o que responder.

"Você não gosta mais de mim, Eriol..." – Paul disse, com um fio de voz, como se soubesse que ninguém gostava dele justamente por isso, ou, maduro demais para seu tamanho, imaginasse bem o desconforto que trazia às pessoas em volta.

"Eu gosto de você, Paul. Como gosto de Spinel Sun. Você é como meu irmãozinho..." – Respondeu, tentando acalmar-se. Não queria fazê-lo chorar, e lembrou-se de Eloise recomendando que tratasse bem dos menores e não os fizesse chorar, porque ele era um menino bem educado e não um monstro sem coração. – "Eu queria que você fosse para casa conosco..."

"Eu posso ir? Posso mesmo ir?" – Apertou a ponta do lençol nas mãos pequenas.

"Mas... Não! Você está doente. Eu não posso cuidar de você..." – Eriol sentiu o rosto corar violentamente ao ver que o sorriso de Paul sumia e ele voltava a falar com aquele fio de voz de antes, que era de partir o coração, pedindo por favor, com uma educação que o fazia comovente. Mas o que diria Quincey se ele aparecesse com aquele menino em casa? Já bastava-lhe os apuros em que aquele gatinho preto o metia. E Eloise? Sua mãe desmaiaria, teria passamentos e síncopes, ela não era uma mulher tão frágil assim, mas seus nervos não suportariam tal coisa. – "Você tem de ficar para que cuidem de você, Paul."

"Mas eu não quero ficar... Eu quero ir com você, Eriol, e com Spinel Sun. Eu quero ver ratos e barcos..." – Ele ficou olhando para seus próprios dedinhos roliços e curtos, desolado, sentado no meio daqueles lençóis sujos. De repente olhou para um dos desenhos que havia feito e o pegou. O papel estava amarfanhado e cheio de rabiscos de giz. – "Para você, Eriol. É um presente."

Ele pegou o papel, sentindo que estava mais vermelho ainda, sentindo-se muito culpado por não ter coragem de fazer Paul passar por cima da pedra da janela e correr com eles até em casa. Lá não haveria injeções, mas quem poderia cuidar dele? Fosse o que tivesse, aquela golfada de sangue vinda do nada dizia tudo. Eriol pegou o desenho e o ele sorriu-lhe. Enquanto olhava para a folha de papel, Spinel Sun afagava desajeitadamente a cabeça de Paul, mais ou menos como Quincey fazia, mas sem a menor leveza. Eriol viu em suas mãos um desenho de uma borboleta vermelha, e tudo em volta pintado de azul-celeste, formando nuvens e um risco verde fazia o chão. A borboleta estava no chão e era de um vermelho que uma borboleta verdadeira dificilmente teria. Lembrou-se daquela borboleta que soltara da janela de seu quarto, ao lado de Spinel Sun, várias noites antes. A idéia pareceu-lhe a pior coisa que poderia ter pensando naquele instante.

"O-obrigado, Paul. É um desenho muito bonito."

Paul sorriu, parando um momento de retribuir o carinho desastrado de Spinel Sun. Seu sorriso alargou-se, mostrando uma falha de dente de leite que estava sendo trocado e um rubor subiu em seu rosto. Eriol viu-se o monstro sem coração que Eloise dizia que ele seria se fizesse mal aos menores.

"Você pode ficar!" – Ele disse, e enquanto falava, parecer engasgar de novo com alguma coisa. Não uma tosse de verdade, apenas um breve engasgo e apesar de seu sorriso, novamente um largo filete de sangue escuro descia por sua boca. Spinel Sun puxou a ponta do lençol e tentava ajudá-lo a limpar, mas não adiantava muito.

"..." – Eriol engoliu em seco. Como ajudar, se nada que pudesse fazer estava a seu alcance? Paul estava morrendo. Eriol teve medo de chorar na frente dele, mas era... era de partir o coração. Ele tomou a frente, deixando o desenho de lado por um momento e procurou o lenço pelos bolsos do casaco, e enfim, pediu licença a Spinel Sun e foi limpar o queixo de Paul. O lenço ficou ensopado de sangue. – "É o melhor que posso fazer, Paul..."

Ele forçou um sorriso, embora desta vez sua palidez voltasse. Não possuía um único momento de sossego, sentia dor constantemente, ele compreendeu isso quando viu que enquanto brincava com os dedos das próprias mãos, Paul tremia e suava frio. O pensamento que tivera retornou, e envergonhou-se ainda mais dele.

"Vamos para casa, Spinel Sun!"

"Eu não quero ir, Eriol! Eu só quero ir se o Paul for conosco!"

"Ele não pode ir conosco. Paul está doente e só aqui há adultos para cuidar dele!"

"Há uma porção de adultos em casa... Porque não podem cuidar de Paul?"

"Porque eles não vão saber cuidar de Paul. Vamos embora de uma vez... Estamos deixando-o cansado e triste. Você não vai querer deixar Paul triste, vai, Spinel Sun?"

"Não..." – Ele respondeu, hesitante, olhando para Paul e para Eriol.

Spinel Sun estendeu os bracinhos, pedindo ajuda para descer da cama, que era alta demais para ele. Ela rangeu quando ele desceu e Eriol esticou os lençóis que haviam se repuxado. Tentou não olhar para as manchas de sangue pelos lençóis brancos, que começavam a coagular em borrões escuros, quase negros. Lembrou-se dos cogumelos assados e pegou o embrulho em que estavam, de dentro da sacola.

"Aqui estão os cogumelos, se você ainda os quiser. Se quiser, vai ter de comer agora, antes que as enfermeiras voltem, Paul." – Não tinha certeza se isso poderia fazer-lhe mal, mas ele parecia também sofrer de fome tanto quanto de sua indizível doença. Ele pegou avidamente o guardanapo e começou a comê-los, com tanta vontade que esqueceu-se de agradecer, como menino educado que mostrou-se a eles desde o começo. Depois que terminou, Eriol ainda usou a ponta limpa do lenço para limpar seu queixo.

"Se eu pudesse comeria até explodir, Eriol!"

Ele se obrigou a sorrir ao escutar isso. Tentou agir o mais naturalmente possível. Paul perguntou se ainda voltariam no dia seguinte, e ele não respondeu. Logo em seguida, arrumaram a bagunça que fizeram e esconderam debaixo do colchão os gizes de cera e as folhas de papel para Paul desenhar. Saíram apenas com um breve aceno e tampouco afirmaram se voltariam no dia seguinte. Não que não fosse esta a intenção de Spinel Sun, mas ele apenas prolongou o angustiado silêncio de Eriol. Em seu bolso, havia o desenho que ganhou de presente, que vez por outra sua mão esbarrava por cima, na ponta do papel que saia pela abertura do bolso, e a cada vez que isso acontecia, lembrava-se daqueles grandes olhos azuis, tristes e úmidos.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eriol não quis tomar chá e nem jantar quando voltou. No dia seguinte não quis sair e nem comer o dia todo. À noite, Quincey, em mangas de camisa, ainda chegou a ir ao seu quarto, verificar se estava com febre. O pai de Eriol ficou um longo tempo sentado ao seu lado, na cama, sem nada dizer, afrouxando a gravata. Estava com o gato adormecido no colo, afagava-o e pestanejou, enfim, respirando fundo, em seguida.

"Se a sua mãe estivesse em casa ela saberia o que fazer com vocês dois, nem que fosse trancá-los no celeiro."

"..." – Eriol olhava para as mãos de Quincey, que eram mãos de adulto, e Spinel Sun praticamente cabia na palma delas. – "Eu não estou doente, papai..."

"Eu sei que não." – Ele fez um gesto para que Eriol chegasse mais perto e quando ele obedeceu, fez um afago sobre seu cabelo muito negro. – "Vamos fazer de conta que somos dois adultos, Eriol... A partir de agora eu não sou mais seu pai, serei apenas seu amigo."

Eriol fez que sim.

"Sendo desta forma, acredito que confie em mim. Pelo menos para dizer-me afinal, o que anda acontecendo aqui."

"Não há nada... Hoje eu fiquei em casa, aqui, com você."

"Não estou falando de hoje, Eriol. Estou falando do que está acontecendo há dias nesta casa. Aliás, nem sequer nesta casa. A cada vez que você sai das minhas vistas, tenho certeza de que está fazendo algo que eu desaprovaria."

"..."

"Onde você tem andado quando sai para brincar?"

"Na propriedade."

"Está mentindo, Eriol."

"Eu não vou mais sair..."

"..."

"Eu juro que não vou mais sair..."

"É perigoso ir muito longe, eu já avisei. Por onde você esteve andando, que a cada vez que voltava para casa, estava mais pálido e assim como está agora?..."

"... E como eu estou agora?"

"Pálido, sem comer e sem dormir. Você ainda não tem nem onze anos, Eriol, não pode passar as noites em claro. Eu passo noites inteiras escutando você virando as páginas dos livros. Por isso eu pergunto o que você e este gatinho andam fazendo de tão errado que eu não posso saber."

"..."

"É melhor que conte-me agora antes que eu descubra por mim mesmo."

Eriol sentiu um frio subir por seu estômago, como se algo gelado atravessasse suas costas. Seu pai estava falando muito sério, desta vez.

"Eu... Nós não fizemos nada." – Disse num sussurro. Quincey olhou para ele de lado, de uma forma que pareceu-lhe como outra pessoa, de tanta a estranheza daquele olhar e a forma penetrante que dirigiu-lhe. – "Quero dizer... Não há nada para fazer."

"Nada com o que eu concordaria, ao que me parece. Tenho certeza de que se ainda você não fez nada, Eriol é porque está ainda por fazê-lo e eu me irritaria muito em saber o que será."

"..."

"Eu espero que você não esteja fazendo amizades pouco recomendáveis ou nada que pudesse envergonhar a sua mãe... Lembre-se ao menos de que este é um lar cristão, ainda que nem sempre seja o que pareça."

"Pai, não é nada disso..." – Mentira. Quincey parecia saber de tudo, até mesmo daquele seu pensamento imundo que quase fez com que corresse para se confessar na igreja do vilarejo e apenas não fez isto, pois lembrou-se de que o único sacramento cristão que possuía era o Batismo, e faltava-lhe a Crisma e a Primeira Comunhão. Mas não havia modo de seu pai saber de nada, nem dos passeios, nem daqueles livros que lia (que escondia muito bem, tinha certeza) e nem sobre sua ida ao Sanatório. E não havia ninguém que pudesse dizer-lhe sobre isso. – "É... é uma coisa muito séria. Mas você não aprovaria de qualquer maneira qualquer coisa que eu fizesse. Eu não sei como resolver isto sozinho, mas eu não posso pedir pela sua ajuda. Você não entenderia. Eu não sei o que fazer."

"..." – Quincey ficou surpreso. Não esperava uma resposta com aquela, e teve dificuldade em manter-se impassível como antes. Eriol notou sua reação e calou-se, baixando a cabeça. O gato no colo de Quincey mexeu-se, espreguiçando-se. Ele o afagou. – "Não me diga mais nada, Eriol."

Levantou-se e entregou Spinel Sun no colo do filho.

"Eu realmente nem quero imaginar o que você vai aprontar desta vez!" – Fez um gesto para que Eriol não dissesse nada. – "Seja o que for, eu não quero saber. Mas não tente deixar a sua mãe viúva, entendeu? E não tente acabar com os nervos dela..."

Spinel Sun encolheu-se, miando, escutando-o falar daquela forma. Eriol também encolheu-se, sentindo um calafrio de medo pela irritação de Quincey. Era como se seu pai soubesse o tamanho de seus problemas melhor do que ele mesmo.

"E não se atreva a aparecer nesta casa com mais um gato." – Avisou por fim, antes de sair do quarto.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Por mais aquela noite não dormiu. Também soube que não era o único, escutando os passos de Quincey no corredor, e depois descendo as escadas. Teve vontade de sair do quarto e ir contar tudo o que vinha acontecendo, desde quando descera ao porão daquela velha casa na China até este momento, em que Spinel Sun dormia mordendo a ponta do travesseiro, ao seu lado. Talvez seu pai não acreditasse em nada, mesmo se visse Spinel Sun como um menino, e certamente o repreenderia por ter trazido consigo aqueles três livros que não lhe pertenciam. Preferiu não arriscar tanto, pois se Quincey desconfiasse de que passava mais uma noite em claro, daria-lhe a surra que nunca tomara em todos os seus quase onze anos de vida. E levando em conta o que ele lhe dissera naquela tarde, sobre ser aquela ainda uma família cristã, não era, de maneira alguma, uma boa idéia falar-lhe sobre livros em que eram detalhados desde sacrifícios de animais, passando por receitas de geléia de uva, feitiços de magia negra, indicações de ervas e até um pequeno bestiário, descrevendo figuras apavorantes que habitavam um certo lugar chamado de _Obscuro_.

Talvez Spinel Sun fosse um destes seres do tal _Obscuro_. Olhou para ele com cuidado. Estava quieto, dormindo ao seu lado. Paul, magro e quase morto, era do seu mesmo tamanho, mas era magro, e recordou-se das horríveis marcas roxas em seus braços, de suas olheiras profundas em torno dos olhos azuis. Eriol estremeceu e sentou-se na cama, cortado por um arrepio. Também sentia-se muito nauseado. Ainda estava escuro. Tinha a impressão de que já era dia. Ajoelhou-se na cama e se esticou para olhar pela janela e não estava tão escuro lá fora, viu as árvores movendo-se com o vento como numa onda, e essa onda estendia-se sobre o campo da propriedade, que então não era verde e sim azul, e o céu, de um violeta pálido, as nuvens eram rosadas de chuva. Sentiu-se sufocado e abriu a janela, apenas uma fresta, e respirou fundo o ar frio e muito úmido. Era outono, havia uma árvore no jardim da casa que estava quase toda vermelha e o gramado mais próximo estava tomado de folhas enroladas pelo chão. Abriu mais a fresta da janela e sua respiração tornou-se inquieta. Spinel Sun resmungou alguma coisa enquanto dormia, e cobriu a cabeça com a coberta. Se ele acordou, Eriol não percebeu, mas ele próprio estava desperto havia muito tempo, completamente lúcido e apavorado. Um trovão clareou o horizonte e gota a gota, ele viu a chuva formando-se, e quando ela era densa e o céu deixava de ser lilás para tornar-se cinza e mais escuro, desabou. Eriol então cuidadosamente desceu da cama, vestiu-se em silêncio e procurou embaixo da cama, entre o estrado da cama e as bandas de madeira do lado. Quando encontrou o que queria, escolheu um dos três diários do filho do barão e escondeu-o junto de si, dentro de seu casaco. Sentia-se trêmulo de frio quando deixou os outros dois no mesmo lugar. Abriu a porta para o corredor e saiu para a casa, que não estava escura como esperava. Havia luzes acesas no corredor, e embaixo também, e vinham do escritório de seu pai. Passou na ponta dos pés pelo resto da casa, e tomou mais cuidado ainda para atravessar a copa e abrir a porta dos fundos. Estava muito frio do lado de fora, e o vento quase o derrubava. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr de volta para dentro da casa e esquecer todo o resto, mas ele estava em um ponto que não havia mais retorno. Andou quando passou pelo galinheiro e pelo canil, mas quando os cães o reconheceram e latiram, deixou-se desesperar e então correu... Correu até pensar que não seria mais capaz de parar.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Apesar da longa distância e de estar encharcado da chuva, não parou de correr até ter chego debaixo da janela do quarto de Paul. Não tinha dúvida alguma do que deveria fazer agora, e preparou-se para bater sobre a madeira da janela, quando viu pelo vidro embaçado, que havia pessoas no quarto, havia adultos. A lâmpada incandescente do teto estava acesa, pois ainda não era propriamente dia, e fazia daquela movimentação algo incômodo. Eriol pestanejou, a água da chuva passando insistentemente sobre seus olhos, e apoiou-se na beirada, na ponta dos pés, esticando-se ao máximo para olhar o que estava acontecendo, e principalmente, onde estava Paul. Ninguém o viu, e o ruído da chuva não o deixava escutar o que diziam. Uma enfermeira toda vestida de branco e o médico que já havia visto ali uma vez estava de costas para o rumo da janela, por outro lado, um médico quase completamente calvo e de bigode em forma de guidão de bicicleta aproximava-se do leito, esticava o estetoscópio, fazia um gesto e uma segunda enfermeira trazia-lhe a bandeja de aço que estava na mesa de ferro do fundo do quarto, aquela mesma que Eriol vira outra vez, repleta de agulhas e com a seringa de vidro no fundo, repousando numa poça de álcool. Arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o objeto nas mãos daquele homem, e principalmente, porque ele passava de mão em mão, um frasco escuro de álcool era aberto e falavam mais alguma coisa. Uma risada foi dividida entre os médicos e também entre as enfermeiras. Uma enfermeira mais jovem esperava na porta do quarto, vestida de uma outra maneira, como um comprido jaquetão com avental.

Eriol pestanejou novamente e sentiu os sapatos pesados de tanta água, tremia de frio, mas agarrou-se com dedos trêmulos na beirada da pedra da janela, e subitamente encheu-se de um ódio grande demais para caber em alguém tão jovem, quando viu que o médico de bigode testava a seringa e estendeu-a para a enfermeira, que inclinou-se para a frente e suspendeu no ar um bracinho branco e fino, cheio de marcas roxas e escuras, e eles todos continuavam rindo, até mesmo quando – e mesmo com o ruído da chuva e do vento, Eriol podia escutar – Paul gritasse e soluçasse. Uma outra enfermeira forçou para que continuasse quieto, afundado no meio do colchão, até que a injeção fosse esvaziada nas suas veias. Ele continuou chorando, e todos riam, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e certamente conversavam sobre qualquer outra coisa, menos sobre Paul. Eriol sentiu toda sua raiva atravessar-se na garganta, e agora via, não podia ter dúvida alguma, que a doença de Paul, dos males talvez fosse o menor. Antes o matassem de uma única vez, antes o sufocassem com o travesseiro, seria menos doloroso. Ele continuava soluçando alto, como se sentisse muita dor, apavorado. Uma das enfermeiras trouxe um frasco de vidro amarelo, menor do que o de álcool, e derramou um pouco do líquido num pequeno amontoado de gaze, na palma de sua mão, e assim que teve certeza de que a gaze estava bastante ensopada, entregou-a na mão do mesmo médico de bigode que preparara a injeção para Paul. Ninguém manifestava qualquer atenção em relação ao choro dele, apenas a enfermeira segurou-o com mais força, durante o instante em que o médico pressionou a gaze em seu rosto, sobre sua boca e sobre seu nariz, esfregando, e ele gritou até perder as forças, fazia tanta força para escapar da gaze que de repente tossiu e o médico afastou-se, praguejando alto. Paul havia tossido uma golfada cheia de sangue, que sujara a gaze e até a mão do médico, a beirada da manga de seu jaleco. Irado, o médico deu-lhe um violento tapa no rosto e a enfermeira que estava na porta por um momento arregalou os olhos e logo os baixou. Mas aquela que havia preparara a gaze sorriu, e logo preparava outra. Paul soluçava, e tentava soltar-se, que desta vez o médico de barba que Eriol já havia visto outra vez no quarto também ajudava a mantê-lo quieto no meio da cama, segurando seus tornozelos finos, também cobertos de hematomas.

Ele gritava com toda a força que conseguia, e novamente uma gaze foi esfregada no seu rosto, apertada de encontro ao seu nariz e sua boca, mesmo sujos de sangue e ele pareceu desmaiar ou morrer. Seu corpo ficou todo mole, perdendo o pouco de cor que lhe restava. Eriol teve certeza de que estava morto, e mesmo os médicos pareceram crer nisto. Quando o médico tirou a mão de cima de seu rosto, sua boca estava aberta, inerte. Não se sabia se havia desmaiado por conta do que fora derramado na gaze, ou apenas desmaiado de cansaço. Eriol acreditou que seus pulmões não haviam agüentado a falta de ar, que os gritos haviam sido fortes demais.

A chuva continuava, um trovão estourou no céu. O médico de barba esticou o estetoscópio e auscultou o peito de Paul. Disse ainda alguma coisa e saiu, rindo ao lado do outro, ainda como se nada de extraordinário estivesse acontecendo, e talvez não estivesse mesmo. Não para eles. As outras enfermeiras saíram logo em seguida e aquela, que estava vestida com o jaquetão na porta do quarto entrou, e ela ao menos parecia ter mantido o bom-senso, ou um resto de humanidade, porque se aproximou da cama e levantou Paul no colo, pegando-o enrolado na coberta branca e manchada, mas seu olhar era da mesma perplexidade de antes. Sua atitude era neutra, apesar de seu olhar. Virou-se de lado na hora de passar pela porta, ajeitando-o melhor, e Eriol viu que ele estava absolutamente pálido e inerte, tal como um cadáver.

Seus dedos perderam a força na beirada da janela, ele cambaleou para trás, e outro trovão estourou ao longe, e logo em seguida o céu se iluminou por um segundo e voltou a ficar escurecido e sujo. Viu-se mais uma vez sem saber se Paul estava ou morto, ou se estava vivo, o que seria dele enfim. De uma coisa também conseguia ter certeza, se Paul não estava morto, estaria em breve.

Lentamente começou a andar, sem estar muito certo se o fazia no rumo da propriedade, ou para outro lugar, só sabia que para longe... para muito longe daqueles gritos horríveis que escutara, e que ainda estavam marcados em seus ouvidos. Abraçou o livro que estava metido dentro do casaco e estava junto a si, e arrependeu-se cada vez mais daquilo que queria ter feito.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ao final de dois dias, ele estava visivelmente mais magro e abatido. Não tivera de maneira alguma como contar a Spinel Sun o que vira, por mais difícil que fosse desviar das perguntas de uma criança de cinco anos.

Quincey não chegou a saber que Eriol havia saído escondido naquela madrugada, durante a chuva. Também continuou sem saber a razão de seu comportamento estranho. Quis chamar um médico, mas isto causou um pânico tão devastador em Eriol que o fez tremer de pavor e implorar para que não fizesse isso. (Isso fez Quincey então pensar em chamar um padre para tentarem juntos fazer algo por Eriol, mas logo desistiu, lembrando-se que a última vez que vira um padre à sua frente fora quando se casara, e mesmo assim, não prestara muita atenção nas coisas que ele disse...)

Eriol conseguiu manter Spinel Sun por dois dias sem saber o que vira. Por estes dois dias ele o perseguiu repetindo as mesmas perguntas, e era muito mais fácil fugir de seu pai do que dele... A cada recusa, a vingança de Spinel Sun era despejar sua ira de criança sobre as criadas, enlouquecendo-as um pouco mais, nem que fosse derrubando as panelas pelo chão da cozinha, no meio da madrugada. Até Eriol já começava a concordar em atirá-lo dentro do poço seco.

"Nós sabemos quem vai parar dentro aquele poço, debaixo de algumas carradas de argamassa, se este alguém não se explicar." – Eriol escutou, por fim. Seu pai não falara do assunto antes de ter dito isso e não voltara a falar depois. – "E que explique-se muito bem, porque a mãe desta certa pessoa estará chegando amanhã de Londres... E ela é bem menos paciente do que eu a respeito de segredos."

Ao ouvir isso, Eriol apenas retirou-se da sala de jantar, deixando a xícara de chá pela metade e as torradas intocadas. Spinel Sun o seguiu até o quarto, tentando morder-lhe os tornozelos, seguindo-o muito de perto.

"Espero ao menos que o gato conte-me algo, se ele tiver mais sucesso do que eu ao descobrir..." – Escutou um tilintar de xícaras e a voz de Quincey resmungando, sozinho, enquanto quebrava um biscoito no meio. Não quis olhar para trás, porque sabia que a criada estava rindo.

E mesmo já trancado com duas voltas de chave em seu quarto, não conseguiu encontrar sossego. Um menino em roupas grandes demais o perseguia. Aliás, em momento algum desde quando vira Paul pela última vez – e a lembrança disso era terrível e nauseante – tivera paz, e aquele pensamento também estava lá, num canto escuro de sua mente. Às vezes parecendo uma lembrança que não era sua, e ele sentia-se como uma outra pessoa, quando este pensamento ressurgia no meio da noite. Tudo isto estava no lugar mais oculto de sua mente, assim como o desenho que Paul lhe dera estava escondido num canto de uma gaveta.

Desta tentou dormir mais um pouco nesta noite do que nas outras, mas Spinel Sun estava ali ao seu lado, como uma sombra pequena, tagarela e impertinente, e só sabia que ele estava lá porque o escutava falar e via seus olhos e suas roupas. De outra forma, ele se misturava com o escuro do quarto perfeitamente.

"Você vai dormir, Eriol?"

"Se você deixar..."

"Eu quero ouvir uma história, Eriol!"

"Agora não. Outro dia, está bem?"

"Então eu quero ir brincar com o Paul amanhã."

"Você não pode. E acho que ele também não."

Spinel Sun meteu-se na sua frente, quando tentou atravessar o quarto para ir mudar de roupas. Queria saber porque não podiam voltar ao Sanatório e brincar com Paul. Eriol não sabia o que responder e disse que Paul estava doente. Mesmo assim Spinel Sun pendurou-se na manga de sua camisa e insistiu quase aos berros em querer vê-lo.

"Pelo Amor de Deus, fique quieto, ou meu pai vai nos matar se ver você aqui!" – Tentou desesperadamente fazer Spinel Sun se calar, o que nunca foi uma tarefa fácil, e ele jamais soube e nunca aprenderia a lidar com birras devastadoras como aquelas.

"Eu quero brincar com o Paul!" – Spinel Sun bateu o pé no chão, furioso e falou mais alto ainda ao ver o gesto pedindo que parasse.

"Eu já disse que não!" – Eriol respondeu, tão cortante que Spinel Sun aquietou-se de uma vez, estreitando os olhos, e parecendo mais uma pantera (uma pantera pequena e roliça, é verdade...) do que o menininho que mostrava-se sozinho com Eriol.

Ele recuou um passo ou dois e ficou olhando para Eriol como se esperasse alguma coisa, ou achasse novo vê-lo irritado e impaciente.

"Você não pode ver o Paul e nem brincar com ele! E nós não poderemos voltar nunca mais ao Sanatório! Não insista!"

"Nunca mais?"

"Nunca mais..." – Eriol respirou fundo, imaginando quando acharia forças de dizer a Spinel Sun que Paul talvez estivesse morto.

"Por quê?"

"Porquê não!"

"..."

"Agora comporte-se! É muito feio você se portar assim! Ou eu vou deixar você de castigo, Spinel Sun! E se eu não por você de castigo, vou dizer ao meu pai para fazer isso!"

Um silêncio total imperou no quarto. Estava cansado demais para agüentar mais uma birra de Spinel Sun. Mas não tinha coragem de dar-lhe a palmada que sabia que aquela coisinha negra e tagarela merecia. Spinel Sun, sem dizer nada, recuou mais um pouco e foi para ficar parado, como um fantasma em roupas grande demais, ao lado do aparador e da cômoda. Eriol respirou fundo e foi, enfim, tentar vestir roupas de dormir, mas não chegou a dar um único passo.

"Eu quero ir brincar com o Paul!" – Spinel Sun berrou com toda a força, e mais assustador foi vê-lo fazer ranger a cômoda, quando quase subia sobre ela, pegando e tudo o que pudesse ser quebrado e atirando pelo chão.

"Pare com isso!"

Spinel Sun parou um momento, com um vaso nas mãos e então jogou-o no chão, com um estouro de cacos para todas as direções. Eriol não conseguia se aproximar e realmente acreditava que a próxima peça pudesse vir na sua direção. O que mais poderia acontecer agora?

"Eriol, o que está acontecendo aí?" – Era a voz de seu pai do lado de fora do quarto. Sua voz sumiu no fundo da garganta e apavorou-se com o escândalo. De repente ouvia a voz de seu pai e também a voz das criadas do lado de fora do quarto. Já escutava o tilintar da chave mestra que a governanta possuía e...

"Eu quero! Eu quero!" – Spinel fazia entre as coisas que dizia, um som diferente, como o rosnado gutural dos felinos, um rosnado, uma expressão que fazia surgirem seus dentes muito brancos no meio do rosto, e ele desta vez agarrava um bibelô e o estourava de encontro ao chão, bem perto dos pés de Eriol, que sentiu os cacos resvalarem sobre o couro de seus sapatos. – "Eu quero!"

"Eriol, que diabos está havendo no seu quarto?" – Era a voz de Quincey novamente. Desta vez ele não estava batendo na porta, ele deu um murro sobre a madeira, e Spinel Sun simplesmente não se calava de modo algum e...

"Está bem! Está bem! Eu vou levar você para brincar com o Paul, amanhã! Mas fiquei quieto!" – Sussurrou para Spinel Sun, que já preparava-se para jogar um candelabro de porcelana no chão. Sentia-se apavorado de que alguém mais presenciasse aquela visão do inferno de louças e vidros quebrados.

Spinel Sun ficou imóvel onde estava, piscando. Estava sorrindo, vencedor e travesso. Deixou o candelabro de volta na cômoda e correu na direção da porta, como se assim fugisse de algum castigo de Eriol pela bagunça que fez, agora que havia conseguido o que queria. Eriol foi logo em seguida e abriu a porta, e quando fez isso e a luz do corredor iluminou mais ainda seu quarto, e viu Spinel Sun correr para fora, mas não viu um menino e sim um gato. Quincey olhou para ele por um momento antes de dirigir-se a Eriol, quase todas as criadas da casa em torno da porta, ansiosas em saber que guerra estava sendo travada que a casa inteira parecia sacudir.

"Não me diga que foi o gato..."

"Foi o gato. Eu juro que foi o gato, pai. Ele ficou furioso comigo e começou a atirar tudo o que havia encima dos móveis pelo chão. E inclusive encima de mim..." – E era a mais pura verdade o que dizia. Tinha certeza absoluta que desta vez levaria uma surra.

Seu pai entreolhou-se com as criadas. Spinel Sun havia pulado para dentro de seu cesto, embaixo de um console, no corredor, e estava olhando para eles. Uma das criadas lembrou-se de uma manhã em que estava atiçando o fogo do fogão, na cozinha, quando viu aquele "gato que era um servo do demônio" subir encima de uma cadeira, "na forma de um duende negro e chamuscado, de dentes pontudos", para derrubar as panelas pelo chão e correr em seguida.

"Ora, cale a boca..." – Quincey perdeu a paciência e as criadas afastaram-se um pouco, quando ele mandou que fossem dormir.

"Deveria chamar um padre! Este lar é de infiéis! O mal reina nesta casa! Este povo do oriente não conhece a Palavra de Deus e..." – A governanta apressou-se em dizer, e o que ela dizia, era o mesmo em que as outras acreditavam, em relação às origens daquela família.

"Eu deveria chamar a polícia para trancafiar num hospício um bando de mulheres histéricas que vê o demônio em tudo, quando tudo o que desejam é um demônio no meio de suas pernas...! Sumam daqui, bando de alcoviteiras!" – Ele falou alto, mas não chegou a gritar, mas mesmo assim, sua voz foi um estouro no silêncio do corredor, fazendo Eriol estremecer e Spinel Sun encolher-se dentro de seu cesto. Expulsou-as com palavras duras, e fez com que elas corressem para as escadas quase gritando quando fez que ia avançar em sua direção.

Quando viu-se sozinho com Eriol mais uma vez, no fundo de sua consciência sentiu-se mal por ter dito aquelas coisas – ainda que tivesse razão de estar furioso com as asneiras que ouvia das criadas – na frente do filho. Não queria dar um mau exemplo a ele, e sabendo ser inútil justificar o que havia feito, respirou fundo e achou melhor fingir que nada havia acontecido. Eriol estava com olhos arregalados de espanto, porque não costumava ver seu pai tão irritado.

"Quer dizer, Eriol... Que o gato foi o responsável por esse barulho?" – Ele dirigiu-se até o console e abaixou-se, puxando o cesto e segurando nas mãos Spinel Sun, trazendo-o no colo. – "Spinel Sun não é um gato pequeno demais para fazer um estrago tão grande?"

Apesar do absurdo, Quincey sabia que ele não estava mentindo, e por mais arteiro que ele sempre houvesse sido, era estranho pensar que havia quebrado de propósito todos aqueles objetos. Entendeu Spinel Sun para o colo de Eriol, que tudo o que conseguiu receber foi um arranhão no dorso da mão e um rosnado pretensioso demais para um gato tão pequeno. Spinel Sun ficou, portanto, no colo de Quincey e todos eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Ele parece bastante furioso com você, de fato..." – Observou, vendo que o arranhão na mão de Eriol não fora feito por brincadeira. – "Agora diga-me a verdade."

"Spinel Sun derrubou as coisas pelo chão."

"Por que ele faria isso, Eriol?"

"Porque ele quer passear amanhã e eu quero ficar em casa."

Quincey não conteve um sorriso de perplexidade. Olhou bem para Spinel Sun, que já subia no seu ombro, escalando com as unhas o seu colete de cetim brocado. Conteve a custo sua curiosidade de saber como Eriol tinha tanta certeza do que o gatinho queria. Mas crianças são sempre crianças...

"Saia com ele, o que há de errado?"

"Mas..."

"Saia com Spinel Sun, vão brincar um pouco... Colham cogumelos, brinquem com as ovelhas... Que mal há? Mas voltem cedo. Sua mãe chegará à tarde, e quero vê-los limpos aqui quando Eloise atravessar os portões."

"Mas..."

"Faça o que o seu..." – Difícil manter-se sério para dizer isso, e impossível não lembrar de Eloise tratando Spinel Sun como uma criança... – "... O que o seu irmãozinho pediu. Veja o tamanho dele. É só um bebê."

"Sim, senhor."

"Melhor assim. Agora vá dormir."

"Boa noite, pai. Sua benção."

"Deus o abençoe, Eriol."

Impotente, Eriol, antes de entrar no quarto e receber um último afago sobre a cabeça, viu que seu pai colocava Spinel Sun no cesto debaixo da mesa e o empurrava para o lugar. Spinel Sun também recebia um afago, e lembrou-se que era assim o carinho de Spinel Sun para com Paul. Lembrar-se dele fez seu coração doer. Não fechou a porta do seu quarto, sabendo que Spinel Sun, assim que Quincey fosse embora, viria. De fato, não demorou nada, para que Spinel Sun entrasse correndo no quarto e se jogasse na cama. O arranhão na mão de Eriol estava um pouco ardido, mas isso não o magoou. Pelo contrário. Quincey pareceu acreditar que a bagunça fora feita de fato pelo gato. Os cacos de louça e vidro estavam pelo chão. No dia seguinte alguma criada viria limpar tudo isso. Neutramente, e em silêncio, Eriol foi para o quarto de vestir e trocou de roupas. Depois trocou as roupas de Spinel Sun para dormir. Apagou as velas e o lampião.

"Vamos mesmo brincar com o Paul, Eriol?"

"Sim..."

"Você está triste comigo, Eriol?"

"Com você não. Mas eu estou triste..." – Deitou-se do lado de Spinel Sun, na cama, esperando que ele não começasse com suas brincadeiras de todas as noites, e ficasse pulando no colchão, bagunçando os lençóis e os travesseiros. Lembrou-se de Quincey lembrando-o de que ele tinha apenas onze anos. Eu sou apenas um menino, pensou consigo mesmo, desejando que sua mãe estivesse em casa para poder ficar ao lado dela, sabendo que ali tudo estaria bem. O que eu quero fazer não pode ser feito por um menino..., pensou, com certa aflição. – "Estou muito triste, mas não é por sua culpa, Spinel Sun. Você viu como as criadas correram quando meu pai as espantou?"

"Sim, sim! Mas... Eriol..." – Ele riu com vontade, batendo as mãozinhas sobre as cobertas.

"O que é?"

"O que é 'demônio entre as pernas' que o homem grande disse que elas queriam?"

Eriol engasgou. Tossiu um pouco, lembrando das conversas dos alunos mais velhos, que escutava pelo pátio do colégio...

"Quando você crescer você vai saber." – Respondeu, uma vez que ele próprio não entendia completamente o sentido disso.

"Quando eu crescer eu vou ter a minha mãe só para mim." – Disse, antes de fechar os olhos.

Eriol tentou ignorar o ciúme que sentia quando escutava isso.

Esperou Spinel Sun dormir e então desceu da cama. Como tornava-se cada vez mais comum de fazer, meteu a mão entre o estrado da cama e a beirada, por debaixo dela, e encontrou o que queria. Pegou um dos diários do filho do barão, e sem fazer nenhum barulho, foi para o quarto de vestir e acendeu uma vela no candelabro da parede. Fechou a porta e arrastou um baú para perto da parede, quase embaixo de onde estavam as velas e sentou-se, escorando as costas na lateral de um armário de madeira escura. Quando sentiu que estava absolutamente sozinho e no silêncio quebrado apenas pelo ruído dos grilos lá fora, respirou fundo e abriu o diário na página em que parara.

Havia esquecido seus óculos do lado de fora, mas era tarde demais para parar. Estreitou os olhos e mesmo assim, leu e releu aquelas linhas. Lia em silêncio, a princípio. Depois, lia em voz baixa, como se lesse para alguém. E logo sentiu que escutava uma voz que não era a sua lendo com ele, e o que escutava não era o que lia. Parou de ler e olhou ao redor. Era uma voz muito parecida com a voz de seu pai. Parecia a voz de Quincey, na verdade, mas num tom mais baixo, como um sussurro. Tinha certeza de que seu pai não estava ali. Tinha certeza de que aquela voz não poderia vir de lugar algum senão sua imaginação. E o que lia o assustava. Encolheu-se encima do baú, e de repente teve a impressão de que não estava mais sozinho e que este alguém estava bem ao seu lado, e Eriol olhou rapidamente nesta direção. Não era nada, apenas uma impressão deixada por roupas em um cabide de pé. Engoliu em seco.

Foi abaixar-se para pegar um casaco que estava quase escorregando de cima do baú e o livro tombou no chão, de quina, com um baque surdo. A encadernação soltou-se, o miolo costurado indo para um lado e a capa de couro velho, para outro. Pegou ambos, com cuidado, sentindo a aspereza da goma arábica seca na lombada do miolo costurado. Deveria ter algum vidro de cola em algum lugar. Sua bolsa de colégio estava ali, deveria ter deixado por perto dela o vidro de cola. Não. Lembrou-se de que ele estava do lado de fora, perto de seus óculos. Mas porque tanta preocupação? O dono daquele diário estava morto havia mais de cem anos. Certamente ficaria furioso ao saber que seus diários caíram nas mãos de duas crianças bisbilhoteiras.

Ao pensar nisso, de repente Eriol sentiu uma vontade tremenda de rir, sem nenhuma razão. Não havia piada alguma. Ou talvez houvesse. Talvez a piada estivesse nele mesmo. Mas nada disso fazia sentido, porque enquanto ria, olhando para aquele livro desbandado e velho, escutava um outro riso, que era um riso baixo de adulto... Olhou novamente ao redor e em seguida para o livro em suas mãos. O miolo em uma e a capa em outra. Ainda continuava escutando o riso que não era seu. Pestanejou e abriu a capa para encaixar o miolo, pelo menos até o dia seguinte, e enquanto olhava a capa dura, aberta, viu que entre o papel do forro da encadernação e o papelão duro e amarelado da capa, havia uma folga e uma ponta de papel saía para fora. Deixou o miolo de lado por um momento e olhou de perto para a ponta do papel. Se ao menos seus óculos estivessem ali... Passou a ponta do dedo sobre o papel e ele esfarelou, soltando alguns pedacinhos, não maiores do que migalhas. Mas foi apenas a ponta que se desfez, assim que conseguiu segurar a beirada, tentou rasgá-la, como se fosse uma rebarba, mas escorregou, e logo mostrou-se como algo que fora posto ali deliberadamente. Lentamente trouxe-o para fora, e assim que teve o papel em sua mão, olhou ao redor como a certificar-se de que estava sozinho, e se aquela sensação de antes o havia abandonado. Ainda sentia que não estava sozinho no quarto de vestir, e isso o incomodava. Sabia que estava com medo do escuro e sabia que não havia motivo para disso. Olhou o papel e lentamente o desdobrou, e era fino como papel de arroz, mole como papel de seda, e salvo pelas beiradas, era bastante resistente e fibroso. Tratava-se de uma carta? Aproximou o papel do rosto, cheirava a mofo e antiguidade. A caligrafia era clara, um tanto rebuscada demais e fazia lembrar a de alguns dos professores mais antigos e tradicionais de seu colégio, e era perfeitamente legível, embora o topo estivesse borrado, como se a umidade ou água, houvesse feito a tinta violeta dissolver-se em círculos desbotados. Havia partes ilegíveis, mas a maior parte da carta estava intacta. Era uma carta escrita em um inglês antigo e difícil de interpretar, mas as palavras eram simples, os termos eram muito diretos. Respirou fundo para tentar captar se o perfume que sentia exalava de debaixo do cheiro de papel velho daquela carta, ou se vinha de outra coisa. Mas do quê, se estava sozinho ali e aquele quarto sempre tivera o cheiro neutro da alfazema das roupas?

Eriol então começou a ler, com o mesmo prazer que têm as pessoas que abrem uma correspondência que não lhes pertence e com a mesma surpresa de descobrir ali algo que na verdade parece ter sido escrito para elas...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_(...) encontrar-nos aqui? (...) tempo. (...). Não creio que você deva se surpreender. Estamos sós aqui, em lugar algum, no escuro de um lugar que não consigo ver qual é. Você me terá bem ao seu lado. (...) nome em lugar algum. Não é preciso relutar. Não cometa novamente um erro que já foi meu. Nós estamos tendo uma chance que é valiosa demais para ser desperdiçada. _

_(...) por mim. Você me conhece, eu nunca serei um estranho para você. Minhas palavras também não serão estranhas. Eu era jovem quanto você quando (...). Agora nós estamos aqui, eu gostaria de ajudar, mas você deve escolher, se quer dar este passo (como eu fiz), ou após ver o que (...) afinal queimar esta carta. (...) então desista (...) tarde demais. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, não tenha medo. Jamais permita-se conhecer o medo, aquele medo que o deixe paralisado. Nós não somos assim. Nós nos deixamos como uma folha ao vento. Sem medo de cair ao solo, sem medo de se erguer no vento. Talvez (...) fim na correnteza de um rio, ou na lama. Eu estarei sempre aqui. Estarei sempre aí. Estarei sempre com você. _

_Não levante sua cabeça agora que chegar a estas linhas. Apenas levante seu rosto quando chegar ao final. Não pare antes de chegar à ultima palavra. Não duvide de que eu estarei ao seu lado. (...) o que fazer? Não existe o certo ou o errado, quando é a coragem o fogo que tempera o aço da sua alma. Não (...) o conhecimento de que acha que precisa. Não pergunte. Não olhe ao redor agora. Não se atreva a me esquecer. Não se atreva a queimar os livros que roubou antes de terminar de ler e entender o que há neles. (...) O conhecimento que há neles é muito caro. Lembre-se do quanto custará caro a sua vaidade, o quanto custou a mim. Não se esqueça antes de se lembrar de que o preço é alto. Eu era jovem e (...) e agora nós (...) estaremos sempre juntos. Todos nós deveremos estar juntos novamente, quando a hora chegar. Tenha coragem, a coragem que eu não tive e agora deverei ter. _

_(...) procure-a e mantenha-a consigo até o fim. (...) tempo (...) por mais (...) impressão (...) o trairá. Não tenha piedade, mas saiba que (...) ninguém a terá por você. (...) preço alto e (...)._

_Não tenha medo de estar só, você nunca estará. (...) menino de ébano, a pantera negra. (...) olhos azuis (...) Saiba escolher, você saberá o que fazer, mas não poderá fazer sozinho. Saiba escutar, isso é valioso. Saiba decidir a (...) . Um dia nos veremos novamente e você saberá quem eu sou. (...) custará caro. (...) vermelho (...) o vermelho. Vermelho s... (...). Lealdade (...). Sentirei falta de você, sentirei falta de mim mesmo. Espero de você a prudência que eu não tive, não pise onde eu pisei, mas olhe onde ficaram minhas pegadas para que nós não cometamos este erro. Não levante os olhos ainda. Um dia você levantará os olhos e nós nos veremos novamente. Antes disso, nós deveremos esperar, e nós não devemos apressar nada. Você os verá novamente, verá a mim, verá a todos os outros, e antes de vê-los, saberá o nome de cada um deles. De cada um de nós. Saberá o meu nome. (...) O meu nome é o seu nome, e o rosto que um dia você temeu um dia será o seu. Você será o que você temia. Você será. Você verá. Eu estarei com você neste dia e em todos os outros até qu (...). _

_(...) fim chegar. (...) olhar. (...) maneira que (...)._

_L. M. C._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eriol chegara ao fim da carta. Seu coração estava em disparado e sentia um enjôo terrível, sabia que o ar do quarto de vestir estava abafado e quente, mas mesmo assim suava frio, o papel tremia em suas mãos e sem querer o amassou, esfarelando suas beiradas. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do papel, não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela carta de alguma maneira parecia endereçada a ele. Como saber? Coincidência? Não poderia ser coincidência. Fosse quem fosse, que houvesse escrito aquilo sabia quem ele era, e mesmo falava de Spinel Sun naquelas letras violeta. _Menino de ébano. _Eriol tapou a boca com força para não vomitar, embora não houvesse sequer o quê. Não conseguia levantar os olhos e nem a cabeça. Estava muito escuro. Já devia ser madrugada, ou quase. _Eu estarei sempre aqui. _Engoliu em seco, sua garganta ardendo e seus olhos também. Estava tão apavorado que não conseguia mover-se do mesmo lugar. Mais do que quando descera ao porão e vira aqueles esqueletos, vira os olhos azuis dentro das garrafas, encontrara Spinel Sun... Desta vez não conseguia ter reação alguma, não conseguia nem respirar mais fundo. No porão havia conseguido fugir. Aqui não havia para onde fugir. Estava em sua própria casa, em seu quarto e sentia que a mesma coisa que estava tão perigosamente perto de si no porão estava aqui também, como se houvesse chamado sua atenção, como se ela sempre houvesse estado lá, apenas aguardando o momento de aproximar-se dele. Sentiu um fio de suor gelado descer por sua têmpora, pelo meio do cabelo. _Não olhe ao redor agora._ Eriol teve forças de mover os olhos apenas um pouco sobre o chão escuro. A madeira era toda de uma única cor, não havia nada ali que pudesse produzir uma sombra, exceto a vela do candelabro da parede que estava agora pena metade. Eriol reconheceu sua própria sombra no chão, com um entrecortado suspiro de alívio. Tinha de ter certeza de que estava só para tentar controlar seu medo. Pensou em Spinel Sun, que estava dormindo sozinho no quarto_. Olhos azuis_. Sentia, sabia com toda a certeza de que não estava só no quarto de vestir, ou pelo menos sabia que havia algo esperando-o do lado de fora. Temeu por Spinel Sun, que era pequeno demais para qualquer coisa. Mas e ele que sentia tanto medo que não conseguia mover-se do lugar? Seus olhos corriam pelos contornos da própria sombra no chão, que ondulava brevemente com a chama. Mas estremeceu com violência, cerrando os dentes com força e sua mão também, terminando de esmigalhar o papel, quando viu que a sombra no chão não era apenas a sua.

CONTINUA


	7. A Sombra e a Escuridão 06

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 6_

_Não olhe ao redor agora._

Pensou que jamais deveria ter erguido os olhos. No chão encerado, havia outra sombra além da sua. Havia também no brilho da cera, um reflexo, como se estivesse alguém parado ali, tão presente quanto o próprio Eriol. Sua respiração interrompeu-se ao perceber que era o reluzir de sapatos de verniz, e quando atreveu-se mais ao olhar, como se contemplasse algo abjeto e terrível, com um sentimento entre horror e nojo, uma repulsa que vinha do fundo de seu inconsciente, para o resto, quase não pôde acreditar.

Havia, sim, alguém mais naquele quarto de vestir.

E tinha certeza de que não era humano.

Sobre os sapatos de verniz haviam pesadas fivelas de prata, e os laçarotes de fita preta eram notáveis de tão corretos. Eriol não piscou, embora seus olhos estivesses secos e ardidos. Não pensava em nada além de seu próprio pavor. De repente o miolo e a capa do velho diário escorregaram por seu colo e bateram contra o chão. O baque o fez estremecer e pestanejar, mas não moveu-se. Teve a impressão de que escutava outra respiração, sentia um olhar sobre si, e por um instante achou que era o seu pai que estava ali. Respirou mais fundo, seus ombros cedendo dentro do pijama, quase em alívio, e por isso, olhou além dos sapatos e viu que estava enganado. Seriamente enganado. Não era Quincey embora houvesse algo de familiar naquela presença. Algo que o fez pensar em si mesmo. Mas como? Havia um perfume no ar, além do cheiro do mofo que elevou-se quando o livro desbandado bateu no chão. Sentiu um perfume penetrante, oriental e doce, com o fundo amadeirado. Eriol olhou para as pernas da pessoa que estava ali, à sua frente, a um passo de distância, e eram pernas longas, de um homem em meias de seda negra e culotes de veludo, como vira nos livros da escola, nas lições que falavam dos Luíses, reis da França. Seus olhos turvaram-se, deixou-se entreabrir os lábios, tentando desesperadamente lembrar-se de alguma prece, qualquer uma, procurando por um resto de força que o permitisse gritar, e somente pôde sentir suas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto pálido. Não sabia, e ao mesmo tempo sabia, quem estava ali na sua frente. Soluçou, e jamais saberia dizer o motivo do som que deixou escapar. Olhou para as mãos longas e brancas como giz, apoiadas nos quadris, num gesto tal apenas visto semelhante nas pinturas de El Greco e Velazquez. O mesmo diria sobre as roupas. A barra da sobrecasaca era toda bordada de alamares sobre o tecido escuro e pesado, fosco. Viu a barra do colete de dentro, de cetim brocado... Não. Era seda, mas não bordada e sim pintada. Ricamente pintada, uma seda... Chinesa, em meio aquelas roupas do Império.

No fundo de seu medo, entre a confusão de pensamentos em que estava, Eriol sabia, de quem se tratava. _E o rosto que você temia..._ A barra da camisa era de rendas finíssimas e plissadas, que saiam das mangas da casaca. Ele estava lá, sua respiração tranqüila, seu perfume, quase podia vê-lo tamborilar com os dedos, numa espécie de impaciência, ou curiosidade. Eriol ergueu o rosto, e sem querer fechou os olhos, tão logo conseguiu vislumbrar o negro azulado e lustroso dos cabelos daquele homem, soltos nos ombros, lisos e espessos, indo até quase dois palmos abaixo dos ombros. Não imaginava porque aquilo estava acontecendo. Aliás, sabia. Era alto o preço que custava estar lendo coisas que não lhe pertenciam. Havia um olhar sobre si e um sorriso para o qual não se atrevia a olhar. Estava com mais medo do que aquilo significava, do que era de fato. Aquele sorriso sobre si, dizendo-lhe o que era: apenas um menino. Levou bruscamente as mãos aos olhos, tapando-os com força e não deu-se conta do momento em que começou a arquejar mais fortemente, nem escutou o começo do seu grito, como não escutou as pancadas na porta do quarto de vestir, fazendo os tenazes das dobradiças gemerem, cedendo.

"Eriol!"

Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Sentia o olhar daquele homem em si e seu sorriso. Mil vezes estivesse ele furioso, ao menos saberia o motivo. Não entendia sua calma, e mais do que sua presença, assustava-o o cru reconhecimento que havia entre eles. Entre Eriol e aquela assombração havia algo de podre, errado e ressonante. Gritou novamente, mas não sabia se gritava ou apenas o medo o fazia crer nisso, sua garganta doía, mas tinha certeza de que não havia som algum, assim como acreditara estar só ali e na verdade não estava. Ele estivera ao seu lado o tempo todo. O dono daqueles diários que roubara na casa em Hong Kong, era ele... O filho do Barão. Ele, que matara as crianças... Ele, que tinha pares de olhos azuis como os seus próprios, dentro de garrafas, do porão de sua casa. Ele... Ele 'que' lhe sorria...

Eriol tremia violentamente, em pânico, mais do que quando perdera-se naqueles porões, e gritou com toda a força, e sua voz soltou-se, no momento em que percebia algo resvalar sobre seu cabelo. Eram as mãos brancas do monstro, do assassino das crianças, acariciando seu cabelo.

"Eriol!" – Escutou sendo chamado novamente, no mesmo instante que com um rangido que parecia um gemido de profunda dor, o trinco da porta entortava-se, e suas molas soltavam-se debaixo de murros, escancarando-a, quase solta da moldura da porta.

O grito não durara muito. O terror que havia se apoderado dele era tão profundo que não o abandonava. Como houvesse vivido todo o pesadelo de estar naquele porão maldito mais uma vez, onde esperava jamais voltar em toda a sua vida. Em seus olhos, que mantinha tapados com as mãos, enxergava apenas uma profunda escuridão, assustadora, e algo no fundo dela, chamando-o. Não sabia o que era maior, seu medo de continuar a olhar para ela, ou seu medo de abrir os olhos e ver que as palavras daquele fantasma de roupas antigas eram verdadeiras, e que... _O rosto que você temia..._

"Não! Eriol!" – Escutou o grito muito perto de si, mas ainda abafado, e o som apenas o atingiu quando sentiu seus pulsos serem puxados por mãos pequeninas e furiosas.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados quando encontraram os de Spinel Sun e não soube por qual motivo, não o reconheceu. Não sabia a quem pertencia o rosto que esperava encontrar. Talvez não esperasse encontrar nada. Sua boca abriu-se mais, e lutou para conter mais um som de espanto. Estava tremendo. Spinel Sun parecia entre apavorado e furioso, ali, de pijamas, na sua frente, segurando com uma força espantosa seus pulsos.

"Spinel Sun..." – Sussurrou afinal, estremecendo, olhando ao redor. Havia luz entrando pela porta, um lampião deixado aceso no aparador ao lado da porta, do lado de fora. Olhou ao redor, e não viu nada que não estivesse lá antes. Mas restara a presença dele, seu perfume... A sensação de ter sido tocado por ele, recebido sobre si seu sorriso cínico e estranho. Familiar. Aquele rosto, aquela pessoa e aquela presença podiam ser tudo o que quisessem para Eriol, mas ainda assim e antes de tudo, lhe eram profundamente familiares. O tempo todo, entre cada um dos seus pensamentos, enquanto estava mergulhado em pavor, a lembrança daquele rosto o perseguia, e continuava, mais viva do que nunca, quando enfim, achava que estava esquecida, a encontrara mais uma vez... Bem à sua frente. – "Spinel Sun... O que houve?"

Ocorreu-lhe que não havia modo algum de ele ter entrado naquele quarto de vestir. A porta era de carvalho, pesada e os tenazes eram de ferro. As peças soltaram um estalo, e nisso Eriol voltou-se para olhar para a porta. Ela estava mantida de pé unicamente pela dobradiça de baixo, inclusive, um tanto frouxa, e o lugar da maçaneta e da fechadura estava estourado, de fora para dentro. Seu tremor piorou consideravelmente ao ver isso, e soltou-se com custo das mãos de Spinel Sun, alternando olhares perplexos e agradecidos para ele.

"Ele estava aqui, Eriol?"

"Q-quem? De quem você está falando? Eu.. Eu estava só aqui..." – Tentou articular, mas as palavras saiam com custo. Se houvesse de fato gritado tudo o que achava que havia, todas as criadas estariam dentro de seu quarto agora. Não sentia-se capaz tampouco de falar claramente ou com voz alta. – "Não sei... Quem você acha que estava aqui?"

"O homem de chumbo."

Eriol soltou as costas contra a parede, não acreditando no que ouvia. Spinel Sun sabia que aquele homem, o fantasma do filho do Barão acabara de estar ali. Pensou no que lera sobre ele naquela carta escondida na encadernação do livro... Não. Não havia mais carta alguma e falar seria inútil. Havia apenas farelos de papel velho pelo chão e sobre seu pijama.

"Como você... Como você soube?"

"Eu senti o perfume dele!" – A maneira que falava, ainda que com sua voz infantil, era penetrante e séria. Era como conversar com um adulto. – "E eu escutei você me chamar, Eriol. Você precisava de mim, não é? Eu vim para proteger você!"

"..." – Eriol sentia-se tão nauseado que achou que ia vomitar ali mesmo no chão. Seria possível? Spinel Sun... Ser seu servo? Seu guardião? Ele era tão pequeno, não cuidava nem de si, nem sabia se vestir sozinho... Mas havia uma linha falando do _menino de ébano_ naquela carta que não existia mais. E o perfume... O perfume ainda estava no ar, mas ao invés de associá-lo ao medo de antes, tornara-se reconfortante. Respirou mais fundo, tentando captar mais daquele aroma misterioso, ao mesmo tempo que tentava deter o frio terrível que subia por seu corpo todo, fazendo-o tiritar. – "Sim, eu precisei de você. Obrigado, Spinel Sun." – Disse, com sinceridade e carinho. Fez um agrado sobre a cabeça de Spinel Sun, que com um pulo sentou-se do lado dele, sobre o baú, como um... Como um... Fiel guardião. – "Foi você quem o mandou embora. Eu não sei o que ele queria, mas eu senti muito medo."

"Eu vou ficar aqui com você, Eriol. Vou ficar aqui até você não ter mais medo."

"Obrigado." – Sua voz saiu com mais facilidade, não precisou fazer força para escutar a si mesmo, embora ainda fosse difícil articular as palavras.

"Você se parece com ele, Eriol."

"Você já o viu?..."

"Sim... Eu tenho medo dele... Você se parece com ele, mas você é criança. E você é bonzinho comigo." – Ele fez que sim, balançando os pés descalços. Quando disse isso, Spinel Sun pareceu-se mais com uma criança novamente, no seu falar estranho e cheio de consoantes carregadas. – "Mas você se parece com ele."

"Não... Não volte a dizer isso, Spinel Sun. Nunca mais."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ficaram juntos no mesmo lugar pelo resto da noite. Eriol não dormiu, e quando a noite já se tornava lilás, viu que Spinel Sun continuava dormindo, encostado no seu braço. A náusea havia passado, e estar perto de Spinel Sun que apesar de ser apenas um menininho, fora quem arrebentara a fechadura da porta e quase a arrancou da moldura para entrar trazia-lhe uma sensação de segurança tremenda. Não sentia mais medo. Repetia para si tudo o que lera naquela carta, imaginando milhares de palavras que poderiam ter preenchido as lacunas deixadas por trechos borradas, riscados, desgastados... Nada. E não conseguia extrair significado daquilo. Cada vez mais curioso, sentia-se impelido a continuar naquele rumo. Queria fazer como dizia na carta, um passo de cada vez e com cautela, mas não era assim que estava procedendo. A madrugada ainda estava alta quando aquele pensamento voltou, parecendo uma marretada sobre sua cabeça, como se ele não fosse um menino, como se a existencia daquele pensamento não coubesse à um menino. Assim que lembrava do terror que havia passado ali no começo da madrugada, sentia vergonha deste pensamento. Bobagem, sempre tivera vergonha dele.

Eriol olhou para Spinel Sun, e perguntou-se se também não havia um dia sido como ele, pois fora isso que lhe dissera. Jamais se conformara de ver-se com a pele negra daquele jeito. Às vezes ainda esfregava os braços com força para tentar fazer o negro desbotar e... Nunca desbotou. Perguntou-se também o que teria acontecido para que ele fosse assim, de forma que pudesse ser o que quisesse, coisa que ao mesmo tempo era absurda, era surpreendentemente natural. Na verdade, o próprio Eriol nunca havia percebido a presença de Spinel Sun como algo de todo antinatural . Assustador às vezes, barulhento, mas não de todo estranho. Sentia uma necessidade terrível de ser bom com ele, tratá-lo bem e até mimá-lo. Tomou coragem e perguntou a si mesmo quem o teria criado. Sim, pois tratava-se da algo impossível, que fosse aquela sua natureza de nascimento, que ele houvesse nascido daquele jeito, e pior ainda, não havia modo de ele estar naquele porão, a não ser que o houvessem trancado ali. E por quanto tempo? Ele parecia um amontoado de ossinhos cobertos por pele negra quando o conheceu. Eriol fez força para respirar fundo, e mexeu-se. Spinel Sun continuava dormindo, sacudiu-o levemente pelo ombro e o chamou.

"Não..." – Reclamou. Ele normalmente dormia muito e não gostava de ser acordado. Ora essa, Eriol pensou... É só um menininho. Não há o que temer. Então lembrou-se da porta com o trinco arrebentado e avaliou que estava muito enganado.

"Se não acordar, eu não vou levar você para brincar com o Paul."

Spinel Sun abriu um olho e depois o outro. Esfregou-os e em seguida pulou de cima do baú, perfeitamente alerta e agarrou-se ao braço de Eriol tentando fazê-lo levantar-se também. Não parava de falar um único instante. Eriol levantou-se, porque de fato Spinel Sun não iria desistir de sair, e ele mesmo ansiava por isto e queria. Precisava? Talvez. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele assunto e por isso não falou mais nada quando saiu do quarto de vestir sendo levado pela mão. Spinel Sun arrastou-o para fora e o fez abrir as gavetas da cômoda para procurar por roupas que coubessem nele. Evidentemente, não encontraram nenhuma, mas ainda conseguiram achar algumas que ficariam no lugar com a ajuda de um suspensório. Ainda estava escuro, mas não se importaram com isso. Eriol sem querer olhou cuidadosamente ao redor como (e estava) procurando por algo específico. Seus olhos se prenderam por um segundo a mais nos farelos de papel que estavam espalhados pelo chão, e não ignorou o medo quando passou ao lado da porta, com o trinco e a madeira arrebentados. Constatou que de alguma forma, alguém sabia que algum dia tudo isto estaria acontecendo. Spinel Sun falou, nem parecia não ter dormido tão bem assim:

"Estou com fome, Eriol." – Isso o fez voltar a se concentrar no momento em que estava. Não havia motivo para ter medo. Spinel Sun era um menino. Paul Crowley, no Sanatório, era um menino. E ele próprio também.

Porém o que ele iria fazer certamente não era algo que um menino fizesse. Não, também certamente não haveria de ser algo que seu pai aprovasse. Desceram as escadas, descalços para não fazer barulho algum, Eriol olhou para trás quando chegou aos pés da escada, tudo estava vazio e silencioso. Um começo de luz do dia (ou pelo menos achou, mas logo mostrou-se como apenas uma madrugada que não era escura demais), azulada e fria, entrava pelas janelas, mas não o bastante para a casa parecer diferente de um túmulo. Eriol achou a casa estranha e imensa, e ao mesmo tempo sentiu que não pertencia a ela. Não sabia ao que pertencia, mas aquela casa, naquele momento, parecia pertencer a outra pessoa. Ou talvez ele mesmo começasse a se sentir esta outra pessoa, estranha e adulta. Era assustador.

Spinel Sun correu na direção do corredor que dava para o quarto de costura e a cozinha, levando seus sapatos e os de Eriol. Ele se sentiu observado, mas não quis saber de quem partia este olhar e seguiu o mesmo caminho. Dentro de sua sacola de lona, havia um casaco para Spinel Sun, que não quisera vesti-lo, fósforos, uma pequena e desamolada faca de caça e também um daqueles diários, não o que estivera lendo durante a madrugada, mas outro, de capa menos gasta, e que possuia coisas escritas e desenhadas apenas até a sua metade. Sentiu que algo o seguia quando andava pelo corredor, a porta do quarto de costura estava aberta e tudo estava escuro dentro dele, e sem querer acabou correndo para a cozinha, pelo último terço do corredor. Não queria sentir-se apavorado.

"O que você está fazendo?" – Disse, finalmente, num sussurro, quando chegou à porta da cozinha, onde apenas as brasas do fogão, aqueciam-na e iluminavam o chão de pedra. Spinel Sun estava de pé sobre os bancos em torno do balcão do corte, no meio da copa. Ele estava tentando subir no balcão, e conseguiu. Virou-se para Eriol por um momento e fez um gesto de silêncio, com um dedo sobre os lábios. Seus olhos eram tão luminosos quanto as brasas do fogão, na ausência de luz. Ele esticou-se o mais que conseguiu e seus dedos esbarraram a ponta do varão de madeira que mantinha as panelas suspensas. Além das panelas, havia tachos e conchas. Finalmente ele conseguiu segurar o varão e puxá-lo. Antes que as panelas se espalhassem com um estrondo horrendo pelo chão, Spinel Sun já havia descido do balcão num pulo e corrido pela porta afora. Eriol escutou os gritos das criadas, nos quartos dos fundos e acabou correndo também, e fez isto descalço, porque o pequeno havia levado os seus sapatos.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eriol e Spinel Sun entraram através do bosque quando ele ainda estava escuro, mergulhando na mais densa escuridão. Curiosamente, do lado de fora da casa, tudo estava escuro, como se ainda não fosse dia, e talvez não fosse mesmo. Eriol estava ansioso, a sensação que estava com ele desde o ocorrido na madrugada, não o abandonara, nem a impressão de ser observado, e assim que penetraram entre os arbustos secos, para dentro do bosque, ela se intensificou de uma maneira sufocante.

Obrigou-se a não olhar para trás desde que afastou-se da casa, mas Spinel Sun vez por outra olhava, as vezes parava, atrasava-se um passo ou dois, ficava para trás olhando ao redor. Eriol em certa altura não conseguia mais vê-lo, quando tentava descobrir onde estava. Eriol andava pela trilha, mas Spinel Sun andava por fora dela, sempre um passo atrás, e sempre com muita pressa. Não. A pressa era de Eriol, mas ele não a percebia em si.

"Eu quero ver o Paul, Eriol." – Ele disse, somente, como se estivesse reclamando, o tom de queixa era o mesmo. Estranho, Eriol pensou: Spinel Sun não havia insistido em reclamar de fome, que era algo que fazia sempre. Ajeitou um pouco mais a sacola sobre o ombro. Não tinha certeza de que ia encontrar algo agora. Não tinha mais certeza alguma do que havia visto dois dias antes, não sabia se Paul ainda estava vivo, se o encontraria vivo agora. Não deveriam estar atravessando o bosque sozinhos aquela hora, sem que ninguém mais soubesse. Coisas ruins podiam acontecer.

"Eu também quero vê-lo." – Sussurrou, ligeiramente sufocado.

Já haviam saído do bosque. As árvores estavam desfolhadas perto do limite da propriedade. Não havia ninguém. O chão estava coberto de folhas vermelhas. Uma sensação parecida com a de um susto tomou conta de Eriol, mas era uma sensação prolongada, difícil de explicar. Spinel Sun agarrou-o pela manga do casaco e então tomou a frente, atravessaram um caminho mais largo e pegaram um atalho pelo meio do mato alto e seco que crescia em torno dele. Logo estavam no meio da estrada principal. Sem perceber, mas com o coração aos pulos a cada passo dado, Eriol viu-se ao lado de Spinel Sun na frente dos portões do Sanatório.

O céu estava pesado, tinha certeza de que ia chover. Também não ventava, as poucas árvores que ainda tinham folhas naquele outono estavam imóveis. O jardim do Sanatório agora parecia um cemitério, grande, vasto e cinzento. O peixe do chafariz não jorrava água pela boca. As moitas estavam sem flores e algumas, a maioria, estavam sem folhas. As trepadeiras que subiam pelas paredes impecáveis da construção estavam enegrecidas, e todas as janelas fechadas.

Pensou imediatamente em todos os argumentos que podia usar para convencer Spinel Sun a voltar com ele para casa, mas os mesmos argumentos, no fundo, eram apenas desculpas esfarrapadas para justificar seu próprio medo. Era um medo absoluto, de qualquer coisa que viesse a encontrar ou não encontrar quando entrasse nos jardins do Sanatório.

"Onde estão as abelhas, Eriol?"

"Estão dormindo." – Teve de rir com aquela pergunta. Riu de alívio, porque havia uma criança ao seu lado, uma criança como ele.

"Paul também está dormindo?"

"Acho que sim." – Pensou cuidadosamente se deveria dizer algo mais. – "Spinel Sun, Talvez nós... Talvez nós não... Talvez Paul não esteja mais lá. Talvez nós não o vejamos nunca mais. Você entende isso?"

Ele acenou um não com a cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio.

"Ele pode..." – Procurou uma forma menos dura de dizer o que pensava, apesar de imaginar que o pequeno pudesse entender melhor do que ele mesmo, o sentido da morte. – "Ele pode ter ido embora."

"Mas ele não foi, não é?"

"Não sabemos ainda."

Spinel Sun não falou mais nada, e tomou a frente, quase correndo. A cada passo sobre a grama, várias gotas da chuva da noite anterior respingavam ao redor, com um ruído baixo. Fez um gesto ansioso para Eriol ir também. Havia algumas luzes acesas no alojamento dos funcionários, a construção de tijolos por detrás do jardim. Foi quase um alívio ver isso, mas também um sinal de que alguém podia vê-los. Andou mais rápido e atravessaram o jardim, indo parar debaixo da terceira janela da direita para a esquerda, a janela do quarto de Paul. O arbusto debaixo dela estava seco e desfolhado. Eriol esfregou as mãos geladas, e por um momento conseguiu ficar intrigado em como Spinel Sun andava sem seu casaco e não sentia nada, embora estivesse frio o bastante para ver seu hálito fumegando no ar gelado.

"Acho que é cedo demais. Paul ainda deve estar dormindo e... O que você está fazendo?"

Bastou apenas um descuido e ele estava tentando pular a beirada da pedra da janela, e não tendo como se segurar ali, voltou para baixo e começou a catar pedras pelo chão, por muito pouco Eriol não conseguiu convencê-lo a não jogá-las contra a vidraça, tentando chamar a atenção de quem quer que estivesse no quarto.

"Não faça isso! Dê-me aqui estas pedras! E limpe as suas mãos!"

Jogou as pedras de volta para o canteiro e teve certeza de que Spinel Sun havia limpado as mãos, embora ele tenha feito isso de uma maneira muito sua: esfregando as mãos nos lados da camisa, que certamente não seria mais branca depois deste dia. Esticou-se então para olhar dentro do quarto, e não sentiu-se nada confortável ao fazer isso. A lembrança de ter visto os médicos levarem Paul era terrível e viva. Algo como um eco o fazia ouvir de novo os gritos dele, o seu choro desesperado. Mas desta vez o quarto estava escuro. Parecia vazio.

Bateu com a ponta dos dedos no vidro, tentando chamar alguma atenção para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali. Spinel Sun o puxou pela camisa, perguntando se ele via alguma coisa. Por fim, após um momento de espera e de ter olhado ao redor para ter certeza também de que ninguém os observava (pela hora e pelo frio daquela madrugada, era de se esperar que não, mas Eriol, embora só um menino, sabia que a má sorte existe e é infalível...) então empurrou de leve a janela. Encontrou a barreira do trinco, mas a madeira estava cedendo facilmente. Bastou sacudir as folhas da janela e o trinco de cima moveu-se e escapou do encaixe. O trinco de baixo não havia sido fechado. Sorte ou a falta dela? Eriol sentiu o coração disparar quando a janela escancarou-se em suas mãos. Apoiou-se na beirada e subiu. Depois segurou Spinel Sun pelos braços e o suspendeu do chão, e ele era quase mais pesado do que Eriol podia segurar, mas mesmo assim conseguiu.

"Não fale alto!" – Pediu, quando estavam os dois dentro do quarto escuro. – "Podem nos ouvir."

Ele piscou e não disse nada, o que Eriol considerou um mau sinal, vindo de Spinel Sun. Quanto mais calado, pior era a arte que ia aprontar. Quase não via-o dentro do quarto, e em verdade nem podia dizer que o quarto estava confortável, pois mesmo com a janela fechada, estava tão frio ali dentro quanto do lado de fora. E a cama? Havia um cobertor embolado no meio da cama de ferro. Aproximou-se, deixando a sacola no chão e pisando com cuidado, sem fazer barulho ou se precipitar. Talvez fosse apenas uma coberta, talvez seu medo fosse de algum fundamento e Paul estivesse morto desde o último dia em que o vira. Sentiu a garganta seca e seu coração batia tão forte que quase podia escutar o som ecoar no quarto silencioso. Spinel Sun por algum motivo não se movia, estava parado no mesmo lugar,as mãozinhas negras torcendo a barra encardida de terra da camisa velha, e milagrosamente não havia disparado a falar nada.

Quando Eriol chegou exatamente ao lado da cama, não conseguiu dizer com certeza ser era mesmo apenas um cobertor embolado ou um cadáver deitado ali. Pensou por um momento nos corpos que havia visto no porão daquela casa da China, ainda tinha pesadelos com aquilo às vezes, e agora a sensação era idêntica. Mas não estava sozinho. Estava do lado da cama e ainda não conseguia identificar o que estava debaixo do cobertor. Suspendeu uma ponta do lençol branco, que escapava por debaixo dele e viu um borrão branco-azulado, na forma de uma mãozinha de criança. Sem querer esbarrou nela, que se mexeu. Havia hematomas em torno do pulso, como se houvesse sido amarrado, e houvessem furado a pele várias vezes no mesmo local. Eriol tocou a palma da mão e os dedos frios se fecharam em torno do seu polegar.

"Paul?"

"..." – Um começo fraco de tosse foi a resposta. Ele estava vivo. Quase morto, mas estava vivo. Haviam feito-lhe algo, mas não sabia o quê.

Eriol puxou o cobertor para o lado, descobrindo seu rosto. Estava tão pálido quanto sua mão, e parecia tão frio quanto. Era o rosto de um cadáver. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele tremia, e espantosamente, sua testa estava coberta de suor, mas não era possível saber se ele tremia de dor, frio ou febre. Sua pele estava macilenta como a de um cadáver. Rolou a cabeça para a direção de Eriol, descerrando os olhos azuis. Não, não eram mais azuis, eram de um cinza baço e sujo.

"Paul, eu vim ver como você está." – Disse, enfim, não sabendo o que pensar ao ver o que restara do pequeno, fosse lá o que fizeram com ele naquele dia.

Paul parecia menor ainda do que se recordava, parecia, havia conseguido parecer, ainda mais frágil do que antes. Em dois dias, era como se houvessem se dedicado a matá-lo aos poucos.

"Ele está doente, Eriol...!" – Spinel Sun disse, muito baixo, de uma maneira como se fosse chorar, do outro lado do quarto. Continuava torcendo a barra da camisa.

"Você... Você veio brincar comigo, Eriol?" – Paul falou, num fio de voz, que mesmo assim soou muito clara.

"Eu e Spinel Sun. Ele sentiu muito a sua falta. Nós sentimos."

"Eu estou com frio, Eriol." – Ele sussurrou, depois de fazer muito esforço para falar.

"Eu sei." – Tirou o casaco e o estendeu sobre Paul. Depois deu a volta na cama e fechou a janela. Procurou com o tato, por uma vela, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse iluminar o quarto. Spinel Sun então finalmente chegou perto de Paul e ficou segurando sua mão. Eriol encontrou um toco de vela dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo. Correu de volta à sacola e procurou pelos fósforos. Com custo e mãos trêmulas, conseguiu acender o resto de vela e usou a bandeja de aço que estava na mesa ao lado da porta para colocá-la dentro. Chegou mais perto da cama e aproximou a luz deles. – "Está melhor assim?"

Paul tentou fazer que sim com a cabeça. Estava mais emagrecido ainda, seu rosto estava fundo, com olheiras e ossos aparentes. Sua mão, que Spinel Sun ainda segurava, tinha uma inquietante aparência de esqueleto.

"O frio está melhor?" – Tocou o rosto de Paul. Seu hálito estava fumegando, como se não houvesse aquecimento algum naquele quarto, e talvez não houvesse mesmo, pois sentia tanto frio lá quanto do lado de fora. – "Paul, nós... Sentimos muito a sua falta." – O que dizer para uma criança pequena e doente? O que dizer para uma criança pequena prestes a morrer? Sem querer Eriol soluçou, quando passou a mão pelo cabelo ralo, mal-cortado, de Paul. Ele era tão pequeno, porque deveria estar ali, passando por uma dor que nem um adulto suportaria? Por que o deixaram doente num quarto sem aquecimento, apenas com um cobertor que nem era grosso?

"Por que você está chorando, Eriol?" – Paul conseguiu falar, vagarosamente, soando um pouco menos trêmulo do que antes.

Ele sentiu que ficava vermelho, tremendamente envergonhado por ser apenas um menino e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Voltou a pensar naquilo que tanta vergonha lhe dava e esfregou o rosto com força.

"Nada. Você vai ficar bem, Paul."

"Eu não quero que você fique triste, Eriol..." – Ele respirou fundo, piscando, como se fosse chorar também. Spinel Sun continuava segurando sua mão, sem dizer nada.

Obrigou-se a sorrir, não soube de onde tirou forças para isso, mas sorriu e afagou a cabeça de Paul com cuidado. Disse-lhe que ainda tinha aquele desenho que ele lhe havia dado e que era-lhe muito especial. Perguntou se havia algo que Paul quisesse.

"Eu quero ir embora daqui." – Ele piscou, olhando para os dois.

"Você quer brincar, Paul?" – Spinel Sun perguntou. Ele também parecia prestes a chorar. Mas mesmo assim, não como uma criança. Sua tristeza era muito parecida com a tristeza de um adulto. Ele ficou calado quase o tempo todo, talvez pressentisse algo que Eriol não sabia o que era.

Paul sorriu, foi um esboço de sorriso, triste e fraco.

"Eu quero. Mas está doendo muito, Spinel Sun."

Spinel Sun então escalou pelo lado da cama, indo parar ao lado dele, sentado no meio das cobertas.

"Onde está doendo?"

"Não sei... Aqui..." — Ele tossiu. Sua tosse tinha um ruído diferente, rouco e cheio, como a tosse de um tuberculoso. Com uma tentativa de gesto, conseguiu apontar para o peito.

Eriol aproximou mais a vela e afastou o casaco e o cobertor. Havia algo que parecia uma sujeira sobre o peito de Paul. Afastou também a beirada do pijama branco. Engoliu em seco pelo que viu, e não desviou os olhos para ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas. Spinel Sun arregalou os olhos, também, não menos surpreso. Era algo para não se esquecer pelo resto da vida.

Afastou mais as beiradas do pijama, e a cada centímetro que via, sua raiva, sua impotência e seu horror aumentavam. Do alto do peito de Paul, desde a base do pescoço até seu umbigo, havia um imenso corte, costurado de qualquer maneira, sem nada que o protegesse.

"Está doendo muito..." — Ele suspirou.

O corte estava mal-cicatrizado, avermelhado, o pijama estava sujo de sangue coagulado, e de um dos pontos que mantinham o corte fechado escapava um filete de sangue vivo. Era um corte imenso para uma criança tão pequena, era um milagre que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Por que teriam feito aquilo? Quê importava?

Eriol fez força para conseguir respirar de novo.

"Você vai ficar bem, Paul. Eu prometo que vai ficar. Você... você não quer brincar um pouco? Só tem de ficar quietinho, aí mesmo onde está."

Fechou de novo seu pijama e o cobriu com o cobertor e o casaco.

"Cuide dele um momento, está bem?" — Disse para Spinel Sun, enquanto ia pegar a sacola. Tanto fazia se algum adulto viesse. Tanto fazia o que sentia agora. Não havia mais o que fazer. Antes jamais houvesse voltado aquele Sanatório, antes houvesse apenas guardado uma lembrança de Paul com um pouco mais de vivacidade do que agora, do que pensar nele depois, da forma que o via, ferido daquele jeito. Estava pensando nele como se já estivesse morto. E não estava? Era talvez uma questão de horas até que ele morresse de frio naquele quarto, ou daquele ferimento, daquilo que fizeram no seu peito. Ele mal conseguia respirar.

O que estava fazendo? Continuou a perder tempo revirando a sacola, sua mão resvalava diversas vezes a capa do livro que trouxera. Havia perdido qualquer noção do que era certo e do que era errado, depois do que vira em Paul. Spinel Sun estava cuidando dele. Lembrou-se daquela pele humana, do rosto ressecado como couro, colado nas pedras do fundo do porão, do eco daqueles gritos. Quem teria coragem de fazer algo assim, também teria coragem de fazer aquilo que havia sido feito com Paul. E ele? Teria coragem de fazer algo? Teria coragem de ser mais do que um menino?...Diversas perguntas estavam em sua cabeça quando pegou, finalmente, o livro nas mãos. Pensou naquela carta que se desmanchara nelas. Pensou nas mãos do fantasma à sua frente, no escuro do quarto de vestir. Pensou no que havia lido. Estava seguindo os mesmos passos, mas como saber se não cometeria os mesmos erros? Não. Ele jamais teria coragem de fazer aquilo com uma criança.

"Nós vamos brincar agora, Paul." – Disse, com dificuldade de articular as palavras.

Spinel Sun olhou na sua direção. Não foi o olhar de uma criança.

"Você está parecido com ele, Eriol."

"Eu disse para nunca mais repetir isso."

Ele baixou os olhos muito claros e muito verdes (exatamente como os olhos de um gato, na penumbra do quarto) e assentiu um tímido sim. Estava segurando o livro bem junto ao peito quando voltou para o lado da cama. Havia tudo para aquilo dar errado, e o diário era bastante direto ao citar o que poderia dar errado e as conseqüências disso. Também era evidente que não teria coragem de fazer metade do que estava escrito ali.

Olhou para o criado mudo e abriu a gaveta, procurando alguma coisa que lhe desse uma idéia, ou mesmo para dar-lhe um pouco mais de tempo, o tempo que não tinha para pensar naquilo tudo, na escolha que teria de fazer.

Encontrou um palito de madeira, de pontas arredondadas. Era achatado também. Ah, lembrou-se do que vira quando desembarcaram em Londres, voltando do Oriente, haviam médicos que usavam aquilo para olhar a garganta dos pacientes, procurando sinais de doenças. Ficou olhando para o palito em sua mão.

"Paul, qual o animal de que você mais gosta?"

"Borboleta." - Respondeu de pronto.

"Borboleta não é um animal." - Eriol sem querer sorriu.

"Mas é um bicho."

Como discutir com ele? Perdia as discussões com Spinel Sun, claro que perderia esta também, e com prazer. Sorriu e deixou o livro um momento encima da cama, e meteu as mãos debaixo do colchão, entre o colchão e o estrado, tateando em busca dos papéis que havia escondido ali e os lápis também. Ainda estavam lá. Pegou um lápis e uma folha de papel. Era praticamente inverno, não havia como conseguir uma borboleta de verdade!

"Spinel Sun vai desenhar uma para você, está bem?"

Paul tossiu, disse que estava feliz. Eriol pensou em como ele podia estar feliz (e parecia mesmo estar) com tanta dor e estando naquele lugar, mas agora seus olhos estavam brilhando, quando o viu entregar o papel amarelado e uma barra de lápis de cera para Spinel Sun. Não tinha muita certeza da cor do lápis, mas achou que isso não fazia muita diferença. Perguntou a ele porque era aquele seu animal preferido, enquanto Spinel Sun começava a rabiscar sobre o papel.

"Porque é colorido."

"Terminei! Terminei!" - Spinel Sun, disse de repente, quase esquecendo que Paul estava do seu lado. – "Está bom assim?" - Perguntou, mostrando a folha de papel desenhada. Havia urna grande borboleta desenhada com lápis de cera vermelha no meio da folha. - "Veja só, Eriol!"

"Esta muito bonita. Você gosta assim, Paul?"

"Sim."

"Então vamos fazer assim..." - Pegou o desenho e recortou, rasgando com os dedos em torno da figura, e entregou a borboleta recortada nas mãos de Paul novamente. Depois folheou o livro até chegar onde queria. Não seria fácil, mas nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que seria algo além de difícil. - "Segure-a entre as mãos. Assim. Assim está bom."

Paul novamente esboçou um sorriso. Continuava tremendo, mas mesmo assim, Eriol tirou o casaco e o cobertor de cima e de perto dele. Deixou-os embolados encima da cadeira que estava encostada na outra parede. Do lado de fora, começava uma chuva. Por um segundo, um pequeno clarão iluminou o chão do quarto. Não, ainda não era hora de chover.

"Fique quietinho agora." - Eriol pegou aquele palito de madeira na mão. Que absurdo, tudo ia dar errado, pior do que poderia imaginar. Melhor que não tentasse. - "E você também." - Disse para Spinel Sun, que olhava tudo com atenção.

"Você vai machucar o Paul?" - Parecia indignado com o que estava vendo Eriol fazer.

Em resposta apenas levou uma pancadinha com o palito no meio da cabeça.

"Fique quietinho aí ou eu deixo você com fome o dia todo!"

"Não!"

Paul deu algo como um risinho, que não foi mais do que um fraco murmúrio trêmulo.

Eriol sentiu-se um monstro quando pediu que ele fechasse os olhos.

CONTINUA


	8. A Sombra e a Escuridão 07

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 7_

"Pode abrir os olhos agora."

Eriol ficou olhando para o vazio, pensando no que havia feito. Não se atrevia a olhar para ele agora. Tudo dera errado, tinha certeza. Sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se fosse assim, e algo lhe dizia que era. Não enxergava o escuro do quarto, não enxergava mais a cama e nem as formas que ondulavam com a luz da vela. Enxergava que havia acontecido. Não queria pensar no quê.

Spinel Sun estava ficando impaciente e começou a sacudir Paul.

"Não faça isso, vai acabar derrubando-o da cama!"

"Esse preguiçoso dormiu! Não acredito que ele dormiu no meio da brincadeira!" - Estava muito aborrecido com isso.

"Paul! Acorde..." - Na verdade ele não parecia estar dormindo, ele parecia de fato morto. Estava gelado.

"Por que ele não quer acordar, Eriol?" – Voltou-se para ele, falando quase num rosnado, um som parecido com o que fazem gatos pequenos quando rosnam. – "O que você fez com ele, Eriol! Você disse que era só brincadeira!"

"Mas..."

"Você machucou o Paul!" – Exclamou, agora em um ameaçador tom de queixa, furioso. – "Por que ele não quer acordar?"

Eriol engoliu em seco, procurando ver o que poderia estar errado. Fácil. Estava tudo errado. Talvez não devesse ter feito nada daquilo. São coisas de adultos, não de meninos.

"Não sei!" – O olhar de Spinel Sun estreitou-se, ele não parecia mais tão inofensivo, ou apenas magoado. – "Não olhe para mim assim, eu não sei!" - Eriol sacudiu-o pelo ombro, um pouco mais vigorosamente.

Afastou a mão, olhando perplexo. Nada havia acontecido. Por um lado sentiu alívio, por outro, um peso maior ainda, o peso de ter falhado com Paul. Não conseguia saber se ele estava respirando e nem sabia se estava morto, mas era a impressão que tinha.

De repente Paul respirou muito fundo, muito ruidosamente, fazendo um chiado, como o som de um afogado que consegue puxar o ar novamente. Nisso, ele sentou-se bruscamente na cama, respirando muito forte, apressadamente.

"Ah... Desculpe, Eriol... Eu acho que eu dormi...!" - Ele falou, foi a primeira coisa que disse, quando acordou. Esfregou os olhos como se estivesse mesmo dormindo antes, mas algo dizia a Eriol que não estava. - "Eu estraguei a brincadeira?"

"Não. Está tudo bem. Como você esta se sentindo depois de dormir?"

"Com fome." - Disse, fazendo uma careta. - "Com muita fome."

Eriol sorriu e lembrou-se de que ele não deveria estar sentado daquela forma e nem falando com tanta disposição depois de ter visto o que havia no seu peito. Pediu licença e abriu novamente o pijama dele. Não soube se o que sentiu foi um susto ou medo, quando viu as linhas dos pontos caídas sobre o lençol branco.

Spinel Sun olhava para Paul bem de perto, como se o estivesse cheirando ou tentando reconhecer. De repente Paul pareceu lembrar-se de algo e olhou para a palma das mãos.

"Onde está a minha borboleta, Spinel Sun?"

"Eu não sei." – Olhou ao redor, arregalando os olhos. Arranhou a cabeça, e subitamente pareceu ficar triste ao encarar Paul. – "Você sabe onde ela está, Eriol?"

Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo-se sem forças. De alguma maneira aquilo parecia ter sugado dele toda e qualquer energia. Riu, porque também não sabia onde estava a borboleta de papel, e acabou pensando naquela outra, que havia ido embora do seu quarto pela janela. Seu riso sumiu ao refletir que não estava lidando naquela noite com uma borboleta de verdade, e que este menino à sua frente também não era mais um menino de verdade...

"Eu também não sei..." – Suspirou, cansado. – "Não fique triste. Ela ainda está aqui. Escondida, eu acho. Mas ela não foi embora. Acho que agora ela continuará com você, mesmo que você não a veja."

"Ah, Sim..." - Ele pareceu conformado, mas não sorriu quando assentiu. Pareceu levar as palavras de Eriol muito à sério, quase à sério demais para a sua idade. Spinel Sun agarrou sua cabeça, num abraço desajeitado.

"Paul, você não está sentindo nada?"

"Não."

"E a dor? A dor passou?"

Ele fez que sim, alegremente. Continuava com uma aparência horrivelmente magra a pálida, doentia, mas um pouco de cor voltara a seus lábios ressecados e rachados. Seu peito estava sem marca alguma, não havia nem uma única sombra de ter havido um corte tão feio quanto aquele de antes. Eriol olhou cuidadosamente para seus pulsos finos, de ossos aparentes e mesmo pegou a vela para olhar melhor. Os hematomas haviam sumido também. Sem querer, ou conseguir se conter, acabou deixando um soluço escapar, alarmando os dois pequenos.

"Não é nada. Eu nem sequer estou triste. Ou eu acho que estou... Mas não sei o motivo." - De repente Paul esticou os braços para ele, como se pedisse colo, mas assim que Eriol se aproximou, na verdade ele recebeu um caloroso abraço.

"Você fez a dor passar!"

"Vamos logo, Paul." - Era a voz autoritária de Spinel Sun, enquanto ele pulava de cima da cama para o chão e puxava Paul pelo pijama para que ele descesse também.

Eriol desfez-se do abraço, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo, e até um pouco tonto. Nada parecia ter dado errado. Não tinha como saber se ele havia estado há três dias sem comer, bebendo no máximo água ou se alguém não o havia molestado (Eriol não entendeu esta parte, quando a leu no diário, que havia sido escrito por um adulto, porém imaginou que não fosse algo bom...). Levando em conta a sua magreza e palidez, não podia ter muitas dúvidas sobre o jejum absoluto.

"Estou com fome. Vamos para casa comer:" - Spinel Sun parecia ter muita pressa em ir embora e uma obstinação completa em levar Paul consigo, sem nem mesmo perguntar a Eriol se era isso o que iria querer.

"O... O quê?"

"Eu disse que eu vou voltar para casa e quero levar o Paul comigo. Nós vamos comer biscoitos!"

"Mas você não pode levá-lo assim!"

"Por que não?"

"Por que ele estava doente."

"Agora ele não esta mais. Você quer ir para casa comigo, Paul?" - Ele segurou Paul pela mão e foi na direção da janela, já abrindo-a.

Ele assentiu vigorosamente. Parecia perfeitamente bem, melhor do que nunca havia estado, apesar de tão magro e pálido, mas... A aparência de Spinel Sun estava quase pior do que a dele quando o encontrara naquele porão. Talvez não houvesse o que pudesse se preocupar agora.

"Você não vai conosco para casa?" – Spinel Sun perguntou, já subindo para a beirada da janela.

Como discutir com ele? Eriol perdia as discussões para um garotinho de cinco anos, era difícil acreditar.

"Você vai explodir de tanto comer biscoitos, Spinel Sun!"

Ele parou, sentado sobre a pedra, parecendo bastante alarmado com aquela ameaça. Eriol pegou a sacola, metendo de qualquer jeito dentro dela o livro, e pegando seu casaco que estava encima da cama.

"Então... Então eu vou explodir de tanto comer biscoitos!" - Ele declarou, decidido a fazer isso, e colocou uma das pernas para fora da janela, procurando um jeito de pular. E Paul ria daquela discussão. Seu riso era límpido, ele não havia tossido uma única vez até agora.

"Então exploda!" - Devolveu, irritando-se de vez por nunca se fazer respeitar por ele.

"Vamos, Paul. Vamos comer até explodir." - Provavelmente Spinel Sun não entendia o significado do que estava falando. Deu a mão para ajudar Paul a subir, e Eriol ajudou-o, suspendendo-o para sentar-se também na pedra da janela. O céu clareou um breve instante com outro relâmpago, mas continuava escuro, notou. Talvez houvessem saído de casa mais cedo do que imaginava. Escutou um estalo e imediatamente escutou também um rangido. A porta.

Olharam na direção da porta, e uma robusta e grisalha enfermeira ia entrando, trazendo uma bandeja de aço, igual a em que Eriol havia acendido a vela dentro - e que continuava acesa, e foi a primeiro coisa a chamar a atenção da enfermeira quando ela entrou, logo em seguida olhando para a cama vazia e para eles, que tentavam apressar- se e com custo Eriol conseguia fazer Paul pular para o lado de fora. A enfermeira gritou para que parassem e gritou também pelas outras e logo havia uma gritaria pelos corredores, que ecoava para dentro do quarto e de repente as luzes do corredor fora, acesas, um rumor de vozes se elevou e quando Eriol ia subir na pedra para sair também, a enfermeira o agarrou pela gola da camisa.

"Sua peste, o que pensa que esta fazendo?"

Ela era muito maior do que ele, quase tão grande quanto um homem e o puxão que dera em sua gola quase o engasgara. Ele caiu no chão, a sacola indo parar no meio do quarto e ele batendo as costas no duro chão de ardósia. Logo outra enfermeira, magra e mais alta, acendia as luzes do quarto.

"Diabos, responda, sua peste! Vou arrancar seu couro à pancadas, moleque dos infernos!" - Ela estava furiosa, e ficou mais ainda quando viu que Paul estava do lado de fora. Mas ela não podia seguí-lo, então gritou para dois enfermeiros irem buscá-lo. Mas assim que ela afastou-se da janela, soltou um grito, do qual Eriol não soube o motivo, porque agora a outra enfermeira, que havia acabado de entrar o estava arrastando pelo cabelo, pelas roupas, debaixo de safanões, pelo quarto, tentando levá-lo para o corredor.

A enfermeira gritou de novo e de novo, até que ele conseguiu entender o que ela estava dizendo:

"Acudam! É o demônio! Acudam! Misericórdia!"

Tentou virar a cabeça na direção dos gritos, mas não conseguiu. Um safanão em cheio em seu rosto o fez quase desmaiar, um estalo de dor o manteve acordado, somente. Conseguiu ver as pernas de mais dois enfermeiros entrando pelo quarto, e um deles o pegou pelo braço, como um fardo mal cheio de grãos, e o jogou no chão. Eriol soltou um grito de dor, porque o lado de sua costela foi em cheio em uma das pernas da cama de ferro, que embora pesada, a pancada de seu corpo contra ela fora tão forte que a fez sair do lugar. Com isto, perdeu totalmente o senso de direção e o ar, além do equilíbrio. Com custo conseguiu olhar ao redor, e viu a primeira enfermeira que havia entrado no quarto gritando, tentando livrar-se de alguma coisa, e a outra, a magra que o havia arrastado, ela de repente ficou pálida, ao tentar ajudar a outra, e recuou, com a boca horrivelmente aberta, como se não tivesse forças de gritar, mas não conseguiu ver o que era. Enquanto tentava levantar-se, o mesmo enfermeiro que o jogara contra as pernas da cama o derrubou de vez com um chute, que o fez dobrar-se completamente sem ar. E mais outro. E estava quase achando que ia morrer, quando viu somente um esguicho de sangue passar na frente de seus olhos, como se em uma velocidade muito mais lenta do que o normal. Talvez fosse a dor do espancamento, ou o nervosismo daquela gritaria.

Imediatamente quando aquele jato de sangue voou pelos ares, Eriol conseguiu livrar-se do enfermeiro, ou ainda: o enfermeiro afastou-se dele, e o outro também saiu do quarto, e gritando algo que Eriol não conseguiu entender.

Escutou uma voz diferente, e desta vez conseguiu levantar a cabeça para olhar. Sua vista estava turva, ainda que o quarto estivesse iluminado, e a primeira, coisa que fixou, foi uma grande mancha de sangue espalhada na parede, que lhe pareceu chocante, no meio da parede branca. Olhou para trás, tentando encontrar apoio em algo, e viu uma das enfermeiras desmaiada, o avental manchado e a outra gritando, retorcendo-se no chão, com um ferimento na perna que deixava escapar tanto sangue que o piso todo estava sujo. Então conseguiu ver Spinel Sun, terminando de cuspir alguma coisa no chão. Eriol olhou e seu estômago contraiu- se ao ver que era um pedaço de carne, um pedaço da perna da enfermeira, junto com um pedaço do tecido branco de suas roupas, que fora arrancado.

Spinel Sun olhou para Eriol e correu em sua direção, agarrando-lhe a roupa e dando-lhe um puxão tão forte que o fez mover-se do lugar e depois outro, que o fez conseguir impulso para colocar-se de pé. Era a força de um adulto. Ele arrancara um pedaço da perna da enfermeira e Eriol quase pensou se a outra não estaria morta. Não, estava apenas ferida, o sangue em seu avental era da outra. E aquela mulher não parava de gritar.

"Paul! Onde ele está?" - Lembrou-se, apertando o estômago dolorido, e sem conseguir parar de alternar olhares entre o pedaço de carne ensangüentada caída no chão e Spinel Sun, que tentava limpar o sangue em seu queixo, quando iam de volta para a janela.

"Ele se escondeu" - Quando falou, seus dentes eram perfeitamente visíveis no rosto negro. Eram afiados e longos, muito diferentes do que Eriol vira até aquele dia. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e deveria estar apavorado com toda aquela gritaria, que inclusive, não havia cessado.

Os gritos continuavam pelo corredor. Eriol voltou para a porta e estava tentando fechá-la, para ter certeza de que ninguém mais entraria, pelo menos para tentar retardar outra confusão pior ainda, mas em vão. Quando estava quase conseguindo virar a chave no trinco, um empurrão fez a porta abrir-se de novo, e quase o jogou no chão.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" - Uma voz que parecia um estouro ecoou no quarto. Eriol olhou para cima e não viu imediatamente quem era. - "O que esta havendo aqui? Onde esta o menino Crowley?"

Eriol fixou a vista e não conseguiu deixar de sentir um estremecimento de pura raiva. Era o mesmo médico que cuidava de Paul. Conseguiu juntar fôlego e força para correr na direção dele e empurrá-lo, o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair, deixando a bandeja que estava em sua mão cair, uma seringa de vidro partiu-se contra a ardósia e as agulhas se derramaram no chão, e antes que conseguisse levantar-se, Eriol o atacava aos chutes e murros, que mesmo inúteis, serviam para irritar ainda mais o médico, que não conseguia livrar-se.

"Eriol!" - Era a voz de Spinel Sun, que o distraiu somente tempo o bastante para o médico empurrá-lo e levantar-se, indo em sua direção. O corredor estava perigosamente agitado, outros médicos e enfermeiras corriam para aquele quarto.

"Vai me pagar caro por este atrevimento, seu diabinho dos infernos" - A voz do homem era um rugido, quando ele foi atrás de Eriol pelo quarto - "Ah, maldito" - Ele gritou, levando as mãos aos olhos, desesperado.

Eriol deixou o vidro que tinha em sua mão cair. Ele bateu no chão e rolou. Não acreditava no que havia feito. Era o vidro de álcool que era deixado na mesa do lado da porta, ele havia atirado álcool encima do rosto do médico, que tateava tentando pegá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo tentando livrar os olhos, tão furioso que não media mais as palavras e deixava escapar os mais terríveis impropérios contra ele.

Eriol lembrou-se de tudo que Paul já havia passado naquele Sanatório.

"Sua peste;" - O médico gritou, quase agarrando-o quando Eriol pegou a bandeja onde estava a vela que deixara acesa, e a jogou na sua direção.

Não ficou para ver o que aconteceu. Um grito horrendo ecoou pelo quarto. Não quis olhar para trás, apenas firmou as mãos na pedra da janela e depois um dos pés, e se jogou para fora, a sacola na outra mão, e quase não conseguiu mais ficar de pé.

"Spinel Sun! Paul! Onde vocês estão?" - Olhou ao redor, sem conseguir ter muita noção de para qual lado deveria correr. As janelas do Sanatório estavam todas com as luzes acesas, e as luzes do alojamento também. O céu estava agora de um violeta pesado e cinzento no horizonte. Eriol tinha a impressão de que era aquilo o de pior que poderia ter acontecido a eles. O grito continuava. Eriol correu na direção das árvores do fundo do jardim, e escutou seu nome sendo chamado. Parou bruscamente, mesmo que visse enfermeiros indo naquela direção, vindo do alojamento. Olhou ao redor, até ver uma mãozinha pálida acenar do meio de um arbusto seco.

Paul parecia um fantasma, uma assombraçãozinha, naquele pijama branco, sentado no meio dos arbustos mortos, descalço, com as mãos e os pés sujos de terra. Eriol o chamou e ele correu em sua direção.

"Onde está Spinel Sun? Você o viu? Ele sumiu de dentro do quarto!"

"Ele continua lá"

"Onde?"

Eriol estava quase voltando, quando escutou um farfalhar de folhas entre as árvores. Era ele. Como havia conseguido?

Não havia tempo de perguntar, Eriol segurou Paul pela mão e o levou pelo meio das árvores. Não conseguia correr tão rápido, porque o pequeno não conseguiria acompanhar seu passo e ele mesmo não conseguia se manter endireitado para andar, porque seu corpo todo doía das pancadas que levara.

"Eu mordi ele, Eriol! Eu mordi o homem grande!"" - Para Spinel Sun, qualquer adulto era um "homem grande", mas ele gritava isso com tanto entusiasmo enquanto corria ao lado de Eriol, que chegava a ser de um prazer sádico. - "Eu mordi ele bem forte!"

Eriol não respondeu. Estava sem ar e quase tropeçou nos galhos secos do caminho. Escutava as vozes dos enfermeiros praguejando contra a lama que se acumulava na trilha, mas eles corriam por fora dela. Ainda não haviam nem chegado na alameda que servia de limite da propriedade da família. Estavam bem longe, inclusive. Seguir para lá por dentro da mata era o caminho mais longo. Deveriam ir pela estrada principal para chegarem logo, mas era claro que também deveriam estar procurando por eles ali. Era muita sorte que não tivessem cães atrás deles.

"Eu mordi! Eu mordi!" - Spinel Sun estava felicíssimo, embora não se soubesse quem ele havia mordido. Ele apenas repetia aquilo, trazendo seu feito com um troféu. Paul soltou uma exclamação de susto. Escorregou quando tropeçou em uma raiz de faia e caiu. Estava agora todo sujo de lama, e quando tentou ajudá-lo, Eriol caiu também. Não tinha forças de suspendê-lo do chão, então ficou ali, ao lado dele, arfando. Viu dois vultos brancos correndo pela mata seca, com lampiões nas mãos.

"Spinel Sun, esconda-se!" - Apontou para os enfermeiros. Continuou deitado na lama, com Paul. A lama fedia a madeira apodrecida. Estava talhada de folhas secas. Lembrou-se de que Paul estava vestido de branco, e tirou seu próprio casaco e o vestiu em Paul.

Spinel Sun havia sumido outra vez. Fez Paul continuar com a cabeça abaixada e nem ouvia a respiração dele. A lama estava gelada. Prendeu involuntariamente a respiração, quando os enfermeiros passaram mais perto. Estavam usando galochas e sobretudos de oleado, e um deles, o mais velho, estava com uma vara na mão, batendo com ela de encontro aos arbustos e moitas. Uma certa porção de mato não deixava que eles os vissem. Pura sorte. Outro relâmpago silencioso clareou o horizonte, só um instante.

"Você está machucado?" - Eriol perguntou, num sussurro que quase nem ele mesmo poderia escutar.

"Não." - Paul respondeu, tão baixo quanto. Estava bem quieto, o queixo encostado na lama gelada. Os enfermeiros estavam se afastando na outra direção. Era muito fácil vê-los agora, caso se levantassem.

"Quando eu levantar, nós vamos correr."

"Está bem, Eriol." - Havia folhas secas e lama no cabelo de Paul. Engoliu em seco. De tudo o que já havia acontecido naquela madrugada, esta talvez fosse a parte mais fácil.

Lentamente, apoiou um joelho e firmou-se nas mãos. Queria poder saber onde estava Spinel Sun. Era incrível como ele sumia rápido de suas vistas. Era apenas o tempo de um piscar de olhos.

Escutou os enfermeiros gritarem. Não importava, era a distração de que precisava para fugir. Levantou-se e disparou a correr com Paul ao seu lado. No entanto não havia apenas dois enfermeiros no meio da mata.

Eles não podiam parar de correr, mesmo que ambos vissem a luz dos lampiões do enfermeiros aproximando-se de onde estavam, quase à frente deles. Logo ali estava o choupo que havia brotado na beira da alameda que cercava a propriedade. Estavam quase perto de casa.

Pisavam em falso, o chão estava amolecido, escorregadio de tantas folhas e lama.

"Spinel Sun?" – Eriol chamou, olhando em torno.

Parou apenas por um instante, procurando-o nas sombras do bosque. Ele não estava em parte alguma. As luzes dos lampiões estavam mais próximas. Encolheu-se com Paul junto ao tronco de uma árvore. Não havia mais como correr. Eles eram apenas meninos. Paul agarrou-se no seu braço, ambos trêmulos de cansaço e medo.

Viu o mais velho dos enfermeiros aproximar-se, com uma expressão furiosa, e levantar a vara para acertar-lhe a cabeça. O outro vinha mais atrás, segurando os dois lampiões. Eriol fechou os olhos e encolheu-se mais para tentar proteger Paul. Porém, antes mesmo de fechar os olhos, escutou um rugido estridente e muito longo, que vinha de cima.

O homem deixou a vara afrouxar em seu punho e ele estremeceu, recuando um passo. O outro, boquiaberto, deixou os lampiões caírem no chão, as alças escorregando de suas mãos enluvadas, subitamente trêmulas. Eriol olhou para cima enquanto se levantava e trazia Paul para correr. Teria sentido tanto medo quanto os outros, se seus olhos não encontrassem Spinel Sun e não o reconhecesse de imediato. Ele havia arrancado um pedaço da perna daquela mulher no quarto do Sanatório. Agora ele estava pendurado no vórtice dos galhos da árvore, e o rugido estridente que escutara era o seu rosnado para os enfermeiros, que agora corriam de volta. A chama dos lampiões que haviam deixado cair se extinguia, sufocada pela lama. Ele se comportara como uma pantera de verdade. Agora estava ofegante, tão felicíssimo quanto antes, quando se gabava de ter mordido só Deus sabe quem quando fugiam.

"Como você chegou aí encima? Desça agora mesmo, não podemos ficar aqui!"

"Eu não sei descer" - Reclamou, balançando os braços para Eriol ajudá-lo.

Segurou-o e com custo conseguiu colocá-lo no chão. Depois correram, mesmo que as luzes dos outros lampiões estivessem perto demais para que tivessem segurança, mas mesmo assim não pararam. Escondiam-se no meio das árvores, entre arbustos, e finalmente atravessaram a alameda, que era estreita, mas agora parecia tremendamente larga. Voltaram para as sombras do bosque já do outro lado dela, e mesmo assim, já dentro da propriedade, os enfermeiros entraram em busca deles, e agora os viam mais claramente, porque o dia já era mais claro, apesar do céu estar carregado. Era impossível esconder-se ali. Estavam ainda por sair do bosque para chegar até onde pudessem ver a casa. E mesmo assim não era possível pedir ajuda, não havia a quem pedir ajuda, porque até mesmo o encarregado da criação de ovelhas não ficava daquele lado, e sim, do outro lado da propriedade, supervisionando os pastos, àquela hora. Já conseguiam ver o fim do bosque, as árvores ficando rarefeitas.

Paul estava ofegante, mas não reclamou, e nem pediu para que parassem. Eriol achava que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, perfeitamente bem. E para Spinel Sun, era tudo uma aventura. Este sim, parecia não ter noção alguma do perigo que estavam correndo. Eriol escutou as vozes chegando mais perto e olhou por cima do ombro, quando estavam quase alcançando as rochas que demarcavam o fim do bosque. Teve a impressão de ter visto pessoas ali também, vultos negros, mas era fácil confundir-se, estava exausto, havia árvores menores no fim do bosque, e sentiu mais medo de encontrar com alguém ali do que de ser pego.

O bosque encontrara seu fim, agora havia o resto de mato alto, galhos e raízes trançados no chão, lama e poças de água no meio deles e por toda a parte.

Eriol tropeçou e rolou pelo chão, não viu mais nada. Com a queda, acabou fazendo Paul cair também, ao seu lado. Ficaram ali, no meio do mato alto.

"Spinel Sun! Spinel Sun!" - Gritou, olhando ao redor e não conseguindo ver onde ele poderia estar. Não havia mais onde se esconder, nem o que fazer a não ser esperar a perigosa aproximação dos homens que os perseguiam. Esfregou os olhos para tentar tirar a lama e a água que estavam neles e chamou mais alto. Mais desesperado. Arrastou-se pelo meio do mato, e puxou Paul para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Estava sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse. Sentiu os braços dormentes, e ficou simplesmente imóvel, esperando, como antes, que ninguém os visse, mas era tarde demais, os homens estavam apontando em sua direção, aproximando-se. Ouviu um miado próximo. Era Spinel Sun. Pegou-o, indiferente a ele estar coberto de lama e com algo na boca, e o segurou firmemente no colo.

Esperou. Ficou olhando para aqueles estranhos aproximando-se, muito mais furiosos do que antes.

"Cavalheiros, retirem-se de minha propriedade."

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Era uma ordem dada com firmeza, por uma voz que pareceu-lhe um fim de trovão. Olhou em torno e desta vez definiu que o que vira não eram troncos, eram pessoas. Uma delas era o capataz, Sr. Sullivan, que olhava para eles com curiosidade, as sobrancelhas ruivas unidas numa expressão intrigada. Estava em trajes de caça e segurava uma espingarda, que Eriol não precisava de esforço algum para saber que estava carregada. Havia uma pistola em sua cintura magra, também carregada, apenas esperando no coldre. Um vulto negro estava ao seu lado, e Eriol demorou bastante a reconhecê-lo.

"Eu disse para retirarem-se de minha propriedade." - Era Quincey, também em trajes de caça, e com um rifle, o qual ele tranqüilamente carregava. Desdobrou o rifle e engatou o cão. - "Ou eu terei o prazer de atirar."

Eriol não entendeu muito bem o que os homens responderam a Quincey, mas estavam apontando para ele e para Paul. Mas seja o que tenha sido, não pareceu agradá-lo muito. Ele Apontou e atirou. Os homens perguntaram se ele estava louco.

"Posso enlouquecer o quanto quiser e atirar em quem eu bem entender dentro de minhas terras." - A resposta foi dura e seca, resoluta. Ele carregou o rifle novamente e voltou a atirar, desta vez quase acertando o pé de um dos enfermeiros, que recuou e mandou o outro, mais jovem, desistir. Lançou um olhar cheio de raiva para Eriol.

"Você vai me pagar caro, seu filho da puta."

Desta vez Quincey não carregou o rifle, ele pegou o que estava na mão de Sullivan, apontou, disparou e não errou. Derrubou o homem com um único tiro. Eriol apenas estremeceu, enquanto cobria os olhos de Paul para que ele não visse aquilo. Um bando de pássaros levantou-se do bosque com o grito que escapou do homem que debateu-se no chão, com o ombro atravessado. O tiro praticamente arrancara-lhe um pedaço do ombro, a carne e os pedaços do oleado da sua capa estavam pendurados de uma maneira terrível.

Ele tombou de joelhos, tentando aparar os pedaços, o sangue, e o outro voltou para ajudá-lo. Eriol nunca havia visto, ou tido notícia de que seu pai fosse capaz de algo assim. Ele mandou secamente que Sullivan chamasse alguém para tirar aquele homem dali. Enquanto dava a ordem, carregava de novo seu próprio rifle, e o pendurou no ombro.

Eriol estremeceu, perdendo o ar definitivamente. O homem com ombro atravessado da bala ainda estava gritando, e nem seria preciso que o Sr, Sullivan fizesse algo para tirá-lo dali... Como por encanto, os dois pareceram lembrar-se do caminho de volta, e mesmo a passos lentos, foram embora por entre as árvores. Viu Quincey virar-se, de uma maneira indiferente, como se fosse embora. Ele engatou o cão da arma e disparou um tiro para cima, e este último tiro ecoou durante um tempo.

Seu hálito fumegava, Eriol notou, quando ele chegou mais perto. Descalçou as luvas, depois de ter posto o rifle no ombro novamente, e aproximou-se deles. O Sr. Sullivan veio logo atrás, tirando o boné xadrez e arranhando a cabeça ruiva, perplexo.

Spinel Sun mexeu-se no colo de Eriol, olhou para Quincey e soltou um ruído que não chegou a ser um miado, ele continuava segurando algo na boca que não se podia saber logo o que era. Eriol não disse nada quando foi içado do meio do mato, puxado pelo braço e posto de pé, com um gesto só de seu pai. Ficou imóvel, imaginando se não viria um tapa, uma palavra de censura ou algo assim. Quincey não disse nada. Parecia ainda mais alto agora, e mais sério do que nunca. Abaixou-se de novo e suspendeu Paul pelas axilas, era como um boneco magro, apenas o excesso de tecido com um pequeno esqueleto no meio. Mal lhe dispensou um olhar. Entregou-o no colo de Sullivan. Depois quando já começava a andar, olhou para baixo. Era Spinel Sun arranhando o couro de suas botas, tentando chamar a atenção. Havia conseguido. Quincey o pegou no colo e espalmou a mão, para receber aquilo que estava na sua boca, e fez isso com uma expressão curiosa, intrigada. Sullivan aproximou-se para olhar também.

"Meu Deus..." - O capataz deixou escapar, quebrando o silêncio, ao ver o que estava na palma da mão de Quincey.

Eram dois dedos humanos, um dedo mínimo e um anular, ainda inclusive com um anel.

Horrorizado, Quincey os deixou cair no chão, bem como Spinel Sun, que desta vez foi para o colo de Eriol, que o juntou. Puxando um lenço do bolso, Sullivan pegou os dois dedos que estavam no chão, embrulhando-os, com cuidado para que as crianças não os vissem. A base dos dedos estava dilacerada, como se houvessem sido arrancados.

"Dê-me aqui, Sullivan." - Pediu, olhando aquilo novamente. Tornou a fechar o embrulho no lenço e mesmo com uma expressão surpresa, guardou-o no bolso da casaca.

"O que vai fazer com isso?'

"Vou devolver ao dono." - Respondeu. Pegou Spinel Sun no colo novamente e o afagou. - "Foi um presente bastante criativo."

Eriol nem imaginava a quem teriam pertencido aqueles dedos. Paul estava no colo do Sr. Sullivan, com o polegar na boca, olhando ao redor, perdido dentro de um pijama e de um casaco imundos. Seu rosto estava sujo também. Os três estavam sujos. Começaram a andar na direção da casa, Quincey à frente, em silêncio, com Spinel Sun em seu colo. Eriol achava que tanto silêncio poderia ser considerado mau sinal, e talvez não estivesse errado.

"Eriol!" - Ele chamou, de uma maneira tão seca quanto havia falado qualquer coisa até o momento.

Ele aproximou-se de um pulo, mas não teve coragem de caminhar ao lado de seu pai. Spinel Sun estava agora cuidadosamente equilibrado sobre o ombro de Quincey.

"Beba um gole disto e não se atreva a cuspir ou tossir." - Empurrou-lhe uma garrafa de bolso que tirou de dentro da casaca. Eriol sabia o que era aquilo e porque deveria obedecer. Ele mesmo já não sentia as mãos, de tanto frio, e nem controlava seu tremor, além do cansaço e das dores pelo corpo, da surra que levara.

Desatarraxou a tampa prateada e olhou para o gargalo. Nunca havia bebido antes. Respirou fundo, fazendo força para não deixar a garrafa e nem a tampa caírem no chão. Obrigou-se a beber três goles grandes e longos, de uma só vez, tentando não pensar. Arfou quando sentiu o uísque descer queimando sua garganta e seu estômago. Teve vontade de tossir, de cuspir e até de vomitar aquilo, mas parou por um momento, fingindo não conseguir fechar a garrafa, mas na verdade tentava respirar. Imediatamente começou a sentir um pouco menos de frio e uma certa tontura desagradável. Entregou a garrafa de volta, e olhou para Paul. Estava imundo, à luz do dia parecia mais magro e pálido do que antes, e até mesmo lembrava um espantalho. O Sr. Sullivan o segurava no colo com cuidado, um tanto desconfortável, como se achasse que poderia quebrá-lo como a um boneco, no menor descuido.

Já estavam perto de casa. Mas não passaram pelo jardim, foram dar a volta na casa e ir pelos fundos, e Eriol pendurou, como sempre fazia, sua sacola no prego das tábuas das paredes do galinheiro. Tomava o máximo de cuidado para manter-se longe das vistas de Quincey, e nem teve coragem de levantar a cabeça quando o Sr. Sullivan se despediu deles, depois de deixar Paul no chão. O capataz desenrolou as rédeas de seu cavalo que estavam presas numa trave destinada a isso ao lado do cercado onde eventualmente ficavam as ovelhas para abate.

Escutou o passo dos cascos sobre o chão encharcado, e olhou. Logo ele apressou o galope, só podendo definir o movimento. Uma fina neblina começava a elevar-se pelos campos, da grama molhada. O céu ainda era de algum tom entre violeta e um branco leitoso, mas ainda não estava perfeitamente claro, como um dia deveria ser.

"Explique-se." - Escutou seu pai falar, sem entonação alguma, e era impossível saber o que se passava por sua mente.

"..." - Olhou para Paul. Se mentisse Quincey saberia. Se dissesse a verdade... Não, não poderia fazer isso também. Talvez uma meia-verdade, mas do que adiantava?

"Eu vi você sair de madrugada, quando ainda estava escuro. Eu estava limpando o rifle para ir caçar. Você saiu descalço, e escutei um grande barulho na cozinha. As criadas me contaram que... o gato derrubou as panelas."

"..." - Corou violentamente ao escutar isso. O que mais elas teriam dito?

"Se elas disseram que foi o gato, eu não tenho porque duvidar." - Disse. - "Agora explique-se, Eriol."

"Eu... estava com problemas."

"O seu problema começa agora, portanto. Primeiro de tudo, quem é esse menininho que parece um boneco de espantar corvos?"

"Eu... Eu não sei. Ele estava..." - Não acreditava na próprio descaramento da mentira que estava construindo ali. - "Perdido no bosque depois da alameda, fora da propriedade."

"E o que você foi fazer lá, tão longe? E sozinho?"

"Fui brincar com o gato... Como você me mandou fazer, pai."

"Apenas isso?"

"Apenas."

"Quer dizer que esta coisa que você trouxe para casa estava perdida, de madrugada, no frio e na lama?" - Quincey sacudiu a cabeça, pensativo. Estava surpreso. - "E o que você me diz daqueles homens que estavam correndo atrás de vocês? Eles pareciam bastante zangados."

"Eu não sei quem são."

"Exatamente onde você encontrou este menino?"

"..." - Pensou se valia a pena arriscar seu pescoço por causa disso. - "No jardim do Sanatório."

"O que diabos você estava fazendo lá?" - Sibilou, furioso, tão irado que não conseguia nem falar alto.

"Ele estava gritando por socorro, e estava fugindo de algumas pessoas."

"E o que você poderia dizer para explicar sobre isto que estava na boca de Spinel Sun?" - Ele agarrou Eriol pelo braço e o trouxe para perto com um puxão. - "Você viu o que é. Eu espero que explique como eles vieram parar aqui!"

"Eu não sei!" - Gritou de volta. - "Eles o estavam machucando!" - Apontou para Paul. Era evidente que estava passando fome, e não adiantava negar, porque seu pijama era um pijama de hospital. - "Tentaram nos pegar, mas nós fugimos!"

Quincey estreitou os olhos e voltou-se para Paul. Seu olhar foi tão intenso que ele encolheu-se como se fosse chorar. Cobriu a boca com as mãos. Ele todo estava perdido dentro daquele casaco velho e sujo.

"Isso é verdade, menino?"

Paul assentiu positivamente, realmente assustado.

Quincey ficou em silêncio, olhando fixamente para ele, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Eriol imaginou se seu pai não era mesmo capaz disso, pela maneira que encarava o pequeno. Sua expressão pareceu abrandar-se um mínimo. Ele pegou Spinel Sun e o entregou no colo de Paul.

"Hoje eu atirei em um homem, e bastou muito pouco para que eu o matasse. Não me arrependo disso. Eu deveria ter acertado a cabeça daquele desgraçado." - Suspirou, não parecendo, porém, menos furioso do que antes. - "Se o que você queria era ficar de castigo, Eriol, saiba que conseguiu."

Ele virou-se bruscamente e entrou, deixando a porta aberta. A cozinha estava um caos, e as criadas olharam para Eriol com certa admiração. Provavelmente elas escutaram toda a conversa. Eriol sentou-se no degrau de pedra e tirou os sapatos sujos. Ele entrou descalço, levando Paul pela mão. Ele ainda estava com Spinel Sun no colo, e ele soltou um chiado de ameaça contra uma das criadas que estavam mais perto de por onde eles passaram.

"Pai..."

"Sim, Eriol?" — Ele não estava tão longe assim, mas a casa estava mal-iluminada, mal o enxergava no corredor. Ele se virou, e Eriol o achou subitamente parecido com...

"O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Bom..." - Ele suspirou. Estava definitivamente mal-humorado, e talvez assim como Eriol, ele rezava para que Eloise voltasse logo, ela tinha um peculiar talento para diplomacia, e talvez acalmasse os ânimos naquela casa. - "Vou esperar que venha alguém aqui para tirar satisfações pelo tiro que eu dei naquele homem. Não que eu não esteja em meu direito de fazer algo assim em minhas terras. Há mais de cem anos estas terras são nossas. Porque eu economizaria chumbo para um qualquer?" - Sua vez soou com um certo desdém ao se referir ao tiro.

"..."

"E então, Eriol, assim que este alguém vier, eu vou ficar sabendo das partes de sua história as quais você não quis me contar."

Atravessaram o salão, e estavam quase no jardim de inverno quando um ruído de cascos sobre as pedras e de rodas fez-se ouvir. Spinel Sun torceu-se no colo de Paul como se quisesse ir para o chão de qualquer maneira. Quincey pestanejou.

"Acho que a sua mãe chegou. Teremos os três muito a conversar." - Ele estreitou os olhos, desta vez numa velada ameaça. Olhou para Paul e não conseguiu evitar uma expressão de descontentamento e pena. - "Ou melhor... Nós quatro teremos muito a conversar. Ao menos de vocês, o gato me parece inocente."

Ele alisou a casaca e foi para os cômodos da frente da casa, ignorando a mesa posta do café (que esfriara havia muito) no jardim de inverno. Paul queixou-se baixinho de fome.

"Espere só um pouco mais, até meu pai ficar um pouco menos furioso" - Eriol sussurrou de volta. Agora teria de encarar Eloise e isso não era muito reconfortante.

"Por que Spinel Sun está tão pequeno?"

"Ele é assim."

"Ele estava grande..."

"Quando não tiver mais nenhum adulto por perto, ele vai ficar grande de novo." - Tentou sorrir, e pegou-o no colo, e ele miava e se retorcia. Conseguiu escapar para o chão e correu na direção em que Quincey fora.

Sem opção, Eriol seguiu o mesmo caminho, sentindo com desconforto o piso frio da casa sob os pés descalços. Sentia muitas dores nos ossos, e não sabia se do frio ou das pancadas que levara. Paul foi logo atrás.

Escutou o som do coche diminuindo a marcha quando chegou à frente da casa, e assim que chegou ao corredor, pôde vê-lo. A criada estava segurando a porta da frente aberta, e Quincey estava na calçada, esperando Eloise. Primeiramente, o coche parou, mas ele não esperou que o cocheiro viesse abrir a portinhola, tomou a frente e fez isso.

"Quincey! Mas...?" - Ela mal pôde falar. Ele ajudou-a a descer do coche, e nada poderia prepará-la para o que estava vendo. - "Eriol?" - Notou imediatamente que ele estava sujo, e logo um arranhão feio em sua testa chamou-lhe a atenção, assim como um hematoma do lado do rosto. Dirigiu a Quincey um olhar tão intenso que Eriol quase poderia jurar que seu pai recuou. - "O que aconteceu com o meu filho, Quincey?"- Eloise terminou de descer a escada do coche, ignorando totalmente seu chapéu que caía no chão e a mão que seu marido ainda oferecia. Foi diretamente para Eriol, pegou-o pela mão e o trouxe para a luz do dia e sua surpresa não foi nada agradável. Olhou para o chão por um momento. Era Spinel Sun tentando escalar sua saia pendurando-se com as unhas pela renda. Seu horror em vê-lo coberto de uma espessa camada de terra e lama não teve medida, e quase desmaiou ao voltar um olhar para o menininho ao lado de Eriol e constatar que ele era pele sobre osso. "Mas... Mas o que aconteceu nesta casa? E por que você está com este olhar? Não posso virar as costas por um único instante e..." - Ela tentou fazer da aparência de Paul algo menos desagradável, mas seu lenço não seria suficiente, ela descobriu, ao tentar limpar o rosto dele. - "... pobrezinho."

Abaixou-se para pegá-lo no colo e ele deu um largo sorriso. Eriol achava absurdo vê-lo vivo ali, como pouco tempo antes jamais estaria. Mesmo assim, ele não parecia muito diferente, seus dentes amarelados, com as falhas dos dentes de leite. Sua mãe estava encantada. Eriol sabia que não precisava mais se preocupar se Paul ficaria.

"Quincey, diga-me o que aconteceu nesta casa enquanto eu não estive aqui E não ouse ocultar nenhum fato. Por mais escabroso que seja" - Ela afagava cuidadosamente Paul em seu colo, enquanto entrava com ele, chamando Eriol e Spinel Sun, para dentro da casa. Seu lindo vestido cor-de-rosa pálido estava arruinado agora. - "Eriol, onde estão os seus sapatos?"

"Estavam sujos e eu os tirei, mãe. Papai está muito zangado. Comigo."

"Eu sei. Tenho a impressão de que ele tem bons motivos."

Eloise sentou-se no jardim de inverno com Paul em seu colo, desta vez tentando limpar seu rosto com um guardanapo. Spinel Sun pulou para uma cadeira e foi para cima do colo dela também, e depois, ficando no colo de Paul, que parecia adorar vê-lo daquele jeito. O segurava com cuidado e ficava afagando sua cabeça, e também brincando com a ponta de seu rabo, como se enrolasse a ponta de um dedo nele. Eriol quase gritou quando sentiu as duas mãos de seu pai em seus ombros, segurando-o firme no lugar, impedindo-o de fugir, e ficando em pé justamente na saída do jardim de inverno. Ele contou detalhadamente o que sabia, desde o comportamento de Eriol até o que havia acontecido naquela madrugada. Não economizara detalhes, e nem poupou Eloise de saber sobre os tiros que dera na direção dos homens que estavam na propriedade, perseguindo Eriol. E ao final, ainda restava a pergunta:

"E quem é este garotinho?" - Eloise perguntou, oferecendo a ele uma xícara de chá morno, que não foi recusada. O pequeno em seu colo bebeu tudo e pediu um biscoito. Eloise quebrou um na metade e deu metade a ele e a outra para Spinel Sun.

Eriol não podia virar-se, não podia sair do lugar, e não tivera coragem de encarar Eloise e nem de negar nada do que seu pai acabara de falar, pois era tudo verdade. Seu pai apertou as mãos em seus ombros.

"É o que eu estou me perguntando desde o momento em que o vi." - Ele disse. - "E nem sei dizer se isto faz alguma diferença."

"Para mim faz." - Ela quebrou outro biscoito na metade. - "Qual o seu nome, garotinho?"

Ele prestou atenção no que ela disse. Olhou para ela, olhou para Quincey, e depois para Eriol. Spinel Sun deixou escapar um miado de protesto, pedindo pelo resto do biscoito de sal.

E então Paul abriu as mãozinhas, num gesto de desconhecimento, tão ingênuo quanto se não soubesse do que todos eles estavam falando. E como se fosse impossível ele parecer mais inocente do que isso, seu sorriso foi tão apagado quanto ele mesmo.

"Talvez Eriol saiba responder isso." - Quincey soltou seus ombros e afinal entrou. Sentou-se na cadeira oposta a de Eloise.

"Eu não sei quem ele é."

"Eriol... !" - O tom de Eloise não era amigável. - "Melhor começar a falar a verdade."

"..."

"Se ele não falar, de qualquer maneira eu saberei a verdade. Acredito que alguém virá aqui reclamar pelo roubo de seu espantalho."

"Não fale assim deste menininho, Quincey." - Ela não o deixou terminar de falar.- "Ele está faminto, veja estes ossos!"

Ele baixou os olhos.

"Talvez se eu torturar o gato ele fale."

"Quincey! Está assustando as crianças!"

"Como acha que eu me sinto, então? O seu filho sai no meio da madrugada e volta com dois estranhos querendo pegá-lo de qualquer jeito. E só Deus sabe o que ele fez! Eu não me admiraria em nada que Eriol houvesse matado alguém enquanto esteve do lado de fora desta casa! Nada mais de surpreende! É assustador não fazer mais a mínima idéia de como lidar com esse menino, e ele ainda nem tem onze anos! Sim, eu estou assustado, e muito." - Estava tão furioso quanto antes, sua raiva não diminuíra em nada. - "E veja mais esta! Ele traz uma criança para casa, e nem quero imaginar como deu-se isto! Não me preocupo com as conseqüências de eu ter atirado naquele homem, eu estava em meu direito. Mas as coisas não serão tão simples ao que se trata deste menino que está no seu colo!"

Eloise não respondeu. Quincey tirou a garrafa de uísque do bolso e bebeu um longo gole. Era muito raro vê-lo beber durante o dia, mas ninguém poderia tirar-lhe a razão. Com zombaria, ofereceu a Eloise, e sua surpresa foi maior ainda quando ela aceitou e praticamente secou a garrafa sozinha.

"Eu me sinto bem melhor agora. Obrigada." - E desta feita, chamou a governanta e mandou que ela preparasse um banho para o menino em seu colo. Quincey desconfiava seriamente que o uísque dera-lhe idéias demais, e também desconfiava que Eloise não pretendia deixar aquele espantalho ir embora, mesmo que alguém reclamasse por ele. Ela também mandou que alguma das criadas desse um banho em Spinel Sun.

A governanta não quis segurar Paul no colo, enojada, e nem quis chegar perto de Spinel Sun, ainda comentando sobre o que houvera, das panelas terem sido derrubadas.

Quando Quincey e Eloise ficaram sozinhos à mesa posta no jardim de inverno, ele tirou o lenço que estava em seu bolso e sem dizer nada (não era preciso, seu olhar grave já servia para prepará-la para qualquer coisa que não fosse boa), mostrou-lhe o "presente" que tão carinhosamente Spinel Sun lhe entregara.

Ao ver o que estava no lenço, Eloise compreendeu perfeitamente a preocupação de Quincey, mas apesar do choque, quando recuperou-se de ter visto aquilo, uma pergunta permaneceu entre eles, e muito certamente sabiam que talvez jamais teriam uma resposta:

"E afinal, quem é aquele garotinho?"

CONTINUA


	9. A Sombra e a Escuridão 08

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 8_

Spinel Sun fora levado para o quintal, onde o esperava um animador banho de água recém-tirada do poço, naquela manhã fria. Eriol sabia que ele não ficaria nada feliz com isso. Ele mesmo (talvez como parte do castigo, ou pela urgência de ter de se livrar da sujeira) teria de tomar um banho com água fria, mas isto seria depois. A governanta decidiu primeiramente dar um banho no pequeno. Ninguém sabia quem era aquele menino, e ele não dissera seu nome a ninguém. Apesar da encrenca que havia se metido (uma encrenca grande demais para alguém tão pequeno), de estar apreensivo quanto ao castigo que Quincey prometera e das conseqüências do que havia feito (lembrou-se de médico, lembrou-se dele debatendo-se com álcool nos olhos e até o momento não entendia como pôde ter jogado a vela acesa sobre ele. Esperava que não estivesse morto. Mas e se estivesse? Deveria estar apavorado, mas algo como uma voz ou um pensamento mais forte do que seu dizia-lhe para não se importar...). Estremecia a cada vez que pensava que de fato alguém iria bater à porta da casa naquele mesmo dia para falar do que houvera. Bom, ninguém teria do que culpá-lo pela mordida que Spinel Sun dera na perna da enfermeira e quanto menos era sua culpa que ele houvesse mordido alguém para arrancar aqueles dois dedos, se é que fora isso que acontecera. Curiosamente, apesar do choque, não sentira nada, além disso, quando vira Spinel Sun deixar aquilo na mão de Quincey.

Quando viu-se sozinho em seu próprio quarto, afinal respirou fundo e fixou o olhar na porta. A governanta encarregou-se de banhar Paul, porque achou que era um caso extremo de sujeira. Eriol relembrou absolutamente toda aquela madrugada, nunca se recordaria depois de ter vivido uma noite mais longa do que aquela, e nem mais perturbadora. Estava exausto, estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo, angustiado, se é que aquela apreensão podia ser chamada disto, pois afinal... Eriol era apenas um menino. Todas as vezes que metia-se em alguma encrenca, saia machucado, ferido, ficava de castigo, e a família aumentava mais um pouco. Riu um pouco, aliviando-se da tensão que sentira, ao imaginar que Paul iria ser devolvido. Eloise estava apaixonada por ele, da mesma maneira que se apaixonara por Spinel Sun, mesmo que para ela ele fosse apenas um gatinho. E Quincey, chamando-o de espantalho... Era de partir o coração escutá-lo falando daquele jeito com Paul, tratando-o com dureza, mas fora assim também com Spinel Sun. Eriol não tinha dúvida de ter visto seu pai compadecer-se dele. E ele mesmo estava encantado com Paul. Spinel Sun o adorava. Todos já gostavam dele... Ninguém mais o conseguiria tirar daquela casa, claro.

Mas ele não era o mesmo de antes, era? O que mudara? Queria poder ter a quem perguntar isso, mas não havia. Spinel Sun era resultado de algo que também estava descrito no diário, da mesma feita que os "outros" (era assim que o texto do diário referia-se, e era impossível sequer supor de quem estava falando).

E exceto pelo óbvio, Spinel Sun nada tinha de diferente de qualquer outra criança de sua idade. Esperava que fosse assim com Paul, que desse tudo certo, porque se sentia muito feliz sabendo que ele estava bem, que ele estava por perto.

"Entre, pequenino!" - A governanta abriu a porta para Paul, que entrou correndo no quarto. Estava limpo, todo enrolado numa toalha enorme, cinza. Não sabendo do que chamá-lo, uma vez que ele dissera não saber o próprio nome, era assim que o chamavam. Quincey o chamava de espantalho, mas quando o visse depois de limpo talvez resolvesse chamá-lo de esqueleto.

Apenas seu rosto magro estava de fora da toalha, e entrou contando a Eriol que lhe haviam prometido um prato de mingau, e ele estava tão feliz com isso que para qualquer um que visse, acharia que era o melhor presente de toda a sua vida. A governanta apenas sorriu e pediu que Eriol ficasse com ele enquanto ela ia procurar no quarto onde eram guardados pertences antigos, por roupas de quando Eriol era pequeno, o que era bastante improvável que ela encontrasse, uma vez que ele pegara quase todas para Spinel Sun vestir.

"Mas eu não me esqueci de você." - Preveniu. Normalmente, quando ele chegava em casa sujo demais a governanta só faltava esfolar seus braços de tanto esfregá-los com a bucha, mesmo que havia muito que Eriol não precisasse da ajuda de ninguém para tomar banho.

Ele se esforçou para devolver o sorriso. Continuou sentado na beirada da cama. Ela saiu e fechou a porta.

Paul continuou andando pelo quarto, olhando tudo de perto, olhando pelas janelas, e por fim, encontrou o espelho da cômoda. Voltou-se para Eriol com um largo sorriso, que era impossível não retribuir:

"Quando eu vou voltar para o Sanatório, Eriol?"

"Não vai voltar. Você vai ficar"

"Mas ninguém gosta de mim aqui. Só você e Spinel Sun..." - Seu sorriso murchou. - "O seu pai está muito zangado..."

"Ele está zangado comigo. Não está zangado com você."

"Você vai ficar de castigo, Eriol?"

"Já estou!" - Riu, tentando animá-lo. -"Não fique assim. Minha mãe gostou muito de você!"

"O seu pai me chamou de espantalho..." - Queixou-se, fazendo algo como um beicinho.

"Ele está de mau-humor! Venha cá." - Pegou uma ponta da toalha e enxugou a testa de Paul. Sem a lama, ele parecia outro, até sua palidez havia cedido um pouco, mas não tanto que parecesse ter uma aparência das mais sadias. Eriol sentiu o coração apertar-se ao constatar que os olhos de Paul não eram mais azuis como antes. Eram agora castanhos, claros como amêndoas. O que mais teria mudado? Ele parecia ainda apenas um menino... Desviou os olhos dos dele, tentando não sentir falta do antigo azul, porque na verdade, aquilo não fazia a mínima diferença.

"Estou com fome."

"Eu sei, espere a governanta voltar com roupas para você, e você vai poder descer para comer."

"Por que não tem roupas para mim?"

"Porque eu não tenho irmãos mais novos. Há Spinel Sun. Ele veste minhas roupas que não me servem mais."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu estou crescendo. Depois as suas roupas também não vão mais lhe servir, pela mesma razão."

"Eu vou crescer como você?"

"Claro..." - Olhou para o criado-mudo, procurando pelos óculos. Se os houvesse levado, haveriam de estar quebrados agora.

"Spinel Sun também vai ficar grande como você?"

"Ele come tanto que acho que vai ficar maior do que nós dois!"

Paul riu. Era muito bom vê-lo longe daquele quarto de hospital, de pé, fazendo tudo o que nunca havia feito antes, e nem poderia. Quem diria que aquele menininho quase morto poderia ter atravessado o bosque praticamente correndo, com ele e Spinel Sun? E agora estivesse aqui, rindo, fazendo montes de perguntas?

"Eu quero ser grande também."

"Você vai ser, mas vai demorar. Você vai ter de esperar ainda. E eu acho que vai demorar bastante."

Ele riu, dando como pequenos saltos no mesmo lugar. Estava descalço encima do tapete.

"Eu não quero esperar! Eu quero ficar grande logo."- Ele parecia tão feliz com a possibilidade quanto fosse algo que pudesse acontecer a qualquer momento.

Eriol alegrou-se por ele, por ele estar vivo, estar bem e por estar podendo ser o que não era antes. Pensou por um momento no que havia lido no diário, e em como Spinel Sun podia ser tanto o gato quanto um menino, ou mesmo uma pantera (embora que uma pantera pequenina). O mesmo se daria com o pequeno? Ah, nem conseguia mais pensar nele com o nome de antes, era uma criança sem nome na sua frente, como se houvesse nascido agora. Pensando bem, não estava isto longe da verdade. O menino que havia estado tão doente naquele Sanatório estava morto. Este, brincando na sua frente com certeza era outro, ainda que o mesmo. Tinha certeza de que ele acabaria recebendo um nome, já que era evidente que ficaria na casa.

"Você vai poder fazer o que quiser daqui em diante." - Respondeu, meio esquecendo-se que estava falando com uma criança pequena. Mas acreditou que ele entenderia.

"Sem agulhas?"

"Sem agulhas e nem remédios"

"E eu não vou ter de tomar leite? E ninguém vai gritar comigo e me deixar sozinho?"

"Não!"- Estava vendo-o ficar tão alegre em saber destas coisas que estava entusiasmadíssimo. Pareciam as melhores notícias de toda sua vida.

"Posso fazer o que eu quiser? Mesmo?"

"Poderá ser também, o que quiser." - Não sabia porque tinha dito aquilo, porque poderia ser o óbvio, uma vez que para Spinel Sun, mudar de forma era algo muito natural, ao menos era essa a impressão que tinha. Na verdade não fazia a mínima idéia se eles teriam, então, a mesma natureza. Havia lido que Spinel Sun havia sido feito daquela maneira, mas o que ele mesmo havia feito, em nada se parecia com o que havia lido, a não ser a intenção. E se fosse ela o que valesse...

"Então eu quero ser grande! Como eu vou ser quando eu for grande?"

"Eu não sei, não há como saber!" - Rindo, virou-se para buscar seus óculos que estavam sobre o criado-mudo. Sem querer seus dedos sujos esbarraram na lente.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, puxou a barra da camisa que ainda estava limpa e limpou a lente, tentando tirar a mancha. Colocou os óculos e voltou-se para o pequeno novamente. A mancha continuava lá. Tirou os óculos e tornou a tentar limpá-los. Nisso, escutou, e Paul parecia muito sério ao dizer:

"O que eu mais quero agora é saber como eu vou ser quando eu for grande, maior do que você, Eriol!"

"..." - Riu ainda assim. Talvez ele ficasse aborrecido ao ver que não era muito levado à sério, mas era difícil não rir daquela séria obstinação em ficar grande logo.

Tornou a pôr os óculos. De repente sentiu um calafrio pelas costas. Devia estar apenas apreensivo das coisas que aconteceriam ainda naquele dia, e não seriam poucas, e ele ainda nem sabia qual o castigo que Quincey lhe havia reservado. Teve a impressão de que havia algo de estranho em torno, mas foi uma sensação que durou apenas um momento, não havia motivo. Eriol ergueu o rosto e ergueu mais, sem sequer lembrar-se de ser cauteloso.

Não viu Paul em lugar algum do quarto, mas mesmo assim não estava sozinho. Pestanejou, achando que via coisas, e mesmo assim sabia que estava certo. Via coisas até demais. Arregalou os olhos.

"Você..." - Conseguiu o que queria. Não conseguiu terminar a frase e nem precisava. Estava assustado demais com o que via para conseguir falar qualquer coisa. E com toda a razão.

Tinha-o a sua frente, perfeitamente visível. Mas não era um menininho como antes, tinha-o adulto. Visão ou não, não conseguia desviar os olhos. Tudo estava diferente.

Ele olhava-o de frente, de cima, com o mesmo ar de antes, mas os olhos e o rosto de um adulto. Tudo estava diferente. O cabelo, os olhos, o rosto. Continuava enrolado naquela imensa toalha. Eriol tremeu por um instante, fechando as mãos na colcha da cama. Era isso que mudara. Ele agora poderia ser o que quisesse, quando quisesse. E era impressionante. Seu cabelo era mais escuro, mais encorpado, mas ainda da cor de mel queimado, e seus olhos, quase entristeceu-se ao finalmente notar algo que não reparara com tanta intensidade nele menino: também haviam ficado castanhos. Mas como via agora, no fundo do castanho de seus olhos havia uma sombra vermelha, que podia passar como um mero reflexo, mas Eriol sabia que estava lá. Olhou as mãos que escapavam da toalha. Unhas longas e lustrosas, como se houvessem sido polidas, e tinham aparência afiada.

Eriol, ao ser encarado, sentiu o rosto esquentar, bem com todo o resto de seu corpo, e tremia também, apreensivo, sem saber como reagir. Ele então ajoelhou-se na frente de Eriol, mas ainda assim continuava mais alto. Eriol sentiu-se apenas o que era, apenas um menino. E... não sabia como referir-se a ele, não conseguia mais pensar nele com o nome de antes, como se aquele nome não lhe pertencesse mais. Entreabriu os lábios, respirando muito fundo, fascinado com aquele resto. Seus olhos não eram mais azuis, daquela forma que antes o hipnotizava, mas este castanho que via agora de perto causava-lhe uma sensação estranha de inquietação e medo, de forma que não conseguia sentir-se senão perturbado com aquilo.

Ele que um momento atrás era apenas um menino, desviou a atenção para as próprias mãos, com algo de satisfação em seu olhar. Olhou para as mãos com atenção, e fixou os olhos nas unhas, com um certo sentimento de vaidade, evidente como era. Sorriu. Era um sorriso adulto, mas um sorriso inocente como antes.

Sorrindo, tornou a olhar para Eriol. Aproximou-se, como se ele também conseguisse despertar sua curiosidade, e com um gesto um tanto desajeitado, tirou seus óculos, segurando-o pelo lugar onde havia o metal que unia as duas lentes.

Deixou os óculos de Eriol caírem sobre a colcha, ficou segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, como se olhasse algo novo, como se não o conhecesse, mesmo que seu olhar fosse de reconhecimento. Eriol estava ainda mais surpreso do que antes, porque o que via era real, tinha o calor de algo real, e era impressionante. Sentia-se tonto.

"..." - Respirou muito fundo. Não eram duas crianças neste quarto. Eram um adulto e um menino. Era assim que sentia-se, intimidado e nervoso com aquela presença.

As mãos dele o seguraram delicadamente. Metiam-se por debaixo do seu cabelo, causando uma sensação incômoda e ao mesmo tempo, queria que continuasse. Seu rosto aproximou-se mais do dele, até que Eriol não conseguisse olhar para outra coisa além de seus lábios. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu, desajeitadamente, aquela boca sobre a sua. Fora extremamente rápido, desajeitado, infantil, mas era como se houvesse feito algo acontecer, algo acordar dentro dele. Mal haviam se esbarrado, não durara nada.

Abriu os olhos, assustado não com o que houvera, mas de como se sentia então. Não conseguia deixar de lado a sensação de querer continuar, não sabia a razão.

Não o viu mais como era antes. Voltara a ser uma criança, e estava rindo, rindo dele. Eriol sabia que devia estar com cara de bobo. Corou até a raiz dos cabelos, e passou os dedos sobre a boca, tentando fazer passar uma sensação de formigamento que corria por toda sua pele e começava ali, mas apenas a prolongou de maneira perturbadora.

A porta rangeu. A governanta entrou e fez um gesto chamando-o. Ele foi correndo em sua direção e ela ainda disse a Eriol que ele podia ir para a sala de banho, agora. Porém, ele não se moveu imediatamente. Pensou longamente naquele arremedo de beijo, na forma que havia visto-o adulto (agora não conseguia mais chamar Paul pelo nome, quase como se houvesse esquecido qual era seu nome, afinal, ou nunca houvesse sabido), e em como sentiu-se. Mas ele era apenas um garoto e... Melhor acreditar que estava vendo coisas.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Depois de tudo o que houve naquele dia (e ele ainda nem chegara a metade...), Eriol ainda precisou explicar a seus pais (Quincey furioso, e desta vez, não com Eriol, e Eloise, preocupada, e também furiosa, o que deixava a todos tremendamente mais preocupados) as marcas em seu corpo, que a governanta viu quando foi buscar suas roupas sujas de lama e terra. O mordomo foi chamado (ele havia estado no exército, sabia cuidar de ossos quebrados e de ferimentos nos cavalos, mas ele foi chamado mesmo assim) e descobriu-se que Eriol estava com uma costela trincada, e coberto de manchas roxas e arranhões, fora evidentemente espancado, e com custo aceitara dizer que fora isso o que acontecera, e com mais custo ainda dissera quem lhe fizera isso. Claro que os adultos riram quando ele disse que Spinel Sun havia salvado-o, mordendo a perna de uma enfermeira. Quincey mandou logo em seguida que lhe trouxessem seu rifle, pedindo também o óleo de linhaça para limpar a arma, tarefa a qual negligenciara pela manhã, quando tivera de ir procurar Eriol. Ele nada disse, foi para seu escritório e sentou-se, desmontando e limpando a arma. Não tornou a brigar com Eriol, apesar de estar ainda com muita raiva de tudo. Permaneceu em silêncio, mas mostrou-se especialmente cortês, quando finalmente, quando já era quase a hora de servir o almoço (do qual as crianças foram dispensadas, por terem feito o desjejum um tanto tarde, e mesmo porque Eriol precisava ficar deitado por causa da costela, e o menininho sem nome estava dormindo), uma criada correu para dentro da casa, vinda do portão da propriedade, avisando da chegada de visitas. Era o diretor do Sanatório, acompanhado de um enfermeiro corpulento e calvo, e de uma azeda enfermeira-chefe, de sombrinha na mão. O coche entrou pelo jardim e eles desceram. Quincey recebeu-os no escritório. Ele já havia terminado de limpar o rifle e agora estava polindo uma pistola. Os recém-chegados chegaram, recusaram o chá, e discorreram longamente e com detalhes o que havia acontecido. Ninguém nunca havia visto o filho de Quincey andando por aquela parte da região, e muito menos tinha-se alguma notícia de seu mau comportamento, o que seria fácil de descobrir uma vez que quase todos o conheciam, assim como ao resto de sua família "e aquele repugnante animal preto", como referiu-se a enfermeira-chefe a Spinel Sun. Mas nesta madrugada, quando deram-se os terríveis acontecimentos, e a queixa maior era justamente essa, além, é claro, de Eriol ter levado embora o menino que era o paciente, foi pelo gato. A enfermeira chefe disse que uma de "suas meninas" havia tido a perna mutilada por uma dentada desferida por Spinel Sun, e o diretor do Sanatório, extremamente nervoso e suando muito, à custo pronunciou-se, comunicando a Quincey que um médico, o responsável pela saúde do menino seqüestrado havia sido atingido no rosto por álcool e que ainda lhe haviam ateado fogo, mas que por sorte ele apenas havia perdido as sobrancelhas, os cílios e os cabelos, todos definitivamente, além de queimaduras pelo rosto e pelas mãos, mas que estes sarariam. O que não sararia e nem poderia ser recuperado também fora tirado pelo gato. Spinel Sun, segundo dizia o diretor do Sanatório, havia arrancado, de uma só dentada, dois dedos da mão direita do médico. Antes de solicitarem a devolução do menino seqüestrado, e antes de qualquer outra coisa, eles pediram que fosse tomada uma providência para deter "aquele animal terrível". Em outras palavras, eles pediam que Spinel Sun fosse morto.

"De que tamanho era o pedaço arrancado da perna da enfermeira?" - Quincey havia permanecido calado durante toda a narrativa, e quando falou, foi a primeira coisa que perguntou. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de erguer os olhos, estava agora carregando o tambor da pistola e pegando a Winchester que estava encostada em sua cadeira para carregá-la também. O enfermeiro calvo respirou fundo ao ver isto e engoliu em seco. Nada havia sido dito sobre o enfermeiro baleado.

"Do tamanho de um limão." - O diretor gaguejou. - "Assim... E atingiu uma veia bastante grossa, ela perdeu muito sangue."

"Um limão grande?"

"Sim."

Quincey tocou o sino e fez um gesto para a criada que surgiu na porta. Ela voltou logo depois, com Spinel Sun e o entregou no colo dele.

Quincey prontamente o colocou encima da mesa. A enfermeira soltou um afetado grito de horror quando o viu. Ele a ignorou e solenemente abriu a boca de Spinel Sun. Olhou friamente e declarou:

"Com sorte caberá uma azeitona na boca deste gato."

O enfermeiro, desconfiadamente, olhou também, mais de perto.

"Tentem inventar outra justificativa para o médico ter perdido os dedos e a enfermeira um pedaço da perna. Este animalzinho é um gato, não uma pantera." - Sentou-se de novo e Spinel Sun ficou andando sobre a escrivaninha, pulando sobre o cano das armas e repuxando a estopa de algodão com as unhas.- "Apesar de serem da mesma cor."

"E sobre o menino..."

"Como ele se chama?"

"Paul Crowley, III." - Foi difícil para o diretor responder. O constrangimento era generalizado, e ele mesmo nunca se lembrava dos pacientes pelos nomes, apenas das doenças.

"Qual a doença dele?"

"Hã... Não é tuberculose. Também não se trata dos brônquios. Trata se de uma... proliferação. Houve uma intervenção, há três dias..."

"Ele passou por uma cirurgia? Encontra-se curado?"

"Não. A intervenção foi apenas para fins acadêmicos. Para tanto nós não fizemos uso de nenhuma espécie de anestésico."

"E de que maneira ele fugiu? Ou melhor, de que forma meu filho saiu do Sanatório seqüestrando-o?"

"Correndo. Eu vi." - O enfermeiro falou, arranhando a testa lisa. Quincey ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

"Estamos então falando de outro menino. Se este que encontra-se em minha casa houvesse apresentado marcas de uma cirurgia, eu teria sido informado pela criada que o banhou e vestiu. E pelo apetite, ele não me parece nem um pouco doente. A não ser que sua doença fosse fome."

"Temos certeza absoluta de que estamos falando do mesmo menino." - Spinel Sun subiu para o colo de Quincey e depois para seu ombro. A enfermeira soltou uma exclamação de nojo e recebeu um rosnado em resposta.

Ele tocou o sino novamente e outra criada apareceu à porta do escritório. Mandou que a governanta acordasse o pequeno e o trouxesse, e depois ele poderia dormir. De fato, a governanta veio depois de alguns minutos, os quais foram de um silêncio constrangedor. O menininho estava no colo dela sem reclamar, apenas esfregando os olhos. Depois de dois pratos de mingau de aveia, sua aparência havia melhorado muito. Como não havia roupas de dormir para ele, fora vestido com uma camisa de algodão que fazia vezes de batão, e o pijama com o qual chegara à casa fora jogado fora.

Os convidados viraram-se quando a governanta entrou.

"Abra a roupa dele."

Ela obedeceu. Abriu a frente de seu batão e ele não fez nada além de bocejar.

"Não seria de se esperar que houvesse uma cicatriz em algum lugar?" - O diretor gaguejou, tremeu e enxugou o suor da testa. Havia acabado de começar a entrar em pânico. A enfermeira afirmava ser aquele o mesmo menino, que não havia como ocultar a marca da intervenção cirúrgica. O enfermeiro permaneceu calado, apenas os olhos arregalados.

"E não é verdade que os Crowley todos têm olhos azuis?" - Quincey parecia entediado daquilo. O diretor suava visivelmente. Ele engoliu antes de falar:

"Sim... Sim, é verdade..."

"É verdade, a não ser que o Paul Crowley, II que eu conheci não fosse o verdadeiro, se é que há outro."

O diretor baixou a cabeça. Estava preste a desmaiar. A governanta saiu do escritório levando o menino.

O diretor começou a ensaiar uma despedida, e Quincey fez questão de levá-los até a porta. Quando já viravam-se para partir, um constrangimento geral entre eles, aliado a perplexidade do que viram.

"Ah, quase esqueço de citar... Eu gostaria de agradecer ao filho de Deus que teve a idéia de espancar meu filho." - Tal sua tranqüilidade que todos viraram-se, quando já estavam na calçada da frente da casa.

"Fui eu, Sr." - O enfermeiro pronunciou-se, com orgulho na voz, porque realmente acreditara no que escutara. - "Ele precisava de um corretivo!"

Foi rápido demais para que o diretor e a enfermeira vissem de imediato o que aconteceu. Houve o estampido seco e o cheiro de pólvora, mas foi preciso um minuto inteiro até que o enfermeiro começasse a gritar, depois de ter caído pelas escadas da frente da casa e rolasse pelo chão.

"Obrigado por ter se pronunciado, cavalheiro."

O diretor olhou para a mão de Quincey e viu nela a mesma pistola que ele estivera montando, e polindo. Na verdade, ele concluiu, que não estivera limpando suas armas, ele estava escolhendo qual delas usar. O enfermeiro ainda rolava pelo chão com as mãos entre as pernas. O tiro havia despedaçado... As jóias da família, por assim dizer. Suas calças brancas impecáveis estavam ensopadas de sangue. A enfermeira ficou pálida.

"Cuidado com meus cães. Eles estão soltos hoje. Se correrem ou gritarem, poderá ser pior."

E disto isto, Quincey deu a audiência por encerrada, e fechou a porta, passando os trincos, e escutando os latidos de seus cães de caça aproximando-se. Eram dois galgos de excelente corrida, perfeitos para acompanharem caçadas à cavalo, e dois mastifes capazes de quebrar o pescoço de uma ovelha com apenas uma dentada. E havia o perdigueiro, extremamente temperamental, que detestava com particularidade qualquer pessoa vestida de branco, desde quando ele era filhote e o leiteiro dera-lhe um chute. Bom, mas eles descobririam isso em breve...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tendo resolvido os problemas com a administração do Sanatório e tendo recusado-se terminantemente a devolver o menino (mesmo porque não havia como provar que ele era o menino que estavam procurando), dias depois, à mesa do jantar, depois de vários minutos de discussões, ameaças, manifestações de ira e indignação, e de Eloise o ter ameaçado com a faca de manteiga, Quincey finalmente aceitou que o pequeno ficasse, disse que lhe deveriam separar um quarto, que ele deveria receber roupas, sapatos, e jurou que não o entregaria a um orfanato. Também parou de chamá-lo de espantalho. Também deu-lhe um nome para ser chamado em casa, até que fosse providenciado que tivesse os documentos para ir para a escola, no ano seguinte. Ele agora chamava-se Akizuki, um nome extravagante demais, mas que causava tanta curiosidade quanto sua presença na casa. Quincey não gostava de discutir a razão do nome, mas Eloise descobrira mais tarde ter sido o nome do avô de seu marido.

E quanto a Eriol? Dali em diante ele teve um longo ano, um ano inteiro para pensar no que havia feito (e os fatos desencontrados só reforçaram a idéia de que ninguém jamais saberia a verdade sobre aquela madrugada), de castigo. Não podia sair para brincar, nem mais tomar parte do chá com os adultos, e mais uma série de coisas, além de ter sido posto em sua responsabilidade cuidar de Akizuki, além de ensiná-lo a ler e escrever. Isso sem contar que durante todo um ano sem poder brincar do lado de fora da casa, tudo o que lhe restava era andar por todos os cantos com Akizuki e Spinel Sun em seus calcanhares.

E Spinel Sun não recebeu nenhum tipo de castigo, o que era de se esperar, pois ele havia animado mais ainda o gosto pelo mórbido de Quincey, que teve o requinte de devolver os dedos para o Sanatório, enviando-os de volta dentro de uma caixa de presente atada com fita.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Anos depois de Akizuki ter entrado na família (as criadas demoraram mais de um ano para aprenderem a pronunciar seu nome, o que não era fácil para ingleses que nunca haviam escutado uma palavra sequer em japonês ou qualquer língua estrangeira além do francês), ainda não era possível rir do que havia acontecido. Ele passara a ser tratado com igualdade, tinha um lugar à mesa do jantar, tinha um quarto só seu (que dividia agora com Spinel Sun, embora brigassem o tempo todo por causa do travesseiro maior...), e fora para a mesma escola em que estudava Eriol, bem como também acompanhava as aulas diárias de francês que Eloise ensinava, ou pelo menos tentava ensinar, quando não era forçada a dar a aula com o gato no colo.

Assim que encerrou-se seu castigo, Eriol foi para outro colégio, de educação mais rígida (Quincey imaginava se não era por falta de rigidez que Eriol fazia artes como aquela que trouxera Akizuki para a família), também católica, e adequada, onde além das disciplinas básicas, era exigido que os alunos estudassem esgrima, equitação, caligrafia e grego, além do francês e latim, que eram naturalmente solicitados. Muito cedo, pela manhã, Eriol deixava Akizuki (ele acostumara-se a chamá-lo assim pela própria necessidade de sustentar sua mentira, e pensando bem, gostava mais deste nome para ele) nos portões da escola e seguia para a em que estava agora. Eriol tinha 12 anos quando foi transferido para este colégio. Spinel Sun às vezes ia com ele, escondido em sua bolsa, ou ficava em casa, assustando a criadagem, que o surpreendia folheando semanários, revistas e livros que tinham figuras. Ele olhava todas antes de decidir se queria ler ou não alguma coisa, pois tinha preguiça de ler livros que não tivessem figuras. Ele gostava especialmente de ler as publicações de contistas do obscuro, e também de escutar Quincey ler as histórias em voz alta, o que ele fazia, quando estavam apenas ele e Eloise em casa. Se bem que Quincey também lia histórias para Akizuki, e mesmo Eriol fazia isso, lia para Spinel Sun e Akizuki, e nunca se cansava de tê-los por perto. Estavam sempre juntos, quando estavam em casa. E mesmo depois do castigo dado por encerrado, continuavam juntos.

E assim, eles eram uma família. Uma família muito estranha, sem dúvida...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Paris, 1888

"Está sentindo falta de alguma coisa? Não bebeu nada, não disse nada..."

"..."

"Eriol, você está me escutando?"

Pestanejou e assentiu. Não estava escutando nada. Sentia muitas saudades de casa e não achou que fosse sentir isso justamente naquela noite, justamente naquele lugar.

"Você tem permissão para beber o quanto quiser."

"Não, obrigado." – Recusou distraidamente. Lembrava-se do longo ano que passara de castigo por causa de Akizuki e dos anos seguintes, de estar com ele e com Spinel Sun o tempo todo, até o ponto de dizer aos pequenos que gostaria de livrar-se dele pelo menos por uma única noite. A noite chegara, e não conseguia parar de pensar na falta que eles lhe faziam. Descansou o rosto na mão, debruçado sobre a mesa. Nunca havia estado em um lugar como aquele embora soubesse que existiam, e em Pigalle mais ainda. Era o bairro onde as coisas aconteciam. Mais fervilhante do que Montparnasse, ainda menos recomendável do que Montmartre. Deveria ser empolgante se não fosse tedioso ver as mulheres dançando no palco, com fartas saias de renda vermelha. Era tudo muito escuro e enfumaçado, e só havia homens entre os freqüentadores, as mulheres circulavam entre as mesas, algumas, quase nuas. Era um clube noturno, de muita classe e ótima fama.

Quincey fingia que bebia uma dose de licor de laranja que não acabava nunca. Eriol sabia que era o favorito de sua mãe e sabia que seu pai também sentia falta dela. Estavam tão acostumados um com o outro para não sentirem quando precisavam se afastar.

"Diabos, é seu aniversário! Tente pelo menos fingir que está feliz!" – Eriol levou um empurrão no ombro, como se tentasse fazê-lo acordar, que quase o derrubou da cadeira. Estava quase de costas para o palco, e não prestava atenção em nada, por maiores que fossem os esforços da prostituta loura que insistentemente se atravessava na sua frente.

"Eu o estou envergonhando?"

"Antes estivesse."

"Desculpe, pai."

"Há alguém que você gostaria que estivesse aqui?" – Quincey olhou ao redor, mas não parecia muito mais interessado no que acontecia ao redor do que o próprio filho. – "Alguém especial?"

"Akizuki e Spinel Sun!" – Respondeu prontamente.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Eriol... Um menino e um gato? Cresça, meu filho... Hoje você faz quinze anos... Eu o trouxe para farrear, com quantas vagabundas quiser... E você quer a companhia de um menino e de um gato?..." – Quincey disse, pausada e pesadamente. Sentia que havia deixado algo de falho acontecer ma educação de Eriol, e transparecia isto no olhar preocupado.

"Eu gosto deles..."

"Você está convivendo demais com eles." – Eriol já não era nenhuma criança, e continuava convivendo com aqueles dois, e talvez, pensou, isso não o estivesse deixando sentir-se adulto. Seu descaso para com as mulheres que circulavam entre as mesas era atroz. As vezes olhava, mas logo perdia o interesse. – "Eu penso que você devesse conviver mais com os da sua idade."

"Eu convivo até demais. Todos os dias, no colégio."

"E...?"

"Não tenho nada para falar com eles!"

Quincey sentiu-se perplexo.

"E você tem o que falar com Akizuki?"

"Claro. Ele é meu irmão." – Eriol esboçou um sorriso. As mulheres que estavam por perto passaram perto de enlouquecer quando viram isto. – "Eu sempre cuidei dele!"

"O problema talvez tenha sido este..."

"O que?"

"Nada, filho."

A apresentação no palco havia encerrado. A proprietária do estabelecimento passou e acenou para Quincey. Ela o conhecia desde quando ele era solteiro, embora reclamasse da ausência dele desde então, ela estava visivelmente satisfeita por ele haver levado seu filho para comemorar o aniversário naquele lugar. A melhor casa de todo o bairro de Pigalle. O que mais um rapaz poderia querer? Quincey tinha consciência de que seu filho nunca fora tão tímido quanto poderia parecer agora, e também sabia que ele causava muitíssima boa impressão. Mas algo o incomodava. Não, Eriol também não era apegado demais à mãe, e quanto menos era religioso demais ou demasiadamente respeitador dos valores morais para não sentir sequer curiosidade pelos seios expostos das dançarinas do palco.

"Você é apenas um garoto." – Concluiu, em voz alta, ao se dar conta que Eriol não se interessava por nada daquilo.

Eriol ergueu os olhos. Pareceu-lhe que seu pai estava desolado.

"Você estaria mais feliz se eu o houvesse levado ao cinematógrafo."

"Do que está falando, pai?"

"Eriol... Eu espero que eu não tenha de explicar-lhe sobre os fatos da vida a esta altura dos acontecimentos! Com a sua idade eu entrava sem pagar e saía sem gastar um único centavo, de qualquer bordel de Paris!"

Eriol corou. Sabia, ou pelo menos fazia idéia do que seu pai esperava de seu comportamento. Sabia como era o corpo de uma mulher, sabia o que deveria acontecer, sabia porque estava sentado àquela mesa, naquele lugar, com permissão de beber o quanto quisesse. Por que? Porque era seu aniversário de quinze anos, e aquele deveria ser o presente mais importante para qualquer rapaz de sua idade. Antes havia curiosidade, alguma ansiedade e muita... Muitíssima excitação. E agora, neste momento...

"Eu não quero, pai."

Quincey engoliu em seco. O que Eriol dissera fora tão desconcertante que não conseguia nem falar. Esvaziou o copo de licor e serviu-se de outro, que seguiu o caminho do primeiro. Serviu a terceira dose, fazendo com isso um esforço tremendo de não bater em Eriol:

"A quem você puxou, Eriol? A mim certamente não foi. Sua mãe? Duvido."

"Não podemos simplesmente voltar para o hotel? Ir jogar bilhar?"

"Não." – Apesar do primeiro impulso, Quincey não estava irritado, não com Eriol mas consigo mesmo. Sentia que havia algo em Eriol que nunca imaginou que pudesse haver. Pudor? Timidez? Imaturidade? Depois de vários anos, lembrou-se de quando Eriol seqüestrou aquele menininho. Ele lhe parecera ardiloso e maduro demais para um menino que não tinha ainda nem completado onze anos, e agora parecia o oposto. – "Não pense em sonhos românticos, Eriol. Não imagine que conhecerá alguém especial, porque este é o primeiro passo para um casamento forçado... E eu posso ser velho demais para ser seu pai, mas sou ainda jovem demais também para ser avô."

Eriol ficou mais vermelho ainda. Seu pai não estava de todo errado, e Eriol sabia disso, entendia o que ele estava falando, e sentiu-se absolutamente transparente sob o olhar dele, mesmo no escuro ambiente do clube noturno.

"Você está aguardando pela oportunidade errada. Não espere apaixonar-se para fazer isso. Vai decepcionar-se severamente, e no mínimo irá fazer a eleita odiá-lo pelo resto da vida por sua incompetência. E acredite-me... Poucas coisas são mais irritantes do que compartilhar a cama com um amante inexperiente."

"..."

"E eu não estou falando isso como seu pai, estou falando isso de homem para homem. E então? Prefere apostar numa sorte que não estará com você quando mais precisar, ou prefere levar qualquer destas vadias para o quarto e começar a agir mais seriamente?"

Seu pai nunca falara-lhe daquela maneira.

"De homem para homem..." – Eriol parecia ponderar sobre aquilo. Algo misterioso parecia colocá-los frente a frente em certa igualdade a partir de agora. Eriol não lamentara quando Eloise juntara seus brinquedos para levá-los para um orfanato, quando ele era menino. Mas a sensação de desespero e perda que deveria ter sentido quando deu-se isto invadiu-o agora. Mas não era a sensação do fim de algo, ela apenas o sentir-se empurrado rumo a algo que não conhecia e não desejava conhecer agora. E era terrível concordar com aquele homem que pelo menos por esta noite não seria mais seu pai... Ele também não queria que acontecesse agora, naquele momento, com alguém que nunca vira e nunca voltaria a ver. Sentiu-se empalidecer, mas também sentiu muita coragem, porque sabia que não era seu pai quem estava à sua frente.

"Eu..."

"Se você me disser isso que está pensando, iremos embora imediatamente. Iremos para qualquer outro lugar que quiser, e não tornaremos a falar deste assunto. E eu também não irei ficar aborrecido com você, porque a escolha foi unicamente sua."

"..." – Eriol sentiu algo se atravessar em sua garganta. Olhou demoradamente para o rosto de seu pai, sabendo que ele não estava envergonhado. Não mais envergonhado do que estava preocupado, e que não poderia mentir para ele sem que ele descobrisse.

"Se nós sairmos daqui nestas circunstâncias, Eriol... Eu sei que você mais cedo ou mais tarde descobrirá que tudo o que eu lhe disse era verdade, e que você virá até mim para pedir pela oportunidade que eu ofereci-lhe neste momento."

"..."

"E eu... Eu só irei avisá-lo desta vez. A partir de hoje, peça minha ajuda para o que desejar, mas não sobre isto. Hoje você será homem suficiente para decidir se quer deitar-se ou não com uma mulher. Se a sua resposta for não, então eu entenderei que você será homem suficiente para arcar com essa decisão, daqui em diante. Ou seja... Não me importa em nada o que aconteça. Mas não venha me pedir nenhum conselho, porque você sabe qual a resposta que terá."

Eriol pensou demoradamente em tudo o que escutou, e sabia que Quincey não voltaria por cima de sua palavra. Sentia-se apavorado e também muito aliviado. Imaginou que não havia motivo de ter medo. Ele tinha apenas quatorze... Não. Agora eram quinze anos. Quinze anos, estava mais alto do que sua mãe, mas ainda não da altura de seu pai. Quinze anos, mas seu coração não conseguia agitar-se ainda por ninguém naquele salão inteiro. Não havia nada a temer.

"Vamos para o bilhar, pai."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Chegamos!" – Era a voz do cocheiro. O coche trepidou violentamente quando passou pela diferença entre as pedras da estrada e a argamassa que pavimentava o caminho entre o portão e a frente da casa.

Eriol acordou. Havia dormido, mas apenas pelo cansaço da viagem. Havia passado uma semana inteira com seu pai em Paris, e estava ansioso para voltar para casa, para sua rotina simples. Quincey permanecia acordado, as mãos cruzadas no colo, e sorriu brevemente quando Eriol olhou ao redor como a ter certeza do que o cocheiro havia dito. Ele não deixara entrever nenhuma sombra de raiva pela escolha que Eriol fizera, quando estiveram no clube noturno em Pigalle, mas agora deixara visível sua preocupação, mas como fizera desde então, não tornara a tocar no assunto. Estava especialmente frio, e o dia não estava claro. O balanço do coche sobre a argamassa do caminho era familiar, acolhedor e o tranqüilizava, porque estavam de volta ao lugar que melhor conheciam. Não que não gostassem de Paris, de Londres, ou que não sentissem saudades dos longos anos em viagem, mas neste momento, em especial, a casa era o grande refúgio para eles. Quincey olhou com atenção para Eriol, enquanto o coche aproximava-se da casa, e com isso, tentou ignorar que ainda sentia-se ansioso como um colegial pela expectativa de rever Eloise, e ignorar também uma dor em seu coração, porque seriam apenas duas semanas em casa até chegar o momento de tomar o trem para Londres novamente, e depois para Liverpool. Seria quase um mês de viagem.

Seu coração também doeu por um momento de surpresa, ao ver que Eriol era absolutamente como ver a si mesmo com aquela mesma idade, muitíssimo parecidos. Mas não em tudo. Não voltaria a tocar no assunto de Pigalle, mas sabia que era uma questão de tempo. Apenas isso. Quando as rodas do coche rangeram, e os cavalos bufaram, eles desceram do coche, Quincey à frente. Eriol logo atrás. Estava ainda mais de um palmo mais baixo do que seu pai, e seu cabelo não era mais cortado tão curto quanto quando ele era menino, talvez por um desleixo do próprio Eriol, ou – e acreditava nisto – por ser algo que agradasse Eloise, e tivesse a conivência da governanta. Ele ficava muito bem assim, embora seu rosto ainda não fosse o rosto de um adulto, e Quincey perguntava-se como ele fora indiferente a todas aquelas mulheres que praticamente atiravam-se sobre ele em Pigalle. Mas ele não tocaria neste assunto...

Eloise saiu para a frente da casa, e recebeu o marido, como se ele houvesse acabado de retornar de uma guerra, tanta sua alegria. Ela abraçou Eriol, desfez seu cabelo, e quase chorou quando beijou seu rosto, num lamento profundo que Eriol não entendia, mas que seu pai silenciou, quando tocou no ombro de Eloise e a afastou dele, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Onde está Spinel Sun? E Akizuki?" – Eriol perguntou, logo depois de ser recebido pela governanta e pelo mordomo. Tirou os óculos e os colocou no bolso, quando viu os cães de caça se aproximando, correndo em sua direção.

"Estão brincando, provavelmente perturbando o Sr. Sullivan." – O mordomo disse, polidamente. Eriol brincou um pouco com os dois galgos que quase o derrubaram, fazendo-lhe festas. O perdigueiro havia morrido no inverno passado, quando havia tentado puxar uma briga com o cavalo de tração do Sr. Sullivan, um imenso e pacato _shire_ cinzento, que não precisou mais do que de um coice certeiro para quebrar as costelas e o pescoço do cão. Os mastifes estavam no canil, para serem soltos apenas à noite.

"Eriol!"

Ele virou-se para olhar, bem como o mordomo também, que afastou-se para não ser derrubado por Akizuki. Já bastavam os sustos que tinha com ele e com Spinel Sun, quando escondiam-se pelos cantos da casa para pregar peças nas criadas. Akizuki veio correndo, sem o casaco e em roupas de brincar que já estavam imundas, e ele as havia acabado de vestir, logo que voltara com sua mãe da missa de domingo. Spinel Sun vinha correndo logo atrás, as patas cobertas por autênticas botas de lama, e o focinho também.

Akizuki atirou-se sobre Eriol, e ele o suspendeu do chão, abraçando-o. Akizuki ria e dizia que ele e Spinel Sun estavam com saudades. Eriol não disse nada, mas era também o que sentia. E havia sido apenas uma semana. Pena não poder contar-lhe de tudo o que vira em Paris, dos lugares que agora podia visitar, lugares que apenas adultos podiam entrar. Mas não disse nada. Riu junto com Akizuki e sentiu que Spinel Sun tentava escalar por suas roupas, arranhava seu sapato... Mas também não olhou. Não conseguia desviar do olhar de Akizuki. Seu abraço afrouxou e ele deslizou de volta para o chão, mas continuava abraçado à Eriol, sorrindo, o rosto ligeiramente vermelho, erguido. Eriol também sorria, sentia o rosto esquentar e sentia-se estranhamente mais feliz agora do que em nenhum momento antes. Ficaram assim, encarando-se, sem dizer nada, apenas felizes. Apenas eles.

Quincey estava terminando de subir os degraus da escada da frente da casa quando o súbito silêncio (e nunca a presença de Akizuki era silenciosa... Muito menos quando ele estava com Spinel Sun... E jamais quando ele estava com Eriol) o fez voltar-se para olhar. Estava no meio do gesto de tirar o casaco, e assim sentiu-se paralisado por ver Eriol e Akizuki parados, numa quietude absoluta. Eloise olhou também. Quincey terminou de tirar o casaco, e ficou com ele sobre o braço. Eloise suspirou, e de maneira distraída, sem querer chegou um pouco mais perto do marido, que notou este gesto e olhou para ela com igual perplexidade. Ela continuou olhando para a cena que se desenrolava no jardim e comentou, numa delicada risada:

"Quincey... Veja. Como Eriol cresceu. E Akizuki... Veja..."

Ele sorriu brevemente. Era verdade. O tempo havia passado muito rápido.

"Eles parecem estar apaixonados..." – Ela completou.

Quincey estremeceu.

CONTINUA


	10. A Sombra e a Escuridão 09

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 9_

Akizuki havia crescido bastante, e nem por sonho fazia ainda lembrar aquele que Quincey chamara de espantalho. Havia se tornado um menino alto para a idade, aos onze anos, naturalmente esguio, e as criadas mais velhas o adoravam, enquanto que as mais novas, talvez por ciúmes de Eriol, o odiavam. Ele tinha praticamente a mesma idade que Spinel Sun, mas a diferença de tamanho entre eles era notável. Ele havia perdido qualquer traço de palidez, e seu cabelo era agora cortado com capricho, e também havia escurecido, mas era ainda da cor de mel queimado, não tinha mais o aspecto de palha, e seus olhos... Seus olhos permaneceram castanhos, inquietantemente castanhos, porque no fundo daquela cor, havia um reflexo vermelho e escuro, que evidenciava-se a ponto de qualquer pessoa notar, quando a luz incidia sobre eles de maneira direta, especialmente a luz do fogo ou as luzes elétricas. As criadas comentavam – longe dos patrões e à meia voz – que bastava haver o demônio na forma de um gato preto dentro de casa, e agora mais o menino, com aqueles olhos, que se não eram indício de violenta loucura, não deveriam ser bom sinal, e pior, nem se sabia se ele era batizado! Mas nada disso importava. Akizuki sabia o que falavam sobre ele, desde o começo, desde quando chegara à família. Ele escutava excepcionalmente bem, e atravessava a casa com uma velocidade misteriosa e espantosa, de maneira que era como se desaparecesse de um lugar para reaparecer em outro, e assim vingava-se das criadas que não gostavam dele. Sumia com as conchas da cozinha, mudava de lugar os temperos, espalhava as cinzas do fogão pelo chão. E isso não o fazia impedir Spinel Sun de deixar sapos dentro das gavetas de roupas das criadas ou continuar derrubando o varão de panelas no meio da madrugada. Eles estavam sempre juntos quando faziam estas coisas. E Eriol inevitavelmente sabia de tudo o que se passava. E adorava saber de cada maldade que Akizuki era capaz, embora o deixasse de castigo às vezes e chamasse sua atenção o tempo todo, do mesmo modo que também fazia com Spinel Sun.

Eloise ainda era apaixonada por Akizuki, e previa que ainda teria muitos problemas com as moças, quando ele estivesse mais velho, porque Akizuki era um menino muito bonito, de olhar muito intenso, de atitudes muito livres, difíceis de conter, fossem os atos ou as palavras. Mas ela própria reconhecia que o futuro reservava surpresas para ele, posto que quando fora a escola para saber que Akizuki havia batido novamente em um estudante mais velho, notara que o motivo da briga não fora exatamente uma provocação de meninos, e sim uma resposta equivocada e violenta a um flerte. Ele chamaria, quando fosse mais velho, não apenas a atenção das moças, mas também dos rapazes, e isto já estava acontecendo, e era indiferente a tudo isto. Ainda quando ficava ansioso, pegava Spinel Sun em seu colo, enrolando a ponta de seu rabo no dedo, e a mesma já havia adquirido a forma de uma pequena espiral, que arrancava risadas de quem o via pela primeira vez.

Spinel Sun nunca perdoou Akizuki por ter feito isso com a ponta de seu rabo. Quando estavam sozinhos, discutiam o tempo todo por causa disso, discutiam porque Akizuki "apenas por provocação, havia feito de propósito" de ficar mais alto do que ele, que Eloise gostava mais de um do que do outro, que Quincey contava mais histórias a um do que ao outro... Discutiam por tudo, mas não se largavam, adoravam-se, e todo o tempo que estavam juntos, estavam brincando, quando não estavam brigando, e era difícil saber o que faziam com mais freqüência.

Spinel Sun estava com dez anos, pelo menos, era o que Eriol imaginava, porque além de nunca querer dizer seu verdadeiro nome a ninguém, ele também fazia igual segredo sobre seu aniversário, embora houvesse dito que sabia qual o dia. Ele já não permanecia tanto como um gato, exceto quando estava com os adultos, e andava quase que livremente como um menino pela casa, e achava muito divertido assustar as criadas. Eloise ainda o mimava e Quincey estranhava ele não haver crescido com a mesma velocidade de um gato comum. Ele ainda cabia dentro dos bolsos de seu costume, embora já fosse maior do que havia sido no começo. E como um menino... Ele era bem menor do que Akizuki, e continuava comilão da mesma forma que quando era pequeno. Estava menos cheio de vontades, porque então já se habituara a dividir as coisas com Akizuki, mas não estava menos teimoso e barulhento. Seu cabelo continuava comprido, mas agora estava cortado e penteado, Eriol o havia cortado com a tesoura de costura de Eloise.

Ele vivia com fome, e o tempo havia tornado-o de tal maneira sensível a doces, que era agora extremamente perigoso deixar que os comesse, pois bastava um para que não parasse mais. E da feita que começava, não chorava mais como fazia quando era menor, ele ficava barulhento, risonho e tagarela. Pendurava-se nas cortinas usando as unhas, arranhava o estofado dos móveis, jogava lençóis sobre a cabeça para tentar matar de susto a governanta, e, por fim, mais recentemente se tornara obcecado por querer ir falar com Quincey – que tanto ele quanto Akizuki chamavam e a ele se referiam como pai, bem como também Eloise era chamada de mãe.

Quando Eriol chegara em casa, e vira-se à mesa do chá, no escritório de seu pai, ao lado de tão estranha família, sentiu-se enfim em um lugar conhecido. Sim, era uma família muito estranha...

Mas era a sua família.

Ele também viu-se no olhar de Akizuki, um olhar muito estranho.

Mas era um olhar que era apenas seu...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não havia sido a primeira vez, e sabia que não seria a última a ser olhado daquela maneira, e quanto mais, sabia que também não era novidade alguma que ele mesmo devolvesse aquele olhar. Nada daquilo era novidade. Não sabia quando começara, e nem fazia diferença. Nunca sabia quem iniciava aquilo, mas sempre era assim. Sentiu o rosto arder violentamente, quando pensou em si mesmo, e sem querer, acabou queimando-se com o chá, mas ficou calado.

"Tome cuidado para não se queimar." – Quincey falou, do outro lado da sala. Ele não estava tão interessado na conversa com Eloise a ponto de não saber de tudo o que se passava ao redor, à mesa do chá.

Eriol voltou-se para ele, esfregando os lábios. Sentiu que a xícara em sua mão tremia. Spinel Sun estava sentado encima de apoio de pés, e olhou para ele também, de uma maneira significativa, e abriu a boca num chiado de nojo, de autêntica provocação.

"Se fizer isso de novo, vou chutar você daí!" – Eriol ameaçou num sussurro.

"Não briguem!" – Era a voz de Quincey de novo. Aquele tom, em especial, desencorajava qualquer tentativa de rebelião. Mas era inútil usá-lo, por exemplo, contra Akizuki.

Eriol respirou fundo e tentou concentrar-se em sua xícara. Não sabia porque os adultos, principalmente seu pai, estavam tão calados neste dia. Desde a hora em que haviam chego em casa, Quincey parecia distante e muito pensativo, estava conversando amenidades com Eloise, mas parecia apenas um pretexto de estar por perto. Parecia atento a tudo. De repente Akizuki terminou seu chá – sem leite, ele detestava leite de todas as maneiras – e levantou-se. Ele estava quase tão alto quanto Eriol, e nem havia feito doze anos ainda, bem maior do que ele com a mesma idade. Vestia-se como qualquer menino de sua idade, meias xadrezes cobrindo as pernas até os joelhos, costume e calções marrons, mas estava com o pescoço livre, usava uma fita vermelha no lugar da gravata, uma fita estreita e fosca. Eriol sabia que aquela fita era quase da mesma cor de seus olhos quando ele deixava isso transparecer. Akizuki (que nome estranho para um menino inglês, ele pensou, mas nunca disse isso em alto...) atravessou o escritório e sentou-se ao lado de Quincey, encostando a cabeça em seu braço, e ficou sentado ali, calado. Eloise esticou o braço – ela estava sentada ao lado do marido, também – e afagou sua cabeça, fazendo-o sorrir. Enquanto ainda sorria, depois deste afago, Akizuki fez aquilo de novo. Ele olhou, até o fim de seu sorriso, para Eriol. Assim eles se encararam sem sorrir, demoradamente. Eriol tinha a impressão de que Akizuki conseguia saber o que se passava por sua cabeça, e corou de novo, baixando os olhos. Sabia que Akizuki sorria de novo, agora, e que era um sorriso um tanto cruel. Uma crueldade de criança, ou a crueldade de sua natureza? Nunca saberia. Ele jamais saberia muitas coisas sobre Spinel Sun e sobre Akizuki embora os conhecesse havia muito tempo, mas isso nunca o perturbou tanto quanto agora.

"Com licença."

Quincey ergueu os olhos de tal maneira, quando Eriol se levantou da poltrona em que estava que era quase como se este olhar fosse uma chicotada, de tão agudo. Ele estreitou os olhos para Eriol.

"Onde você vai?"

"Para meu quarto." – Respondeu, perplexo.

"..."

"Ah, Eriol!" – Akizuki chamou, antes que ele saísse do escritório, o rosto novamente vermelho e ardendo, porque quase conseguia entender o que dizia o olhar de seu pai.

Ele parou e olhou para trás. Akizuki havia acabado de se levantar.

"Papai! Eriol pode me ajudar com meu dever de latim?"

"Suas notas em latim são invejáveis, Akizuki." – Novamente seu tom não admitia questionamento, mas aquilo não surtia efeito algum na teimosia dele.

"Então em meu dever de matemática!"

"Não perturbe seu irmão. Fique aqui conosco." – Quincey estava começando a aborrecer-se com aquilo. Todos sabiam que as notas dele em matemática também eram muito boas e que ele era a última pessoa do mundo que precisaria de ajuda para os deveres de escola em matemática.

"Não estou perturbando!"

"Não responda, Akizuki!"

"Não estou respondendo, mamãe!" – Então ele sussurrou... Eriol estremeceu, sentindo as mãos frias de tensão, porque Akizuki era mais dono de si e da situação do que ele próprio. – "Eriol pode me ajudar com o dever de grego?... Por favor?"

"Não."

A voz de Quincey foi cortante. Mandou Eriol ir para seu quarto de uma vez e ficar lá até a hora do jantar. Akizuki sentou-se em outro sofá, longe dos adultos, e, numa revolta silenciosa, pegou Spinel Sun em seu colo e começou a enrolar a ponta do dedo em seu rabo. Spinel Sun contorceu-se para se livrar, mas acabou levando um puxão na cauda que o forçou a ficar no mesmo lugar, e acabou conformando-se em ficar ali. Sua cauda nunca voltaria a ter o formato de antes, de qualquer maneira...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eriol entrou em seu quarto e trancou-se nele. Não sabia o que pensar sobre o que percebera tanto em Akizuki quanto nele mesmo. Não sabia como teria coragem de encarar seu pai novamente depois do que acabara de acontecer no escritório. E o olhar de Quincey? O que ele sabia, ou achava que sabia? Não havia nada o quê saber... Não havia nada, não estava acontecendo nada. Ou estava? Eriol não sabia. Não queria saber. Sentia-se sufocado em casa, sentia ainda o rosto afogueado, e não queria continuar pensando naquela briga. Maldita hora que não aceitara seu presente, em Pigalle. Maldita hora em que pedira para voltar para casa, porque agora em casa não sentia-se caber em espaço algum. Mas todos os dias era isso, não era? A hora do chá sempre era a pior. Parecia que todos eram acessíveis a seus pensamentos.

Apesar de tudo, lembrou-se que Spinel Sun não conseguia saber o que se passava na mente de ninguém, mas nunca soubera se Akizuki conseguia fazer isso. Não tinha muita certeza da maioria das coisas que aqueles dois conseguiam fazer, além das travessuras de sempre. Talvez Akizuki conseguisse fazer aquilo. Eriol respirou fundo, tentando encontrar onde esconder sua vergonha. Spinel Sun havia feito aquele ruído de provocação. Talvez ele também soubesse... Melhor que não pensasse nisso. Tirou o costume, soltou os botões do colete e deitou-se de atravessado, na cama. E sem querer, cochilou, esquecendo-se até de tirar os sapatos.

Quando acordou, estava sufocado, acordou de seu sonho no meio de um susto. O ar do quarto estava abafado, embora devesse estar frio. Já estava escuro do lado de fora, viu pelas janelas, mas olhou para o relógio, quando sentou-se na cama, e viu que faltava muito para a hora do jantar. Não queria descer ainda, e nem poderia. Livrou-se do colete e tirou os sapatos. Tentou respirar fundo para livrar-se do sufocamento, mas não conseguiu, mesmo que o fizesse pela boca. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, sensível demais ao calor que começou a sentir, afrouxou o colarinho e, inevitável... Acabou correndo para o quarto de vestir, quase tropeçando no escuro do quarto, e bateu a porta, trancando-se com duas voltas de chaves. Eriol sabia muitíssimo bem porque não conseguia respirar, e a culpa fora daquele cochilo, a culpa era toda do sonho que acabara de ter.

Ficou em pé no mesmo lugar em que estava, a porta fechada a menos de um palmo de seu rosto. Havia uma escuridão absoluta dentro do quarto de vestir, e isso atiçou sua imaginação de tal maneira que as sensações de seu sonho retornavam, muito vivas. Saber o quanto diziam-lhe no colégio, que isto era condenável tinha apenas o poder de excitá-lo mais ainda. Mais condenável ainda pelas coisas que pensava quando no escuro do quarto de vestir, deixava escapar gemidos muito baixos, de delícia, quando trancava-se ali, para encontrar o prazer em suas próprias mãos. Desta vez, quando seus pensamentos perdiam o rumo, em fantasias indizíveis, no chão do quarto de vestir, arrependia-se milhares de vezes por Pigalle, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido, o que não aconteceu, e, enfim, deixando-se livre para imaginar aquilo que realmente desejava.

"Ah..." – Seu gemido era muito parecido com um lamento, e praticamente inaudível. Fechou a mão que estava livre, encontrando apenas suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Não queria pensar naquilo, mas não conseguia livrar-se da imagem cunhada em sua imaginação. Imaginava antes de tudo uma boca aberta, ofegante. Imaginava cílios úmidos apertados de agonia. Imaginava gotas de suor deslizando encima de uma pele lustrosa de suor. Sua imaginação fazia-o confundir o som da própria respiração com o som da respiração de outra pessoa, confundir a sensação de suas próprias mãos sobre sua pele nua com o toque de outra pessoa.

Gemeu mais alto quando estremeceu de prazer, imaginando que também ouvia gemidos esbarrarem sua orelha. Mas a voz que desejava ouvir não era desconhecida, e também não era a sua própria. Quanto mais condenável aquilo parecia-lhe, por tudo, e apesar de tudo, excitava-o até o limite. E ele demorava muito, torturando-se de prazer, indo quase até o fim para remoer em sua imaginação cenas mais ardentes, imagens impossíveis, coisas que nunca havia feito, mas que desejava fazer, o que acima de tudo desejava...

"A-Akizuki... Ah!"

De olhos fechados, sentia agora em sua própria pele o suor descer em linhas finas de suor, por debaixo de seu cabelo, pelo meio de suas costas... Sentiu escorrer-se também nas mãos, que estavam úmidas de suor, e agora... Sua garganta estava seca, e todo seu corpo tremia, abandonado no escuro abafado e silencioso do quarto de vestir.

Depois, não escutou mais sequer sua respiração, que apenas tornou-se pesada e difícil.

"Você me chamou, Eriol?"

Ele sentiu seu corpo todo esfriar subitamente, e seu coração ter um sobressalto tão forte que o fez disparar em seguida. Eriol também sentiu um fio de suor gelado descer por sua testa. Akizuki estava ali? Mas como?

"Você me chamou?" – Ele insistia, impaciente. Não poderia duvidar, aquela era a voz de Akizuki. Eriol não teve coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos e encará-lo, na verdade não sabia o que fazer, e nem se a vergonha o permitiria dizer alguma coisa.

"Como você entrou aqui?..." – Sua voz foi quase inaudível. Sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha, e mesmo estando escuro, não teve coragem de tentar adivinhar de onde vinha a voz de Akizuki. De qualquer maneira, estava bastante próxima, perigosamente próxima, porque de repente excitou-o mais ainda saber que ele estava lá, que talvez ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo naquela escuridão do quarto de vestir... Talvez ele o houvesse visto.

"Eu estava no corredor, quando escutei você me chamar!"

"..."

Percebeu que Akizuki se movia. Escutou o farfalhar de suas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão, provavelmente as encontrara. Lembrou-se de que ele escutava muitíssimo bem, melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Melhor do que qualquer humano, talvez por não ser um. E era muito fácil esquecer disso. Eriol tremeu de prazer quando escutou a voz dele novamente, agora em um sussurro, como se fosse possível para alguém ainda escutar qualquer som vindo daquele lugar:

"Papai está zangado com você?"

"Ah!... Não! Eu não sei..." – Sussurrou de volta. Descerrou os olhos lentamente. Tentou passar a língua nos lábios ressequidos, mas não conseguiu forças para isso. Olhou ao redor, tentando definir onde estava Akizuki, mas não era possível enxergar nada. Não havia luar naquela noite, ou pelo menos, ele sentiu-se aliviado em notar, não o suficiente para iluminar nada ali. – "Vá para o seu quarto..."

Eriol percebeu pelo fino som da respiração de Akizuki que ele estava muito mais perto do que gostaria. Permaneceu imóvel, sentindo a pele de seu corpo úmida de suor, tornando-se consciente que ele exalava aquele cheiro, e havia também o cheiro de seu sêmem no ar, provocativo, evidente.

"Não!"

Sentiu de repente uma mão menor agarrar-se ao seu pulso, e Eriol puxou-o de volta violentamente, recuando até suas costas encontrarem o baú em que era guardada a roupa de cama. Não soube reconhecer quem falou, ou se falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não." – Disse, ou repetiu. Eriol conseguiu definir que ele estava bem à sua frente, porque percebeu seus olhos, ou melhor, percebeu apenas um lampejo breve, um faiscar no escuro e somente isso. Eriol olhava e adivinhava estar olhando para Akizuki, adivinhava, sem querer, o que sua imaginação agora desenhava no escuro do quarto de vestir.

"Como você entrou aqui?" – Tornou a repetir, tendo certeza de que tanto a porta de seu quarto quanto a porta do quarto de vestir estavam fechadas à chave.

"..." – Teve a impressão de ouvir, e sentir, a respiração de Akizuki aprofundar-se. Quase sentia sua respiração colidir com seu rosto. Era um suspiro de impaciência, ele nunca gostara de perguntas insistentes.

"Akizuki, eu não vou repetir. Vá para o seu quarto. Agora." – Queria conseguir inserir em suas palavras alguma autoridade, mas só teve forças para sussurrar.

Agora Eriol tornava-se consciente que sua imaginação corria caminhos duvidosos, perigosos. Estava tão perturbado pela presença de Akizuki, embora não o visse, que estava insuportavelmente excitado, bastaria um toque sobre sua pele, em qualquer parte que fosse de sua pele, que sua fragilidade cederia violentamente. Quando pensou nisto, sentiu sua pele toda arder como se estivesse com febre, precisava policiar-se para não tornar a se tocar, porque precisava fazer isso, estava tão excitado que sentia dor, e sem querer gemeu, deixou escapar um som longo e baixo, de delícia, de prazer, quando sabê-lo ali, uma presença tão próxima, tão viva, o fez pensar naquela imagem que o excitava tanto: aquela boca que ele imaginava entreaberta, úmida, arfando, gemendo.

"Não!"

Akizuki respondeu-o, com a autoridade de uma criança teimosa. Aquela resposta foi definitiva. Eriol sentia-se tão ereto quanto nunca antes, doía, nunca estivera tão excitado, nem quando aquela criada havia permitido-lhe algumas liberdades, havia mais de um ano atrás, mas agora, nem a isto poderia comparar o que estava sentindo. Não conseguia mais suportar a vergonha, o medo, a excitação, ele virou-se um pouco sobre si mesmo, tentando ficar de costas para onde imaginava que Akizuki estivesse, e escorregou as mãos para entre as próprias pernas, e mal sentiu a ponta se seus dedos ali, deixou escapar outro gemido, mais alto, convulsivo. E pensar que jamais deveria estar fazendo aquilo na frente dele, isso o fez estremecer, fazendo força para conter a onda de prazer que corria por sua pele como dedos invisíveis, de unhas longas e afiadas.

Sentiu algo esbarrar em sua orelha, achou que era seu próprio cabelo.

"Vá para o seu quarto... Por favor..." – Gemeu, o coração quase saindo de seu peito, de tanta era a força com que batia. Suas mãos trêmulas esbarraram novamente ali, entre suas pernas. Gemeu mais uma vez, de prazer e desespero.

Sentiu algo esbarrar com mais força em sua orelha, sentiu um hálito quente ali, e um gemido, imitando o seu. Tentou levantar-se, afastar-se, mas perdeu o equilíbrio, acabou permanecendo no chão, incapaz de manter-se em pé daquele jeito, tão excitado. Gemeu, quase sentindo o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida aproximando-se subitamente. Escutou de novo o gemido, imitando o seu. Sentiu duas mãos menores, mas cheias de força, mantendo seus joelhos afastados, sentia o calor daquelas mãos sem as ver, e sentia o calor de todo o corpo de Akizuki muito perto do seu, atravessando o tecido das roupas, tocando toda sua pele nua, molhada de suor.

"Por favor, Akizuki... Por favor..." – Seu sussurro pareceu-lhe imediatamente que possuía milhares de sentidos, e acima de tudo, uma insinuação tremenda e erótica. Mantinha-se com custo erguido nos braços, percebendo que Akizuki praticamente debruçava-se sobre ele, sem, no entanto, o tocar. Queria que ele se afastasse, queria terminar aquilo que começara, queria... Ah, Eriol queria muitas coisas, mas desejava apenas uma...

Percebeu, quando silenciou, que um hálito colidia com o seu, com seu rosto transtornado. Instintivamente, abriu a boca, e arquejou, e tentou levar a mão de novo para entre suas pernas, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, outra mão o havia tomado, desajeitada, trêmula e suada, uma mão que não era sua. Ele gemeu alto, e silenciou absolutamente, porque sua boca também havia sido tomada, havia sido assaltada por um beijo roubado, desajeitado, um beijo macio e malicioso, mas um beijo de criança. Gemeu naquele beijo, porque a mão de Akizuki, desastrada e inexperiente, repetia o mesmo que Eriol havia feito antes, sozinho, e usava de força, de uma falta de coordenação que era uma autêntica tortura. Uma tortura e uma carícia. De todo o corpo dele, só percebia a boca na sua, e sua mão ali. Eriol abandonou-se no chão, livrando-se daquela boca macia e arquejante em busca de ar, mas não livrou-se da mão dele, e nem queria isso. Quando estendeu-se no chão, Akizuki estendeu-se ao lado dele, sua mão ainda ocupada, e depois sua boca, quando Eriol finalmente, teve coragem de abraçá-lo, e trazê-lo para o beijo que sempre desejara.

Estremeceu uma, duas vezes, e soltou um gemido baixo, muito longo, quase um suspiro, de tão doloroso. Já não continha seu corpo, e desmanchou-se na mão inexperiente de Akizuki, em um jorro cheio e tão doloroso, tão delicioso e intenso que imaginou que seu orgasmo havia sido de puro sangue. Mas o cheiro que os circulou era o de sêmem e de suor. A boca de Akizuki afastou-se da dele, um fio de saliva entre os lábios deles, e um fio de sêmem entre sua mão e o membro de Eriol.

Ele não afrouxou o abraço que passara em torno do corpo de Akizuki. Percebia-o vestido, reconhecia aquelas como as mesmas roupas de antes, da hora do chá. Lembrou-se de si mesmo e encolheu-se de vergonha. O que diabos estava fazendo? O que diabos deixara acontecer? Segurou com força o pulso dele, e tateando pelo chão, encontrou sua camisa embolada, pegou-a e esfregou com força a mão dele, tentando limpá-la, desesperado. O que estava fazendo? Estava louco... Akizuki era um menino, não importava que parecesse ter mais, ele tinha apenas onze anos! O que estava fazendo a ele? A si próprio? O havia beijado, havia sido seu primeiro beijo, tinha certeza de que também havia sido o primeiro dele, e... Não, não, estava tudo errado! Jogou a camisa fora, quando achou que havia conseguido limpar a mão de Akizuki. Aquele não havia sido o primeiro beijo de nenhum deles, o primeiro havia sido havia muito tempo, no dia em que o trouxera para casa. Desde lá tudo estava errado, era inútil tentar consertar agora, e mesmo que devesse fazer isso, no fundo, não queria.

De repente, deu uma pequena palmada estalada encima da mão de Akizuki.

"Nunca mais faça isso!" – E soltou sua mão. Eriol sentiu que chorava, chorava de raiva de si mesmo. Esfregou os olhos, desejando morrer.

"..."

"Eu mandei você ir para o seu quarto!" – Sussurrou, cobrindo os olhos com um dos braços. Largou-se no chão do quarto escuro de novo, exausto e sem saber o que pensar sobre mais nada.

"Eu quero ficar aqui. Com você."

"Eu estou falando muito sério, Akizuki."

"..."

"Você me escutou?"

"... É isso o que os adultos fazem?" – Era a curiosidade de uma criança falando novamente, e não a obstinação cega de antes, a teimosia. Sua voz soou doce quando perguntou isso. O coração de Eriol apertou-se e descobriu que não havia motivo de tristeza ou vergonha. Akizuki não sentia-se assim...

"Mais ou menos..." – Suspirou, um pouco mais conformado.

"Foi o que você fez com a criada Julie?... É aquilo que os adultos fazem?" – Eriol arregalou os olhos, na escuridão. Tinha certeza absoluta de que ninguém soubera que ele havia tido liberdades com a criada. Mas não foram tantas liberdades assim, ele fizera aquilo mais por curiosidade, e nem de longe o excitara tanto, ou sequer foram até o fim, não chegara nem a ser o mesmo que acabara de acontecer.

"Mais ou menos..."

"..."

"..." – Eriol pensava sinceramente como iria olhar para Akizuki depois do que havia acontecido.

"É bom?"

Eriol engasgou. Desta vez pensou como encararia seu pai e sua mãe depois do que houvera. Não que imaginasse que alguém soubesse, mas ele sabia, e sua consciência talvez não o deixasse em paz. E a pergunta de Akizuki... Sim, era bom... Era muito bom...

"Sim." – Foi a resposta mais honesta que poderia dar-lhe.

"... Melhor do que beijar você?"

"..." – Eriol sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. – "Muito melhor."

"Você já fez, Eriol...?"

Akizuki aproximou-se dele, estendendo-se ao seu lado no chão, não parecia ter consciência alguma do estrago que era capaz de fazer nos nervos e no coração de Eriol, ou se tinha esta consciência, sua crueldade tornava-se redobrada, e isto não era tão improvável, pela malícia implícita de sua voz adolescente, falhando nas notas agudas, sussurrada muito perto do ouvido dele, quase como antes, quando imitara deliberadamente o som de seus gemidos.

"Não..."

"..."

"Eu não sei fazer o que os adultos fazem... E eu não sei quando vou aprender..."

"..."

"..."

"... Eriol..."

"Fale."

"Quando você aprender... Eu quero aprender com você."

E dito isto, Akizuki levantou-se, quase podia perceber nele um sorriso silencioso, mesmo sem poder enxergá-lo no escuro, e tão subitamente quanto havia surgido ali, desapareceu, como um sonho, como um pesadelo, como um terror escondido nas frestas de um armário antigo, como um velho fantasma que viera apenas atormentá-lo. Eriol ergue-se do chão, e olhou ao redor, mesmo sem ver nada. Estava sozinho. Nunca sentiu-se tão sozinho antes. Pegou a mesma camisa que havia deixado de lado antes e esfregou-se, tentando livrar-se do sêmem que ainda estava em seu corpo. Depois soluçou, largou-se no chão e chorou como nunca havia chorado antes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ele não descera para o jantar, e quando perguntou-se de Eriol à mesa, Akizuki, de maneira indecifrável apenas disse:

"Ele estava dormindo."

E no dia seguinte, Eriol não falou com ninguém pela manhã. Antes do dia nascer, ele havia saído, sem esperar para levar Akizuki para a escola. Foi direto para o colégio, tomar parte do desjejum dos alunos internos de lá, que era servido às seis da manhã. Ninguém o viu até a metade da tarde, quando voltou do colégio. Foi direto para seu quarto e argumentou um princípio de dor de cabeça e muitos deveres, para que fosse dispensado do chá e do jantar. Ele evitou deliberadamente estar sozinho com Akizuki, e sem querer, também evitou Spinel Sun, evitando que ele percebesse qualquer coisa. E quando fechou-se em seu quarto, tomou um cuidado que nunca tivera antes. Pegou uma pequena barra de giz amarelo que Spinel Sun havia esquecido encima de sua escrivaninha e dirigiu-se até a porta. Respirou fundo e não hesitou. Riscou com o giz um círculo de isolamento, e dentro dele, o triângulo de Palavras Exatas, em seus cantos, os números da Soma Exata. Crueldade? Não sabia. Por via das dúvidas, aquele círculo só permitiria a entrada de quem lhe perguntasse em voz alta se podia entrar, e ainda assim se ele permitisse. Mas claro, esta condição para a entrada aplicava-se unicamente àqueles que não fossem humanos. Crueldade? Talvez...

Havia muito a pensar, e quase nada Eriol conseguia entender.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Desistira de tentar decidir o que fazer quando o sono o venceu, depois dos deveres feitos. Dormiu um sono muito pesado e sem sonhos, tornado inquieto pela fome. Acordou no meio da madrugada apenas para ter certeza de que estava sozinho, e quando a teve, não gostou tanto disso quanto achou que gostaria. Levantou-se em pijamas, empurrando o cabelo despenteado para trás, esfregando os olhos.

Atravessou o quarto e foi até a porta. Suspirou, porque sabia que não estava pensando com o raciocínio, quando apagou o selo, e nem sendo prudente, ou decente. Mas o que havia acontecido, dois dias antes, nem de longe havia sido qualquer destas coisas. Eriol esfregou a mão pelo selo, limpando a linha tênue de giz, depois foi até a cômoda e lavou-a na bacia. O que acabara de fazer tinha um sentido, e muitíssimo questionável. Não fora isso que lhe ensinaram, fora? Aquele ainda era um lar cristão, não era? Mas tornar-se tão aplicado a estudar feitiçaria, aos quinze anos, a ponto de saber como selar uma porta, não era muito cristão.

"Há um século atrás eu seria queimado vivo por muito menos..." – E por outro motivo, neste século em que vivia, bem que merecia este castigo.

Quase podia ouvir a voz de seu pai dizendo-lhe, com força e autoridade.

"Não corrompa seu irmão."

Mas ignorou esta voz, que sumiu num eco de sua imaginação. Ignorou toda a prudência e foi até a porta, abrindo-a lentamente, com um rangido longo e agudo. Olhou para fora. Para os lados. O corredor estava escuro. Todas as portas estavam fechadas. O cesto de Spinel Sun estava vazio porque ele dormia no quarto de Akizuki. Achou mais racional fechar a porta novamente e ir dormir, mas quando preparou-se para isso, deu com Akizuki parado bem à sua frente, imóvel, em roupas de dormir e enrolado no cobertor. Um momento antes ele não estava ali, e estava agora, e muito zangado.

"Você fechou a porta por dentro..."

Sem ter o que dizer, apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça. Teve a impressão de que Akizuki estava diferente, ou era apenas sua imaginação, tanto faz. Mas sentia-o e via-o diferente de antes. Parecia maior, mais alto, ou seu queixo erguido e sua zanga o faziam assim. Ele aproximou-se em passadas largas e empurrou o peito de Eriol fazendo-o abrir mais a porta e Akizuki entrou, como se o quarto fosse seu, de tanta liberdade. Foi para a cama e jogou-se nela, enrolado naquele cobertor.

"Vá para o seu quarto, Akizuki."

"..." – Ele fingiu que não ouvia. Só ouvia o que queria, quando estava zangado.

"Deixe de criancices e vá para o seu quarto agora!" – Perdeu a paciência definitivamente.

"Eu faço o que eu quero."

"..."

"Você não manda em mim!"

"Se não for para o seu quarto por bem, eu vou chamar o papai para ele ver o que você está fazendo."

"Se você chamar o papai, eu vou dizer a ele o que **_você_** fez. E até o que fez comigo...!"

"..." – Engoliu em seco. Sabia que Akizuki era capaz de qualquer coisa, principalmente as mais improváveis. Ele deveria pensar seriamente em entrar para a política quando fosse adulto, tanta era sua habilidade de mudar de posição dentro de sua estratégia... Um momento atrás, Eriol imaginava-se vítima de sua teimosia, e agora imaginava-se aquele que praticamente o violentara, ainda que não houvesse sequer chego perto disso.

"Eu quero, Eriol."

Eriol pestanejou. Estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo? Sem querer sentiu-se excitado... Muitíssimo.

"E eu quero agora."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eriol precisou fazer-se de aço para não ceder a seu primeiro impulso, que era o de bater em Akizuki. Arrastou-o de cima de sua cama e, mesmo com ele debatendo-se, levou-o de volta para seu quarto e o deixou lá. Oh, não, Eriol não ficou irritado com o que escutara, e nem com o atrevimento dele, que para ele era só um menino, e nunca deveria dizer estas coisas (que nem de longe foram as piores que já ouvira...). Claro que sabia o que poderia ter acontecido, era muito comum no colégio em que estudava, que também era um colégio interno e tinha seus alunos residentes, seus protetores... E protegidos. A curiosidade, o medo, o desespero e a mesma excitação que sentira quando estiveram no quarto de vestir, tudo isto poderia tê-lo empurrado a fazer algo que sabia que ia arrepender-se. Saiu do quarto dele debaixo de uma chuva de palavrões e ofensas. Não sabia que Akizuki tinha a boca tão suja... Aliás... Não sabia muitas coisas sobre ele, e a primeira que aprendera nesta madrugada, era que ele tinha muito mais malícia do que as crianças de sua idade, e também sabia dissimular isso nos momentos certos, sabia inverter os papéis, e, apesar de tudo, era só um menino... E não gostava de ser contrariado.

Spinel Sun estava dormindo na cama de Akizuki, jogado, parecendo estar morto tão pesado era seu sono, que nem chegou a se mexer com tanto barulho. Deixou Akizuki com sua revolta, até que se conformasse de que o que queria era... Era... Aquilo não tinha nome, não deveria ter nome, para um menino de sua idade.

Eriol descobriu que estava sorrindo quando chegou em seu próprio quarto e fechou de novo a porta. Estava rindo. Estava deliciado em ver a fúria de Akizuki dirigida contra ele. Estava encantado com tanta raiva, tanta revolta. Estava encantado, sempre estivera. Pensou no dia em que o trouxera para casa, aquele beijo de crianças, que agora pesava tanto em suas recordações. Pensou com excitação naquele beijo da noite anterior, e em tudo o que havia acontecido. Estava louco... Quincey o mataria. Sua mãe o mataria. Se tudo o que havia feito até aquele momento em sua vida era condenável, o que houvera entre ele e Akizuki na noite anterior tinha apenas uma palavra para definir-se: abominável.

Mas quando ocorreu-lhe isto, excitou-lhe tanto o pensamento de tal proibido, que correu para o quarto de vestir e trancou-se lá pelo resto da madrugada.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Eriol!" – Era Spinel Sun chamando-o. Estava vestindo uma camisa de adulto como camisolão de dormir e estava andando atrás dele no corredor..

Ele fez de conta que não escutou e saiu pela porta dos fundos, a porta da cozinha, pegar a bicicleta e ir para o colégio.

"Eriol! Eu estou falando com você, seu idiota!"

"Quer fazer o favor de falar baixo! Vão ouvir você até em Londres!"

Spinel Sun correu na direção dele. A cozinha estava vazia, na verdade nem havia amanhecido completamente ainda. Novamente Eriol estava saindo de maneira que quase ninguém o encontrava mais em casa havia dias. Ele já pensara em pedir para se tornar interno do colégio.

"Vocês são um bando de pirralhos cheios de vontades! Não sei porque ficaram assim, eu queria saber quem estragou vocês desse jeito! Você e Akizuki!"

"Você nos estragou!" – Atravessou-se na sua frente antes que ele chegasse até a bicicleta. Era muito mais difícil discutir com ele do que com Akizuki, bastando saber que Eriol perdia as discussões com ele quando Spinel Sun tinha apenas cinco anos. – "Você está com raiva de nós, Eriol? Por que você não vem mais brincar conosco? E nem ler histórias?"

"Eu tenho de estudar! Agora deixe-me ir de uma vez!"

"Ah, eu já sei! Você não quer falar com o Akizuki!..."

"Ora, cale a boca, Spinel Sun..."

"Eu vi você olhando para o Akizuki, eu sempre vi, na hora do chá! Até o papai mandar você sair! Você olha para ele do mesmo jeito que o Sr. Sullivan olha para a nossa governanta e..."

"Spinel Sun, pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca!"

Já estavam perto do galinheiro, com esta discussão. Eriol estava quase batendo os dentes de frio, na madrugada, e Spinel Sun, descalço e com roupa de dormir, parecia muitíssimo à vontade. Via com clareza seus olhos verdes cintilando na penumbra azulada. Ele estava rindo, e de repente fez uma careta de nojo, deixando seus dentes muito brancos surgirem pelos lábios, por um instante:

"Que horrível! Você gosta do Akizuki! Você gosta dele, por isso está zangado! Que nojo! Você vai beijar o Akizuki do mesmo jeito que eu vi o papai fazer com a mamãe!" – Spinel Sun apontou para Eriol, que sentiu-se ficar corado como um tomate maduro quando escutou a verdade dita na sua cara como um tiro à queima-roupa. – "Que nojo! Vocês vão se beijar! Argh!"

E fez um barulho como se fosse vomitar, horrorizado com o que acabara de descobrir, e o silêncio de Eriol apenas confirmava sua suspeita.

"Você gosta dele!" – Riu de novo, era uma zombaria típica de crianças.

Eriol respirou fundo, pegando a bicicleta que estava encostada na parede do galinheiro e indo para dar a volta na casa. Spinel Sun achava muito divertido ter descoberto o que na verdade era óbvio, e deveria tê-lo sido há muito tempo. Era evidente, e talvez todos houvessem notado isso, menos o próprio Eriol.

"Vocês vão fazer aquilo?" – Outra pergunta feita à queima-roupa e sem nenhum aviso.

"O quê!" – Eriol achou que o mundo estava prestes a acabar. Agora era um menino de dez anos que estava falando coisas sujas.

"Aquela coisa nojenta... Como os pombos fazem... Como os carneiros fazem... E os cavalos, que..."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando! E você também não deveria saber e nem deveria falar essas coisas! Você é um menino!"

"Ah-há! Sabe sim! São aquelas coisas nojentas que a mam...!"

"Chega, Spinel Sun! Se der mais uma palavra, vou enfiar seu rabo dentro do moedor de carne!" – Cortou, arrependendo-se do dia em que conhecera Spinel Sun. E pensar que tivera pena daquele monstrinho comilão...

"Você gosta do Akizuki..." – Cantarolou, provocando.

"Vou enfiar você dentro da máquina de fazer salsichas, seu tagarela!" – Juntou uma pedra do chão e a jogou na direção de Spinel Sun, somente para livrar-se dele. Não precisava ouvir aquilo. Nunca imaginou escutar aquelas coisas até de Spinel Sun, que nunca saía de casa, e imaginava-o sem saber daquelas coisas todas, porém, descobrira do pior jeito que estava muito enganado em relação a várias coisas.

Sua bicicleta tombou para o lado, e Spinel Sun voltou para dentro de casa, dando verdadeiras gargalhadas. Havia conseguido fazer Eriol perder o resto de paciência que tinha. Ele juntou sua bicicleta e foi para uma trilha pela qual poderia sair da propriedade sem ter de passar pelos portões. Afastou-se com alívio da casa. Sabia que não era de todo impossível que Akizuki estivesse olhando para ele de alguma das janelas da casa, e até sentia este olhar. Estava evitando-o havia dias, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de encará-lo mais uma vez. E também Eloise não estava nada satisfeita de não vê-lo à mesa do chá. Talvez fosse hora de parar de tentar esconder-se. Antes de afastar-se da casa definitivamente, parou e olhou para trás. Ele estava em uma das janelas, como imaginara, mas ao invés de acenar, apenas continuou olhando, e depois fechou a cortina. Eriol perguntou-se porque sentia tanto medo quando pensava em Akizuki, porque ele começara a parecer-lhe capaz de amedrontá-lo tanto, agora. Lembrou-se que aquele era um dos dias de sua aula de esgrima, no colégio, e decidiu-se a não ir naquela aula, para poder chegar mais cedo em casa, e ver com seus próprios olhos o que poderia acontecer se brincasse com fogo do jeito que Akizuki o provocava.

Ainda escutava o riso de Spinel Sun cantarolando, quando afastou-se da casa.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Voltou um pouco antes da hora do chá. Corajosamente, apenas deixou suas coisas em seu quarto, tomou um banho, vestiu roupas de casa e desceu para o chá. Logo arrependeu-se. Eloise, ao lado do marido, estava com os olhos vermelhos e Quincey, muitíssimo aborrecido.

"O bom filho a casa torna..." – Foi apenas o que seu pai disse, sem olhar em sua direção. Um dos galgos de caça estava deitado no chão, com a pata enfaixada, ao lado de uma poltrona vazia. Olhou ao redor e não viu Akizuki, mas conteve-se de perguntar.

Uma criada terminava de servir a bandeja do chá, quando Spinel Sun entrou no escritório trazendo algo na boca. O galgo ergueu a cabeça, mas o ignorou. Reinava um silêncio tenso e ameaçador naquela sala, e Eriol tinha certeza de que se abrisse a boca, poderia até mesmo sair morto de lá. Mas não podia simplesmente ficar de pé, à porta, tentando disfarçar o próprio constrangimento. Spinel Sun pulou para uma poltrona vazia e ficou olhando de maneira acusadora para ele, se é que um gato é capaz de um olhar tão veemente. Respirou fundo e, falando muito baixo, resignou-se:

"Eu não tenho podido estar em casa..."

"..."

"... Tanto quanto gostaria..."

"..."

"... Eu estava estudando."

"..."

"Eu agi mal. Muito mal." – Engasgou quando pensou no quanto estava agindo de maneira questionável agora, e era muito menos do que agira dias atrás. Quantos dias? Uma semana inteira. Já era sexta-feira. – "Minha conduta foi abominável." – E sua voz sumiu na garganta, quando admitiu isso, mas não admitiu-o por sua freqüente ausência do convívio da casa e sua recusa de tomar parte dele, o que para seus pais era uma atitude de rebeldia e afronta, e sim pelo que havia acontecido entre ele e Akizuki.

"..." – Quincey finalmente olhou para Eriol, demoradamente. Eloise também olhou, mas de uma forma como se quisesse dizer-lhe algo, expor sua irritação.

"..." – Eriol não conseguiria dizer mais nada. Permaneceu em silêncio, achando ridículo ter de arriscar-se a levar ralhos como se ainda tivesse dez anos.

"Hoje você vai pedir desculpas aos seus irmãos e a sua mãe principalmente, porque nos preocupou muito. Olhe só para você! Está branco como cêra." – Quincey apontou-lhe um lugar num sofá, dando-lhe permissão para sentar. – "Akizuki está muito zangado com você. Posso compreender que você se aborreça com a teimosia dele, ele é um menino muito cheio de opiniões, e muito dono do próprio nariz, muito mais do que você o foi com a mesma idade. Mas não posso ser conivente que você o evite ou o destrate por isso."

Eriol perguntou-se o que Akizuki teria dito, ou se disse alguma coisa.

"Depois que terminar o chá, Eriol, você vai subir até o quarto de Akizuki e conversar com ele, entendeu? Não quero que briguem, e tampouco se afastem." – Eloise finalmente falou. Estava indignada com o que estava acontecendo. Ela inclinou-se para buscar a xícara de Quincey e a sua.

Eriol repetiu este gesto, mas ficou olhando para o vapor do chá subindo, espalhando seu cheiro. Sentia um nó em seu estômago, porque a contragosto teria de encontrar-se a sós com Akizuki, e não sabia se conseguiria agir como se nada houvesse acontecido. Quando ia levar a xícara aos lábios, Spinel Sun o fez acordar de seus pensamentos pulando em seu colo. Eriol afagou sua cabeça, sussurrando desculpas tímidas. Spinel Sun pareceu cheirar sua xícara.

"O que está fazendo? Esta não é sua xícara!"

De fato não era. E justamente por isso, Spinel Sun deixara cair dentro dela aquilo que segurava na boca, desde quando entrara na sala.

Eriol olhou e deparou-se com uma barata viva, debatendo-se no chá quente, até morrer cozida. Engoliu em seco, enojado. Olhou para seus pais, que tentavam encobrir o riso e teve de reconhecer duramente que Spinel Sun tinha muito estilo e sabia se vingar. Crianças são crianças, até as que não são humanas, e crianças são sempre cruéis. Aquele inseto morto no seu chá não era nada. Imaginava se Spinel Sun não estaria acabando-se de gargalhadas, se estivesse sob uma forma humana neste exato momento. Tinha vontade de fazê-lo engolir aquele chá, com a barata e tudo o mais. Mas não era apenas com isso que deveria preocupar-se, pensou, desistindo do chá, e indo abraçar sua mãe, que agora sorriu, tendo a certeza de que Eriol não tornaria a fazer aquela desfeita de ausentar-se sem avisar nada.

De tudo, sua preocupação maior tinha onze anos, era teimoso, desaforado e o estava esperando, com todo o ódio que um menino de onze anos pode ter por alguém. Agora, Eriol teria de enfrentar toda esta fúria, e, quisesse ou não, também encarar, como o adulto que ainda nenhum dos dois era, o que havia acontecido. Ele subiu as escadas contando os degraus e finalmente bateu à porta fechada do quarto de Akizuki.

CONTINUA


	11. A Sombra e a Escuridão 10

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 10_

_...I just don't know what to do with myself..._

Depois de um longo silêncio, Eriol chamou por Akizuki, tentando imprimir na voz a naturalidade que sabia que deveria ter, mas não conseguia de modo algum.

"Vá se foder...!"

Eriol tinha uma noção muito clara das malcriações que ele era capaz, e mesmo do quanto sua boca era suja, mas nunca imaginou que receberia uma resposta tão mal-educada quanto aquela, embora soubesse que Akizuki se tornara um garoto muitíssimo rebelde quando sua adolescência chegou. Sua paciência inflamou-se e tanto que extinguiu-se. Seu coração agitou-se de uma raiva surda, e até sua mão em torno da maçaneta tremeu, de tanta irritação.

"Abra esta maldita porta." – Sussurrou, pausadamente. Sabia que Akizuki escutara, porque ele escutava muito melhor do que qualquer humano.

Depois de um longo minuto de silêncio total, Akizuki percebeu que talvez não fosse seguro brincar com a raiva de Eriol, a qual ele conhecia muito pouco para arriscar-se tanto. Um estalo nas engrenagens da fechadura fez com que a porta abrisse sozinha, praticamente. Eriol soltou a maçaneta e a porta deslizou nos gonzos com um rangido longo e agudo. O quarto estava todo escuro, mas ele percebia Akizuki sentado no meio da cama, no meio da colcha repuxada, esperando-o com o queixo erguido, disposto a enfrentá-lo. A luz que entrava era a do fim da tarde, que entrava cinzenta pelas janelas.

"Eu estou de castigo, Eriol." – Queixou-se, num fio de voz que Eriol já conhecia muito bem, cheio de queixa, tentando fazer-se de vítima, e fazê-lo não brigar com ele. Podia adivinhar que Akizuki fazia um adorável e quase imperceptível beicinho, e este tipo de manha ele fazia apenas com Eriol.

"Deve ter feito por merecer."

"Não fiz nada! Você fez!" – Ele jogou um travesseiro na direção de Eriol, que o aparou e o deixou sobre uma cadeira. Sem dar as costas para Akizuki (temendo talvez que voasse uma faca em sua direção), encostou a porta e deu uma volta na chave. Não queria nem por sonho que os adultos escutassem uma vírgula da discussão que teriam.

Quando estalou a volta da chave, soltou as costas contra a madeira, escutando com perplexidade um soluço, e o viu esfregar os olhos, ajoelhando-se na cama. Eriol sentiu um arrepio de medo ao vê-lo chorar, porque sabia que estava perdido, e que Akizuki conhecia cada estratégia para manipulá-lo, como o melhor estrategista de guerra. Mas o estrategista tinha apenas onze anos, e não conhecia tantos truques assim...

"O quê está fazendo? Eu vou dizer ao papai e a mamãe o que você fez comigo!"

Eriol foi até a cama e agarrou seus pulsos afastando-os do rosto. Estava tão furioso que tinha vontade de bater em Akizuki.

"Pare de fingir que está triste! Você está se comportando vergonhosamente! O que você pretende? Fique quieto agora e pare de tentar me chantagear!"

Soltou de uma vez os pulsos de Akizuki, que caiu sentado sobre o colchão, agora mostrando seu desagrado. Resmungou alguma coisa tão educada quanto do início, e sentou-se direito, enxugando os olhos. Nunca vira Eriol tão irritado quanto agora.

"O que você quer afinal, Akizuki?"

"Você está me evitando!"

"Você está me perseguindo! Eu deveria dizer ao papai e a mamãe o que você tentou fazer no meu quarto, naquela noite!"

"Você tem muito mais a perder do que eu, se disser!" – Akizuki não falou como um garoto de sua idade, Eriol pensou. Ele mesmo pareceu notar isso e encolheu-se, afastando-se para perto dos travesseiros que haviam sobrado na cama. – "Você vai fazer isso?"

"Não."

"Você não gosta mais de mim..." – Akizuki queixou-se, no mesmo tom de quando queria fazer-se de vítima.

"Isso não tem a ver com gostar. Você ainda é muito criança para entender." – Eriol suspirou. Estava em mangas de camisa porque estava em casa, mas o quarto de Akizuki começava a parecer muito quente. Não, não estava quente, ele estava, seu corpo começava a reagir daquela maneira, porque era completamente consciente de que o escuro do quarto era tão excitante e cheio de promessas quanto fora o escuro do quarto de vestir, noites atrás.

"Eu não sou criança! Eu nem sou como você!" – Exclamou, perigosamente alto.

Eriol apressou-se em tapar sua boca, cobrindo-a com a mão, e fazendo força para Akizuki não continuar o que estava dizendo. Sabia do que ele estava falando. Claro que sabia, porque não era segredo entre eles, Eriol, Akizuki e Spinel Sun, que deles, apenas Eriol era humano. Mas estava errado pensar que Akizuki não era uma criança. Claro que era.

"Claro que você é uma criança..." – Sussurrou, tentando acalmar Akizuki, que ameaçava debater-se da mão que tapava sua boca. – "... Veja como está se comportando!"

Soltou-o e Akizuki arfou pesadamente, o rosto avermelhado pela pressão de sua palma contra ele.

"Se eu fosse uma criança como você diz, porque você me beijou?"

"..." – Eriol arregalou os olhos.

"Não é daquele jeito que se beijam crianças!" – E ele estava certo. Akizuki estava quase chorando de raiva desta vez.

"E crianças não beijam daquele jeito também." – Eriol cortou, num sussurro irritado. A verdade era que ele não sabia o que fazer e nem como reagir a nada do que estava acontecendo desde quando fizera quinze anos e sua vida de uma hora para outra parecera tornar-se um turbilhão de coisas incontroláveis, emoções confusas e aquele calor... Arrependia-se por não ter ido até o fim com a criada Julie, talvez se houvesse, nada disto estaria acontecendo. – "Crianças não se comportam como você se comportou! E crianças não pedem o que você pediu!..."

Fechou os olhos, esfregando a testa com a mão. Akizuki fez menção de dizer algo, mas não disse nada. Eriol sentou-se na cama dele, com a cabeça entre as mãos, sabendo que estava perdido. Se os adultos soubessem... Lembrou-se de repente do que acontecera pela manhã, de Spinel Sun perturbando-o com suas brincadeiras.

"Eu não sou como você!... E eu já disse que eu não sou uma criança! Eu não quero ser uma criança para você!"

"Não se atreva a fazer isso que você está pensando!"

Ambos sabiam do que se tratava, porque embora nunca houvesse sido dito, na memória de Eriol o primeiro beijo de sua vida ainda estava muito fresco em sua memória, e até na sensação que ele deixara. Ele tinha apenas dez anos quando acontecera, e sabia que se Akizuki mais uma vez assumisse aquela forma adulta e perturbadora, como parecia inevitável que ele se tornasse, nada iria encerrar-se apenas com um beijo que foi mal um esbarro, como aquele. Se Akizuki fizesse isso agora, ele estaria jogando muitíssimo sujo.

"Eriol..." – Chamou.

"..."

"Eriol...!"

"O que é?" – Perguntou, exasperado.

"Eu quero."

"Akizuki..." – Eriol lamentou-se. Estava tão irritado que não conteve-se mais: - "O que diabos você quer? Você não faz idéia do que quer! Você foi para a minha cama e pediu por algo que nem você sabe e eu mal tenho notícia do que seja!"

"Eu quero ver..." – Akizuki aproximou-se. Na pesada penumbra do quarto, Eriol mal definia os traços de seu rosto, mas seu olhar era nítido. Seus olhos grandes e castanhos estavam brilhando, úmidos. Ele não precisava adquirir nenhum aspecto diferente do seu próprio para fazer estragos em seus nervos, como agora. – "Eu quero ver..."

Akizuki puxou-o por um ombro, com uma força que não condizia com sua magreza e sua idade, e fez Eriol virar-se quase totalmente para ele. Encararam-se por momentos longos e tensos. Sentiam um o hálito do outro, do mesmo modo que havia sido no quarto de vestir. Eriol sentiu o rosto em chamas e todo o resto do corpo também quando a mão de Akizuki correu de cima de seu joelho para entre suas pernas, tocando aquela parte do corpo de Eriol que já havia tocado antes, de maneira muito mais atrevida. Não desviou os olhos dos seus, apesar de ter corado, apesar de sua respiração pesada, de sua boca entreaberta, e quando falou, foi para sua boca que Eriol olhou, passando por sua cabeça todas as imagens ardentes que sua mente criava, quando trancava-se sozinho no escuro do quarto de vestir. A mão de Akizuki ali, entre suas pernas, tocando-o, não o deixava esquecer-se de nenhuma destas imagens, e nem do prazer do que houvera, bem como do medo que experimentava agora, que o paralisava, sem saber o que fazer:

"Eu quero, Eriol. E eu quero agora."

"Não..."

"Eu quero... Eu quero mais..." – Aproximou-se tanto de Eriol que parecia prestes a desabar sobre ele. Akizuki pedia aquilo como uma criança intransigente pedia por doces.

"Você é apenas um menino, Akizuki. Eu não vou fazer nada com você! Nem agora e nem quando você não for mais criança!" – Eriol sibilou, afastando a mão de Akizuki. Ele o estava tentando seduzir, e por muito pouco não conseguia. Era absurdo. Um menino o estava tentando seduzir, era isto mesmo que estava acontecendo? Akizuki era belíssimo, principalmente quando estava furioso, como seu rosto se tornava agora. Mas era uma beleza perigosa, como a beleza das plantas venenosas, o vermelho de seus olhos fazia-lhe lembrar imediatamente quando os viu cintilarem, o vermelho das asas de uma borboleta tão venenosa que era capaz de matar qualquer animal que a devorasse.

"Você está com medo!" – Akizuki gritou, com uma revolta que não condizia com sua idade e nem com seu rosto tão doce. Gritou ainda como estava antes, muito perto do rosto de Eriol, tão perto que era quase como se um momento antes ele se houvessem beijado, mas apenas o grito de Akizuki, de tanta raiva, explodiu de encontro a sua boca. – "Você tem medo de mim!"

Um sonoro tapa vez Akizuki silenciar, e logo em seguida, Eriol jogou-o sobre a cama desfeita, e lutou com ele para mantê-lo no lugar. Entre lágrimas de raiva e de susto pelo tapa, Akizuki percebeu que, tal exatamente como uma borboleta, brincara perto demais do fogo para não se queimar seriamente. Sentiu as faíscas da raiva inflamada de Eriol correrem quase visivelmente por cima dele, prendeu-o sobre a cama, apertando seus pulsos sobre o colchão, e usando seu próprio peso para mantê-lo imóvel, quando ajoelhou-se sobre ele.

"E você?" – Eriol sussurrou. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Nunca Akizuki vira aquele olhar em Eriol, nunca esta expressão tão intimidadora, e ao mesmo tempo, tão intensa. Era um olhar diferente de todos, que parecia devorá-lo. Sua voz soou subitamente rouca como um gemido de prazer quando ele falou, muito baixo, quando ainda forcejava com Akizuki, para segurá-lo. Sua voz apesar de tudo, pareceu subitamente calma, muito adulta, ele todo pareceu adulto demais quando sussurrou, com a voz cheia de tons insinuantes. – "... Você não tem medo? Você não sente medo agora que eu o prendo?... Não tem medo?"

"Solte-me, Eriol!"

"Agora quem está com medo é você! Não se esqueça desse medo que está sentindo!"

"Solte-me!"

"Não vou soltar até que você aprenda isto de uma vez por todas! Você é um menino! Você tem de aprender que eu também posso inspirar-lhe medo! Aprenda isto! Olhe para mim quando eu falar com você! Não brinque comigo... Você é um menino... Mas eu não sou mais!"

Soltou seu corpo sobre o de Akizuki, sentindo-o ainda forçar-se para libertar-se, e respirar apressadamente, encarando-o de maneira atrevida e arrogante. Claro que estava apavorado, claro que estava... Akizuki tinha pleno conhecimento que fora longe demais, e não estava preparado para enfrentar a raiva de Eriol, que nunca havia visto assim, tão intensa. Ele parecera-lhe outro quando falou tudo aquilo. E estava certo, ele nunca deveria ter provocado Eriol daquela forma. Uma borboleta que não conhece o calor do fogo inevitavelmente aproxima-se demais da chama em seu primeiro vôo, e não raro, queima-se.

"Solte-me!" – Akizuki ofegou, forçando o corpo inteiro. Ele poderia ter gritado, mas não gritou. Ele poderia ter esperneado, mas não esperneou. Mas principalmente, poderia ter gritado, o mais alto que podia, que bastaria isto e no mínimo todas as criadas da casa teriam invadido o quarto e visto Eriol encima dele, como se quisesse violentá-lo.

"Está com medo?..." – Eriol perguntou, muito perto de seu rosto. O corpo arqueado de Akizuki contra o seu era algo provocante e caloroso. Mas apesar de seu tamanho, apesar de tudo, ele era apenas um menino. – "Tem medo que eu faça alguma coisa com você agora? Você mesmo disse que queria..."

"..." – Akizuki olhava-o nos olhos, tentando dissimular o medo que sentia. Sim, ele temia que Eriol fizesse qualquer coisa, e nem sabia o quê ele poderia fazer. Acabara de descobri-lo totalmente imprevisível.

"Eu espero que tenha aprendido bem esta lição." – E aproximou-se bastante da boca de Akizuki, realmente tentado a beijá-lo, o que parecia irresistível. Respirou seu hálito que depois da noite no quarto de vestir se tornara tão familiar.

Akizuki então cerrou os olhos, o queixo tremendo, e a força que fazia cedeu lentamente, sob o peso do corpo de Eriol, sob seu calor. Ele todo relaxou sob o corpo de Eriol, parando de lutar, encolhendo-se, os lábios entreabertos, esperando por sua boca, ele todo estava tremendo, de medo e de ansiedade.

"Não brinque comigo. Nunca mais." – Eriol disse, como se depositasse estas palavras bem no fundo de sua garganta. No entanto, não tocou os lábios de Akizuki.

Soltou-o e afastou-se. Ergue-se sobre os joelhos, na cama, olhando bem para Akizuki, que estava largado sobre a colcha. Seu costume de menino, suas roupas, estavam amassados, e ele tremia, encarando Eriol com olhos corajosos, semicerrados e úmidos. Tanto sua boca quanto seu rosto estavam vermelhos, principalmente o lugar onde levara o tapa. Eriol perguntava-se de onde tirara a coragem para fazer aquilo. Sentia-se extremamente excitado em sentir tão próximo seu corpo. Sentou-se de qualquer jeito na cama, passou as mãos no cabelo e sentiu que este ato não havia sido menos questionável. Seus pensamentos também não: sentira-se tremendamente tentado a beijar Akizuki, beijar seu corpo inteiro, sentia tanta urgência por ele que talvez fosse capaz de violentá-lo. O problema não era quem ele era, que a grosso modo, foi criado como seu irmão. O problema também não era o quê ele era, que não era humano além da aparência (a verdadeira natureza de Akizuki parecia algo gritante a Eriol, mas não para as outras pessoas, que não viam além da superfície...). O problema era que Akizuki tinha apenas onze anos. Onze anos em um corpo de quatorze, de pernas longas, corpo esguio e flexível, que ele já abraçara com tanta urgência... Onze anos de lábios macios e ávidos... Onze anos de mãos curiosas e pele morna e suave... Onze anos, cheio de malícia e com tanto talento para seduzir. Eriol sentia-se perdido, embora imaginasse que com a ameaça que acabara de fazer, as coisas talvez voltassem ao que sempre lhe parecera o normal. Se é que podia dizer se era normal durante a hora do chá observar cada movimento dele, com pensamentos cheios de imagens que mais tarde se transformavam nas mais excitantes fantasias...

Notou que Akizuki erguia-se, tonto. Ele sentou-se no meio da cama, ofegante. Nada disse. Havia tido um susto e tanto e com certeza tomaria mais cuidado com o lugar onde pisa, se ainda pretendesse explorar terreno tão perigoso. Seu cabelo estava todo desalinhado, assim como suas roupas, e nisso, ele não estava nem mais nem menos desfeito do que Eriol.

Ele levantou-se e estava pronto para sair dali direto para seu quarto. Talvez tivesse de lavar o rosto para aliviar aquele rubor, talvez precisasse trancar-se no quarto de vestir para aliviar seu corpo todo do calor que o invadia, apenas de ver-se ali. Mal colocou-se de pé, ele agarrou seu braço com tanta força que o fez cair do mesmo lugar em que estava antes. Desviou-se de um empurrão de Eriol e agarrou-o pelo cabelo para que ele ficasse onde estava. Enlaçou com força seu pescoço e o puxou para si e beijou desajeitadamente o canto de sua boca. O contato com a boca de Akizuki provocou um estremecimento em todo seu corpo, e mais gemeu do que conseguiu falar:

"Não me provoque, Akizuki!"

"Eu vou... gritar!" – Akizuki montou em seu colo, puxando seu cabelo para que ele não pudesse desviar o rosto do seu. Procurava a boca de Eriol, e quando a encontrou, ela estava aberta, tão ofegante quanto a sua. – "Beije-me ou eu irei gritar!"

"Não!"

"Eu vou gritar! Juro que vou gritar se você não me beijar agora!" – Mas ele é que beijava Eriol, resistindo a desajeitados empurrões, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e rolando com ele sobre a cama, numa luta confusa.

"Akizuki! Não!"

"Eu vou gritar!"

Eriol viu-se debaixo do corpo de Akizuki, e a mão dele estava lá de novo, mas desta vez, tão íntima e atrevida, que soltava a fivela de seu cinto, e logo os botões de suas calças, e Eriol estava tão excitado que não via como não obedecer, quando Akizuki ensaiou um grito que mal começou em sua garganta, quando quase foi empurrado sobre os travesseiros. Agarrou-o pelos pulsos e o beijou, desta vez, com toda sua vontade, com todo seu desejo, com medo, com fome... Estava perdido... Calou aquele grito com um beijo desajeitado, abraçando-o muito forte para que ele não se movesse. Beijou-o demoradamente, Akizuki agarrando-se no tecido de sua camisa, e depois, passar os braços em seu pescoço, estava entre as pernas dele, sentia o aperto de seus joelhos, e o contato do tecido de suas roupas.

"Eu quero..." – Akizuki gemeu de maneira queixosa, entrecortadamente. Ele soltou o pescoço de Eriol e tornou a levar as mãos para baixo, para tentar abrir suas roupas...

"Eu não posso..."

"Eu quero e quero agora!" – Ele gemeu, como um menino que queria doces.

"Eu não sei...!"

"Eu quero agora, Eriol!" – Akizuki esmurrou seus ombros, sem força, revoltado.

"Eu não sei fazer isso!..."

"Agora!" – Soluçou, irado, metendo a mão dentro das roupas de Eriol, passando as mãos por onde o tecido permitia, e agarrando-o como fizera no quarto de vestir. – "Eu quero agora! Eriol!"

Quase desfaleceu de prazer, com a mão de Akizuki tocando-o, um pouco menos desajeitado do que antes. Tentou pensar, mas não conseguia. Puxou-o pela cintura, fazendo-o arquear-se e abriu as roupas de Akizuki. Não tinha certeza alguma de nada... Tinha a impressão de que ouvia passos no corredor. Era impossível ter certeza de qualquer coisa, porque aquele som poderia perfeitamente ser sua imaginação. Mas e se não fosse? Soltou os botões do calção de Akizuki. Poderia estar ouvindo coisas, mas e se alguém batesse na porta? E se alguém ouvisse algo? E se a porta não fosse aberta logo... E se a porta simplesmente não fosse aberta? A governanta, o molho de chaves, a chave-mestra... E se não houvesse tempo suficiente, como não houvera quando Eriol teve aquelas liberdades com a criada Julie?

"Eriol...!" – Akizuki soluçou, exigente.

Ele o segurou pela cintura e o colocou de joelhos na cama. Sabia o que os rapazes do colégio faziam, não sabia como faziam. Sabia que havia protetores, e protegidos, e qual o papel de cada um. Um amigo seu do colégio uma vez disse que Eriol era tão virgem aos quinze anos, que desmaiaria quando chegasse sua vez. Era exatamente assim que se sentia, tão desatinado que não conseguia respirar. Estava ereto a ponto de sentir dor, e quanto arriscou-se a enfiar a mão dentro das roupas de Akizuki, também encontrou-o assim. Beijou-o de novo, encharcando sua boca de saliva e o pôs de costas para ele, e esfregaram-se com desespero um no outro. Eriol tinha uma breve idéia do que deveria fazer, e Akizuki não fazia idéia alguma do que esperar. O fez inclinar seu corpo para a frente, apoiar-se no espelho da cama e abaixou suas roupas, num puxão decidido. O escuro os envolvia, porque já estava anoitecendo do lado de fora, e Eriol tão apenas adivinhou que deveria penetrá-lo, quando esfregou-se no corpo de Akizuki. Olhou uma última vez para a porta. Segurou a cintura de Akizuki e empurrou-se contra ele numa investida decisiva.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Filho da puta! Desgraçado!"

O som de um jarro de louça espatifando-se contra uma parede ecoou pela casa inteira. Já se passara bem mais do que uma semana desde quando Eriol tentara penetrar Akizuki, mas ele ainda não o perdoara.

"Não me toque, seu desgraçado!" – Akizuki agarrou-se a uma escudela de louça que fazia parte da sopeira e a jogou na direção de Eriol, passando perto de acertá-lo desta vez.

"Eu já pedi desculpas!"

"Não quero as suas desculpas! Engula-as!"

Akizuki não perdoara a falta de experiência de Eriol e nem a dor que esta lhe causara. Não chegaram sequer a ter relações, mesmo porque Eriol nem sequer conseguira penetrar Akizuki. Não fora além da primeira investida, que não se completara.

As criadas sabiam que ele estava com raiva de Eriol. Todos na casa sabiam disso, mas ninguém sabia as razões. Imaginava-se que era apenas mais um rompante de rebeldia, ou ainda um prolongamento sem grandes conseqüências de sua mágoa por ter sido evitado. Naquela noite, Akizuki recusara-se a descer para jantar e já conhecia bem a ameaça de Quincey de que caso não se comportasse, iria se tornar interno do colégio. Eriol perdeu o apetite completamente e Spinel Sun tinha notícias que haviam brigado por causa de alguma "querela de namorados", e dizer isso quase custou-lhe a vida.

"Eu avisei a você! Pare de tentar me matar!"

"Mas você não me disse que ia doer!" – Passou correndo por Eriol, tirando-o do caminho com um empurrão violento.

"Eu já pedi desculpas! Estou há dias pedindo desculpas!"

"Seu... Seu incompetente!" – Ele gritou, indo na direção dos fundos da casa, deixando um rastro de louças quebradas. Ao menos ele quebrava as louças mais velhas, e as que não eram de estimação de Eloise.

Eriol respirou fundo, porque a culpa era toda sua e de nenhuma outra pessoa além. Tinha milhares de perguntas a fazer, e ninguém a quem fazê-las. A primeira pessoa que pensou em procurar, depois de vários dias questionando-se o que fez de errado, e tentando encontrar palavras para fazer as perguntas que queria, foi em Quincey. Mas o que ele disse em Pigalle fora bastante direto para encerrar aí o primeiro ímpeto de Eriol. Ele sentia que sua visita àquele bairro de Paris havia amaldiçoado sua vida inteira e cercado de nuvens negras e ameaçadoras os mistérios do sexo, que antes lhe pareciam tão simples e próximos. Porém, apesar de seu crescente desespero em relação ao que houve – e nem podia-se chamar aquilo de fracasso, uma vez que nem chegara a começar alguma coisa – não poderia, por exemplo, perguntar a nenhum colega do colégio, embora mantivesse os ouvidos atentos a qualquer conversa que pudesse mostrar-se útil neste sentido. Muitíssimo menos poderia perguntar qualquer coisa a Eloise. Não podia falar com ninguém, até mesmo porque não podia arriscar tanto apenas em nome de seu desespero. Queria acreditar que "estas coisas acontecem" (como disse o Sr. Sullivan, mas referindo-se à morte trágica do perdigueiro morto pelo coice do cavalo de tração, mas Eriol não tinha em mente a morte de um cachorro, embora se sentisse um... e sem dono), mas a cada vez que pensava no assunto, sentia-se tão furioso consigo mesmo, que começava a imaginar que era a única pessoa na face da terra que não sabia fazer algo tão trivial. Sua revolta rendera-lhe ao menos alguma coisa: tornara-se tão agressivo nas aulas de esgrima do colégio que o professor o nomeara assistente das turmas iniciantes (com a condição de ser menos violento em seus ataques), e o convidara a participar do Clube de Esgrima, em Londres, quando tivesse idade.

"Eriol...!" – Ele escutou a voz vinda de detrás da cortina da biblioteca. Parecia uma assombração perseguindo-o. Talvez fosse a maldição do bairro de Pigalle manifestando-se.

"O que você quer também?" – Era Spinel Sun, escondido, escutando conversas. – "Vá perturbar os adultos!"

"Papai saiu com a mamãe! Eles foram visitar um vizinho! E a governanta me deu uma vassourada para eu sair da cozinha..."

"E o que você quer ainda? Levar outra vassourada?"

"Você ainda não fez as pazes com o Akizuki, Eriol?"

"Isso não é da sua conta!"

"É sim! Akizuki está quase dando um nó no meu rabo por sua causa! Faça as pazes com o seu namorado antes que eu tenha de me mudar para o sótão!"

"O que você disse, seu pedaço de bolo queimado! Quem você disse que tem um namorado?"

Spinel Sun correu pelo corredor, fugindo de Eriol antes que este o pegasse. A promessa de metê-lo dentro da máquina de fazer salsichas continuava de pé. Parecia que todos sabiam que Eriol estava com os nervos abaladíssimos e mesmo assim o provocavam. Sem opção alguma do que fazer em casa, vestiu um casaco, uma pelerine velha, e saiu para a propriedade.

Enfiou-se no fundo de uma baia vazia, no estábulo, bem distante da casa, onde tudo o que havia era uma ninhada de gansos órfãos e ficou sentado no feno, com os gansos subindo e descendo de seu colo, alimentando-os e chorando. E como Eriol chorou, de pura raiva e medo. Depois ele chorou sem saber mais o motivo, e ali, só quem fazia-lhe companhia eram os gansinhos, indiferentes e barulhentos. E então pensou olhando com ódio para os filhotes, até mesmo um ganso se sai melhor em sua primeira vez do que ele...

E ele não estava errado.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eriol acordou quando já estava escuro. Chovera durante o fim da tarde e estava frio. Os gansinhos haviam se aninhado em torno dele, uma dúzia de bolinhas felpudas e amarelas. Levantou-se sob o protesto dos gansos e seguiu a luz do lampião que ainda estava aceso no corredor das baias. Escutou a voz do Sr. Sullivan acalmando um cavalo e o viu dando tapinhas no dorso de uma égua, quando passou pela última baia.

"Boa noite, Sr. Sullivan!"

"Boa noite!" – Ele sorriu, ocupado com a égua.

"Vai colocar as ferraduras nela?" – Eriol aproximou-se, procurando nos bolsos por algum torrão de açúcar, que sempre levava quando ia para os estábulos.

"Não! Esta moça está simplesmente inquieta!" – Ele afastou-se, indo pegar um balde de água, e deixando-o perto da égua. As rédeas dela estavam amarradas numa barra, no fundo da baia. – "Sabe como são as mulheres..." – Ele riu, piscando um olho.

Eriol forçou-se a sorrir. Tinha uma ótima idéia de como eram as mulheres, e uma outra, melhor ainda, de como eram... Raios, nem sabia definir o que era Akizuki, que nem humano podia dizer-se que era. Achou um último torrão no bolso e deu-o à égua. Ela pareceu ficar um pouco mais tranqüila.

"Esta moça está no cio...!" – O Sr. Sullivan pegou uma pá e começou a recolher o esterco que estava sobre a palha do chão, amontoando-o num canto. – "Por isto está inquieta assim. Mas não por este motivo!" – Ele riu mais. – "Acho que ela sabe que amanhã irá ser coberta por um garanhão cheio de fogo, que vai fazê-la muito feliz, não é, minha princesa?" – Ele fez mais um agrado sobre a cabeça da égua.

Eriol perdeu a fala, o ar e quase perdeu as estribeiras e matou a murros a pobre égua. Recuou um passo antes de cometer uma loucura. Parecia que todo ser vivente no mundo conseguia o que queria, e ele, quando teve sua oportunidade sua...

"Incompetência!" – Berrou, furioso.

... O havia impedido.

"Como, Sr. Sullivan?" – Eriol estremeceu, aterrado.

"Meu ajudante! Veja aquilo! Que incompetência, ele não trocou a água dos potrinhos!"

"Ah, sim..." – Um certo alívio em saber que não estavam falando com ele, ainda que merecesse ouvir aquilo.

"Você estava chorando?"

"Eu estava com os gansinhos, ali..." – Apontou o fim do corredor do estábulo. – "E dormi."

"Você estava chorando, menino Eriol." – Decretou, com um aceno positivo da cabeça. O cabelo antes vermelho do Sr. Sullivan agora estava começando a ficar grisalho, mas ao invés de tornar-se branco, estava adquirindo uma improvável cor de cenoura. – "Qual o nome dela?"

"Da égua?" – Apontou-a, confuso.

"Se quiser chamar de égua a mulher que está fazendo estragos com o seu coração, não tenho nenhuma objeção."

"Ah... É uma longa história."

"Ah, então há uma égua louca por você!..." – O Sr. Sullivan foi para o corredor e sentou-se no chão, tirando uma garrafinha de uísque do bolso. Tomou um grande gole e ofereceu a Eriol.

"..." – Eriol corou. Pegou a garrafinha, e avaliou se seu espírito suportaria um gole daquilo. As lembranças que tinha da última vez que provara uísque eram bem desagradáveis. Aceitou e bebeu dois goles grandes. Tossiu quando devolveu a garrafa e sentou-se no chão. – "...E no cio."

O Sr. Sullivan deu uma grande gargalhada, e bateu com vontade nas costas de Eriol. Era aquele o legítimo humor de um escocês.

"Cuidado para não levar um coice! Ou uma mordida..."

"Já levei um coice..."

"Já tentou amarrar a vadia?" – Perguntou, em tons de intriga. – "Há muitas vagabundas que dizem não querendo dizer sim! Ah-há-há! Não leve a sério o que eu estou lhe dizendo, estou brincando! Por favor, não diga ao seu pai que estamos falando estas bobagens!... Mas até a égua mais arisca não resiste ao ser montada com paixão por um garanhão cheio de desejo!"

"Claro..." – Acenou que sim e aceitou mais dois goles de uísque, apenas para tentar fingir que não estava ouvindo o que estava ouvindo. Agora seu ódio voltava-se contra qualquer animal de quatro patas, casco e crina, o que incluía as zebras.

"Eriol, o seu pai sabe que está aqui?" – Ele sobressaltou-se.

"Não...!" – Lembrou-se de súbito que não havia voltado para o chá e que se esquecera totalmente de casa.

"Ah... Não se preocupe. Vou dizer que você estava acalmando os ânimos de uma fêmea no cio, o seu pai vai ficar muito orgulhoso de você! Ah-há-há! Estou brincando, não olhe deste jeito, estou brincando! Vou dizer ao seu pai que estava ajudando-me aqui, assim ele não vai brigar com você."

Eriol mais do que nunca invejou todos os seres viventes que podiam plenamente dar vazão a seus instintos, sem serem vítimas de atos próprios que fossem da mais absoluta...

"Incompetência!" – O Sr. Sullivan berrou, indignado, quando entrou um uma das baias.

"Como, Sr. Sullivan?"

"Meu ajudante! Ele não trocou a ferradura frouxa deste pangaré aqui...!"

"Ah, sim..."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

O Sr. Sullivan levou Eriol até em casa e conversou por alguns minutos com Quincey. Não poderia duvidar que havia comentado que Eriol estava triste por causa de alguma mulher, mas, de qualquer maneira, Quincey não disse nada, nem sequer sobre a ausência de Eriol. Na verdade, ele e Eloise tinham chego em casa também depois do anoitecer, mas era bom ter notícias do que Eriol fazia em sua ausência.

"Vá tomar um banho. Você está cheirando a palha." – Disse, tão somente, quando fechou a porta e entraram, lado a lado. – "Terá de esperar o jantar."

"Sim, senhor." – Não conseguia levantar a cabeça. Se pudesse, mataria todos os gansos e cavalos do mundo. E zebras também.

"Deixei Spinel Sun no seu quarto, há algum problema? Ele estava perturbando as criadas..."

"Não, nenhum!" – Sorriu, pendurando a pelerine num gancho da parede. A tranqüilidade de seu pai o encorajou. – "Pai?"

"Sim?"

"Podemos conversar?"

"Claro. Mas tome seu banho antes. E tome cuidado com Akizuki pelo caminho." – Ele riu, quando acrescentou sobre Akizuki.

Sem dúvida, se o encontrasse pelo caminho, e ele o derrubasse da escada, Eriol estaria morto. De qualquer maneira, Quincey não parecia desconfiar ou saber da nada.

Eriol voltou pouco depois, em roupas limpas, e o vermelho de seus olhos aliviado pela água do banho. Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido, e sabia que estava muito pálido, quando entrou no escritório de seu pai. Ele estava lendo alguns papéis soltos na escrivaninha. Fez um gesto para Eriol se sentar. Eriol estava tão apreensivo que manteve-se de pé. Não havia visto e nem ouvido Akizuki naquele meio tempo.

"Sobre o quê você quer conversar?"

"..." – Eriol respirou fundo, quando Quincey contornou a escrivaninha e foi sentar-se numa larga poltrona. Ele era tão sério, e pareceu muito mais neste momento, tanto que Eriol não achou as palavras certas.

"Eriol?"

Eriol deixou escapar um soluço involuntário. Seus ombros sacudiram som força. Começou a chorar em silêncio, no meio do escritório. Quincey olhou para ele com olhos arregalados e perplexos. Ele fez menção de sair do escritório, mas ficou no mesmo lugar, depois, atravessou-o, em passos largos e decididos e ajoelhou-se ao lado dos pés de seu pai, e colocou a cabeça encima de seus joelhos. E continuou soluçando em silêncio, envergonhado de si mesmo e envergonhado de chorar na frente de Quincey, que não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Recebeu um afago sobre sua cabeça, tirando o cabelo muito negro de cima de seus olhos, e este afago continuou até que ele apenas chorasse em silêncio, e seu pai dissesse com suavidade:

"Esta casa está cada vez mais parecida com um hospício..."

"..."

"Está triste por Akizuki? São coisas de criança..."

"..."

"Acha que estou zangado com você por ter chego tarde?"

"..."

"A sua nota em Geografia não foi tão ruim assim..."

"..."

"Afinal, porque você está chorando?"

"Pai..." – Respirou fundo, baixando a cabeça e apertando a testa de encontro ao joelho de Quincey. – "Deu... Foi... Foi horrível. Horrível."

"Do... Quê está falando?" – E Quincey realmente não parecia fazer idéia alguma do que estava acontecendo e muito menos do que Eriol estava falando.

"Você tinha razão... Foi horrível. Foi horrível... Tudo deu errado." – Eriol arquejou. Era estranho que ele, que parecia tão adulto naquela idade, de um momento para o outro não parecesse mais do que de fato era, nada mais do que um rapazinho pedindo por ajuda.

O olhar de Quincey endureceu-se e ele cerrou a mão para conter uma exclamação de raiva.

"O Sr. Sullivan me disse que há uma garota..."

"..." – Eriol achou mais prudente deixar como estava. Apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e sussurrou: - "Deu tudo errado, e agora ela me odeia..."

"Eu avisei a você."

"Eu sei..." – Eriol esfregou os olhos.

"E o que eu também disse a você?"

"Que eu não lhe perguntasse nada, não pedisse por conselho algum... E que eu fui adulto para escolher sair de Pigalle, então eu deveria ser adulto para suportar qualquer conseqüência..." – Arquejou, no meio de um soluço.

"E então?"

"Estou com medo... Foi horrível... Eu não sei o quê fazer... E agora ela não quer mais me ver... Ela me odeia."

Quincey afagou a cabeça de Eriol. Disse mesmo tudo aquilo, quando estiveram em Paris, e não arrependia-se de nada. Por um lado, estava furioso, por outro, aliviado, porque Eriol confiava nele o bastante para procurar uma palavra mais leve.

"Olhe para mim." – Disse, ainda com suavidade, e passou as mãos pelos olhos de Eriol livrando-os de algumas lágrimas. Em verdade, seu coração de pai estava partido. Como pai, sabia que era seu dever ajudar. Como amigo, sabia que era seu direito fazer isso. Mas como homem de palavra, ele não voltaria por cima das próprias decisões. – "Shhh... Pare de chorar. Olhe para mim. Eu sou um homem como você. Não é vergonha alguma. Eu já tive a sua idade... E... E a sua mãe também. Agora eu quero que pare de chorar e vá conversar com ela."

"..." – Acenou que sim, ainda que não se imaginasse discutindo um assunto daqueles com Eloise.

"Vá. Converse com a sua mãe. Vá falar com ela."

Eriol esfregou os olhos e levantou-se. Em silêncio, saiu do escritório e subiu as escadas. Teve a infelicidade de cruzar com Akizuki pelo caminho, mas não olharam-se e nem trocaram palavra nenhuma. Eriol foi diretamente para a última porta do corredor, que era o quarto de seus pais. Era uma porta de duas bandas, muito larga. Uma delas estava aberta. Bateu de leve sobre a madeira e escutou sua mãe mandando entrar. Spinel Sun estava rolando encima da cama, brincando com uma bola de linha de lã vermelha, que era a sua favorita.

"Você pode brincar lá fora? Por favor?" – Eriol sussurrou para ele. Seu tom era tão grave que Spinel Sun olhou-o atentamente. Simplesmente pulou para o chão e correu para fora, deixando sua bolinha encima da colcha. – "Mamãe?"

"Estou aqui!" – Ela respondeu, de dentro do iluminado quarto de vestir. Estava ainda em espartilho e anáguas de renda. Eloise nunca se incomodara se qualquer um dos filhos a visse assim. Ela veio com um vestido azul nos braços, um vestido de flanela, de renda de tear em volta dos punhos e do decote, que usaria para o jantar. – "Oh... O que aconteceu?" – Eloise deparou-se com ele, pálido e com os olhos irritados.

"..."

"Você brigou com o seu pai?"

"Não. Ele... Eu queria conversar, e ele me pediu para vir falar com você." – Suspirou, uma lágrima grossa ainda correu por seu rosto. Eloise deixou o vestido sobre uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Eriol, na beirada da cama.

"Sobre o quê?" – Passou a mão sobre o cabelo dele, tentando alinhá-lo.

"... Ah, mãe... Esqueça. Eu não posso falar disso com você!"

"O seu pai mandou você aqui. Ele deve saber o motivo de ter feito isso. Vamos, digam-me... Por que você está chorando?"

"Há alguém... Quero dizer... Havia... Você entende?"

"Não, meu filho, eu não entendi nada."

"Eu... Papai levou-me para Paris em meu aniversário e eu não..."

"..." – Eloise fez que sim, sabia sobre Paris, mas não entendera ainda onde ele queria chegar, embora imaginasse.

"E agora..." – Suspirou, envergonhado, se conseguir encarar sua mãe. – "Eu não... Foi horrível."

Eloise ergueu as sobrancelhas, adivinhando do que Eriol estava falando, porque ele não teria jamais coragem de falar mais do que isso. O quê dizer? Eriol parecia estar à beira da morte.

"Tão ruim assim?"

"Pior do que imagina..."

"Meu Deus... Já tentou conversar...?"

"Mãe! Já é um sacrifício falar com você sobre isto!"

"Eu creio..."

"E o quê eu vou fazer?..." – Lamentou-se, esfregando os olhos.

"Eu não sei..." – Eloise disse, tão perdida no meio daquela conversa de meias-palavras que não sabia mesmo nem sobre o que estavam falando muito exatamente. Talvez mais tarde ela falasse com Quincey e descobrisse mais detalhes, mas por enquanto, não podia deixar Eriol sem uma resposta, ainda que evasiva: - "... Mas eu sou uma mulher francesa, não sou? Eu deveria dizer-lhe algo..."

"Deixe isso para lá, mãe..."

"Eriol... Preste atenção."

"..."

"Siga os seus instintos!" – Ela levantou-se tentando encorajá-lo, mesmo sem entender em relação ao quê ou a quem. Aquele conselho era tão evasivo que aplicava-se a praticamente qualquer assunto.

"Hã?"

"Siga os seus instintos! E não tenha pressa."

"Eu não entendi..."

"Com o tempo você vai entender." – Ela, que não era dada a constrangimentos, já começava a sentir-se encabulada em falar com Eriol sobre mais detalhes, e não queria avançar muito sobre aquele assunto sem saber ao certo qual era. – "Nós... Eriol, nós estamos falando sobre você e uma mulher, não é?" – Arriscou, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava dando conselhos errados sobre o assunto errado, o que já havia acontecido antes, quando Eloise aconselhara Quincey achando que ele tinha amantes quando na verdade ele estava falando sobre as ovelhas da propriedade.

"..." – Muito vermelho, Eriol acenou positivamente. Melhor que pensassem isso.

"..." – Eloise percebeu que ele não estava dizendo toda a verdade. Mas meia-verdade era melhor do que verdade nenhuma. Talvez não fizesse diferença alguma. Ou se fizesse, isto já escapava ao seu conhecimento de mãe. – "Vocês... brigaram?"

"Sim. Ela está com muita raiva de mim..."

"Talvez ela seja jovem demais..." – Arriscou, agora sabendo estar aproximando-se de um assunto perigoso, se fosse o que imaginava. – "...Tão inexperiente quanto você?"

"Mamãe!"

"Não é?"

"Não é isso... Eu não posso conversar coisas assim com você!"

"Ora, eu sou sua mãe... Parta do princípio que você não chegou a esta casa por culpa da cegonha..." – Ela riu. – "Não fique zangado... Se alguém estiver com raiva de você, antes de qualquer coisa, façam as pazes, isto é mais importante do que o resto... Faça o que vou dizer-lhe: siga seus instintos. Está bem? E seja delicado, seja lá com quem você esteja se encontrando. Seja muito paciente e não tenha medo, porque você ainda está aprendendo... Mas não se atreva a aparecer-me com um neto, entendeu?"

"Isso não vai acontecer..." – Confortou-se, ao menos, em ter esta certeza.

"Espero que não." – Beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e pegou o vestido que deixara sobre a cadeira. – "Oh, você está aí?"

Eriol também olhou para a porta. Akizuki estava parado ali, um pouco encolhido em suas roupas de garoto.

"Papai pediu-me para avisar do jantar..."

"Vou vestir-me e descer. Não precisa voltar para avisá-lo." – Ela voltou para o quarto de vestir, e saiu ainda abotoando a frente do vestido. Foi para a frente de um espelho alto, que estava pendurado na parede e terminou de arrumar os brincos e o penteado. – "Pronto."

E saiu do quarto, deixando Eriol ainda sentado, mas antes sussurrou-lhe cuidadosamente:

"Faça o que eu lhe disse." – E quando passou por Akizuki, beijou também o topo de sua cabeça. – "E você... Comporte-se e não brigue com o seu irmão. Talvez ele se sinta mais do que você por estas brigas."

Akizuki corou e a contragosto aceitou suas palavras. Ela os deixou sozinhos no quarto. Akizuki aproximou-se de Eriol, mas apesar de seu olhar, não fez nada.

"Do quê estavam falando?"

"Coisas de adultos." – Eriol respondeu, cortante. – "Nada que o interesse."

Levantou-se e saiu, antes que Akizuki recomeçasse a destilar sua ira contra ele. De maneira espantosa, ele ficou calado, no mesmo lugar, brincando com a ponta do laço que fazia vezes de gravata, em torno da gola de sua camisa e olhou para Eriol de maneira incógnita. Mas mesmo assim, ficou no quarto, depois que ficou sozinho lá.

Eriol foi para seu quarto e ninguém reclamou que ele houvesse descido apenas para a ceia, mais tarde, uma hora bastante incomum de vê-lo de pé. Apenas sua mãe estava à mesa da ceia e não disse nada. Para seu espanto, Akizuki também estava à mesa, e também manteve-se em silêncio absoluto, e ficou muito comportado. Não era possível saber quais conversas ele escutara, ou se escutara alguma coisa, todavia, ele sabia de algo. Sua atitude mudara repentinamente demais para quem nada sabia, ou houvesse somente se cansado de xingá-lo. Quando Akizuki terminou sua xícara de chá, perguntou se Eriol podia ajudá-lo com o dever de casa.

"Claro..." – Eriol aceitou e sabia que não havia dever nenhum.

"Não é um pouco tarde para isso?" – Eloise perguntou, deitando um pouco de leite em seu chá. A ceia era apenas o chá. Normalmente somente os adultos estavam presentes, e era de estranhar Akizuki acordado até então. E mesmo que Eriol pudesse estar presente ali, também era incomum vê-lo de pé a tal hora.

"Eu só quero que Eriol veja meus deveres."

"Ah..." – Ela concordou, então. – "Não esqueçam de que vocês têm aulas desde cedo, amanhã."

Eriol levantou-se e Akizuki seguiu-o. Não falavam nada, e parecia-lhe perigosamente calado, como se quisesse fazer algo, atraiçoá-lo. Nas escadas, Eriol estava um passo à frente e sentia o olhar em si, e este olhar quando assim, era algo quase palpável. O olhar de Akizuki era sempre um olhar desconcertante e atrevido. Chegaram no quarto de Eriol, e Akizuki fechou a porta, e ficou parado, absolutamente imóvel, apenas seus olhos dando alguma idéia de ele ainda estar ali, algo vivo, seus olhos também não se moviam, fixos em Eriol, a cada gesto seu, quando ele afrouxou o colarinho e soltou os punhos da camisa. Quando ele começava a transparecer atitudes pouco humanas, tornava-se muito assustador, até mais do que Spinel Sun, que apesar da aparência, comportava-se como uma criança humana muito peralta.

Por via das dúvidas, e sabendo que quem dá a primeira palavra é quem perde uma discussão, Eriol permaneceu calado. Sentou-se numa cadeira e esperou. Akizuki não piscava, e as luzes acesas do teto faziam seus olhos se mostrarem como eram, vermelhos, e eles pareciam maiores e mais claros. Quase duas semanas em que Eriol quase fora assassinado, louças quebradas, empurrões, quase uma surra, dias de castigo por causa de tanta indisciplina... E Akizuki agora em seu quarto.

"... Se você quer gritar, esta é a sua chance." – Eriol disse, sabendo que perderia aquela discussão mesmo que nem abrisse a boca até o dia seguinte.

"..."

Akizuki moveu-se. Pareceu estremecer e sua respiração tornou-se um som claro.

"Desistiu de acabar comigo?"

"..."

Akizuki aproximou-se. Eriol notou que simplesmente não viu este movimento, ele apenas, pouco a pouco, surgia cada vez mais perto de onde estava.

"Se você não está cansado, Akizuki, eu estou." – Levantou-se e foi para a cômoda, abriu uma das gavetas e tirou uma muda de roupas de dormir. Deixou-as dobradas do mesmo jeito, encima da cama.

"O quê vai fazer?" – Akizuki finalmente abriu a boca, e parecia incrédulo.

Eriol parou um segundo antes de entrar no quarto de vestir. Soltou mais um botão da camisa e refletiu que se Akizuki fora ardiloso para vir a seu quarto, deveria ter o direito de ouvir a verdade. Soltou mais um botão da camisa e ficou brincando com ele entre os dedos, quando respondeu:

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu vou fazer."

E fechou-se no quarto de vestir. Deu duas voltas na chave e apagou as luzes. Quando tudo ficou escuro quanto breu, deixou as roupas escorregarem para o chão. Com certeza não pretendia dormir agora, e nem constranger-se por sua presença.

Agora as imagens que povoavam seus pensamentos, quando sua mão escorregava ali, com força e prazer, eram imagens muito reais, e a boca que imaginava, ofegante e vermelha, tinha um dono. Tudo o que mais excitava-o, quando atrevidamente contorcia-se no chão do quarto de vestir, as mãos ocupadas demais para qualquer outra coisa, tudo isso, eram as coisas que via em Akizuki, a malícia de seu olhar, do movimento do seu corpo fino debaixo do seu, quando prendeu-o pelos pulsos, vários dias atrás. A excitação que sentira naquele instante não abrandara-se com o tempo, não gastara-se com a recordação e nem com o prazer que lhe dava. Sabia que ele podia escutar tudo o que se passava dentro do quarto de vestir, se ainda estivesse no quarto, e tinha certeza de que ainda estava. Queria que Akizuki fosse embora para seu próprio quarto de uma vez e o deixasse em paz com sua frustração e raiva. Sim, estava furioso, mais do que em outro instante, mais do que quando dera aquele tapa no rosto de Akizuki, ao qual ele fora indiferente. Desforrava esta raiva em gemidos provocantes e que não tentava silenciar, queria que Akizuki ouvisse cada suspiro, cada gemido e soubesse o que se passava, conhecesse nada movimento daquele, arrepio, porque era inevitável, era uma força que o impelia diretamente para aquele abismo escuro, que era o quarto de vestir.

Rouco, Eriol gemeu mais alto, quando o prazer veio pela primeira vez, naquela noite. Seu corpo todo nu estremeceu em espasmos trêmulos, sobre o chão de madeira. Queria que Akizuki ouvisse, e tivesse medo, tanto medo que nunca mais olhasse em sua direção, e nunca mais sequer houvesse entre eles aquele olhar de antes, e nunca mais beijos como aqueles que já trocavam com tanta intimidade, com tanto conhecer de um pela boca do outro. Nunca mais aquelas carícias atrevidas, mãos suadas abrindo caminho por dentro de roupas, botões soltando-se, roupas repuxadas, e eles apertando-se sobre uma cama desfeita... Recriminar estes pensamentos também era evocá-los como saborosas recordações. Apertou mais a mão em torno de seu sexo, percebendo que ainda estava ereto e dolorido como antes, e lembrar-se de Akizuki, entregue, oferecendo-se inteiro, abrindo seu corpo para ele, o fez continuar seu jogo de prazer na escuridão abafada.

Akizuki poderia ter gritado, mesmo esta noite. Poderia ter gritado naquela tarde, poderia ter afastado-se, chorado, dito que não queria. Qualquer coisa que fizesse poderia ter evitado o resto, mas ele parecia provocá-lo, queria seduzi-lo, torná-lo tão desatinado de desejo que o tomasse à força. Contorceu-se no chão, seus quadris conhecendo muito bem aquele movimento, seu corpo todo muito sensível e quente, e gemeu alto o nome de Akizuki. Ele viria se quisesse, se tivesse ainda coragem para isso, se apesar da raiva de antes e então, ainda quisesse ir até o fim com ele. Eriol umedeceu os lábios ressequidos, apressando o movimento de sua mão, quase machucando-se, de tão intenso. A imagem que veio-lhe a mente foi agora toda de sua imaginação. Pensava como seria se houvesse violado Akizuki, como seria se ele retribuísse com a mesma ousadia as carícias de antes. Pensava em sua boca, e imaginava beijá-lo como os franceses faziam, enfiando a língua entre seus lábios, e tocando a dele com a ponta da sua. Imaginava beijar todo o corpo nu de Akizuki, tocá-lo em todas as partes proibidas e secretas.

"Akizuki!..." – Desatinado, Eriol mordia os próprios dedos, excitado demais para acreditar no que estava fazendo, na coragem que tinha. Era agora ele quem se aproximava perigosamente do fogo, brincando em torno de chamas traiçoeiras. – "... Akizuki..." – Gemia, um orgasmo selvagem aproximando-se.

Abriu os olhos na escuridão, fixando um teto que não enxergava e ouviu, estremecendo de desejo, a voz que reconheceu de pronto...

"Você me chamou, Eriol?..."

CONTINUA


	12. A Sombra e a Escuridão 11

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 11_

_I don't know what to do with myself_

_planning everything for two_

_doing everything with you_

_and now that were through_

_I just don't know what to do_

Suspirou, sem parar de tocar-se, sabendo do olhar intenso resvalando por seu corpo, mesmo na escuridão. Akizuki tinha todas as chances do mundo para ir embora, naquele momento. Eriol percebeu que ele estava muito próximo, escutava sua respiração e o farfalhar de suas roupas, tinha certeza de que ele estava tão trêmulo de medo quanto no dia em que deitou-o à força em sua cama, apenas para intimidá-lo. Ele mesmo tinha medo, estava apavorado, e tinha chego perto demais do fogo, e não tinha medo de queimar-se como sabia que ia acontecer.

Percebeu-o muito mais próximo de si do que imaginara. Akizuki estava praticamente sobre ele, ofegando. Atreveu-se a tocá-lo, como nunca havia feito antes. Passou a ponta dos dedos por sua boca, e ela estava aberta, tocou com o dorso dos dedos o rosto dele, encontrou-o quente e salpicado de suor.

"Tire a roupa..." – Engasgou frente a sua ousadia, sentia-se um estranho falando aquilo, sua voz foi quase irreconhecível, muito parecida com o tom que usou quando o ameaçou.

Akizuki o beijou, encostando-se todo em seu corpo, tirando com gestos tímidos as próprias roupas.

"Eu tenho vergonha..." – Ele queixou-se, hesitando em despir-se. Eriol não veria nada, de qualquer maneira, tão escuro era aquele cômodo.

Eriol respirou pesadamente, parando de tocar-se para abraçar o corpo de Akizuki.

"Eu tenho medo... Alguém pode vir." – Akizuki gemeu, empurrando-o.

"Agora quem tem medo é você..."

"Eu não tenho medo de nada!" – Esmurrou seus ombros, subitamente furioso, e afastou-se. – "Não! Eu vou gritar!" – Mas não gritou, e suspirou quando Eriol o puxou de volta e deitou-o no chão, com força. Tirou seu colete de lã e sua camisa aos puxões, mas não escutou protesto algum. – "Eu quero parar..." – E envolveu o pescoço de Eriol com os braços, trazendo-o para muito perto, respirando ambos o mesmo ar, compartilhando a mesma excitação. – "Eu quero parar... Você vai me machucar..."

"Você tem tanto medo assim que eu o violente? Por que está aqui então? Por que você veio naquela noite? Por que ainda veio ao meu quarto? Por que está me provocando se tem tanto medo? Você disse que eu é quem tinha medo..."

"Eu vou gritar... Eu vou gritar!" – Fez menção de afastar-se, quando Eriol tirou o resto de suas roupas, puxando-o de volta pelos tornozelos, e deitando-se sobre ele, entre suas pernas longas e macias. – "Eriol!"

"Então grite!"

"..." – Akizuki agarrou-se a ele, quando agora as mãos de Eriol estavam entre suas pernas. – "Ah... Está me machucando!"

Eriol havia experimentado-o com a ponta de um único dedo, e Akizuki soltou um gemido alto. Ninguém o escutaria mesmo se ele arrebentasse os pulmões de tanto gritar.

"Você disse... Que não tinha medo de nada!" – Disse, transtornado de desejo, soltando seu peso sobre Akizuki.

Ele recebeu um empurrão e uma seqüência de tentativas de tapas em seu rosto. Debateram-se um com o outro pelo escuro, Akizuki empurrando-o e ele trazendo-o para perto, até que percebeu que Akizuki estava rindo, estava querendo enlouquecê-lo. Agarrou-o pelos braços, sem saber bem como mantê-lo perto de si. Respiraram ruidosamente, ofegando. Estava rindo, vencendo, fazendo-o aproximar-se tanto do fogo que queimaria-se, ele próprio brincando também com fogo.

"Não brinque comigo!" – Sacudiu violentamente Akizuki, cujo corpo amoleceu, havia um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, que Eriol mais intuiu do que reconheceu. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás, a boca aberta, mas a ponta da língua à espreita.

Deixou que ele tombasse para o chão. Passou as mãos por seu corpo inteiro, percebendo onde estava, como estava. E não precisou fazer nada para que Akizuki afastasse as pernas por vontade própria, recebesse-o entre elas. Ele estava rindo. Eriol imaginou que estava abraçado, envolvido agora, por algo terrível, que o estava amaldiçoando, mas Akizuki era apenas um menino... Talvez justamente por ser apenas um menino. Queria de todo o coração que ele houvesse gritado agora, debatido-se, para Eriol sentir-se mais sujo ainda, para realmente crer que ele o estava corrompendo, e não sendo seduzido por Akizuki.

"Eu quero... Eriol! Eu quero..." – Agarrou-lhe o sexo, apertando-o, movendo as mãos nele, que estava tão ereto, quente e deliciosamente úmido e escorregadio como quando o tocara pela primeira vez... – "Eu quero aprender com você... Eu quero agora..."

Eriol sentiu-se puxado para cima de seu corpo, sem poder resistir. Teria dado sua alma para que Akizuki houvesse resistido ou gritado, para que ele houvesse chorado, ou xingado-o. Não imaginava se era possível assim. Sabia um pouco melhor o que deveria fazer, e lutava contra toda sua excitação para seguir o mais lentamente possível. Suspendeu os quadris de Akizuki, adivinhando os contornos de seu corpo, e debruçou-se sobre ele. Parecia mais simples assim, muito mais parecido com o que (quase) houvera entre ele e a criada Julie. Meteu uma mão entre as pernas de Akizuki e tocou-o ali de novo... Experimentou com a ponta de um dedo úmido de suor o calor daquela parte mais secreta de seu corpo, que ninguém havia tocado antes.

"Eu quero agora..." – Ele gemeu, somente, afastando mais as pernas.

Ele também estava ereto e muito trêmulo, o suor descendo em filetes por sua pele. Segurou-se nos ombros de Eriol e não deu um único suspiro, quando recebeu o primeiro golpe, que ainda não o havia penetrado. Simplesmente não deixou escapar som algum, de dor ou de prazer. Ele era um menino corajoso. Não gritara e nem fugira, e quando tentara escapar, apenas era uma artimanha para despertar em Eriol um desejo incontrolável. Recebeu o segundo golpe em completo silêncio, apenas fechando os olhos com força. O sexo dele começava a abrir caminho por seu corpo. Eriol sentia-se estrangulado, parecia impossível penetrá-lo, e golpeou uma terceira vez, que arrancou um suspiro de Akizuki. Com mais uma investida, já começava a entrar nele, com muita dificuldade, apenas o início de tudo. Precisou de mais três golpes muito fortes, para encravar-se nele completamente.

"Eu quero...!" – Akizuki gemeu em desespero, sob o peso de Eriol em seu corpo, e dentro dele. Estava absolutamente imóvel sob ele, apenas ofegando, e Eriol tinha quase certeza que ele chorava, que o havia machucado. Mas por que não gritara? Por que não escapara de algum modo? Agora era tarde demais, estavam unidos um ao outro, de maneira que era impossível voltar atrás.

Eriol obedeceu o movimento involuntário de seu próprio corpo, golpeando, possuindo-o desajeitadamente, reconhecendo com delícia o prazer de sentir-se apertado até a dor no meio da carne de outra pessoa. Tentava manter-se lúcido, em silêncio, mas a boca de Akizuki o acariciava, não tocava a sua, mas beijava o seu queixo, a sua orelha, e nela, também sentia esbarrar-se aquela língua acetinada, úmida de saliva. Estava tão escuro que não conseguia ver seu corpo, queria muito vê-lo inteiro, conhecer toda sua nudez, seu corpo entregue, e sua boca... Não escutava mais do que os suspiros dele, suportando com coragem as investidas em seu interior virgem e estreito.

"Akizuki..." – A voz de Eriol era rouca quando ele disse seu nome. Arremeteu com força, possuindo-o como se estivesse agarrado ao pedaço de carne mais saborosa que já tivera para matar sua fome. Sentia-se cheio de desejo, capaz de tudo para tê-lo, e estremeceu violentamente dentro dele, cedendo no interior do seu corpo, gozando de repente, com pequenos gemidos, e abraçando-o com mais força ainda, desfazendo-se num gozo cheio, que inundou Akizuki, transbordou-o, tornou o caminho escorregadio, impregnou seu corpo com o cheiro de suor, sêmem e sexo, que exalavam.

Eriol saiu de dentro de seu corpo de maneira desajeitada. Era completamente inexperiente, e esperava que aquilo pudesse ser dito algo que deu certo. Foi muito bom, mas não tão bom quanto achava que deveria ter sido. Mas nada mau para uma primeira vez... Sentia-se febril, o corpo todo cortado de arrepios, e sentia dores em seus joelhos, câimbras e tensões por todo seu corpo. Sentia-se verdadeiramente exaurido até o limite. Ficou ajoelhado entre as pernas afastadas de Akizuki. Queria muito vê-lo como o imaginava agora. Acariciou o interior de suas coxas e novamente tocou-o ali, penetrando-o com a ponta de seu dedo, e até mesmo fazer isso com o caminho escorregadio de seu sêmem, foi difícil. Parecia ter sido uma tarefa impossível a de possuí-lo, no entanto havia feito. Estava feito. Havia despejado todo seu prazer dentro dele, havia possuído-o, fodido-o, havia gozado dentro dele, Eriol havia...

Violentado Akizuki.

Não existia outra forma de dizer o que havia acontecido. Cuidadosamente, fez com que Akizuki unisse novamente as pernas. Ele estava largado no chão, do mesmo jeito que antes. Não soltara um único gemido que acusasse seu prazer. Deitou-se ao lado dele no chão, sem tornar a tocá-lo. Não disse nada. Havia corrompido-o, queimou-se no seu fogo, e havia queimado-o na fogueira de seu desejo. Avisara-o para que não brincasse com ele. Estava tudo perdido. Um menino o seduzira a ponto de cometer uma loucura.

Eriol tomou coragem de levantar-se. Tateou pelo chão e encontrou suas calças, enfiou-se nelas e procurou por sua camisa. Encontrou-a e cobriu o corpo de Akizuki, que encolheu-se com um longo suspiro, e seu corpo torceu-se para o lado, vestindo-a e espremendo-se de encontro a Eriol, procurando por seus lábios. Ele afastou-se e levantou. O branco do tecido da camisa ajudava a perceber os contornos de Akizuki, languidamente solto no chão, apoiado em um braço, e mesmo que não fosse por isso, teria reconhecido o vermelho de seus olhos, perigosos como os olhos de um réptil, de um monstro. Não sabia dizer o que sentira de diferente em Akizuki quando o possuíra, mas todo seu corpo parecia diferente, senão pouco humano, ou ainda... Ele não parecera-lhe em nada humano quando entregara-se, apesar das formas de seu corpo, do calor e da maciez de sua pele. Atônito pelo absurdo dos próprios pensamentos, e perturbado pelo que havia acabado de acontecer, Eriol não pensou se deveria fazer isto, mas levou sua mão num gesto ao acaso, para a chave da parede, acendendo assim as lâmpadas incandescentes do teto, que os iluminou... E Eriol viu...

Akizuki era o mesmo de antes, e não era... Seu cabelo estava completamente diferente, muito longo, muito liso, espalhado em seus ombros, quando ele virou-se para Eriol, o rosto transformado da doçura de sempre numa máscara de ira. Seu cabelo estava exatamente do mesmo vermelho dos seus olhos, que mostravam-se em toda sua cor, sua íris muito contraída, inumana, sob as luzes elétricas... E sua pele, toda branca, mais branca com que nunca Eriol havia visto, e ele também lhe parecera mais alto, mesmo sendo ainda só um menino. Ele estremeceu como uma fera que daria o bote, e Eriol recuou.

"Apague essa luz!" – Berrou, com uma voz que não pertencia-lhe, e tão forte que quase perfurou seus ouvidos, e a lâmpada do teto estourou num som de estalo violento.

Os finos cacos de vidro da lâmpada espalharam-se pelo chão, mas então Eriol encontrou apenas sua camisa largada onde estava Akizuki um segundo atrás. Então era aquele? Aquela era a sua verdadeira forma de Akizuki? Era aquela a sua verdadeira natureza? Seu cabelo era da cor dos olhos, aquele vermelho tão intenso... Eriol escorregou para o chão e pensou no prazer que tivera em seu corpo, imaginou o êxtase de possuí-lo mais uma vez encarando firmemente aqueles olhos que não eram humanos, e mergulhar o rosto em cabelos cor de rubi, até que tudo o que tivesse frente a seus olhos, quando o prazer viesse fosse aquele vermelho infinito... Vermelho... E foi com o vermelho que descobrira dos cabelos e dos olhos do verdadeiro aspecto de Akizuki, que Eriol sonhou pelo resto daquela noite e em muitas outras depois.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

No dia seguinte, eles encararam-se sem dizer nada à mesa do café, pela manhã. Eriol levou-o para a escola de bicicleta. Ele fora sentado de atravessado na barra, e sua nuca quase propositalmente oferecia-se para os lábios de Eriol. Ele atreveu-se a esbarrar a boca na pele fina de seu pescoço, e não houve resistência. Ainda no caminho para a escola, Eriol tocou com um beijo leve a curva de seu maxilar, logo debaixo de sua orelha. Havia passado a noite quase toda em claro, jurando a si mesmo não voltar a tocá-lo, nunca mais beijá-lo, e evitar a todo custo voltar a tomá-lo sob seu corpo.

"Pare." – Akizuki pediu. Atravessavam o caminho que cruzava o bosque, longe da casa e mais longe ainda da escola. – "Pare a bicicleta."

Quando parou, Akizuki saltou e afastou-se, correndo, para o meio das árvores. Os dias estavam escuros, e aquela manhã quase de inverno além de vazia e escura, estava gelada. Todas as árvores do bosque estavam queimadas e secas. Eriol deixou a bicicleta tombar sobre o chão coberto de folhas enegrecidas e seguiu-o, sem saber o que iria encontrar, e toda sua mente agitada do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Sentiu-se subitamente excitado, porque no fundo sabia o que ia acontecer.

Encontrou Akizuki no meio de uma parte mais escura daquele bosque, mas não longe do caminho. Ele estava encostado a uma árvore, como se quisesse abraçá-la, de frente para o tronco. Estava vestido em sua pelerine azul escura, que cobria seus joelhos. Eriol olhou ao redor, seu hálito fumegando no ar da manhã.

"Eriol..."

Ele estremeceu. Olhou ao redor e algo chamou sua atenção. No chão, perto de onde ele estava, sobre as folhas, estavam as peças do uniforme de escola de Akizuki, e quando voltou a ele um olhar perplexo, e tendo certeza de que era impossível fugir daquele demônio feito menino, o viu erguer a beirada da pelerine. Estava nu sob ela, completamente nu. Estava apenas em seus sapatos e meias escuras que cobriam suas pernas, sua pele toda estava arrepiada de frio e seu queixo tremia, quando olhou para trás, apenas para baixar a cabeça novamente. Não era possível saber se seu queixo tremia de medo, frio ou excitação. Ele definitivamente não parecia ter onze anos, mas tinha. Suas pernas longas eram belíssimas, torneadas de maneira impecável, e sua carne era de tal firmeza que a sensação de tocá-la era única. Suas nádegas eram da mesma firmeza, e suas costas esguias, arrepiadas como agora.

Eriol aproximou-se, e seu sexo respondia obediente ao apelo de Akizuki, que não precisava dar uma única palavra para dizer o que desejava. Eriol abriu os botões do casaco e soltou a fivela de seu cinto, abriu os botões das calças e sem aviso algum, agarrou-o pela cintura, fazendo seu corpo inclinar-se para frente, e Akizuki agarrou-se ao tronco da árvore, e em silêncio, deixou-se penetrar, recebeu uma primeira estocada impetuosa e desajeitada, que o penetrou quase imediatamente, e foi possuído com paixão e ardor, no meio de um bosque enegrecido pelo frio.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Assim que separou-se dele, Eriol usou seu próprio lenço para limpar o sêmem que escorria do interior de Akizuki, manchando suas pernas arrepiadas de frio e prazer. Não acreditava que isto estava acontecendo. Não fazia a mínima idéia se deveria considerar que era algo bom ou algo ruim. Seu coração estava agitado quando abraçou Akizuki, beijando-o, apertando suas costas contra o tronco. Ele afastou-se de Eriol e vestiu-se, tomando cuidado para que não mostrasse muito de seu corpo que estava oculto pela pelerine. Tinha vergonha. Quando terminou de vestir-se, Eriol percebeu nele um olhar distante e pensativo.

"Você vai se atrasar para a escola."

Akizuki lançou-lhe um meio-sorriso cheio de atrevimento e não respondeu. Pegaram a bicicleta caída e seguiram o rumo de antes. Mais uma vez, ele deixava, sem dizer nada, que Eriol beijasse seu pescoço e esbarrasse o rosto em seu cabelo curto e liso, enquanto pedalava, notando assim, que aquele olhar pensativo e até perdido, perdurava. Não deixara escapar som algum, ele se deixava possuir sem dar uma palavra, e sem nenhum gemido ou suspiro mais notável. Fechava os olhos e recebia-o em seu corpo.

"Seja um bom menino." – Eriol disse quando deixou-o à frente de sua escola, reconhecendo que tanto seu tom quanto o que dissera havia sido cínico demais. Mas se estava perdido porque estava apaixonado, e corrompera aquele menino quando o penetrou... Não havia mais nada a perder, porque o juízo certamente Eriol já havia perdido há muito tempo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eles passaram a encontrar-se sempre as pressas, sem tempo para mais nada, apenas para amarem-se com desespero e medo de serem vistos.

Nos breves momentos quando estavam sozinhos pela casa, um ia para o quarto do outro. O quarto de Eriol ainda era o lugar mais seguro, quando trancavam-se no quarto de vestir, mas mesmo assim, podiam ouvir os passos no corredor, as vezes alguém batia na porta do quarto, chamando por Eriol. Um dia uma criada batera na porta do quarto de vestir, perguntando se ele estava lá. Um dia a governanta quase os viu beijando-se na biblioteca. Ela não chegou a ver nada, mas Spinel Sun os viu quando estavam abraçados, beijando-se, escondidos entre as árvores de perto da casa.

"Eu sabia! Vocês são namorados! Que nojo!" – Ele disse com desprezo, fazendo uma careta.

"Não amole, Spinel Sun!" – Eriol riu, porque não adiantava tentar esconder nada de Spinel Sun, e agora envergonhava-se de ser pego tão gratuitamente.

"Nojo! Eu sabia que vocês iam fazer essas coisas! Nem quero saber o que mais fazem!" – Spinel Sun aproximou-se, enfiado em uma camisa de adulto, franzindo o nariz. – "Deve ser pior do que aquilo que eu vi as ovelhas fazendo no pasto..."

Akizuki afastou-se de Eriol e amassou com a ponta do dedo o nariz de Spinel Sun, aproveitando-se de seu tamanho:

"Eu fiz com Eriol aquilo que os adultos fazem!" – Contou, em tom de vantagem.

"Akizuki!" – Era a sua vez de ficar constrangido em ouvir, mas não era mentira alguma.

"Hã? Isso é verdade, Eriol? Não posso acreditar..."

Eriol não teve ação de responder. Corou violentamente e virou-se de costas para aqueles dois garotos de boca-suja, antes que ele mesmo falasse demais, e não deveriam estar falando destas coisas assim.

"Argh! Que horror!" – Spinel Sun soltou um barulho de falsa náusea. – "Não quero mais dormir na mesma cama que o Akizuki! Estou com nojo de você, Akizuki!"

"Mas eu tomei banho depois!" – Ele tirou o boné e o colocou na cabeça de Spinel Sun.

"Ah... Mas você beijou o Eriol! Eu preferiria comer um sapo vivo a beijar o Eriol!"

"Vamos apostar! Vou ao brejo pegar um sapo, se você não comê-lo, vai beijar o Eriol!"

"Se eu comer o sapo, você vai ter de comer um também!"

"Apostado!"

"Parem com isso agora, seus moleques!" – Eriol estourou, furioso com os rumos daquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça. – "Ninguém vai comer sapos e ninguém vai me beijar! Vocês não tem nada melhor a fazer? Spinel Sun, você terminou de copiar a lição que eu lhe dei?"

"O Akizuki não fez a dele também!"

"Eu não gosto de Literatura Inglesa..." – Akizuki resmungou, aproximando-se de Eriol, para tentar chantageá-lo.

"Vão para dentro os dois e façam de uma vez esta lição! E não fique andando por aí assim, Spinel Sun! Você vai acabar matando as criadas!"

"O Eriol está vermelho..." – Spinel Sun riu, apontando para ele (porém, de uma distância segura). – "O que há? Eu não queria beijar você mesmo! Você beija até cachorros! Nojo!"

"Está!" – Akizuki estava rindo também. – "Parece um tomate..."

"Spinel Sun, a máquina de fazer salsichas está lá no celeiro, esperando por você."

A graça acabou-se imediatamente e os dois correram de volta para casa, principalmente Spinel Sun, que já fora ao celeiro ver com seus próprios olhos que o tamanho da boca da máquina de fazer salsichas parecia feito sob medida para seu tamanho de gato. Quando ficou sozinho, entre as árvores desfolhadas, Eriol acabou rindo sozinho de tudo aquilo. O que poderia esperar? Akizuki tinha apenas onze anos, embora parecesse quatorze por sua altura... Ele ainda brincava de bola com Spinel Sun, ainda infernizava as criadas, esquecia-se de fazer os deveres, ou simplesmente não fazia porque não queria. Eles ainda estavam lendo _As Viagens de Gulliver_... O que esperar?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Haviam passado-se meses que Eriol começara a relacionar-se com Akizuki. Era um segredo mantido a duras penas. Nunca mais tocara sequer em assunto parecido com seu pai, e muito menos com sua mãe, cujo olhar parecia capaz de desvendar até os pensamentos que não tivera ainda.

Nas primeiras semanas, Akizuki pedia-lhe, deixava que Eriol o penetrasse quantas vezes quisesse, e não eram poucas... Ele viciara-se em seu corpo, queria tocá-lo de todas as maneiras, todas as carícias ousadas que imaginara... Mas Akizuki recusava. E com o tempo, cada vez mais, negando até mesmo as liberdades que tiveram no início. E mais intrigante era o silêncio de Akizuki, quando tinham relações, mesmo que não (muito) às pressas, como de costume. A verdade era que até Eriol já não sentia o ardor do início. Ficava tão apreensivo de alguém os escutar que ele também ocultava até o som de sua respiração, e quando encontravam-se precipitadamente na biblioteca ou no quarto de Akizuki, não conseguia desviar os olhos da porta, atento a qualquer som. Até quando o beijava percebia uma tensão mútua que beirava o insuportável. Evitavam trocar qualquer olhar na hora do chá, porque era quase certo que um deles coraria, ou o olhar se prolongaria demais, e qualquer atrevimento destes seria visto há léguas, e viriam as perguntas, e talvez as perguntas arrancassem respostas, que pareciam estar sempre querendo meter-se nas conversas, verdades sinceras que pareciam sempre na ponta da língua deles, pronta a ser dita, porque era difícil manter silêncio sobre algo tão forte. Era como guardar um elefante dentro da despensa da cozinha. E em alguns momentos, principalmente depois de terem feito amor – nas raras vezes de então – precipitadamente e sem satisfazerem-se, que ambos tinham a impressão de que todos sabiam.

Akizuki estava à pouco tempo, algumas semanas, de completar doze anos.

Evitavam estar à sos, agora, Akizuki não se mostrava mais como no início, sem dúvida e chegava mesmo a fugir. Dizia que Eriol o machucava, mas estava mentindo claramente. Nem mesmo ia dormir na cama dele, como antes.

"Eriol!"

Ele deixou a pena escapar dos dedos, e ela rolou sobre o caderno. Estava em seu quarto, terminando uma redação para o colégio, quando Quincey entrou. Ele estava em roupas de viagem e com sua pelerine cinza sobre os ombros. O mordomo estava logo atrás dele, na porta, terminando de escovar seu chapéu. Não havia motivo de susto, se Akizuki também não estivesse no quarto de Eriol, mas deitado em sua cama, ao lado de Spinel Sun, folheando um semanário. E mesmo assim, não havia motivo algum de susto, pensando bem.

"Está ocupado?"

"Estou terminando uma redação, mas é apenas isso..." – Na verdade teria de copiá-la de novo, pelo estrago que a pena deixou.

"Vai viajar, pai?" – Akizuki mexeu-se na cama, levantando, e Spinel Sun correu para a ponta, apoiando-se somente nas patas traseiras para chamar sua atenção.

"Oxford, mas somente uma semana." – Ele beijou a cabeça de Akizuki e pegou Spinel Sun no colo.

"Sr.! Seu costume ficará repleto de pêlos de gato!" – O mordomo terminou de escovar o chapéu, e olhou de perto para Spinel Sun, que chiou, ameaçador demais para seu tamanho.

Quincey sorriu.

"Eriol, sua mãe ficará um pouco ocupada por aqui. Você irá cuidar da propriedade, e ver se está tudo em ordem. Leve Akizuki com você para ele aprender."

Fez que sim e aproximou-se de seu pai, também recebendo um beijo no topo da cabeça. Depois ele saiu e os três viram, da janela do quarto de Eriol, o coche afastando-se, quando Quincey partiu.

"Onde é Oxford?" – Spinel Sun perguntou, tirando de debaixo do travesseiro de Eriol uma camisa de adulto para vestir, uma camisa que por sinal, era de Quincey.

"É onde papai estudou antes de ir para a América! Fica um pouco ao norte e um pouco a oeste de onde nós moramos."

"É longe?" – Akizuki afastou-se da janela, jogando-se na cama e deixando os sapatos caírem.

"Acho que sim. Nunca estive lá." – Eriol pensou em voltar para a redação, mas desistiu. Largou-se na cadeira.

"Você vai estudar lá, Eriol?"

"Não sei!" – No ano seguinte iria para a universidade, e nem decidira qual. – "Mas eu não queria ter de ir para tão longe. Londres é mais perto daqui do que Oxford."

"Eu vou poder ir para uma universidade, Eriol? Quando eu crescer..." – Spinel Sun tornou a perguntar, pulando da cama e indo na sua direção.

"Para assombrar os professores?" – Akizuki sorriu.

"Porque não? Posso entrar a hora que quiser e ver as aulas que eu quiser, não posso? Como na escola de Akizuki, e na sua..."

"Acho que sim. Não vejo problema algum." – Eriol tinha a impressão que Spinel Sun tinha muita razão em sua lógica.

"Você vai para a universidade como um gato ou como um menino, Spinel Sun?" – Akizuki perguntou, atrevido, querendo zombar dele.

"E você, Akizuki, vai como um menino ou como uma menina?" – Devolveu, no mesmo tom e na mesma moeda, sem sequer hesitar.

"Cale a boca, saco de pulgas!"

Eriol com um olhar fez Akizuki silenciar. Spinel Sun virou-se e recuou, quando deu com tal expressão tão séria.

"Do quê vocês estão falando?"

"... Se abrir a boca eu te mato!" – Akizuki sussurrou.

"..."

"Do quê estavam falando?" – Tornou.

"Akizuki pode ser o quê quiser, você sabe..."

"Cale a boca!" – Seu rosto ficou corado de vergonha e raiva.

"Um dia ele enganou o Sr. Sullivan! Nós apostamos se ele seria capaz de enganar alguém com uma aparência diferente e ele conseguiu!"

"..." – Eriol estava estarrecido. Aqueles dois estavam arriscando-se muito.

"E Akizuki apareceu fazendo-se passar por uma garota! Ninguém desconfiou!"

"Isso é verdade?"

"É." – Resmungou, a contragosto.

"Eu quero ver isso!" – Eriol realmente duvidava que Akizuki pudesse adquirir tal aspecto, porque muitos de seus talentos ele não dominava ainda.

"Vão para o inferno os dois!"

E saiu do quarto, batendo a porta de tanta raiva.

Spinel Sun arranhou a cabeça.

"Esqueceu seus sapatos, espantalho!" – Disse ainda, rindo maldosamente.

"E como ele fica quando está usando a forma de uma garota?" – Eriol sentiu-se curioso e intrigado...

"Fica igual a uma garota de verdade... Mas assim..." – Passou a mão pelo peito, como a dizer que as formas de Akizuki não eram tão generosas quanto Eriol poderia imaginar, e estava mesmo imaginando. – "E ele roubou uma roupa do varal de uma das criadas, para vestir-se adequadamente."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"O ajudante do Sr. Sullivan assoviou para Akizuki quando o viu..."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo!" – Empolgou-se. – "Nunca vi uma mulher bater em alguém! Foi incrível!"

Eriol não conseguia manter-se sério ao ouvir as histórias que Spinel Sun contava. Mas realmente deveria ter sido incrível... Não Akizuki bater em alguém, mas usar de uma forma feminina e conseguir passar-se por uma garota. Esperava poder ver isto com seus próprios olhos, um dia.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

No dia seguinte, Eriol encontrou Akizuki na mesa da cozinha, tomando café com as criadas, ele não parecia que iria para a escola, e quando Eriol perguntou, disse que não teria aula naquele dia. A governanta confirmou suas palavras, enquanto servia o café para ele também.

"E você? Não terá aulas hoje?"

"Não vou hoje. Meu pai pediu que eu saísse para ver como estava a propriedade."

"Ah, sim... Não volte tarde."

"Akizuki irá comigo."

"Não quero ir."

"Não comece, Akizuki."

A governanta lançou um olhar de desaprovação na direção de Akizuki. Ele por sua vez levantou a cabeça e encarou-a tão intensamente que a mulher recuou um passo, e mais outro quando ele passou por ela. Akizuki não a suportava, mas a respeitava um mínimo para não dar-lhe nenhuma resposta atravessada, e esperava ansioso o dia que vingaria-se dela por ter dado a sugestão de uma surra de cinto, como corretivo para sua rebeldia, embora nem Quincey e nem Eloise tenham levado em consideração esta idéia.

Seguiu Eriol para fora e pegaram a bicicleta, mas ao invés de irem para o caminho de sempre, seguiram pelo campo, pela grama seca, para o norte da propriedade, onde estavam as criações, os pomares e os estábulos. Por sorte, Eriol não ouviu nenhuma ofensa pelo caminho.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Está com fome?" – Eriol perguntou.

"Não."

Já haviam encontrado os pomares desfolhados, visto as ninhadas que nasceram antes do inverno, e escolhido um carneiro para ser morto e repartido, e descoberto que uma das vacas leiteiras estava doente, o que diminuía a quantidade de leite que seria vendida à leiteria. Mas havia queijos novos, e o Sr. Sullivan contou a Akizuki como os gansos órfãos que moravam no estábulo recusaram-se a sair dali. O celeiro estava bem vedado, precisando apenas de um reparo no telhado, que seria cuidado naquele dia mesmo.

Quando voltavam para casa, perto da hora do almoço, Akizuki apontou uma construção enegrecida pelo tempo, perdida no meio das árvores, no alto de uma pequena colina.

"Aquele moinho ainda funciona?"

"Não."

"Eu me lembro que ele funcionava. Eu era pequeno quando papai nos trouxe aqui e disse como funcionava..."

"Quer olhar de perto? Não sei se ele ainda tem alguma serventia."

E virou a bicicleta naquela direção, o mato estava alto e amarelado naquela parte da propriedade, aquele normalmente era o pasto dos cavalos. Desceram e foram olhar de perto, em torno do grande moinho. As janelas e a construção estavam inteiras. Um empurrão na porta a fez ceder, e o interior revelou-se um pequeno depósito de ferramentas e lonas.

"Não mora ninguém aqui?"

"Não."

"Mas parece uma casa!" – Entraram timidamente. As paredes de dentro estavam com a cal manchada de umidade e infiltrações, e os caibros aparentes de madeira estavam escuros, com uma aparência de início de apodrecer.

Olharam pelas janelas embaçadas de sujeira. O lugar estava quieto e vazio. O único som era dos pássaros do lado de fora e um rangido ou outro das velhas pás do moinho, que cediam com o vento e já não moviam nenhuma das complicadas engrenagens de madeira do eixo.

"Você moraria aqui?" – Eriol perguntou.

"Sim... É pequeno, parece uma casa de bonecas. Mas é frio..." – Riu, mexendo num feixe de ripas que servia para fazer o apoio de consertos em telhados. Um rato correu de detrás das ripas e foi para o lado de fora. – "Eu não sinto tanto frio assim, mas você sente, não?"

"Sinto."

Akizuki aproximou-se de Eriol, fazendo menção de irem embora.

"Espere."

Tomou as mãos de Akizuki, estavam delicadamente mornas, e colocou as suas entre elas, tentando esquentar-se. Sorriram juntos e assopraram. De repente Akizuki parou, e afastou-se.

"Aqui não..." – Ele não precisara mais do que sentir a mudança do toque das mãos de Eriol para perceber seu desejo, aceso pela proximidade, pela oportunidade.

"Está vazio. Ninguém vem aqui."

"Nós viemos."

"..."

Eriol puxou Akizuki pelo braço, precisou fazer força para trazê-lo para perto, porque ele parecia querer evitá-lo, evitar seu toque, evitar o que ele queria. O que ambos queriam, em verdade, mas evitavam, porque nunca era como queriam que fosse, como acreditavam que deveria ser... Disse que queria voltar para casa, era mentira, mas era uma boa mentira, e Eriol não conseguia compreender um motivo para ela. Abraçou-o com força, fechando os olhos para escutar sua respiração tensa.

"Eu não quero, Eriol..." - Akizuki encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e não correspondeu ao seu abraço, como sempre fazia. Também não virou a cabeça para beijar Eriol, que tocava seu pescoço, num ensaio de carícia tímido e desajeitado.

"..."

"Não quero mais..."

"Por que?" - Afrouxou o abraço e bastou isso para Akizuki se afastar para o outro lado do depósito do moinho, em passadas largas e apressadas. Ele ficou meio de costas, fingindo olhar pela janela de vidro empoeirado e baço, os ombros um pouco curvados, ele mesmo todo um tanto encolhido.

Akizuki deu de ombros ao ouvir a pergunta.

"Não quero mais, Eriol."

"Você não gosta?"

"Não é isso..."

"Você acha que é errado?"

"Não..." - E definitivamente, Akizuki não imaginava que fosse, e queria acreditar que Eriol também pensasse assim. - "Apenas não quero mais. Não se aborreça comigo..."

Voltou-se o bastante para encarar Eriol por um momento. Seus olhos pareceram brilhar, mas não pareceram castanhos quando isto aconteceu. Ele pareceu consciente do olhar de Eriol sobre si, do que dizia este olhar e corou como o menino que era. Desta feita, pareceu totalmente indefeso, com medo de irritá-lo. Eriol disse-lhe com suavidade que não estava aborrecido, chamou-o pelo nome, várias vezes, com doçura, até que Akizuki aproximou-se mais uma vez, de cabeça baixa, um pouco trêmulo. Sentou-se com ele sobre as lonas que estavam dobradas no chão, num monte alto e um pouco duro, empoeirado. Estavam muito próximos, mas não se tocavam, e mesmo assim, um era completamente consciente do outro, de cada movimento, e até da respiração. Ficaram um longo tempo calados, sem se encararem. Aproximaram-se apenas quando Eriol tocou sua mão.

"Vamos fazer o que você quiser." - E estava falando a verdade. Estava um pouco magoado pelo que escutara, principalmente por não ter escutado uma razão que justificasse aquilo, mas faria tudo o que Akizuki pedisse.

De certa forma, entendia que Akizuki estivesse magoado. Desde a primeira vez, ele não se mostrara talvez a mínima parte do que achava que deveria mostrar-se a ele, tal sua inexperiência, e secretamente assim desenterrava, a cada vez que estava com Akizuki, um arrependimento que ele próprio julgara enterrado dentro de um bordel em Paris. Era amargo admitir que seu pai tinha toda a razão...

"..." – Akizuki respirou um pouco mais fundo, talvez dolorosamente, e por um segundo seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Eriol. Eles eram apenas meninos. Crianças em um jogo perigoso.

"... Apenas desta vez..."

"Apenas desta vez!" - Parecia um pouco desesperado, um tanto temeroso por isso, mas aceitou, como isso diminuísse sua culpa, ou diminuísse a dor que vira nos olhos escuros de Eriol, que para ele eram absolutamente transparentes, como ele todo. Apertou a mão dele como a ter certeza de obter uma resposta, e sustentou seu olhar com firmeza. Novamente Eriol viu no fundo dos olhos de Akizuki, uma sombra vermelha, como uma estria, como surge pela água em espirais a florescência de uma gota de sangue que nela se dissolve. Estremeceu, e não sabia se de medo ou excitação. Akizuki insistiu: - "Apenas!"

"Vamos parar quando você quiser." - Apertou a mão de Akizuki a sua. Também desejava apertar o corpo dele no seu, mas era um pensamento tão natural, que fluía por sua mente e mesmo por sua pele como um torpor quente e súbito, que não conseguia aceitá-lo e por vezes reprimia-o, como agora. Afastava aquele impulso por puro medo, porque era uma emoção forte demais, e que não conhecia, e nem achava, apesar de tudo, que devesse conhecer, porque... Isso só faria as coisas trilharem um rumo mais perigoso ainda. Ofegante, sentiu-se preso naquela promessa e não sentiu-se mal por isso, era um prazer maior do que qualquer coisa fazer o que Akizuki queria, fosse o que fosse.

Fechou os olhos, tentando pensar se conseguiria manter sua promessa, e sua respiração tornou-se agitada e ruidosa quando abraçou-o, lentamente, de maneira tímida, muito distante de como exigia o apelo de seu corpo, de sua consciência do desejo que os unia, sobre as lonas, quando sua boca inesperadamente encontrou a dele. Era um beijo menos desajeitado do que os outros, e também ainda não era um beijo adulto, mas para o momento, para eles, era melhor do nunca havia sido. Akizuki ajoelhou-se com custo, afastando-se, tirando o casaco de Eriol, tentando evitar que ele o tocasse muito, e evitando tocá-lo também – a cada momento que a pele de um esbarrava a pele do outro, o mesmo desespero, o mesmo impulso que havia em Eriol de estar com ele, unir-se a ele num abraço cheio de segredos que apenas os adultos conheciam, se apoderava dele, e o enchia de pavor, mais do que qualquer coisa.

O maior mistério, o segredo mais terrível, não morava nos livros de magia negra e nem nos círculos dos iniciados, ou nos sussurros dos rituais mais sangrentos, e eles já conhecia todos, com a mesma naturalidade que conheciam seus livros de escola. O que havia de mais assustador não estava ali, do lado obscuro do mundo, no fundo dos abismos, ou atrás de espelhos. Estava bem em frente um do outro, estava naquele coração acelerado, pupilas dilatadas, e na inquietação que fazia-os estar assim, um perto do outro, um junto ao outro, como se sempre houvesse sido assim, como se não houvesse nada mais natural do que isso.

Com mãos trêmulas, Akizuki também tirou as próprias roupas, mas não teve tempo de tirar as meias e nem a camisa. Desejava ardentemente corar de vergonha, encolher-se de pudor, mas nem isso conseguia. De uma maneira que ele mesmo considerava despudorada, sabia que não precisava ter vergonha de nada, que Eriol conhecia seu corpo como o seu próprio. E desta vez corou de vergonha de seus pensamentos, conhecia o corpo de Eriol na mesma medida, e quase arrependeu-se por ter pedido que aquela fosse a última vez que eles se unissem daquela maneira.

"Apenas desta vez... Você vai parar quando eu pedir?"

"..." - Eriol fez que sim. Era uma promessa difícil.

Não havia ninguém por perto, o moinho não era como a casa, que estava sempre cheia de gente, sempre com alguém batendo nas portas, com o perigo constante de alguém entrar no quarto ou na biblioteca, ou escutar algum suspiro mais alto.

"Estou com medo..." - Foi mais um gemido do que um sussurro, mas apesar do que disse, Akizuki deitou-se sobre as lonas dobradas. Ele dificilmente admitia quando sentia medo. Era áspero, suas unhas passaram pela superfície das lonas, com um ruído de arranhar tão áspero quanto aquela sensação. Não sabia porque ainda ia fazer aquilo de novo, porque seu coração parecia que ia explodir, e sentia-se sufocado, antecipando não sabia o quê, vendo Eriol, de rosto afogueado e ofegante, ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, deixando os sapatos caírem pelo chão, e afrouxando as roupas, como se sentisse um calor insuportável. Ele também estava tremendo, mas por outros motivos.

"Estou com medo..." – Suspirou, quando Eriol deitou-se ao seu lado, muito próximo, um braço em torno de sua cintura, e sem querer, Akizuki acabou retribuindo aquilo, passando os braços sobre os ombros de Eriol. Também o beijou, do modo que agora era entre eles, em nada parecido como quando eram crianças. E também em nada parecido com o jeito que havia sido até então. Eriol sentiu que a boca de Akizuki se entreabria para ele, e não pensou e nem sabia o que estava fazendo, mas também abriu a boca, no meio daquele beijo que começara tímido e agora era melhor do que qualquer coisa que já haviam feito antes, e notou que a mão dele se fechava no seu cabelo, sem deixar que se afastasse mais do que o bastante para tentar, sem sucesso, recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu também..." – Gemeu, e não era mentira, estava muito assustado. Havia algo de diferente desta vez, também notava. E estava com medo, estava tremendo de prazer apenas por estar abraçado a Akizuki, por ver como sua boca estava brilhante, avermelhada e úmida de saliva.

Mesmo assim, sentiu a mão de Eriol em seu joelho, pressionando, subindo, encontrando sua coxa, e eles tremiam, respiravam dolorosamente, detinham-se a cada movimento. Era a última vez. A mão de Eriol escorregou para entre suas pernas e Akizuki fechou os olhos, sentindo-se estremecer e arrepiar. Não era a primeira vez, mas nunca havia sido assim. Não sabia dizer a diferença, mas havia alguma... Talvez porque não estivessem em casa, porque tinham certeza de que não havia ninguém mais ali. Sem querer, aproximou mais as pernas, sentindo a mão de Eriol ser pressionada entre elas e o medo que sentia antes não diminuiu, muitíssimo pelo contrário.

"Quer que eu pare agora?"

CONTINUA


	13. A Sombra e a Escuridão 12

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 12_

Eriol esfregava o rosto no seu, enquanto sussurrava isto, sua voz estava pesada, e seu cabelo, um pouco caído sobre o rosto, não deixava entrever mais do que o rubor, os olhos muito úmidos e a boca entreaberta. Havia um silêncio absoluto dentro do moinho. De repente um rangido pareceu fazê-los acordar, um pequeno sobressalto, e Eriol apertou o corpo fino e longo de Akizuki nos braços, até ter certeza de que fora apenas o vento que fizera ranger uma das velhas pás do moinho. Mas seu abraço não afrouxou, estreitou-o mais, recebeu outro em resposta, e sentiu que Akizuki afastava as pernas para ele. Percebeu que ele também suspendia a camisa de algodão.

"Ah..." – Akizuki gemeu, nem sequer esboçou uma palavra verdadeira, sua resposta foi apenas um "não" acenado com a cabeça, os olhos fechados, no rosto corado e agitado, quando Eriol tornou a perguntar se ele queria parar.

Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele, e afastou-as mais, lentamente. Já havia feito isso antes, mas tinha certeza de que nunca havia sido desse jeito. Terminou de livrar-se da camisa e do cinto, também deixou que caíssem no chão, porque não importava-lhe mais o que aconteceria. Sentia-se quente, mais excitado do que nunca, e não conseguia fixar o pensamento em nada, e nem precisava, porque não pensava em outra coisa além do que estava acontecendo. Não, não no que estava acontecendo, mas em Akizuki, em seu corpo, em suas pernas longas e brancas, em sua boca aberta, e o corpo todo trêmulo e quente, estendido sobre a lona, nu, naquela camisa de algodão. Akizuki levantou uma perna e a passou do lado de seu corpo, como se o quisesse apressar.

"Eu estou com muito medo... Muito medo...!" – Foi a vez de Eriol sussurrar. Sentia uma dor aguda latejar em suas têmporas, e passou uma mão por dentro da camisa aberta de Akizuki, de seu pescoço até embaixo, estava salpicado de suor fino. Ele era alto, mas era só um menino, e o que estava fazendo com ele, não se deveria fazer com um menino. Queria que estivesse mais escuro dentro daquele moinho, para não ver o que estava fazendo, para não ver que sequer o corpo de Akizuki começava a parecer mesmo o de um adolescente, que era um corpo pálido, fino, e a sua pele era quente, deliciosa de ser tocada, e fremia, ele se arqueava quando a mão de Eriol passava sobre seu estômago, sobre seu peito, e ia até embaixo, desajeitada, trêmula, suada, e tocava entre suas pernas, demoradamente, fechando os dedos.

Ele gemeu muito baixo, quase não conseguia escutá-lo. Era um gemido ainda muito parecido com os que escutava dele, em casa, nas vezes que conseguiam ficar juntos como então, às pressas, apavorados. Passou a mão por sua coxa, e com a outra, tocou novamente seu corpo, numa carícia muito mais ousada, longa, até que sua mão tocou seu pescoço, e depois seu queixo. E a ponta de seus dedos trêmulos tocou a boca de Akizuki, meteram-se nela, até que sentiu que tocava sua língua, encharcava os dedos em sua saliva. Akizuki olhava-o nos olhos, de uma maneira que nunca havia feito até este dia, de uma maneira atrevida e muito adulta, mas Eriol não sabia como era estar com um adulto, e ver este olhar o fazia querer fugir, mas não fugiu. Não afastou-se, nem quando Akizuki chupou seus dedos, passava a língua por eles de tal maneira que a imaginação de Eriol inflamou-se, em um pensamento tão erótico, tão sedutor, que também era tão natural quanto todo o resto. Não sabia o que teria feito, se Akizuki pedisse para parar neste momento. Tirou os dedos úmidos de sua boca, e acariciou de novo seus lábios, e também o beijou, soltou-se sobre ele, novamente o beijando de lábios abertos, e agora sua língua também tocava a dele, com timidez. Escutou outro gemido curto e muito discreto, quando beijou seu queixo. Estava tudo muito diferente desta vez, estavam fazendo coisas que nunca haviam tido tempo antes, estavam tocando-se com muito vagar, e beijando-se daquela maneira... Era assim que os adultos faziam? O arrependimento de Eriol estava todo em Paris.

Akizuki passou os braços, de cima dos ombros de Eriol agora para sua cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto ainda, apertando-o. Queria parar, sabia muito bem que se não pedisse agora, não poderia pedir depois, pois seria tarde demais, mas não queria pensar nisso, envergonhava-se de não ter coragem de pedir para parar, porque encontrava-se com uma coragem que nunca experimentara quando estavam em casa. Sentia-se seguro junto ao corpo de Eriol, sentia-se outro. Tudo, sem dúvida, estava diferente. Como nunca havia feito antes, atreveu-se a olhar quando Eriol soltou os últimos botões, e não fechou os olhos quando esteve preste a penetrá-lo, encarou-o, esperando que ele perguntasse se queria parar, mas nada foi dito. Eriol olhou para ele por um momento, fixando demoradamente sua boca. Ele próprio umedeceu os lábios, e, mantendo afastadas as pernas de Akizuki, beijou-o ali, acariciou-o com a boca, com a língua, como havia imaginado fazer, e como não esperava que acontecesse, sentiu-o estremecer e soltar um grito curto quando sua língua passou pelos lugares mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Claro que não sabia ao certo o que fazer, nunca havia feito isso antes, mas o que fez causou efeitos notáveis, porque outros gritos curtos vieram. Sentia uma vibração estranha por todo o corpo de Akizuki, e, não saberia explicar, percebia que era aquele o momento que sempre havia esperado, para penetrá-lo, diferente de todas as outras vezes.

Novamente ergueu-se e manteve as pernas dele afastadas, até que estivesse sobre ele, e agora o sentisse completamente, sabendo que poderiam ir até o fim. Levou o corpo para a frente, com cuidado, e não estava ainda dentro dele. Akizuki estava muito trêmulo, o rosto vermelho, e o pescoço manchado, a pele cheia de manchas vermelhas, e o cabelo pesado de suor. Ele não apertava os olhos como antes, ele gemia o tempo todo, novamente apenas sussurros, que tinham um tom especialmente excitante e diferente. Estava muito molhado de saliva entre suas pernas, e com um pouco mais de força, Eriol sentia que ele se abria lentamente, e com mais um golpe, começava a penetrá-lo, mais lentamente do que nunca havia conseguido fazer antes. Gemeram juntos quando finalmente uniram-se, quando Eriol soltou-se sobre seu corpo, fazendo força para manter-se no seu interior estreito, inquieto. Mesmo que quisesse, estavam em um ponto que era impossível parar agora. Com um golpe decisivo, Eriol cravou-se completamente nele, e Akizuki mordeu os nós dos próprios dedos, contendo gemidos, debatendo-se com desespero sob o seu peso, sob o seu desejo. Ele afastou sua mão de cima de sua boca e o beijou, abraçou-o, acariciou todo seu corpo com mãos trêmulas e suadas, escorregadias.

Apenas uma coisa não estava diferente: Akizuki não chorava. Desde a primeira vez que Eriol o havia penetrado, ele nunca havia chorado, ou gritado, ou deixado transparecer dor. Mas também nunca havia dado mostra alguma de prazer, e agora era impossível saber o que se passava com ele, que gritou quando Eriol moveu-se na primeira investida. E ele se movia... Ele não parava de se mexer, debatia-se, contorcia-se, ofegava de maneira ruidosa, e aquele grito... Seu grito era baixo e curto, e deixava-o escapar a cada investida, a cada golpe. A princípio, seus punhos batiam fechados, nos ombros de Eriol, mas não com força. Depois, os dedos tentavam fechar-se na pele nua de suas costas, de seus ombros, e encontraram seu cabelo, fecharam-se nele, puxava sua cabeça para beijá-lo, escutar de perto seus gemidos também. E Eriol... Ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo, só não queria que acabasse, não imaginava se o estava machucando ou desagradando. Ele o penetrava com cautela, sem saber um motivo de Akizuki estar fazendo coisas que nunca havia feito antes, como aqueles gritos, que o excitavam apenas de escutar ecoarem por dentro do moinho. De repente, Akizuki deixou escapar um som mais estranho ainda, quase um urro, e seu corpo inteiro arqueou-se como fosse partir-se, e suas pernas apertaram a cintura de Eriol com tanta força que ele quase perdeu o ar.

"Akizuki?" – Ainda estava dentro dele, e ainda se movia, mas estava ficando com muito medo do rumo que os acontecimentos tomavam. Em casa, ele sempre havia sido tão quieto, tão tímido, e nunca havia se movido daquela maneira, ou gritado.

E ele gritava de novo, seu corpo todo agitado em espasmos, fechando-se em contrações violentas, enroscando-se ao corpo de Eriol, enquanto suspirava pesadamente, seu corpo cedendo, como se estivesse morrendo. Seu peito e seu pescoço estavam avermelhados, ele estava ensopado de suor debaixo de Eriol, e largou-se sobre as lonas, por um momento, apenas soltando pequenos gemidos, os olhos fechados, e tornou a morder os nós dos dedos, parecia desfalecer, se não fossem suas pernas ainda firmemente apertadas em torno de Eriol, não deixando-o parar e nem se afastar.

"Akizuki?..." – Eriol perguntou de novo, parando por um instante, e percebendo que não era apenas ele que se movia, que Akizuki também golpeava os quadris de encontro aos dele, acompanhando-o. Assustou-o ver isso, bem como que Akizuki cada vez mais novamente contorcia-se.

"Não pare... Não pare..." – Conseguiu compreender, em meio a gemidos que se tornaram mais altos, até serem de novo os gritos curtos de antes. As mãos dele puxaram-no pela cintura, com muita força, e uma delas escorregou entre eles, entre o suor de suas peles unidas, de seus corpos unidos, causando tanta excitação que sem querer, Eriol começou a golpeá-lo com mais força, como nunca havia feito.

E os gritos estavam mais altos, mais desesperados. Akizuki segurou-se nas beiradas das lonas, contendo a força da penetração, calando-se apenas quando a boca e a língua de Eriol o impediam de gemer alto, cada vez mais alto. Ele não abria mais os olhos, não conseguia mais fechar a boca, e nem se debater, toda sua força residia no aperto de suas pernas e no movimento de seus quadris, subindo e descendo, junto com os de Eriol, recebendo-o inteiro, sem parar, como se fosse cavalgado impetuosamente.

Num golpe mais forte do que os outros, Akizuki arqueou-se, e gritou mais do que antes, seu corpo movimentava-se sem controle, e tudo o que Eriol percebia das coisas que saiam de sua boca vermelha e ofegante, além de seu nome, dito daquela maneira que jamais saberia descrever, era uma só:

"Não pare... Não pare..."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Akizuki havia acabado de experimentar seu primeiro orgasmo. Em verdade, não o primeiro, mas os quatro primeiros, quase que um em seguida do outro. Ele teve quatro orgasmos intensos e vibrantes, até Eriol ter o seu, consumando aquela união sobre as lonas do moinho. O último, Akizuki não tinha mais forças de gritar e nem gemer, e desesperado de prazer, ele chorou, soluçava como um menino apavorado, abraçado a Eriol, que então, achando que o estava machucando, penetrava-o agora muito lentamente, com suavidade. Ele gemeram um na boca do outro, quando o prazer veio, derrubando-os em um cansaço ofegante. Continuaram juntos, Eriol cuidadosamente saiu de dentro dele, e o abraçou. Akizuki continuava chorando, soluçando, e chorou por muito tempo, até ficar calado, exausto, a cabeça sobre o peito de Eriol, e os braços em torno dele, do mesmo jeito que era quando estavam em casa. Havia um silêncio cheio de perguntas e constrangimentos entre eles, até que foi quebrado:

"... Akizuki?"

"..." – Ele ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Não do choro, apenas. Mas verdadeiramente vermelhos. Algo nele estava diferente. Havia despido a camisa e estava apenas nas meias de antes, como se não restasse mais pudor algum por seu corpo.

"O que foi... aquilo?..." – Corajosamente perguntou, com cuidado.

Akizuki piscou várias vezes, pensativo.

"Eu não sei... Mas eu gostei muito."

Ele sorriu quando falou. Era o mesmo sorriso travesso de quem ajudava Spinel Sun a colocar sapos nas gavetas de roupas das criadas. Não havia engano algum, Akizuki era apenas um menino, e mais esta travessura apenas tornava-o mais encantador. Eriol não seria capaz de negar que era excitante vê-lo daquele jeito.

"Eu machuquei você?" – Perguntou, tocando seu rosto e também seus lábios. Tinha a impressão de que havia dado muito prazer a Akizuki, mas não podia ter certeza de algo que nunca vira antes, e nem sequer podia perguntar a um adulto se de fato era assim que as coisas se davam. Não havia sido a primeira vez que fazia-lhe amor, mas havia sido a primeira em que aconteceram todas aquelas coisas diferentes e deliciosas, e... – "Você estava chorando tanto... Você sabe... Eu ainda estou aprendendo."

Akizuki debruçou-se sobre ele, passando uma perna sobre seu quadril. De repente parou e pareceu pensar em algo. Nada disse, mas estar ali, sobre ele, com as pernas postas de cada lado de seu corpo, lhe pareceu uma excelente idéia. Mesmo assim acabou deitando-se sobre Eriol, o rosto muito perto do dele, seus olhos ainda estavam úmidos do choro, era verdade, e também continuavam daquele mesmo vermelho sobrenatural, profundo e estranho, de quando sua verdadeira natureza parecia preste a aflorar.

"Eu não sei porque eu chorei, mas eu estava me sentindo tão cheio que fiquei com medo... Eu fiquei com muito medo." – Sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo. Talvez fosse. Eriol precisava tomar muito cuidado para não perder uma só palavra. – "Então eu chorei... Mas eu me sinto tão feliz que eu posso chorar mais ainda. Eu estou muito feliz, Eriol, e não sei o motivo..."

"Cheio do quê?"

"De coisas. Coisas que eu queria dizer e não sabia o que eram, e nem como falar."

"..."

"Eu também me sentia cheio de coisas que você me disse, e não sei como você me disse essas coisas, mas eu... Eu achei que meu coração ia explodir. Achei que ia morrer. Morrer aqui com você. Mas eu estava tão feliz..." – Ele entremeava seus sussurros em tons de seriedade e risos de malícia. Era isso. Algum tipo de sensualidade diferente e nova havia brotado em Akizuki, ele a cada gesto conseguia ser mais perturbador do que antes, nenhuma mudança de seu olhar conseguia escapar da atenção cativada de Eriol. Ele estava encantado. – "Eu sou muito feliz quando estou com você."

"Você também me faz muito feliz." – ... E apavorado, quase chegou a dizer. Mas guardou as muitas perguntas que tinha a fazer. Ia precisar de mais coragem para enfrentar seu pai, se ousasse perguntar alguma coisa além da que já havia, do que para enfrentar um urso furioso com as mãos limpas. Pensando bem, o urso seria tarefa fácil... – "É uma pena que esta tenha sido a última vez." – Suspirou, lamentando sinceramente. Se todas as vezes desde o começo houvessem sido assim... Se pudesse adivinhar se as próximas poderiam ser também...

Não. Eriol não sabia e nem imaginava que Akizuki havia provado de seu primeiro orgasmo, mas tinha uma breve desconfiança em relação a isso. E apenas desconfiança, porque era inexperiente demais até para isso. E Akizuki, quanto menos fazia idéia do que havia acontecido, mas não pretendia parar até que descobrisse. Ao contrário de Eriol, ele não tinha medo, e sim uma curiosidade imensa, além de querer mais daquela travessura.

"Você não quer mais, Eriol?" – Sobressaltou-se, sua pergunta veio de uma maneira queixosa e quase indignada.

"Você me fez prometer que não iríamos mais fazer isso, e que eu ia parar quando você pedisse!" – Eriol ergueu-se, também um tanto indignado, pois havia prometido, e por mais que lamentasse, pretendia seriamente cumprir a promessa.

"E por acaso eu estou pedindo para parar, seu idiota!" – Akizuki empurrou-o com tanta força, fazendo-o deitar-se de novo, que a cabeça de Eriol bateu em cheio num esteio de madeira que estava atravessado logo atrás das lonas.

Tonto com a pancada, teve de suportar algumas ofensas de Akizuki e também tentar segurar seus pulsos, quando ele, tão furioso, queria dar-lhe uma surra. Ele estava ainda nu, vestido apenas com as meias, montado sobre os quadris de Eriol e forcejando com ele, lutando para se soltar. Em vez de irritar-se, ou tentar fugir, Eriol pela primeira vez achava aquilo muito excitante e se a palavra coubesse neste momento, não tinha certeza, diria que era extremamente sensual Akizuki contorcendo-se sobre ele, com os pulsos presos, nu e com o cabelo em completo desalinho. Era muito fácil de esquecer que a doçura de Akizuki apenas disfarçava uma impaciência selvagem, e que apesar de mais novo e menor, tinha uma força impressionante, talvez tivesse mais força do que um adulto, talvez tanta força quando Spinel Sun. Apesar de mal ter desviado de um murro que quase foi em cheio em sua boca, Eriol não conseguia se aborrecer, segurava com muito custo o riso, quando brigavam assim, achava encantador ver Akizuki furioso, e agora, achava delicioso ser vítima daquela fúria infantil e selvagem.

"Eu não quero parar! E se você parar, eu vou dizer para a mamãe e o papai que você me violentou!" – Sibilou, perigosamente, seus olhos faiscando. Estavam de um vermelho claro, e no fundo das pupilas, um lampejo parecido com o de brasas num pedaço de carvão aceso. Seu sussurro era cheio de certeza, e Eriol não duvidava em nada que ele cumprisse aquela ameaça. Mesmo assim, fez um esforço sobre-humano para não sorrir quando respondeu, apesar de toda a sincera ameaça que sentira naquelas palavras:

"Não diga nada a eles! Não diga nada a ninguém... Eu vou fazer o que você quiser!"

"Melhor assim."

Triunfante, Akizuki parou de lutar e empurrou o cabelo castanho para trás. Seu rosto estava corado da luta, e sorria agora maldosamente, porque sua ameaça havia surtido efeito, e, por bem ou por mal, Eriol continuaria fazendo o que ele queria. O sorriso alargou-se, transformou-se num risinho de vitória, malvado. Eriol passou as mãos pelo rosto, ofegante. Sentia a garganta seca, e sentia-se muito quente, sufocado. Estava suando muito, não por temor, e sim por excitação. Akizuki estava nu, sobre ele, montado em seus quadris, balançando-se, como se estivesse cavalgando, mas num movimento feito quase por brincadeira, talvez por instinto, ele também estava muito excitado, e seu rosto e pescoço estavam vermelhos. E não apenas isso, ele também começava a desabotoar os botões das calças de Eriol novamente.

Ambos sabiam que ele estava mentindo quando disse que contaria a Eloise e Quincey, mas não era prudente confiar demais em Akizuki, porque afinal... Ele era apenas um menino. E crianças são cruéis...

"Eu não consigo abrir este botão!..." – Queixou-se, inconformado. Depois voltou-se para Eriol com o mesmo sibilar de antes, os olhos faiscando com um brilho assassino. – "Melhor que você consiga abri-lo agora ou você vai estar muito encrencado!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eles voltaram para casa quando já era quase noite. Demoraram-se ainda no moinho, porque Akizuki pedira para tirarem água do poço para se lavarem. Ao chegarem em casa, o chá ainda não estava sendo servido, mas eles não haviam estado em casa para o almoço, e a governanta os repreendeu por isso, embora não evitasse uma exclamação de surpresa quando os viu sob a luz, quando tiravam os casacos, à porta da cozinha.

"Eriol, o que houve com você?"

Ele sentia-se saído de uma guerra, e sua aparência não era distante disso. A governanta puxou-o e o fez sentar-se num dos bancos da cozinha. Ela ainda o tratava como se ele tivesse dez anos, embora ele já fosse um palmo mais alto do que ela. O obrigou a beber uma caneca cheia de leite quente misturado com rum. Akizuki sentou-se ao seu lado, rindo. Ao passo que estava corado e sorridente, Eriol estava pálido e exausto. Um pouco de cor voltou-lhe ao rosto quando terminou o leite, e um resto manchava o canto de sua boca, e assim que a governanta saiu da cozinha, por um instante, Akizuki puxou-o pela gola da camisa e lambeu seu rosto. Foi um gesto atrevido como o seu olhar. Isso também estava diferente, o olhar de Akizuki, assim como algo de sua atitude.

"Eu não acredito!" – Era a voz de Spinel Sun e vinha de debaixo da mesa. Akizuki olhou e estendeu a mão para ele sair de lá.

Spinel Sun apareceu na frente deles como um menino vestido naquela camisa de adulto, ele estava com uma pêra na mão, certamente estava tentando comê-la, quando a governanta entrou na cozinha e escondeu-se. Ele parecia incrédulo.

"Eu não acredito!" – Repetiu, sacudindo os braços perdidos em suas roupas largas. – "Vocês estavam fazendo aquilo de novo! Que nojo! E você!" – Apontou para Akizuki. – "Que nojento, você beijou o Eriol! Nojo!"

Ele falava fazendo caretas muito engraçadas. Não era a primeira vez que tinha esse ataque de asco ao vê-los juntos. Eriol, apesar de tudo, conseguiu rir. Eles não demoraram nada para iniciar uma discussão (apenas mais uma entre tantas).

"Que nojo!"

"Qual o problema, quer que eu beije você também?" – Akizuki correu atrás de Spinel Sun pela cozinha, fingindo que queria beijá-lo.

"Não! Pare com isso! Prefiro beijar um cachorro cheio de pulgas!"

"Isso sim é nojento..."

"Quer apostar como você não tem coragem de beijar um cachorro?"

"Ótimo, vamos apostar!"

"Akizuki, se você perder, vai ter de comer lesmas vivas!"

"Mas se você perder, é você que vai comer as lesmas!"

Spinel Sun parou bruscamente. Arregalou os olhos ao constatar que Akizuki tinha razão, e que talvez ele perdesse a aposta, mas não que Akizuki pretendesse beijar um cachorro...

"Eu não quero mais apostar." – Virou-se de costas, olhando sua pêra. – "Eu já comi uma lesma e ela era muito ruim..."

Aterrado, Eriol não se conteve, e Akizuki muito menos.

"Meu Deus, eu mandei você parar de colocar porcarias na boca!"

"Isso é muito mais nojento do que beijar um cachorro, Spinel Sun..." – Akizuki arrepiou-se de asco, só de imaginar aquilo.

"Ah, é? Então vamos apostar de novo! Se você beijar um cachorro eu vou comer baratas vivas!"

"Apostado!"

"Parem com isso agora, os dois! Não há aposta nenhuma!" – Eriol atravessou-se na discussão, porque os dois estavam quase engalfinhando-se e aquelas apostas eram capazes de virar o estômago de qualquer um. Além do mais, não tinha certeza se queria saber que Spinel Sun já havia comido baratas. – "Agora fiquem comportados, vocês não têm mais sete anos!"

"E você também não! Não brigue comigo ou eu vou colocar uma barata na sua sopa!" – Spinel Sun devolveu, sacudindo sua pêra no ar como se ela fosse uma arma mortal.

"E você não responda para mim ou eu vou dizer ao papai para deixar você de castigo de novo!" – No meio de toda a irritação, Eriol não se conteve e riu. Riu consigo mesmo. – "Não acredito, estamos brigando do mesmo jeito de quando éramos pequenos... E pelas mesmas coisas nojentas."

"Pode rir, Eriol! Mas tome muito cuidado com a sua sopa daqui por diante!" – E saiu da cozinha, correndo com a pêra na mão.

Era possível imaginar que ele não tivesse medo de ser visto assim. Akizuki aproximou-se de Eriol e o beijou, um tanto como vingança, repousando então a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você ia mesmo fazer aquela aposta das baratas?" – Foi uma pergunta muito séria.

"Claro!" – Era apenas um menino e um que não gostava de perder que lhe respondeu.

"Vocês se merecem..."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Já havia bastante tempo que eles haviam se tornado amantes. Talvez a palavra para definir o que havia entre Akizuki e Eriol fosse forte demais, mas não havia outra. O tempo havia passado. Eriol estava agora da mesma altura de seu pai, muitíssimo parecido com ele, mas ainda não completara vinte anos. Ele agora cursava o King's College, em Londres, e embora não pudesse estar em casa todos os dias, porque começara a trabalhar cedo, não ia para outro lugar que não aquele, quando tinha tempo. Não esquecera-se de Akizuki pela distância de então, e nem esta diminuía o que sentia, embora ele se percebesse diferente e que Akizuki também mudara, e muito. Desejava não ter se tornado tão ausente, tão diferente. Às vezes lamentava que o tempo passasse daquela maneira, mas não tanto, porque o encanto dele sobre seus sentidos era absoluto, assim como sua presença. Tinha medo de que um dia isso também mudasse, mas nunca revelou este medo a ninguém.

Akizuki estava quase da sua altura, e tinha apenas quatorze anos. Talvez não ganhasse mais altura, ou se ganhasse não seria tanta, não mais do que já havia ganhado em tão pouco tempo. Tornara-se um rapaz excepcionalmente bonito, de rosto muito delicado, embora seus modos nem sempre o fossem, quanto mais no que referia-se aos flertes de seus colegas, e até de seu instrutor de esgrima, no colégio. Ele agora estudava no mesmo colégio de conduta rígida em que Eriol esteve antes de entrar para o King's College, e não tinha nem a certeza e nem a aprovação de seu pai para o curso que faria no futuro. Dentro do vasto terreno de coisas improváveis e absurdas que poderia ter escolhido, queria ser arquiteto "e construir esqueletos de ferro mais feios do que o de Paris". Quincey e Eriol entendiam esta como a mais crua rebeldia de que ele era capaz. Sua rebeldia não abrandara, e ele tinha uma necessidade incontrolável de testar a paciência de Eriol – que já não sentia tanto os estragos disso em seus nervos por conta da distância entre eles – e até mesmo questionar sua autoridade. Seu atrevimento chegou ao ponto de fazê-lo chamar Eriol para uma briga, em certo dia em que ele estava em casa de folga da universidade, e este atrevimento custou-lhe caro: estava proibido de sair de casa aos sábados, para jogar pólo. Ele jogava mentindo a idade, porque fora seu professor de equitação no colégio que o convidara a ir pela primeira vez, para substituir um jogador machucado, ganhou um uniforme, um chicote e um taco, e se saíra tão bem que ficara no time, mas Quincey não concordava com isso, e o desentendimento que ele teve com Eriol apenas colocou um ponto final em seu divertimento. Como vingança, no fim de semana seguinte em que Akizuki encontrou-se com Eriol em casa, não apenas o desafiou para uma briga como – apesar de apaixonados, apesar de amantes, e apesar de todos os apesares que haviam entre eles – saiu rolando com ele pelo chão, e assim, os dois definitivamente tiveram a briga que definiria afinal, até onde ia a vontade de Akizuki de continuar de castigo.

Eles brigaram do lado de fora da casa, pelo quintal, e não houve vencedor ou vencido. A cozinheira, que era quem estava por perto naquele momento correu para avisar o que estava havendo. Mas não foi preciso vir alguém para encerrar a briga. Imundos de terra, arranhados e ofegantes, não era possível saber como no meio de uma briga acabou por acontecer de se beijarem, e assim a raiva que começara com socos e empurrões, desfez-se em tal carinho, que nenhum dos dois lembrou-se porque haviam começado.

Eriol ficou onde estava, jogado no meio do capim, uma folha seca presa no cabelo espalhado que se soltara na luta, e Akizuki sobre ele, segurando-lhe os colarinhos da camisa – que dificilmente voltaria a ser branca depois daquele dia – ajoelhado. Realmente pareceria uma briga encarniçada como fora no começo, mas não era nada. Alheios ao rumor das empregadas aproximando-se, continuaram beijando-se.

"Akizuki!" – A voz de Quincey foi baixa e definitiva.– "Eriol!"

Akizuki ergueu-se, colocando-se de pé imediatamente, o rosto muito vermelho, e Eriol, livre de seu peso, levantou logo em seguida, ofegante, mas não pela briga. Não havia como saber há quanto tempo Quincey estava parado à porta, ou o quê vira. Às costas dele, estavam as criadas, tentando olhar, mas nada vendo. Akizuki baixou a cabeça, estremecendo um pouco, seus cotovelos, pela camisa de mangas arregaçadas, bem como perto de suas mãos, estavam esfolados, e havia um hematoma formando-se perto de sua boca. Eriol sentiu algo quente correr em seu rosto e descobriu, quando passou a mão na testa, que sua cabeça estava machucada, mas não sabia onde.

"O que está havendo aqui?"

"Nós brigamos." – Akizuki sussurrou.

"Não é disto que estou falando."

"..."

"A culpa foi minha." – Eriol tentou argumentar, no entanto sem saber pelo quê, pois de qualquer forma estava tentando justificar o injustificável.

"Qual de vocês começou a briga?" – Quincey falou muito baixo, mas nem precisaria perguntar. Sua larga experiência com a rebeldia de Akizuki já era suficiente para saber.

"Fui eu." – Akizuki sussurrou, timidamente, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

"Por que brigou com o seu irmão?"

"..." – Sua resposta foi um encolher de ombros. Não havia motivo.

"Eriol!"

Ele ergueu os olhos. Seu cabelo estava espalhado nos ombros, com folhas presas nele.

"Leve-o para dentro. Estejam limpos e decentes, para falar comigo depois."

Ele estava irritadíssimo, embora se mostrasse bem mais calmo do que da última vez. Talvez aquilo se tornasse uma rotina. Ele saiu e as criadas se dispersaram, fingindo não ter interesse nos rumos do acontecimento. Constrangidos com a própria sujeira, e com a desconfiança de que Quincey os vira se beijando, entreolharam-se.

"Parabéns, Akizuki..."

"Parabéns? Eu vou ficar de castigo de novo."

"Bem feito, então." – Deu uma risadinha, sabendo que não seria ele a ouvir sermões.

"Não me amole, Eriol... Você nem sequer brigou à sério!"

"Você também não brigou à sério..." – Sorriu, então sentindo que estava com a boca machucada também, pelo lado de dentro. Se houvesse sido uma briga à sério, Akizuki poderia tê-lo matado apenas com um soco bem-dado na nuca, tamanha sua força.

"Vá se foder..."

Akizuki levou um empurrão que o derrubou no capim, em resposta pelo desaforo. Ao invés de se irritar, ele sorriu, e esticou a mão para pedir ajuda para levantar. Fingindo irritação, Eriol ajudou-o, e quando colocou-o de pé, disse-lhe entredentes:

"Não me provoque, ou é isso o que eu vou fazer com você."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Limpos, com machucados cuidados e tensos de expectativa, foram esperar Quincey na sala de jantar, onde o almoço começava a ser posto pelas criadas. Spinel Sun já sabia o que havia acontecido, e rapidamente saíra do colo de Eloise, que ainda estava em seu quarto de costura, alternando-se entre fingir estar bordando alguma coisa e secretamente lendo _Justine_, do Marquês de Sade, para ter noticias mais detalhadas.

"Foi uma querela de namorados?" – Perguntou, rindo, aparecendo embaixo da mesa, temendo que alguém mais o visse.

"Você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que me perseguir, Spinel Sun?" – Akizuki sussurrou, olhando para a porta.

"Perseguir o Eriol, por exemplo?"

"Estou acostumado com isso." – Eriol sorriu, no meio de um suspiro. Seu cabelo estava úmido e solto, e não conseguiu achar com certeza onde estava o machucado em sua cabeça, mas parara de sangrar. – "Ao menos não há mais baratas em minha sopa ou em meu chá..."

"Está com saudade delas?" – Spinel Sun riu, também olhando para a porta.

"Eram gostosas..." – Eriol respondeu, também rindo, como se houvesse mesmo comido alguma.

"Quer fazer o favor de calar a boca, seu gato de madame!" – Akizuki estava ficando aborrecido com aquilo. Sabia que Eriol seria isentado de qualquer culpa, porque ele não começara a briga.

"Venha calar então! Se encostar um dedo em mim, vai ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida!" – E disto isto, Spinel Sun quando saiu de debaixo da mesa, foi como um gato. Ele lambeu a pata e a passou pelo focinho.

"Ele tem razão..." – Eriol parecia estar divertindo-se muito, ajeitou os óculos (não estava com eles durante a briga, o que fora pura sorte... Seu outro par estava em Londres, e ainda era sábado...).

"Não tente defender esse tagarela! Vou dar um nó cego no seu rabo, Spinel Sun!" – E correu para pegá-lo.

Correram em torno da mesa, até que Spinel Sun pulou. Akizuki parou, e viu que Spinel Sun havia pulado para o colo de Quincey, que impassível, dirigiu-lhe um olhar penetrante:

"Vai dar um nó no rabo de quem?"

"..."

"Pelo visto quer mesmo passar o resto da vida de castigo..."

Ele entrou e tomou seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa. De seu colo, Spinel Sun colocava a língua de fora de maneira provocadora, pois era a única careta que conseguia fazer naquela forma. Ah, não... Ele também adorava fingir que ia vomitar, principalmente quando a governanta o pegava no colo para tirá-lo de algum lugar.

"Preciso ser redundante e dizer que continua de castigo, Akizuki?"

"Não, pai..."

"Preciso repetir o que disse da última vez em que você chamou Eriol para uma briga?"

"Não."

"Mas eu vou repetir, para tentar fazê-lo entender: se não se comportar, faço você virar interno do colégio, entendeu? Hoje foi a última vez que você provocou seu irmão. Vou fazer um esforço tremendo para entender que isto foi uma coisa da idade, e aquele tipo de coisa que acontece quando há vários rapazes sob o mesmo teto, num momento de falta do quê fazer."

"..."

"Olhe para mim, Akizuki."

Ele levantou os olhos.

"Falei com sua mãe. Ela não virá almoçar conosco, pois está muito ocupada bordando, e acho que já chegou na página cinqüenta... Mas deixou claro que concorda com minha decisão. Semana que vem é o seu aniversário de quinze anos. Você imagina qual seria o seu presente, não é?"

Lógico que imaginava. Mas ao contrário de Eriol com a mesma idade, ele estava quase sentindo palpitações por colocar seus pés em Pigalle, de tão curioso. Agora ele também imaginava que não haveria mais nada a esperar quanto a isso...

"Eu entendo."

"Entendendo ou não, está decidido." – Quincey deixou Spinel Sun encima da cadeira do lado. – "Pelo menos... Vocês já fizeram as pazes... Eu creio." – Akizuki não viu este olhar, mas Eriol notou algo de muito significativo nele, e compreendeu que aquele beijo no quintal fora visto, inevitavelmente.

Conformadamente, Akizuki fez que sim.

"Se Akizuki ainda quiser brigar com você, Eriol, dê umas palmadas nele..." – O sorriso de Quincey foi bastante ácido. Akizuki corou violentamente, sendo tratado como uma criança.

"Eu já dei." – Eriol sorriu, de maneira tão cínica que era notável à quilômetros. – "Por isso ele está tão calmo."

E do outro lado da mesa, Spinel Sun apoiou as patas na beirada da madeira e colocou a cabeça para fora, mostrando a língua para Akizuki.

"Vou fazer picadinho do seu rabo, Spinel Sun! Pare de fazer caretas para mim!"

"Se tocar um dedo no gato, quem vai fazer picadinho de você sou eu." – Quincey disse, de maneira ameaçadora.

Akizuki engoliu em seco.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Segunda-feira pela manhã Eriol voltou para Londres, levando consigo alguns hematomas, um corte na cabeça e duas noites sem quase ter chance de dormir, e tudo isto era culpa de Akizuki. E quando partiu no trem, ele o deixou com seus cotovelos ralados, também alguns hematomas e uma semana para pensar se valia a pena sua rebeldia sem fundamento. Na verdade não apenas uma semana, mas sim, várias, porque seu castigo de não poder jogar pólo iria valer por um tempo indeterminado, e como medida de segurança, o uniforme, suas botas, o chicote e o taco foram escondidos. E agora, como arremate para seu longo período de reclusão, havia o cancelamento da viagem à França, e ele ficaria em casa, comportado, calado e quieto, ou pelo menos a intenção era essa.

No fim da tarde de sexta-feira, Eriol voltou para casa, e curiosamente, já encontrou o mordomo de casa esperando-o na estação de trem da cidade, assim como o coche. Normalmente ia à pé da cidade para casa, e se o trem chegasse quando já estava escuro, então sempre ia para alguma pensão na cidade, passar a noite, e ia para casa na manhã seguinte. Quando chegou em casa, mal entrou e Akizuki abraçou-o calorosamente, como se poucos dias antes não estivessem trocando gentis socos pelo quintal.

"O quê é isso?" – Ele apontou para uma sacola que Eriol trazia na mão, e ele sempre ia sem bagagem para casa...

"Meus livros. Segunda-feira haverá uma prova."

Eriol olhou para o corredor de casa, enquanto pendurava seu casaco no gancho da parede. Sua mãe estava em um brilhante vestido cor de pérola, e acenou quando o viu entrando.

"Ah!" – Eriol sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, e acabou sorrindo. – "É seu aniversário... É amanhã, e não domingo!"

"É." – Akizuki sorriu também, e sussurrou, discretamente. – "Spinel Sun está de castigo, agora!"

"O quê ele fez?" – Eriol entrou para o corredor, e Akizuki foi logo atrás, falando muito baixo, para que ninguém escutasse. Já era por si só estranho ouvir falar que Spinel Sun estivesse de castigo por alguma coisa. Eriol estava incrédulo, e queria saber de todos os detalhes da "condenação".

"Ele estava na cozinha hoje!... Como sempre, aquele comilão! Não sei porque ele não cresceu, se ele come tanto! Ele estava por lá e uma das criadas, que estava fazendo a calda do pudim estava provando-a na colher de pau... Aí, Eriol, ela disse 'coitadinho, deve estar com fome' quando viu Spinel Sun olhando, e... A idiota enfiou a colher suja de doce na boca dele!"

"E então? E depois?" – Eriol parou na metade do corredor para ouvir melhor. Spinel Sun desde menino havia parado de comer doces por conta não dos desastrosos efeitos, mas da pesada ressaca do dia seguinte, e principalmente dos vexames que causava e passava, quando comia qualquer coisa que fosse feita com açúcar de cana ou de beterraba, e até mel de abelha. Ele podia comer frutas e provar álcool sem sofrer nenhum efeito, mas para fazê-lo sair de si, menos de um torrão de açúcar era suficiente, e quando começava, não parava mais...

"E então ele pulou dentro da panela de calda! E a panela estava encima do fogão, sobre o fogo aceso, e o açúcar estava fervendo!"

"Mas você sabe que ele não pode se queimar... Ele é imune a isso!"

"Mas a criada não sabe disso, é claro! Ela saiu correndo e gritando pela casa, achando que ele estava morto, que havia sido cozido na panela de açúcar!"

"E ele ficou de castigo por isso?..."

"Por isso, e porque quando chegamos na cozinha para tentar salvá-lo, ele já havia se jogado dentro da panela onde estava o pudim, e havia comido tudo! Não imagina o inferno que esta casa se transformou, eu precisei enfiar Spinel Sun dentro de um balde para tirá-lo da cozinha! Ele estava cuspindo fogo nas criadas... E ele estava fumegante, eu não conseguia pegá-lo de modo algum..."

"E onde ele está agora?"

"Depois que eu consegui lavá-lo debaixo da bica, eu o tranquei no depósito de lenha, perto do canil. Então, quando ele adormeceu, depois disso tudo, eu o levei para o meu quarto..." – Akizuki arranhou a cabeça, pensando no que seria o dia seguinte. – "Mamãe mandou deixá-lo lá sem jantar, e amanhã ela mesma quer dar outro banho nele de manhã."

"Você vai dormir lá?" – Eriol sabia que este banho seria com água do poço, bastante gelada, e a hora do banho seria antes mesmo do sol nascer...

"No mesmo quarto que Spinel Sun? Ele com aquela ressaca? Jamais... Ele fica insuportável..." – Riu nervosamente, imaginando-se como seria aturá-lo assim.

"Então você não vai ter o seu pudim favorito?"

Akizuki riu e assentiu, conformado. No fundo não importava-se tanto com o pudim.

"Sem pudim, sem jogar pólo e sem ir a Paris e sem presentes." – Seu sorriso virou uma careta. – "Acho que vou me matar..."

Eriol sorriu, e seguiu em frente no corredor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Durante o jantar, Eloise não perdeu uma única oportunidade de estar perto de Eriol, para saber do que se passava em Londres e para mexer em seu cabelo muito preto e muito liso. Ela simplesmente o adorava como estava agora, longo, e protestava a qualquer menção de Eriol em querê-lo curto novamente.

Não houve nenhuma menção ao aniversário de Akizuki, mas indiretamente, comentou-se disso, quando falou-se no pudim devorado, e dos novos horrores contados pelas criadas.

"Isto tudo renderia grandes contos do macabro, para aquela revista de Londres..." – Quincey suspirou, pensando no pudim perdido, e o mordomo não conseguiu conter uma pequena risada, embora ele fosse um dos que mais facilmente entrassem em pânico quando Spinel Sun dava sustos assim na criadagem.

Fingiram-se zangas contra Spinel Sun, cogitaram livrar-se dele, enfim tiveram pena do pobre gatinho que caiu dentro da panela de doce, mas apenas isso, porque estava decidido que seu castigo seria um banho bem frio logo de manhã. Assim que os ovos nevados foram servidos, Quincey levou Akizuki para fora da casa e mostrou-lhe um cavalinho, não ainda um cavalo adulto, inteiramente de um marrom muito claro, e a crina e a cauda mais escuros.

"Este é um presente da sua mãe. Mas ainda está de castigo." – Ele avisou, como advertência.

Akizuki agarrou-se ao pescoço do cavalinho e agradeceu. Ele estava felicíssimo, porque agora teria um cavalo só seu para jogar pólo, e ele agradecia, e agradecia...

"Não se empolgue tanto. Você vai cuidar dele. Além do mais, não tem de agradecer a mim, o cavalo é presente da sua mãe." – Afagou a cabeça de Akizuki, o que era parecido com acariciar um filhote de ouriço. Conteve um sorriso, para não dar a entender ter diminuído seu aborrecimento, ou que era indulgente com sua rebeldia.

Eriol olhou da porta e quando seu pai entrou, entendeu que Akizuki não estava tão de castigo assim.

"Qual a idade do cavalo?"

"Vinte meses."

"Ele só poderá ser montado quando tiver dois anos, não é?"

"E será apenas quando Akizuki terá a oportunidade de fazer isso..."

"Ele ficará de castigo ainda por este tempo?"

"Está com pena dele, Eriol?"

"Estou com pena do cavalo..."

"Não tenha tanta pena assim. Eu escolhi este cavalo pensando em Akizuki. A mãe deste cavalinho era uma égua tão violenta que precisou ser sacrificada... Duvido muito que ele consiga montar nesse animal algum dia."

Eriol olhou de novo para fora. Akizuki estava entregando as rédeas para o ajudante do estábulo, que havia trazido o cavalo e o estava levando de volta para lá, agora. Ele havia adorado aquele presente, talvez muito mais do que teria ficado com a viagem à França.

"Já escolheu o nome dele?" – Eriol perguntou, quando Akizuki entrou, o hálito fumegando no frio da noite. Ele entrou correndo em casa, e talvez houvesse ido correndo para seu quarto para contar a Spinel Sun de seu presente, se não tivesse certeza de que ele acordaria num humor pavoroso.

"Já...!" – Ofegou, rindo.

"E qual é?"

"Eriol." – O sorriso de Akizuki tornou-se de alegre para maldoso. Seu olhar acompanhou a mudança, e sem querer Eriol recuou, um pouco ofendido e muito curioso pelo que acabara de ouvir.

"Por que?"

"E por que não? Montar Eriol haverá de ser inesquecível..." – O canto de seu lábio curvou-se num sorriso malicioso, que ele dissimulou muitíssimo bem quando aproximou-se de Eloise, que veio pelo corredor, para saber se ele havia gostado do cavalo. Ele a abraçou e enquanto beijou levemente seu rosto, voltou um olhar agudo para Eriol, um olhar estreitado, porque sabia que ele não poderia responder-lhe à altura aquela imoral insinuação.

A verdade era que o nome que ele escolhera para o cavalo havia sido Oliver. Mas é claro que ele não disse isso a Eriol. Ele não perderia a chance de provocá-lo por nada no mundo.

"Inesquecível, não é?" – Eriol acenou positivamente com a cabeça, pensativo. Tirou os óculos e os guardou no bolso do colete. De repente sorriu, e logo deu uma pequena risada. Ainda rindo, pediu licença aos outros e foi para seu quarto, dormir, fazendo-se seguir por uma trilha de olhares intrigados.

CONTINUA


	14. A Sombra e a Escuridão 13

_A Sombra e a Escuridão_

_Capítulo 13_

Akizuki acabou conformando-se de dormir no mesmo quarto que Spinel Sun, porque fora deitar-se já bastante tarde. Havia provado álcool com os adultos, porque agora tinha permissão para isso – não que ele e Spinel Sun não houvessem feito isso antes, com Eriol, às escondidas, e então e sempre sem sentir nenhum efeito –, e ouviu todo tipo de absurdo de sua mãe quando ela já não conseguia mais andar em linha reta, de madrugada. Ouviu repreensões por seu comportamento, que o fizeram pensar em começar a, quem sabe, comportar-se. Mas era certo que permanecia de castigo. E Spinel Sun também. Antes de amanhecer, Eloise batera à porta do quarto, ela estava de camisola e roupão, ainda de pileque, rindo muito, descabelada e cheia de marcas vermelhas pelo pescoço e pelo colo. Ela fez um gesto para Akizuki ficar quieto e entrou, dando a volta na cama e pegando Spinel Sun, que havia dormido embolado encima de um travesseiro. Segurou uma das patas dele, e a mexeu como um aceno:

"Deseje um bom banho para Spinel Sun..." – E dando pequenas risadinhas, saiu com ele nos braços, ainda pesadamente adormecido para fora do quarto.

Sabendo o que ia acontecer, e o frio que fazia do lado de fora – sem falar da água gelada do poço – entre dormindo e acordado, apenas riu e foi mais para o meio da cama, aliviado em poder dormir até tarde. Enrolou-se na coberta e dormiu novamente. E no que pareceu-lhe apenas um momento depois, escutou a porta estalar.

Abriu os olhos e viu frestas de luz entrando pelas pesadas cortinas cerradas de veludo, iluminando o quarto em faixas. Eriol estava no quarto e abriu um par de cortinas. Akizuki viu-o debaixo da luz, estava com o cabelo preso numa fita vermelha, e não tinha exatamente o ar de quem acabasse de acordar.

"Está maluco? Até mesmo eu, que não sou como você, preciso dormir, e você sai do seu quarto para vir me acordar...?" – Resmungou, cobrindo os olhos com a coberta.

"Que mal há num pouco de luz aqui dentro?"

"Todo! Deixe-me dormir. Você dorme com os frangos, seu idiota...!"

Eriol riu, mas não parou com sua tarefa de abrir as cortinas. Abriu as cortinas de veludo das três janelas do quarto de Akizuki, revelando as pilhas de livros que Spinel Sun amontoava pelos cantos, com preguiça de guardá-los de volta nas estantes, e também os cadernos abertos que Akizuki esquecia encima da escrivaninha, com deveres do colégio. Deixou fechadas apenas as finas cortinas de tule.

"Vamos, acorde..."

"Não quero acordar..."

"..." – Aproximou-se da cama e puxou a coberta mais grossa, cinza, deixando Akizuki apenas com a mais fina, branca.

"Não me aborreça, Eriol! Quer que eu morra de frio?"

"Você com certeza não vai morrer de frio, nem de fome, nem de anemia, ou gripe, e nós sabemos disso muito bem." – Puxou também o lençol de Akizuki, que enfim sentou-se na cama, furioso:

"Você só faz isso porque é mais velho do que eu! Você nem sequer fica de castigo!"

"Eu mereço algumas compensações depois de ter cuidado de vocês por tanto tempo!" – Sorriu maldosamente, sentando-se na cama, brincando com alguma coisa entre as mãos. – "Eu já tenho quase vinte anos, não posso deixar que você me faça chantagens baratas..."

"Você é mau para nós... Está sendo mau para mim."

"Estou comovido... Mas se quiser que eu saia, eu deixo você em paz, afinal."

"Não! Ah, não... Fique aqui, Eriol... Estou com sono..." – Esfregou os olhos, bocejando. – "Abrace-me, vamos... Estou com frio..." – Esticou-se em sua direção e meteu-se entre os braços de Eriol. Akizuki estava quase do seu tamanho, mas tinha apenas quinze anos, e ainda sabia muito bem quais estratégias usar para amolecer seu coração.

Às vezes Eriol sentia-se mal por pensar que há tanto tempo estavam juntos, daquela maneira, como amantes. Sentia-se pior ainda antes, quando imaginava isso, mas depois... Agora só lamentava que houvessem começado tão cedo, sem experiência alguma naquela arte tão delicada, mas agora era tarde... Tão tarde que não via mais sentido em lamentar. Tinha apenas a idade de Akizuki, e ele mesmo era apenas uma criança, quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez, e era uma recordação que ainda dava-lhe água na boca. Tê-lo entre os braços assim, amolecido e sonolento, a cabeça encima de seu ombro, percebendo-lhe a pele nua e morna debaixo do tecido do pijama, e todo o calor de sua proximidade... Tudo isto ainda fazia grandes estragos em seus nervos, e mais agora do que nunca, porque não havia entre eles mais nenhuma timidez ou censura. Podiam tudo um no corpo do outro.

"Quer fazer amor comigo?" – Sussurrou-lhe, pausadamente, tocando os lábios em sua orelha.

O corpo de Akizuki tornou-se tenso por um momento. Ele abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o, mas seu olhar mirava os lábios de Eriol, quando perguntou:

"Agora?... Aqui? Alguém poderá ouvir... Não agüento mais o chão do quarto de vestir..." – Queixou-se, mal-humorado, mas mesmo assim, fechou as mãos no tecido das roupas de Eriol, e constatou, enfim, que ele estava em um roupão de tecido preto grosso e escuro e forrado de azul estampado de filigranas. Escorregou a mão pelo lado de seu pescoço, e entendeu que ele não vestia nada por baixo.

"Ninguém vai ouvir nada." – Com um olhar, apontou para a porta e mostrou o que tinha na mão.

Era um pedaço de um dos pastéis de desenho de Spinel Sun, e detrás da porta fechada, Eriol havia rabiscado um selo para vedar o quarto. Poderiam até haver tiros de canhão dentro de um cômodo selado assim e ninguém perceberia som algum. Por que ele mesmo não pensara nisso antes?

"Não é errado usar isto para estes fins?"

"Seria mais correto se eu usasse o que sei para fechar um quarto na hora de assassinar alguém? Prefiro desperdiçar conhecimento para ter prazer com você do que guardá-lo inutilmente." – Sorriu de encontro ao rosto de Akizuki, um momento antes de ajudá-lo a despir-se do pijama, que simplesmente pareceu escapar de seu corpo ansioso.

"Você nunca vem de manhã..." – Reclamou, puxando uma ponta do laço do cabelo de Eriol e deixando a fita de lado sobre os lençóis desfeitos.

"Hoje é diferente..."

"Não vejo diferença nenhuma."

"Eu vejo." – Sacudiu o cabelo negro e brilhante sobre os ombros, espalhando-o.

Levou Akizuki para sentar-se na beirada da cama, enquanto ajoelhava-se no chão, à sua frente. Passou a língua nos lábios, e num olhar misto de desejo e fome, afastou-lhe os joelhos e sussurrou:

"Só se faz quinze anos uma vez na vida... Na vida inteira."

E em um beijo longo e molhado, passou os lábios no interior das coxas dele, fazendo um rastro da saliva por sua pele branca, sem nenhuma pressa, até que com os lábios encontrou-lhe o sexo, e tomou-o em sua boca. Desde quando Eriol havia estado com uma prostituta italiana, em Londres, aos dezessete anos – com o consentimento de Akizuki, e a condição que lhe contasse tudo o que havia acontecido – e descobrira que aquela carícia que sempre desejara presentear-lhe era possível, e como conduzi-la habilmente, aprendera de tal forma que quase o enlouquecia de prazer. Akizuki tremia com o contato de sua língua, quando afundava-se dentro da boca de Eriol, que parecia querer engolir seu corpo inteiro, começando por seu sexo. Mesmo assim ele envolveu a cabeça de Eriol com os braços, acariciando seu cabelo, metendo as mãos por dentro de seu roupão escuro, procurando trazê-lo para si, e dizia seu nome, pedindo que não parasse, suspirando, com pequenos gemidos, porque não tinha forças sequer de respirar fundo, tamanho seu prazer.

E as mãos de Eriol, tão hábeis quanto sua boca, o acariciavam por todos os lugares que dava-lhe prazer, quando não circulavam por suas pernas, afastando-as mais e experimentando o interior de seu corpo com dedos longos e curiosos. E além de tudo isso, ele fez mais... Passou as coxas de Akizuki por cima de seus ombros, sem parar o que estava fazendo, e empurrou-o para o meio da cama, quase com violência, e estendeu-se sobre ele, afastando suas pernas e tomando seu sexo nas mãos, excitando-o mais e mais, enquanto tocava com beijos úmidos seu estômago e, depois, todo seu corpo, até chegar em seu pescoço.

"Quer continuar?" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, como se não fosse suficiente saber que ele estava prestes a ter um orgasmo em suas mãos.

"Sim..."

"Akizuki... Você quer... Quer fazer amor comigo?" – Beijou-lhe a boca, no começo de maneira muito leve, notando que ele fazia que sim, e depois abria a boca, entregando-lhe sua língua para acariciar a dele. – "Quer fazer amor comigo... Como eu faço amor com você?"

O corpo dele retesou-se completamente, ofegante. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e recuou entre os lençóis, quando Eriol levantou-se, o rosto muito vermelho de constrangimento e excitação, porque ele apesar de tudo, nunca fora dado a ousadias, e muito menos... Aliás, jamais dera a entender desejar entregar-se. E assim tão de repente... E as luzes... Eriol dificilmente aceitava fazer amor sob a luz. No escuro, permitia-se tudo, mas nunca antes deixar-se possuir. Com as faces coradas de vergonha e prazer, soltou a faixa do roupão, e seus dedos estavam tremendo. Lentamente, deixou o roupão negro escorregar para o chão, revelando sua pele lisa e muito clara, seu corpo esguio, adulto, perfeito. A recordação que Akizuki tinha de sua nudez exposta, completa, era distante, tão raro era ele mostrar-se assim.

"Hoje, eu serei seu." – Um sorriso breve e muito leve pairou em seus lábios avermelhados, úmidos de saliva. Seu cabelo caia dos lados de seu rosto, fazendo-o diferente e misterioso, bem como seu olhar. – "Haverá de ser inesquecível..."

Akizuki perdeu completamente o ar. Este presente sim haveria de ser inesquecível. Viu com olhos incrédulos que Eriol estava falando sério quando ajoelhou-se na cama, vindo sobre ele, como se fosse estar sobre seu corpo, fazendo de conta que estivesse mentindo um momento antes, mas então deitando-se ao seu lado, mas de costas para Akizuki, e como nunca antes, e nem de ninguém, recebeu um braço cheio de calor e paixão em torno de seu corpo, de sua cintura, apertando-o, mantendo-o no mesmo lugar, e sem nenhum aviso, sentiu o corpo dele se acomodar ao seu, muito junto, como se as peles úmidas de um suor fino quisessem fundir-se. Fechou os olhos, completamente entregue, sem resistir a nada, suspirando. Seu corpo inteiro amoleceu-se de carícias, sua pele toda arrepiada, sensível, suada, debaixo das mãos de Akizuki, e de seus lábios, que o tocavam, o provavam com uma liberdade muito maior do que nunca. Gemeu demoradamente quando Akizuki tocou com os lábios o seu pescoço, de uma maneira diferente de todas, e atrevida, chamando seu nome com um doce sussurro. Sua boca também tocou a orelha de Eriol e sua respiração ia de encontro a ela, agitada, ansiosa, e um outro sussurro desta vez prometeu-lhe novamente que haveria de ser inesquecível...

Eriol arrepiou-se e seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer quando abandonou-se, e, solto no meio dos lençóis, nada disse quando Akizuki encostou-se mais a seu corpo, do jeito que estavam antes, seu peito colado às costas de Eriol, seu corpo todo pressionado contra o dele, e ali... Quase penetrando-o, encostado nele, como a lembrá-lo do que prometera. Forçou-se naquela direção e Eriol retesou-se, para depois relaxar mais uma vez, e foi assim também na segunda tentativa. O braço em torno de sua cintura estreitou-se mais, e uma coxa trêmula e suada entrou entre as dele, fazendo com que rolasse um pouco para o lado, somente para afastar um pouco mais as pernas, e fez isso, tão ansioso, sentindo-se tão faminto, quente e vazio, que soltou um gemido curto, provocante, absolutamente sensual, quando Akizuki tocou-o novamente e forçou, chegando agora, muito próximo de realmente penetrá-lo. Eriol olhou por cima do ombro, seus olhos estavam úmidos, e seu rosto afogueado, um fio de saliva deslizando de sua boca entreaberta, e esta visão excitou tanto Akizuki que ele num golpe só, penetrou-o, fazendo-o contorcer-se, em pequenos gemidos ambíguos de dor e delícia sem, todavia, fazer menção de fugir ou parar. Seu corpo todo fechou-se num espasmo violento, seus costas arquearam-se, e ele arfou pesadamente, completamente preenchido, feito-o com violência. Soltou um gemido mais alto, desesperado, longo e rouco, e depois suas costas relaxaram um pouco mais, em estremecimentos trêmulos, e mais uma vez não fugiu. Akizuki agora havia soltado o braço que o mantinha no mesmo lugar e passou as mãos, com força, por sua pele, espalhando seu suor, arrepiando-a, e também soltou um gemido, quando sentiu-se dentro do corpo de Eriol, enfim dentro dele, penetrando-o até o limite que os unia...

"Eriol!..." – Suspirou, abraçando-o de novo, e trazendo-lhe o corpo junto com o seu, encaixando-se um no outro de maneira perfeita, deitados de lado, no meio da cama. Estava tão tomado de prazer, estrangulado no corpo dele, que não conseguia coordenar nenhum movimento, a não ser pequenos espasmos, que o forçavam a estar o mais fundo possível ali, tocando-o daquela maneira misteriosa. Era apertado, tanto que parecia estar fazendo o impossível, estando dentro dele, e era úmido, era muito quente, e palpitava, como se o quisesse devorar, como se o prendesse com muita força, e cada contração de seu interior parecia uma macia mordida em torno de seu sexo, e a cada vez que sentia esta dentada no meio da carne de Eriol, sem querer fazia coro aos gemidos dele, acompanhando-os com os seus próprios.

Foi então que Eriol levou um braço para trás, o braço que estava livre, e tocou o quadril de Akizuki, com cuidado, com intimidade, e depois, com desejo. Levou mais o braço para trás e encontrou um lado de sua nádega, firme e dura.

"... Devagar... Assim... Assim..." – Sussurrou, e nisso percebeu, com um constrangimento tremendo, que sua voz, como nunca, se tornava extremamente luxuriosa, um murmurar rouco e sensual, insinuante. Entregar-se a Akizuki desta maneira despertava algo nele ao quê nenhum deles nunca tinha atentado. – "... Devagar..."

Akizuki parou de se mover e seguiu o movimento que a mão de Eriol impulsionava em seu quadril, um movimento longo e lento, que o impulsionava para dentro e para fora dele, muito devagar no começo. Nunca nenhum deles havia feito amor desta maneira, e tudo, até mesmo a dor e a dificuldade do começo, os excitava ao máximo. E agora, os sons de prazer que Eriol deixava escapar, a princípio tímidos, de seu corpo arqueado, eram algo novo, Akizuki nunca os ouvira tão cheios de erotismo, e então começou a perceber que ele oferecia-se, seu corpo todo soltava-se de novo, relaxava, entregue, sua boca estava aberta, e recebia a sua de maneira faminta, ofegante. Quando movia-se dentro dele, havia um imperceptível som úmido, e até o roçar de suas peles salpicadas de suor era deliciosamente indecente. A mão de Eriol sobre seu quadril, acariciando-o, não precisava mais guiar as investidas, e elas lentamente se tornaram mais fortes, mais profundas, a ponto de sacudir todo o corpo inerte de Eriol sobre a cama, repuxar os lençóis e fazer seus gemidos mais roucos e provocantes.

"Não..." – Eriol sussurrou, quase sem fôlego, quando a mão de Akizuki procurou pelo meio de suas pernas, tentando fechar-se em seu sexo. Mas não precisava... Estava ereto e tão sensível que apenas esbarrar-se com os lençóis já estava quase fazendo-o enlouquecer, e era o que estava acontecendo. – "Está... Está vindo!"

E neste momento já penetrava-o de tal maneira que apenas deslizava para seu interior, tão escorregadio encontrava-se, e não encontrava mais oposição alguma, apenas o estrangulamento delicioso de antes. Seu suor misturava-se ao dele e salpicava os lençóis muito brancos da cama, fazendo até mesmo com que o cabelo de Eriol ficasse úmido em todo seu comprimento, e, assim, escorregadio, se tornasse uma carícia a mais sobre sua pele quente e agitada.

"Ah!" – O primeiro estremecer de Eriol foi percebido com tal excitação que Akizuki o penetrou como se o violentasse, com investidas tão fortes e tão fundas que Eriol rolou de bruços na cama, levantando os quadris um pouco mais, oferecendo-se completamente, e assim foi recebido, e seu orgasmo foi tão intenso que tentava agarrar-se nos lençóis, arranhava as cobertas, e afastou as pernas, erguendo-se. Seu primeiro grito foi o mais alto, o mais longo. Aquele som fez o de alguém que morria, mas aquela morte não era verdadeira, porque outro grito veio depois, mais curto, e depois outro, longo, mas não como o primeiro, e eles se tornaram cada vez mais baixos, cada vez mais fracos, até serem apenas murmúrios delicados de prazer, porque Eriol, mesmo depois de ter escorrido-se nos lençóis, umedecendo-os, ainda contorcia-se, ainda repleto de Akizuki, recebendo suas investidas mais fortes, provocando-o para que também gozasse, e o fizesse dentro dele. E tão logo viu que Eriol dispensava-lhe sobre o ombro um olhar mais transtornado e cheio de prazer do que o primeiro, e que erguia mais os quadris, no que acompanhava um pequeno sorriso cheio de desejo, Akizuki sentiu que não conseguia mais suportar tanta delícia, tanta excitação, aquele palpitar vivo que apertava seu sexo ereto dentro dele, e abraçou-se ao corpo estendido de Eriol, arremetendo agora pausadamente, recebendo em resposta o movimento do corpo embaixo do seu, os espasmos que faziam sua carne fechar-se, e as duas mãos dele desta vez, trazendo-o pelos quadris, agarrando suas nádegas, de cada lado, para que investisse mais forte e mais profundamente.

Guiado pelas mãos de Eriol, Akizuki obedeceu, e quando ia mais fundo do que nunca imaginara que conseguisse, um espasmo que correu pelo corpo de Eriol subitamente, fez o seu próprio tremer inteiro, dos pés à cabeça, como um violento calafrio de febre, mas em vez de sentir frio, sentiu um calor tremendo, todo o prazer veio de uma vez, e não conseguiu conter gemidos repletos de êxtase, cada vez mais altos, que se transformaram no nome de Eriol, suspirado de encontro ao ouvido dele, enquanto ele mesmo gozava novamente, com suspiros entrecortados, e espasmos incontroláveis por seu corpo, que davam mais prazer ainda a Akizuki.

Ele abandonou-se, ficou deitado sobre as costas de Eriol, imaginando-o e a si mesmo mortos de prazer, e sua mão brincando com seu cabelo longo e negro, afastando-o de sua nuca, para beijá-la, afastando-o de seu rosto para encontrar sua boca. Permaneceu dentro de seu corpo por muito tempo, percebendo que ele inteiro palpitava, como deliciosas e molhadas dentadas, mantendo-o para si, até que apenas estivessem juntos, unidos profundamente. Lembrou-se da maneira como Eriol costumava sair de dentro dele, e fez o mesmo: levantou os quadris muito lentamente. Sentiu um aperto envolvê-lo e as costas de Eriol arquearem-se, como quando o penetrou. Estava muito molhado e escorregadio, até que, pouco a pouco, deslizou para fora. Ergueu-se um pouco, apenas para ver se não o havia machucado, e, com pesar, viu que de fato havia acontecido. Junto com o sêmem que estava entre as pernas de Eriol, havia uma estria de sangue entre suas coxas pálidas.

"Eu o machuquei..." – Sussurrou, sem ar pela surpresa. Afastou-se, dando espaço para Eriol rolar sobre os lençóis, exausto, o cabelo pesado de suor, e os olhos ainda cerrados. Ele ofegava suavemente, quando escutou isso e sorriu delicadamente, os lábios semicerrados, muito úmidos e brilhantes. Entreabriu os olhos e disse:

"Um pouco..." – A luz do dia fazia seus olhos ficarem ofuscados. Passou a mão sobre as pernas e encontrou o sêmem que estava nelas, puxou o lençol e passou uma ponta dele sobre elas, limpando-se, deixou-o de lado e sorriu, depois, com olhos semicerrados e insinuantes, numa curta risada, muito baixa e até mesmo tímida. – "Mas apenas no início."

"..." – Akizuki sorriu de volta, aproximando-se, mas sem ousar ir ficar ao seu lado novamente.

"... E depois, eu ainda preciso dizer?..."

"Não." – Seu rosto corou, mas não foi de vergonha. Desta vez, o riso foi seu. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo de Eriol exposto à luz do dia, o que era tão raro de encontrar. Ele sempre gostara de fazer amor na densa penumbra das cortinas fechadas, ou no escuro total do quarto, somente com a luz de um fraco abajur.– "Mas não culpe a mim por meu furor... Só se faz quinze anos uma vez na vida, mesmo uma como a minha..."

"..." – Eriol ergueu as sobrancelhas, um tanto surpreso com o que ouvira. Sentia-se um pouco desorientado e muito lânguido. Ergueu-se num cotovelo, para encarar Akizuki. – "Quê está dizendo?"

"Só se faz quinze anos uma vez na vida... Na vida inteira. Esta foi a primeira e a última de toda a minha vida, não importa o quanto longa ela será!" – Seu sorriso desapareceu, numa expressão não de angústia, mas de dolorosa reflexão. Desviou os olhos para os lençóis, constrangido com os próprios pensamentos, que considerou egoístas.

"Bom..." – Eriol falava lentamente. Deixou escapar uma risada que entrecortou sua voz... Ele corou bastante, mas não pensou em desistir de falar. Seus olhos também sorriam, e seu cabelo caía sobre seu rosto, ele mesmo enxergando através de olhos cerrados e úmidos e de fios negros muito lisos. – "Considere a mim, a partir de agora, um pouco como o seu outro presente..."

"...?"

"Deve cuidar bem dele... Ir muito devagar no começo... Não cansá-lo demais para não exauri-lo quando precisar..." – Continuou, pausadamente, a voz adulta cheia de insinuações, e seu sorriso, de sensual provocação. Ergueu-se nos braços, sorrindo, sem acreditar nos olhos arregalados de Akizuki, que não perdia nem uma única letra do que dizia.

"..."

"... E tudo isso... É para você saber... Que poderá montá-lo quando quiser."

Mal acabou de dizer isso, teve de pular de cima da cama para fugir de Akizuki, que atirou-se sobre ele. Riu, deliciado com a própria ousadia e com a surpresa de ver aquela expressão de espanto tão rara em Akizuki. Juntou do chão o roupão que havia deixado cair e vestiu-se. Ouviu protestos, perguntas, mas não conseguia responder. Não conseguia parar de rir, e nem queria responder nada, para não acabar entregando-se novamente tão cedo, pois o furor de Akizuki poderia fazê-lo morrer de cansaço e prazer. Só então envergonhou-se do que disse, e também do que fez, no entanto, não tanto a ponto de não ter coragem de fazer tudo de novo, mas não neste momento, e nem em breve. Voltou-se ainda apenas para beijar Akizuki, abraçá-lo uma última vez, calar seus protestos e provocar-lhe também aquela risada cheia de malícia e insinuações.

"Você acabou de dizer, Eriol!... Quando eu quiser!..."

"Quer acabar comigo? Vamos, solte-me agora..." – Delicadamente tirou os braços de Akizuki de cima de seus ombros. – "Seja um bom menino." – Disse, de encontro a sua boca, antes de se afastar.

"Mas..."

Eriol praticamente correu para a porta, para escapar do travesseiro que voou em sua direção. Agora imaginava se não havia cometido um grande erro pelo que havia acontecido, porque, assim como seu outro presente, talvez ele não o soltasse antes de fazê-lo cair espumando de cansaço. Ouviu a voz furiosa de Akizuki xingando-o de uma vasta gama de palavrões, alguns até que ele não conhecia, quando fechou a porta.

Melhor assim, Eriol pensou, arrepiando-se apenas de lembrar como fora delicioso entregar-se daquela maneira. Akizuki o exauriu mais do que sempre acontecia, quando faziam amor. Não pretendia entregar-se a ele novamente, pelo menos não em breve, mas quem sabe se Akizuki insistisse, com os gestos e com as palavras certas. Então, Eriol arrepiou-se de medo, porque já não tinha tanta certeza assim se fugiria.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_**Paris, tempos atuais...**_

Acordo de meus pensamentos no momento em que o garçom passa ao lado de onde estou e recolhe os pratos de uma mesa que está vazia. Um garfo cai no chão e ele o recolhe. Observo seu movimento como se ele se desse daquela forma que ocorre no cinema, em uma velocidade muito menor do que a normal. Eu me sinto subitamente deslocado do tempo e também do espaço, por isso vejo as coisas movendo-se desta maneira. Olho para fora, pelo vidro fumê, embaçado pelo frio, e vejo pessoas passando pela rua escura de um dia que ainda não veio. A garrafa de vermute está vazia em minha mesa e minha mente também está vazia.

Não, não está. Engulo em seco, quando marco o lugar onde parei de ler. Eu não li, eu olhei as páginas demoradamente, esta caligrafia, que é praticamente idêntica a que se tornou a de Eriol depois de adulto. Fecho o livro e passo as mãos por sua capa antiga, gasta de tanto ser manuseada. Este livro foi lido muitas vezes. Haviam três, e os outros dois foram queimados quando o momento certo chegou (ou o errado). Ainda não consigo sentir-me confortável em saber das coisas que li neles, e não sei como Eriol acostumou-se a esta idéia, mesmo tendo demorado anos para isso, da feita que ele sentiu-se desta maneira, não abandonou mais isto, tornou-se uma parte dele. Que bobagem. Ele não tornou-se nada, ele apenas voltou a ser o que era. Não quero odiá-lo, mas não sei o que pensar neste instante. Não penso em nada. O dia está nascendo, detrás do contorno dos prédios de Montmartre, posso ver o céu ainda escuro mudando em uma nuance profunda de violeta que nenhum humano pode perceber. Percebo que um homem, um mendigo, na calçada olha na mesma direção, ele está do outro lado da rua. Que mundo pequeno... Este mundo é tão pequeno...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_**Inglaterra, há muito tempo atrás...**_

No mesmo ano em que Eriol completava vinte anos, Akizuki completava dezesseis anos e eu quinze, nosso pai recebeu notícias de seus sócios e advogados na França. Era um maço de quase uma polegada de altura, de folhas datilografadas, explicando pontual e impecavelmente o andamento de seus negócios na França, anunciando propostas de compra e venda de imóveis, ofertas de investimentos em propriedades na Costa Azul, e mais diversos assuntos afins, além do quê, havia sócios para investir nos comércios marítimos, para o transporte de café e borracha, que vinha da América, que começavam a mostrarem-se atraentes tanto para os portos franceses, onde estavam as sucursais dos importadores, quanto dos portos ingleses, onde estavam instalados, desde quando viemos do Oriente, os navios da Companhia Inglesa de Navegação, da qual nosso pai havia adquirido uma modesta parte de sociedade, naquela época.

Logo que terminou de ler todo aquele monte de papéis, ele pensou em mandar Eriol cuidar de tais coisas na França. Relendo o último parágrafo, e estando Eriol nesta época às voltas com a universidade, em Londres, ele tomou outra decisão, um pouco mais delicada, porém necessária. Obviamente, eu não saberia de tanto se não estivesse no colo de Eloise, com um laço em meu pescoço, quando leu para ela em voz alta as partes mais relevantes da correspondência. Na verdade, apesar de ter seus próprios advogados, ele acreditava muito mais na intuição dela, e em sua obstinação em permanecer ao seu lado houvesse o que houvesse. Eles discutiram os assuntos da carta por quase uma noite inteira, até o momento em que o licor de laranja que Eloise bebia em pequenos goles alegando que a mantinha acordada, começou a fazê-la rir sozinha. Mas é certo que quando o dia amanheceu, o mordomo da casa fora mandado para Londres no primeiro trem que partisse naquela direção, para avisar Eriol que viesse para casa com a máxima urgência.

E enquanto papai tentava manter sua esposa sóbria, desta vez com café, eu saí correndo do escritório, corri pelas escadas acima e praticamente invadi o quarto de Akizuki. Devo dizer que eu ainda era bastante indisciplinado e terrível para guardar qualquer segredo, então, eu estava desesperado para contar a alguém o que eu escutara, e fiz Akizuki acordar debaixo de empurrões, e contei-lhe num fôlego só tudo o que sabia.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

"Por que Eriol deve estar aqui, se esta decisão é de nosso pai?" – Ele perguntou, levantando-se desastradamente da cama. Akizuki continuava maior do que eu, para falar a verdade, ele estava quase da mesma altura que nosso pai. – "Mas você disse que não será ele que irá para a França!" – Sua voz experimentava algum alívio.

Desde quando Eriol começara a freqüentar o King's College em Londres, ele vinha passar apenas os fins de semana conosco, e os feriados, e sentíamos muito a sua falta, além das mudanças que este afastamento trazia, inevitavelmente. E, mais do que eu, Akizuki sentia-se por isso. Ele arranhou a cabeça, como se procurasse uma resposta, que não fosse a óbvia, que seriam nossos pais a viajar. Atravessou o quarto e acendeu a lâmpada do teto. Fiquei quieto, apreensivo e calado, enquanto ele ia mudar de roupas, no quarto de vestir. Ele estava tão quieto quanto eu.

"Você não dormiu? Passou a noite toda ouvindo a conversa dos adultos?" – Ele me perguntava.

Voltei a caminhar como um gato e descemos, como se nada houvesse acontecido. À mesa do café, que nem havia amanhecido, e já estava servida, no escritório, Eloise queixava-se de dor de cabeça e sono.

Nosso pai estava frente à uma xícara de chá preto fumegante, e com um olhar, entendi que eu deveria descer do colo de Akizuki. Pulei para o chão e fui para debaixo de um dos móveis do escritório. Ele fez um gesto com a mão, perto do chão e eu me aproximei, quando ele me levou para seu colo, entendi, ou acho que entendi, nunca vou saber se escutei de fato o que acredito que ele tenha sussurrado, perto de minha orelha quando me suspendeu no ar:

"Tagarela." – Mesmo assim serviu uma xícara de chá para mim, e afagou minha cabeça. Depois completou, mais alto: - "Saco de pulgas..."

Eu estava acostumado a ser tratado desta maneira carinhosa. Akizuki ainda era, às vezes, também chamado de espantalho. Ele sentou-se ao lado de papai e também recebeu um afago sobre a cabeça.

"Quando são pequenos são adoráveis... Depois crescem e se transformam em monstros gigantescos..." – Ele refletiu. Akizuki havia crescido muito, perto do que se esperou de sua aparência doentia quando menino. Talvez por sua natureza, ele não mantinha nenhum traço de falta de saúde ou de palidez. E eu o invejava, porque eu ainda parecia ter doze anos de idade, embora tivesse mais.

Nossa governanta surgiu na porta do escritório, estava arrumada para sair e estava com um chapéu de plumas e pássaros empalhados. Perguntou se deveria comprar algo além do que estava em sua lista, para a viagem.

"Não, apenas aquilo. Acha que estamos esquecendo de algo, Eloise?"

"Bicarbonato..."

A governanta despediu-se e saiu, o cocheiro a levou para a cidade. Bicarbonato era um bom remédio para azia – para não dizer que era excelente para reparar os danos de uma ressaca.

De fato haveria uma viagem. De fato, seriam eles que viajariam. De maneira muito direta, nosso pai disse a Akizuki o que estava acontecendo, o que não ia muito além do que eu já havia contado. Recebi um olhar de compreensão de sua parte, enquanto ele assentia que teria de ficar, por conta do colégio (ele era aluno do mesmo colégio em que Eriol já havia estudado). Terminei de beber meu chá e a xícara foi deixada na bandeja. Papai disse que eles partiriam no dia seguinte, mas que os preparativos já estavam sendo feitos. O mordomo, além de avisar Eriol também deveria adquirir passagens na primeira classe da balsa que atravessaria o Canal da Mancha, assim como passagens do trem de Nantes até Paris, e enviar um telegrama expresso para o advogado dele em Paris, solicitando a reserva de hotéis.

"Discutiremos o resto destes assuntos quando seu irmão chegar. Acredito que ele virá no trem do meio-dia." – Londres ficava a pouco mais de uma hora de trem da cidade, e era até certo ponto simples ir de lá para cá sem problemas. Ele beijou a testa de Akizuki, desfazendo a franja de seu cabelo curto. Oh, sim... Akizuki tinha cabelos muito curtos naquela época, se os deixasse crescer poderiam atrapalhá-lo nas suas violentas partidas de pólo, onde ele sempre mentia a idade para poder participar. – "Não faça este olhar, Akizuki. Você não vai ficar sozinho, Eriol vai permanecer na Inglaterra. E também não precisa preocupar-se por Spinel Sun, nós vamos cuidar muito bem dele, enquanto estivermos em Paris..."

Eu por muito pouco não acreditei no que ouvia.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Por muitíssimo menos eu não pulei do colo de papai, e não como um gato, e fiz um escândalo. Akizuki, que antes estava tão sério e consternado, desatou a rir convulsivamente. Eu me arqueei e rosnei para ele, para deixar claro que não estava gostando daquela brincadeira, mas não adiantou muito.

"Spinel Sun vai aprender a miar em francês!" – Ele riu, me pegando no colo e puxando as minhas orelhas. – "Até as pulgas que vai pegar vão falar em francês!"

Papai também estava rindo, ele não estava, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, muito preocupado com a viagem, e como apreciava mudanças de rotina, acredito que estivesse ansioso pelo momento de embarcar. Mamãe tentou rir de Akizuki, mas não conseguiu.

Assim que ficamos sozinhos de novo, quando os adultos foram cuidar dos preparativos de viagem, eu me tornei a vítima favorita de Akizuki. Ele riu de mim a manhã inteira, por eu ter sido escolhido para viajar. Eu não pretendia ir, a idéia não agradava-me nem um pouco, e inclusive, eu chegava a sentir medo de ir, porque estava tão acostumado em casa, que não conseguia me imaginar em um lugar desconhecido. Eu só havia feito duas grandes viagens em toda minha vida. Uma, fora quando eu viera com Eriol e sua família, do Oriente, e outra, antes, da qual eu tinha recordações embotadas, e muito bem guardadas em minha memória. Eu não me imaginava seguro em qualquer lugar que não fosse a Inglaterra, e quando eu imaginava que iríamos para um hotel, eu quase chegava a chorar, de raiva e transtorno, ao pensar que o que eu chamava de lar era aquele casarão de pedra, alvenaria e madeira em que morávamos, com largos corredores, e muitas criadas para assustar.

Eu sentia o desespero de uma criança, e tentava convencer a mim mesmo que mudariam de idéia. Eu me tranquei no cômodo de vestir do quarto de Eriol, quando Akizuki percebeu que eu não estava apenas aborrecido pela surpresa. Fechei as janela, e fiquei no escuro, tentando não chorar, me sentindo um pouco... Não. Eu me sentia bastante como eu me senti quando eu acordei no porão da casa no Oriente, quando encontrei Eriol pela primeira vez. Não sei quantas horas permaneci ali, encolhido em um canto, me sentindo muito pequeno, e mais ainda pelo tamanho das roupas que eu vestia, no escuro absoluto, sentindo o cheiro de pó e mofo dos livros amontoados ao lado de onde eu estava. Era quase como estar de novo no porão, mas o porão também fedia a carniça, aquele cheiro adocicado de carne apodrecida, que vinha de todos os lados. Eu imaginava que o porão era como um pesadelo, igual aos que eu tinha por muitas vezes. Eu tentava me convencer de que não estava lá de novo, mas eu me sentia seguro no escuro, sentindo o ar frio daquela época de outono ficar mais pesado dentro do cômodo, até se tornar denso e carregado. Eu também percebia a emanação de minha própria tristeza reverberando pelas paredes. Sentia que era como voltar ao porão, fechei os olhos e senti o contato da pedra fria nas minhas costas, onde eu deveria estar sentindo apenas o contato da parede forrada de tecido da casa.

Eu me assustei com isso, mas não me afastei, continuei de olhos fechados e levei uma das mãos ao chão. Também era pedra. Estremeci. Eu me lembrei por um momento das coisas que eu via quando era pequeno, e eu senti o começo de uma dor muito antiga, uma dor aguda que começava em meus olhos. Eu também senti uma presença que eu conhecia, e a dor aumentava, como era nos meus sonhos. Eu o sentia muito perto de mim. Eu sentia todas as minhas piores recordações muito próximas de voltarem por vontade própria á minha mente. A dor nos meus olhos aumentava de maneira insuportável. Senti que eu estava chorando. E ele estava muito perto, perto demais...

"Spinel Sun..."

Abri os olhos bruscamente, porque eu não desconhecia aquela voz. Olhei para a porta e eu também não desconhecia aquele rosto, embora fosse mais jovem do que eu me recordava que deveria ser. Mas o meu terror não diminuiu. Eu estava tremendo, de medo e de toda a raiva que eu tentara uma vida inteira conter.

"Mamãe estava procurando você. Você não almoçou?"

A luz foi acesa. A ilusão que eu tivera desaparecera junto com o escuro do quarto de vestir. Esfreguei os olhos, eles haviam parado de doer. Era Eriol quem estava na porta, ele estava com uma bolsa de viagem na mão, e a deixou no chão quando eu me levantei. Eu havia acabado de confundi-lo com uma pessoa que havia vivido muito antes de ele nascer.

"Quando... Quando você chegou, Eriol?" – Arquejei. A raiva havia cedido, assim que o reconheci. Não sei porque eu sentia-me daquele jeito.

"Acabei de chegar, o trem estava um pouco atrasado. Akizuki me contou..."

"Eu não quero ir."

"Vamos conversar sobre isso depois. Eu ainda não falei com papai."

Eriol colocou sua bolsa dentro do quarto de vestir e também pendurou seu casaco num gancho do cabide. Quando entrei em seu quarto, Akizuki já estava jogado de bruços encima de sua cama, com os lábios avermelhados e úmidos, eu sabia que ele deveria ter recebido Eriol muito bem. Ele estava com um pente na mão e assim que eu me sentei na beirada da cama, começou a pentear meu cabelo. Encontrou um nó e, tentando provocar-me, o puxou com força. Não respondi nada.

"Você não quer almoçar, Spinel Sun?" – Eriol insistiu. Ele ainda cuidava de nós, de Akizuki, pelo motivo óbvio, e de mim, porque eu era o mais novo. Voltou para o quarto em um blusão de lã azul escuro, sobre a camisa, o mesmo que usava quando estava em casa e ia ver como as coisas estavam indo no resto da propriedade.

"Não quero almoçar. Não quero ir embora. Eu me recuso."

"Você não vai passar o resto da vida em Paris!" – Akizuki terminou de pentear meu cabelo. – "Está se comportando como uma criança, seu pirralho magricelo!" – Ele riu.

"Olhe-se no espelho, espantalho!"

"Parem com isso vocês dois!" – A ordem de Eriol foi seca. Sua voz por este momento pareceu-se mais com a da ilusão que eu acabara de ter. Queria falar sobre isso, e acho que ele havia percebido. – "Quem você achava que havia aberto a porta?"

"Você sabe... Você o conhece."

Percebi que Eriol engolia em seco. Akizuki endireitou-se, sentando-se, e sabia de quem estávamos falando, porque ele mesmo também já o havia visto, nós sabíamos, ainda que nunca tenha falado abertamente sobre o assunto, ou contado como havia sido. Olhando para Eriol naquele dia, eu entendia o que deveria ter sido óbvio havia muito tempo, porque afinal, era muito fácil de confundi-los, principalmente no escuro. O cabelo de Eriol, desde quando ele fora para a França pela última vez, na ocasião de seu aniversário de quinze anos, não havia mais sido cortado efetivamente, e estava agora além de seus ombros, muito preto, liso e cheio. Em verdade, eles se pareciam muito, agora que Eriol estava adulto, e eu acabara de perceber que também suas vozes eram bastante parecidas.

"Eu achei que ele havia ido embora..." – Continuei, respirando fundo. Falar era a única forma de aliviar o peso daquela tensão.

"Ele nunca foi embora..." – Akizuki suspirou. Eu não sei que tipo de significado poderia haver em seu olhar, que ao mesmo tempo que era perdido, parecia olhar o vazio, e encontrar algo. – "Sempre esteve aqui... Continua aqui."

"Não vamos falar disto agora. Papai está nos esperando. Eu não sei quando vou voltar para Londres, portanto acredito que possamos falar mais sobre isso. E há mais... Eu trouxe um mapa que talvez sirva como oráculo, e talvez nos ajude a encontrar algumas respostas tanto para mim quanto para vocês."

Eriol passou pela frente do espelho de sua cômoda e olhou-se. Tocou o próprio cabelo e olhou para nós. Imediatamente o prendeu, com uma fita preta que estava ao lado de um vidro de água de colônia. Ele próprio percebera que estava muito parecido com a pessoa da qual estivemos falando.

"Mapa? Como assim?"

"É uma carta marítima, está dentro da bolsa, mais tarde mostrarei a vocês." – Ele foi para a porta. Eu voltei a ser um gato e fui para o colo de Akizuki. – "Não é um oráculo comum, mas acredito que seja mais seguro do que o compasso, ou mesmo o pêndulo que tentamos usar da última vez!"

Saímos para o corredor.

Conversas como aquela eram muito normais entre nós três, embora quando Eriol houvesse aprendido a usar o tal compasso do qual ele comentara, e isso se dera justamente no colégio, por meio de colegas mais velhos, ele quase fora expulso. Era um colégio muito rígido e muito religioso, e Akizuki agora estudava lá, mas tanta austeridade não era suficiente para impedir que esse tipo de conhecimento também fosse aprendido, por curiosidade e às escondidas.

Fomos para o escritório, e iniciou-se uma longa conversa. Eriol iria se formar no Natal do ano seguinte, e ele agora trabalharia em casa, indo todos os dias e voltando para a universidade, estaria em suas mãos cuidar dos interesses da família, zelar pela casa, pela propriedade, por si mesmo, e por Akizuki.

"E por Spinel Sun?... Ele vai ficar, não vai?"

"Não. Ele virá conosco."

"Mas é um gato!"

"Ele não é um gato!" – Eloise passou pelo corredor e disse isso bastante alto, e continuou: - "Ele é o seu irmão mais novo!"

Akizuki tentou puxar minha orelha, e eu quase o mordi por causa disso. Eu já estava de mau humor por conta daquela viagem.

"Sua mãe virá comigo, com Spinel Sun ela não se sentirá tão sozinha." – Papai suspirou, guardando alguns papéis em uma bandeja de latão que mantinha encima da escrivaninha para isso. – "E ainda não sei dizer quanto tempo ficaremos longe daqui."

"Dias?"

"Eu diria meses..."

Eriol olhou para mim com certa preocupação. Endireitou os óculos e novamente tentou:

"Mas Spinel Sun..."

"Como disse Akizuki, agora ele irá aprender a miar em francês. Você deveria estar grato por eu aliviá-lo de mais esta responsabilidade, Eriol!" – Ele levantou os olhos. – "São apenas algumas semanas."

Ele olhou para mim e fez aquele movimento com os dedos, colocando a mão perto do chão. Prontamente pulei do colo de Akizuki, que estava de pé, ao lado da poltrona de Eriol, e corri para ele – Eu já havia aprendido quando era pequeno, que se não obedecesse ao seu chamado, ele me bateria com o jornal. Ele nunca havia me batido, mas ameaçava...

Ele me colocou em seu colo e desmanchou o laço que Akizuki havia posto em mim novamente (sem dúvida, ele fazia isso porque eu odiava os laços, laçarotes e fitas com todas as minhas forças), e tirou da gaveta alguma coisa mais pesada e fria, que passou em torno do meu pescoço e me soltou no chão. Eu não havia visto o que era. Fui na direção de Eriol, e bati com a pata em seu sapato. Ele esticou-se para olhar para mim e Akizuki também. Ele sorriram. Não. Eles tentaram conter o riso, mas acabaram cedendo. Estavam caçoando de mim abertamente. Olhei para o reflexo do vidro da porta de um dos armários, assim que pulei para o colo de Eriol e eu me vi com uma coleira, mas não uma coleira comum. Era uma esplêndida coleira repleta de pedras, cravejada, que a cada movimento rebrilhava com um furta-cor verde claro muito notável. Era uma peça de pura ostentação e luxo, do jeito que mais tarde eu descobriria que era o que Paris exigia.

No meio dos risos, eu escutei Eriol dizer:

"Agora, sem dúvida, está parecendo um gato de madame..."

E era o que eu acabara de me tornar.

CONTINUA


End file.
